Verrat hat zwei Seiten
by Salarial
Summary: Harry muss lernen, dass besiegen nicht immer gleich mit Gewalt zusammenhängt und jedes Wesen auch eine andere Seite hat, doch dadurch seine Taten weder besser noch schlechter gemacht werden. Warnungen: HPB Spoiler Slash TRHP
1. Kapitelübersicht

**Verrat hat zwei Seiten**

**Titel:** Verrat hat zwei Seiten (Arbeitstitel: Vertrauenlose Liebe)

**Autor:** Salarial

**Pairing: **Bei mir irgendwie klar: Tom Riddle /Harry Potter

**Kapitel:** 21

**Rating: **P18-Slash

**Genre:** Romanze… würde ich sagen oder eher Allgemein?

**Disclaimer:** Alle Orte, Namen und eben alles bekannte gehört nicht mir sondern JKR ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Erhebe auch keinen Anspruch welches damit verdienen zu wollen und ihr wisst doch sowieso das nichts mir ist also warum schreib ich's eigentlich?

**Anmerkung:** Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt etc.

**Kurzbeschreibung:**

Harry sitzt im Ligusterweg und kann ihn nicht verlassen, Tagsüber zumindest. Des Nachts entschwindet seine Seele an einen anderen Ort. Dort lernt er Ihn kennen und alles verändert sich schlagartig und doch gar nicht. Es geht um eine Entscheidung, die eigentlich nie eine war und darum wie sie sich auf das Leben auswirkt. TR/HP Warnungen: HBP Spoiler, Lemon

**Kapitelübersicht**Wörter

Gesamt(59862)

Durchschnitt pro Kapitel ca.(2965)

1. Nachtwanderungen (3146)

2.Ein letzter Tag (2693)

3.Unvorhergesehene vorhergesehene Wendungen (1793)

4.Freudig trauriger Geburtstag (1926)

5.Erbe (4521)

6.Die Weasleys (1777)

7.Muggelstämmige (1954)

8.Das freiwillige Band (3952)

9.Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben (3608)

10.Die unüberwindbare Unsterblichkeit (2540)

11.Das Leben geht immer weiter (3533)

12.Hochzeitsglanz (5337)

13.Sehen ist anders als Wissen (2441)

14.Skandalöse Weihnachten (3528)

15.Überfall (3418)

16.Dumbledores Plan (2633)

17. Lernen a la Voldemort (569)

18.Hermines Fehler (2814)

19.Beängstigend (2608)

20.Verräter (1779)

21.Das Ende vom Anfang (3288)


	2. Nachtwanderungen

**Verrat hat zwei Seiten**

**1. Nachtwanderungen **

Gedankenversunken lag Harry im Bett und betrachtete das gefälschte Amulett Slytherins, welches er nach Dumbledores Tod an sich genommen hatte, da es, wie es schien, sowieso wertlos war. Harry würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber das Medaillon gefiel ihm und so trug er es ständig bei sich, er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, doch es übte eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn aus.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ er die Kette samt Medaillon wieder unter seinem Hemd verschwinden. Wenigstens sollte er versuchen, diese Nacht noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Schließlich hatte er morgen wieder viel Gartenarbeit vor sich.

Nachdem er sich ein paar mal hin und her gewälzt hatte, glitt er langsam in den wohlverdienten Schlaf. Auch wenn der Zustand des, wie er es nannte, nicht-wahr-nehmens nicht lange anhielt.

Bald schon verschwammen Farben vor seinem schlafenden Geist, die sich mehr und mehr zu Umrissen bildeten, sodass sich der junge Zauberer letztendlich in einem gemütlich möblierten Schlafzimmer wieder fand. Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht, schließlich besuchte er dieses Zimmer fast jede Nacht. Und das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war auch fast immer dasselbe.

Im Kamin schwelte die Glut vor sich hin und eine gemütliche schwarze Ledergarnitur stand davor. Rechts und links des Kamins standen lange Regale, gefüllt mit Büchern aus allen nur vorstellbaren Rubriken. Selbst Muggelromane waren darin zu sehen, obwohl dies eindeutig das Zimmer eines Zauberers war, was schon das große Feindglas an der Wand bewies. An der Wand, an welcher auch das Feindglas befestigt war, in dem momentan nur undeutliche Schemen zu sehen waren, standen noch zwei Mahagonischränke, die, wie er wusste, mit Kleidung bis oben hin voll gestopft waren. Vorwiegend in den Farben schwarz und grün. Auch wenn sich ab und zu ein paar weiße und rote Kleidungsstücke dazwischen drängten.

Das meiste des Raumes nahm aber das große Himmelbett ein, dessen dunkle Vorhänge auch heute nicht zugezogen waren und einen schlafenden Mann Mitte Zwanzig offenbarten.

Der Schlafende lag zwischen zerwühlter Seidenbettwäsche völlig nackt und umklammerte mit der rechten Hand einen Zauberstab. Als Harry dies das erste Mal sah, hatte er nur den Kopf geschüttelt über so viel Paranoia. Doch musste er nun zugeben, dass auch er mit seinem Zauberstab in Griffreichweite schlief.

Dieser Mann mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, der makellos weißen Haut und den feinen Gesichtszügen, der sich gerade in seinem Bett räkelte, war immer hier, wenn Harry kam. Und er schlief auch immer. Mal wie heute im Bett, ein anderes Mal lag er ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch in der Hand oder im Sessel sitzend. Doch eins tat er immer, schlafen. Und in all der Zeit, die Harry im Schlaf diesen Raum besucht hatte, war er noch nie aufgewacht.

Als Harry das erste Mal hierher kam, war es am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen, und er dachte, er würde sich mal wieder in Voldemorts Körper aufhalten, doch wie er schon bald bemerkte, war dem nicht so.

Denn er konnte frei über seine Bewegungen verfügen. Und als er einen Blick in den großen Wandspiegel geworfen hatte, war er bestätigt worden. Er sah noch immer so aus wie er selbst. Um genau zu sein, sah er aus wie Harry Potter, nur ohne seine Brille und was noch viel merkwürdiger war, ohne seine Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn. Doch nicht nur das er auf einmal sehen konnte, wenn er in diesen Raum war und seine Fluchnarbe fehlte, auch alle anderen Narben, die er von Quidditchunfällen oder missglückten Flüchen davon getragen hatte, waren nicht zu sehen.

Nun ja, nachdem er Nacht um Nacht in diesen Raum gekommen war, hatte er wieder begonnen sein Okklumentiktraining aufzunehmen und jeden Tag, bevor er schlafen ging, seinen Geist zu leeren, wie es ihm dieser Verräter im fünften Jahr gelehrt hatte. Doch obwohl er selbst glaubte, dass er schon ein paar Fortschritte gemacht hatte, da er es schaffte seinen Geist nun, wann immer er es wollte, von allen Gedanken zu befreien, hatte sich an seinen nächtlichen Besuchen in diesem Raum nichts geändert.

Dass diese Besuche real waren und nicht nur ein haarsträubender Traum, daran bestand leider nicht der geringste Zweifel. Denn nachdem er bei seinem ersten Besuch das Zimmer auseinander genommen hatte, um alles einmal zu begutachten und er bei seinem Verschwinden ein ziemliches Chaos hinterließ, fand er in der darauf folgenden Nacht eine Notiz in dem wieder einwandfrei aufgeräumten Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte auf dem Nachttisch gelegen und lautete ungefähr so: „Bannsprüche zum Abhalten von ungebetenen Poltergeisten raussuchen."

Und der junge Zauberer bezweifelte nicht im Geringsten, dass er mit diesem ungebetenen Poltergeist gemeint war. Aber keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren getroffen worden. Jedenfalls keine die ihn abhielten.

Am heutigen Abend beschloss Harry das Buch, das er letztes mal angefangen hatte, fertig zu lesen. Es war ein Buch über die dunklen Künste und in ihm standen viele interessante Zauber, die Harry mal ausprobieren wollte, sobald er siebzehn war und in den Ferien zaubern durfte. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass das Buch nicht ganz so legal war, wie zum Beispiel die „Theorie magischer Verteidigung" von Wilbert Slinkhard, so störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es interessierte ihn brennend. Und das hatte bestimmt auch etwas damit zu tun, das es eigentlich verboten war.

Harry hatte festgestellt, dass sich in dieser Büchersammlung so manche illegale Werke angesammelt hatten und er verschlang sie mit Feuereifer. Schließlich hatte er die Nächte über nichts anderes zu tun als zu lesen.

Er war gerade dabei einem Absatz über den Celares Zauber, einem Zauber, der es ermöglicht, schwarzmagische Gegenstände zu verstecken und harmlos erscheinen zu lassen, zu lesen, als er hinter sich ein überraschtes Keuchen vernahm.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah sich mit einem Zauberstab und zwei funkelnden schwarzen Augen konfrontiert. Der Mann, welcher bis jetzt immer geschlafen hatte, stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm und fragte mit misstrauischer Stimme:

„Was tust du hier, und wie bei Slytherins Namen kommst du hier rein!"

Harry schluckte hart und leckte sich einmal nervös über die Lippen. Der Mann vor ihm schien nicht gerade sehr angetan davon zu sein ihn hier zu sehen. Zugegeben, er selbst wäre auch nicht erfreut eine wildfremde Person in seinem Schlafzimmer vorzufinden.

„Nun ja", sagte er mit trockener Stimme, „wie Sie sehen lese ich und wie ich hier rein komme, weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau. Ich bin immer hier sobald ich schlafe, wenigstens in letzter Zeit."

„Wie meinst du das? Erklär dich", die Augen des Mannes verengten sich drohend zu Schlitzen.

„Also", versuchte Harry schnell zu erklären, „seit einiger Zeit finde ich mich oft in diesem Raum wieder, wenn ich schlafe. Als erstes dachte ich, es sei ein Traum, aber es erschien alles so realistisch. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, sonst würde ich mir meine Nächte eher mit schlafen als mit lesen um die Ohren schlagen."

Wie zur Bestätigung hielt er das Buch hoch, in dem er bis eben noch gelesen hatte.

„Und da Sie immer schlafen, wenn ich hierher komme, wollte ich Sie nicht wecken. Ich sitze meistens nur hier und lese bis ich wieder aufwache. Nur am ersten Tag, als ich hier ankam, habe ich wohl das Zimmer in einer gewissen Unordnung verlassen. Dafür entschuldige ich mich natürlich, aber ich hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass das hier alles nicht nur ein Traum ist", meinte Harry mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens.

Harry sah wohl so verzweifelt aus, dass ihm sein Gegenüber glaubte, denn mit einem Seufzen ließ sich der Zauberer in den Sessel rechts von Harry fallen.

„Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung warum?"

„Nein, kein Stück", sagte Harry, während er den Mann ihm gegenüber das erste Mal, seitdem er ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, richtig ansah.

Er saß ihm völlig entblößt gegenüber, nicht, dass es Harry gestört hätte, denn sein Gegenüber war alles andere als unansehnlich. Kurz überlegte Harry, wie sich diese schimmernde Haut wohl anfühlen würde, als er sich schon selbst deswegen zurechtwies. Bei diesen Gedanken schoss dem Jüngeren die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Verlegen wollte Harry an seiner Kleidung zupfen als ihm auffiel, dass auch er nichts trug, schließlich hatte er bei diesen nächtlichen Besuchen nie irgendwas bei sich.

Sein Gegenüber, der Harrys Erröten bemerkte, musterte sie beide kurz, bevor sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Nach einer ausgiebigen Musterung hatte der andere Erbarmen und stand auf um sich und dem errötenden jungen Mann auf dem Sofa einen Bademantel zu holen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich völlig unbekleidet?", wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er den Bademantel überstreifte und die kühle Seide einen wohligen Schauer auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Angesprochener setzte sich erst einmal wieder, bevor er meinte:

„So recht weiß ich auch nicht warum. Aber es ist sowieso einiges anders als in meinem Wachzustand. Zum Beispiel habe ich normalerweise eine Sehschwäche und auch ein paar Narben. Diese sind alle nicht mehr zu sehen sobald ich hier bin. Genau so wie eben auch meine Kleidung."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Mann lächelte.

„Wenigstens das kann ich dir das erklären. Der Fachausdruck für die Form in der du dich befindest ist Anifacis, aber man kann auch ganz einfach Seelenform sagen. Alle äußeren Einflüsse verschwinden, wenn du sie angenommen hast. Verletzungen, Narben, Krankheiten oder eben auch Sehschwächen und andere Behinderungen, da sie nie bis zu deiner Seele vordringen. Eigentlich muss man eine schwere Schule durchlaufen bis es einem möglich ist sich von seinem Körper zu lösen und sich in seiner Seelenform zu bewegen. Aber da du keine Ahnung zu haben scheinst, werden deine Besuche hier wohl weniger ein Unfall in einer solchen Schulung sein, oder?"

„Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht mal 'ne Ahnung, dass es so was überhaupt gibt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas damit beschäftigen, dort könnte der Schlüssel dazu liegen, wie ich dir keine ungebetenen Besuche mehr abstatte. Sobald ich kann, werde ich mir Lektüre darüber besorgen."

„Ja, tu das. Ich habe mich nie damit beschäftigt, weil ich dazu keine Veranlagungen besitze."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie vor sich hin bis Harry schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Warum bist du eigentlich aufgewacht? Es dürfte noch mitten in der Nacht sein, denn ich stehe normalerweise ziemlich früh auf."

„Ach, das ist ganz einfach. Ich wollte noch ein paar Sachen nachschlagen bevor ich mich in den Tag stürze und hab mir deshalb einen Weckzauber auf vier Uhr gestellt. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, könntest du mich einfach wecken und wir schauen gemeinsam, was wir herausfinden können. Ich werde ein paar Bücher besorgen, schließlich ist das unser gemeinsames Problem."

„Mach ich, ich komme momentan sowieso an keine neuen Bücher ran. Erst in eineinhalb Wochen."

„Warum das denn?"

„Na ja, nachdem meine Eltern starben, wurde ich von Muggeln aufgezogen. Und sie hassen uns Zauberer. Deshalb komm ich erst wieder in die Zaubererwelt, wenn ich volljährig bin und zaubern darf."

Sein Gegenüber wollte gerade etwas sagen als Harry aufstand und in dem Buch, das er vorher gelesen hatte, die Seite markierte, bevor er es zurück ins Regal stellte. Als Harry den irritierten Blick auffing grinste er nur breit und fügte erklärend hinzu:

„Ich wache gleich auf. Das ist immer ein ziemlich komischer Zustand. Es ist als seien deine Sinne zwei gespalten. Zur einen Seite nehme ich wahr, wie ich in meinem Bett liege, zur anderen bin ich noch immer hier und unterhalte mich mit dir. Also Wiedersehen, ich wecke dich, wenn ich das nächste Mal hier bin. Schönen Tag noch."

Die letzten Worte hörte der andere Zauberer schon kaum noch, da Harry begonnen hatte transparent zu werden, bevor er schließlich völlig verblasst war.

Es war fast eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Harry das erste Mal mit dem Mann aus seinen realen Träumen gesprochen hatte. Seitdem hatten sie sich fast jede Nacht wieder gesehen, Bücher gewälzt und sich auch so sehr gut unterhalten.

Nun stand Harry in der brütenden Hitze der Sommersonne und grub Baumwurzeln aus der Erde im Garten der Dursleys. Warum sich Tante Petunia immer gerade im Hochsommer, wenn er Sommerferien hatte, dazu entscheiden musste einen Baum zu fällen und Harry großzügigerweise ihren Entschluss in die Tat umsetzen durfte, konnte er nur ahnen. Und in all seinen Ahnungen kam seine Tante nicht gerade sehr gut weg.

Während er so in der Erde herumwühlte und die Wurzeln kein Stück dem Erdreich entweichen wollten, dachte Harry darüber nach, was Seth dazu gesagt hatte, als sich Harry bei ihm über die Gartenarbeit beschwert hatte.

Seth war der Mann den er immer im Schlaf traf. Eigentlich war das nicht sein richtiger Name, aber als Harry ihn nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte, hatte er ihn ihm nicht sagen wollen, so hatte sich der Junge das erstbeste Buch geschnappt und zwei Namen daraus entnommen. Denn eigentlich war es ihm auch nur recht, wenn der andere nicht wusste, wer er war. Schließlich behandelten ihn alle anders, wenn sie wussten, wer er war, dass er der berühmte Harry Potter war. Zwar hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, warum der andere seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte, aber letztendlich war es doch egal.

So hatten sie nun beide Namen aus der ägyptischen Mythologie. Er selbst hatte den Namen Ra. Der andere bekam den Namen Seth. Als Harry den Namen ausgesucht hatte, hatte sein Gegenüber zu lachen begonnen und konnte sich erst nicht wieder einkriegen. Harry hatte es bis jetzt nicht verstanden.

Eigentlich waren die Nächte mit ihm recht lustig, dem letzt hatte ihn Seth damit aufgezogen, dass er sich über ein bisschen Gartenarbeit beschweren würde und auf die Frage, wann er denn das letzte Mal im Garten gearbeitet hätte hatte er nur mit einem breiten Grinsen und „Noch nie", geantwortet.

Doch obwohl sie sich gut amüsierten, hatten sie bis auf ein paar allgemeine Dinge nicht viel herausgefunden. Zum Beispiel, dass keine Wunden, die ihm in seiner Seelenform zugefügt werden, sich auf seinen Körper übertragen würden. Selbst wenn er in seiner Seelenform sterben würde, würde er nur ganz normal aufwachen. Dennoch konnte er nicht ewig in seiner Seelenform verharren, da der normale Körper trotz allem noch Bedürfnisse hatte, die befriedigt werden mussten. Er musste Essen und Trinken, sonst würde der Körper sterben und mit ihm er selbst, egal in welcher Form er sich befand. Ansonsten war der Körper seiner Seelenform so wie jeder andere Körper auch.

Doch mehr fanden sie nicht heraus, was auch auf ihn zu traf. Er war weder in Trance, wenn er seine Seele vom Körper löste, noch war er erschöpft, wenn er in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Eher im Gegenteil. Wenn er erwachte, fühlte er sich fit und ausgeschlafen.

Auch einen Grund, warum er ausgerechnet bei Seth erschien und das nur wenn dieser schlief, konnten sie sich nicht erklären. Und warum Harry Seths Räumlichkeiten nicht hatte verlassen können, blieb auch weiterhin ein Rätsel. Das hatte er nämlich in einer der ersten Nächte versucht. So hatten sie es letztendlich aufgegeben in diesem Gebiet weiter zu forschen und waren dazu übergegangen, das Seth Harry ein paar sehr interessante schwarzmagische Flüche beibrachte.

Seth war unglaublich begabt und mächtig, Harry hatte bis jetzt kaum einen Zauberer mit so einem großen Wissen, welches er auch anwenden konnte, getroffen. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass der Andere, was die Anwendung von Magie anging, mehr als Dumbledore wusste.

Harry hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass der Andere mit so viel Wissen über schwarze Magie ein Todesser sein könnte. Doch als er ihn danach gefragt hatte, hatte Seth zuerst gelacht und dann gemeint, dass er sich nie einem anderen unterordnen würde.

Und wenn Harry genau darüber nachdachte, konnte er es sich gut vorstellen, dass sich der andere von nichts und niemandem etwas vorschreiben ließ. Noch nicht mal vom Zaubereiministerium.

Harry richtete sich gerade auf, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, da sah er wie Malcom und Piers auf den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zukamen.

Piers sah Harrys Meinung nach noch immer so aus wie eine Ratte, doch Malcom hatte sich ziemlich verändert. Er war sehr groß und hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die ihm sanft bis über die Schultern fielen. Schlecht gebaut war er auch nicht gerade. Und Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, sich kurz vorzustellen, wie er wohl etwas freizügiger gekleidet aussehen würde.

Schon im letzten Jahr hatte er bemerkt, dass er gegen die Vorstellung, ein Junge würde ihm intim näher kommen, gar nichts einzuwenden hatte. Natürlich hatte er diesen Gedanken noch niemandem mitgeteilt.

Außerdem hatte er damals Ginny gehabt. Und er hatte sie geliebt. Daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Doch nach Dumbledores Tod hatte sich alles verändert. Sein ganzes Fühlen hatte sich verändert und letztendlich war ihm Ginny damals mit ihren Annäherungen in der Zeit, in der er Ruhe zum Verarbeiten brauchte, auf die Nerven gegangen. Langsam war das Gefühl für sie abgeebbt und dazu kam noch, dass er sich darum sorgte, dass sie, wenn sie ihm näher stünde, nur noch ein weiteres Ziel für Voldemort werden würde.

Aus ihren Briefen hatte er zwar erfahren, dass sie sich noch immer Hoffnung machte, doch für ihn war es klar. Er empfand nur noch Freundschaft für das rothaarige Mädchen. So wie für ihren Bruder Ron und für Hermine.

„Na, träumst du wieder?" Eine spöttische Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und er sah Piers und Malcom, die auf dem Gartenweg standen und zu ihm herübersahen. Letztgenannter hatte die Stimme erhoben.

„Aber immer doch, Mel. Du siehst einfach zu verlockend aus, als das ich nicht träumen könnte."

Ein eindeutig dreckiges Grinsen hatte sich auf Harrys Züge geschlichen, während er Malcom anzüglich musterte. Auf Malcoms Gesicht war eine solche Verwirrung zu sehen, dass Harry kaum noch an sich halten konnte. Kurz bevor er in Lachen ausbrach, meinte er noch:

„Aber keine Sorge, es gibt Typen, die sehen um einiges schärfer aus als du."

Danach war nicht mehr daran zu denken an sich zu halten und Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Er setzte sich auf den Baumstumpf, den er ausgraben sollte, da er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Bei den verzogenen Gesichtern von Piers und Malcom war das auch kein Wunder.

Während er sich langsam beruhigte, dachte er bei sich, dass er tatsächlich jemanden kannte, der viel verlockender war als Malcom. Das Bild eines schlafenden Mannes schlich sich vor seine Augen. Dieser hatte pechschwarzes Haar und perlmuttfarbene Haut. Im Schlaf umschmeichelte schwarze Seide seinen filigranen Körper. Ja, Seth hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal in Versuchung geführt.

Harry legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf als er mitbekam, dass die beiden Jungen ihn noch immer angeekelt anstarrten. Die konnten da ja schlecht den ganzen Tag stehen bleiben beschloss Harry. Also schrie er so laut, dass man ihn bis ins Haus hören konnte:

„Hey Dud, deine Schoßhündchen sind hier um dich abzuholen!"

Noch immer ein schiefes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nur noch drei Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag. Nur noch drei Tage, bis er die Dursleys für immer verlassen konnte. Nur noch drei Tage, bis er nie wieder im Garten arbeiten musste. Nur noch drei Tage und er müsste sich nie wieder mit einer Beschränkung seiner Magie auseinander setzen müssen.


	3. Ein letzter Tag

**2. Ein letzter Tag **

Frustriert warf Harry seinen Wecker gegen die nächste Wand und sah mit Genugtuung wie er in seine Einzelteile zersprang. Scheiß Teil, muss es denn immer dann losklingeln, wenn man es gerade überhaupt nicht brauchen kann!? Wütend trat er noch einmal auf die Überreste seines ehemaligen Weckers, bevor er sich ausgestreckt auf den Boden fallen ließ, direkt neben seine Zaubertrankzutaten, Pergamentrollen und Tintenfässer. Es war gerade alles so perfekt verlaufen und dann pfuscht einem ein Muggelwecker dazwischen.

** o o Flashback o o **

„Hey, was ist das denn für ein Buch?"

Seth sah kurz von seiner Lektüre auf als Harry einen großen schweren Wälzer aus dem Regal zog.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das Buch wieder zurück stellen. Sonst wirst du noch eine unliebsame Überraschung erleben."

„Ach was", tat Harry die Warnung ab und schlug das Buch auf.

Kaum hatte er die Lektüre ein Stück geöffnet, wurde er von einer Energie fortgerissen und landete gut zwei Meter weiter hinten auf dem Boden. Das Buch lag zugeschlagen vor dem Regal.

„Na siehst du, ich hab dich gewarnt", lachte Seth und kam auf ihn zu. Grummelnd richtete Harry sich auf seine Unterarme auf.

„Hättest mich ja präziser warnen können."

„Und mir damit den Anblick verwehren, dich am Boden liegen zu sehen?" Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sich Seth auf Harrys Schoß nieder. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Den jüngeren durchlief ein erregender Schauer als er das Gewicht des anderen auf sich spürte. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Leicht lehnte Seth sich nach vorne und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme:

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie verlockend du bist?!"

Harry schluckte kurz als ihn schon wieder ein erregender Schauer überrollte und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als seine Lippen zärtlich verschlossen wurden.

Als erstes war er zu überrascht um zu reagieren, aber als sich die Lippen das Anderen schon zurückziehen wollten, stemmte er sich noch ein kleines Stückchen nach oben und fing sie wieder ein. Langsam öffneten sich seine Lippen und seine Zunge tastete sich vorsichtig aus der sicheren Mundhöhle hinaus, nur um dort sofort begierig in Empfang genommen zu werden. Wohlwollend nahm Harry wahr, wie sich die Hände des anderen seinen Körper entlang bewegten und die Haut, die nicht von dem schwarzen Bademantel bedeckt wurde, zu necken begann. Begierig zog er Seth noch näher an sich, sodass er nur noch auf einen Arm auf den Boden geschützt lag. Der Größere veränderte seine Position auf ihm ein Stück und Harry konnte die wachsende Erregung des Zauberers über ihm spüren.

Er wollte gerade beginnen die Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen, als er eine leise schrille Klingel vernahm.

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass dies nicht nur Einbildung war, dass es aber keineswegs aus diesem Zimmer kam. Frustriert ließ sich Harry ganz auf den Boden fallen und löste so den Kuss.

„Was…?" Sein Gegenüber sah ihn verunsichert an.

„Ich wache auf", meine Harry nur und fügte noch mit einem verführerischen Lächeln hinzu, „merk' dir wo wir waren, da machen wir das nächste Mal weiter. Und verlass dich drauf, dann wird uns kein Wecker dazwischen funken."

Mit den letzten Worten verschwand auch Harrys Gestalt endgültig und hinterließ einen sehr erregten und frustrierten Mann.

** o o Flashback Ende o o **

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry resigniert, als er endlich wieder aus dem Reich seiner Gedanken aufgetaucht war. Er setzte sich auf und spürte deutlich seine Erregung in der Schlafanzughose.

Schlecht gelaunt stand er auf und schnappte sich ein paar Anziehsachen, um sich im Bad eine kalte Dusche zu genehmigen. Oder doch eine warme, sinnierte Harry. Als er im Bad ankam entschied er sich zu sehen, was ihm wohl besser über den Tag half.

Nackt stand der junge Zauberer unter der Dusche und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er machen sollte bis er sich dann doch kurzerhand für rohe Gewalt entschied und das kalte Wasser einmal voll aufdrehte, bevor er es sich anders entscheiden konnte.

Harry musste einen kleinen Aufschrei unterdrücken, wie sehr er doch Kaltduschen hasste. Seufzend lehnte er sich mit dem Kopf an die kalten Fliesen und ließ das Eiswasser auf seinen Rücken prasseln.

Doch gegen sein kleines Problem half das nicht wirklich viel, dafür war wohl die Erinnerung noch zu lebendig. Leise vor sich hin fluchend stellte er das Wasser wieder in den Bereich erträglicherer Temperaturen und schnappte sich sein Duschgel. Gedankenverloren rieb er sich ein und bemerkte kaum wie sich seine Hände zu verselbstständigen versuchten, an einer empfindlichen Stelle etwas länger verweilten und sanft darüber strichen.

Während das nun warme Wasser über seinen Körper lief, wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Muskelring, um diesen mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren, bis einer seiner langen Finger in seinem Inneren verschwand.

Harry musste sich auf die Lippen beißen während sein Finger süßen Schmerz durch seinen Körper sandte. Was jetzt ein einfacher Silencio Zauber geholfen hätte, dachte Harry noch, bevor sein Verstand sich verabschiedete und er sich nur noch auf den Finger in seinem Inneren konzentrierte.

Während Harry noch einen zweiten Finger einführte, stellte er sich vor, wie es sein würde von Seth genommen zu werden, wie sich das anfühlen musste, wenn er selbst schon solche Erregung in sich auslösen konnte. Nun führte er den dritten Finger in sich und noch immer spürte er die angenehmen Schmerzen, die sich durch seinen Körper zogen.

Hart biss er in seinen Arm, um sein nun regelmäßiges Stöhnen zu unterbinden und lehnte sich dabei an die kalten Duschfliesen. Immer rücksichtsloser ließ er die Finger in sich eindringen und stellte sich vor, Seth würde hinter ihm stehen, er würde seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüren. Bei Merlin, er wollte ihn und er würde ihn auch bekommen.

In der kommenden Nacht, ohne wenn und aber. Bei diesen Gedanken schwappte die Welle der Erregung über und er ergoss sich gegen die Fliesen.

Keuchend zog er die Finger wieder aus sich zurück und beseitigte die Spuren seiner kleinen Eskapade.

Gerade hatte Harry sich fertig angezogen, als auch schon Dudley gegen die Badezimmertür hämmerte

„Los beeil dich, meine Freundin kommt heute! Da hab ich nicht ewig Zeit."

Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss der junge Zauberer die Tür auf. „Na da hat's einer aber nötig", meinte er im Vorbeigehen noch.

„Ach, fick dich", brummte Dudley. Harry hielt inne und meinte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen:

„Geht leider nicht. Ich darf noch nicht zaubern. Aber wenn du dich morgen noch mal an mich wendest, bin ich dir gerne mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch behilflich, der deine Körperteile neu anordnet."

Dudley bekam bei diesen Worten einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck und knallte die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich zu. Leise vor sich hin lachend schlenderte Harry in sein Zimmer zurück.

Im Ganzen hatte sich der Morgen doch noch in eine positive Richtung gedreht. Es gab nichts Besseres als einen panischen Dursley zum Frühstück.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Noch bevor er sich an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte, hatte er glänzende Laune gehabt. Nun lag sie jenseits jeder je gemessenen Minusgrade.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein Wesen, das sich Dudley Dursleys Freundin schimpfte. Und Harry musste zugeben, dass er wahrlich Mitleid mit seinen Cousin hatte.

Dieser saß da und ließ sich ohne Punkt und Komma von dem Mädchen zutexten. Neben Harry saß die Schwester besagter Freundin, sie schien im Gegensatz zu ihrer Blutsverwandten erträglich zu sein. Denn sie rührte nur gelangweilt in ihrem Kaffee.

„Hey", meldete sich nun Dudleys Freundin begeistert zu Wort. Harry glaubte, sie hatte sich bei ihm als Jessica vorgestellt.

„Gehen wir doch zu Catherine, Malcom und Gordon sind heute dort und ich bin sicher, wir können Piers auch noch abholen."

„Klar gerne doch", meinte Dudley, obwohl ihm zumindest Harry an der Nasenspitze ansah, dass er sich mit dem Mädchen viel lieber in sein Zimmer verzogen hätte.

Nun ja, sie sah ja recht passabel aus. Wenn man von den blonden Haaren absah, die so gar nicht Harrys Fall waren. Doch sobald sie den Mund aufmachte, verflog alle Sympathie, die man nur für sie empfinden konnte. Und Harry bezweifelte nicht im Geringsten, dass Dudley sie nur wegen ihres Aussehens zu seiner Freundin auserkoren hatte.

Die Schwestern und Dudley standen auf und nur Harry blieb am Tisch zurück, erleichtert dieser Stimme entkommen zu sein.

Doch er sollte sich zu früh gefreut haben, denn nun ergriff Larissa, Jessicas Zwillingsschwester, das Wort. Und man konnte die Zwillinge wirklich nur wegen ihrer Stimme auseinander halten. Larissas Stimme hatte einen angenehmen Unterton. „Dudley, möchte dein Cousin denn nicht mitkommen? Ich weiß zwar, was man sich über ihn erzählt, aber so schlimm wird er schon nicht sein, auch wenn er nach St. Brutus geht."

Ihre Stimme mochte zwar angenehm sein, aber in diesem Moment hegte Harry eine noch tiefere Abneigung gegen sie als gegen ihre Schwester. Besonders als er das teuflische Funkeln in ihren Augen sah.

„Au ja!", meldete sich nun Jessica.

„Das wäre toll, wenn er den Tag mit uns verbringen könnte."

Das war's, dachte sich Harry. Dudley schlug seiner Freundin nie einen Wunsch ab. Dies hatte er in den ersten zwei Minuten bemerkt als Jessica, natürlich auf Larissas Vorschlag hin, darauf bestanden hatte, dass Harry mit am Tisch sitzen blieb.

„Aber ich wollte heute noch meine Sachen packen, da ich morgen ausziehe. Da habe ich leider keine Zeit mit euch zu kommen", meinte Harry in einem gespielt freundlichen Ton.

Nur noch ein Tag, ein Tag im Ligusterweg und er konnte endlich verschwinden. Aber diese Larissa schien es darauf angelegt zu haben ihm diesen letzten Tag zur Hölle zu machen.

„Nein, du kommst mit. Du kannst noch heute Abend packen, dann ist genug Zeit. Jessica möchte dich dabei haben. Also wirst du auch mitkommen", sagte Dudley mit fester Stimme, aber mit allem anderem als erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck.

Und wäre in diesem Moment nicht Onkel Vernon in der Tür aufgetaucht um Harry einen tödlichen wehe-wenn-nicht-Blick zu schicken, hätte sich der Zauberer nicht mal von hundert Hippogreifen getrieben dazu bereiterklärt mitzukommen.

So aber meinte er nur:

„Wenn du meinst Dud, du wirst dir ja um das Packen deiner Sachen nie Gedanken machen müssen. Schließlich wirst du deine Mummy und deinen Daddy nie verlassen. Es wäre viel zu schwer, dass deine Mummy jeden Tag vorbeikommen müsste, um dir was zu essen zu kochen. Geschweige denn, dass du je an ein Haus herankommen würdest, in das du ziehen könntest."

Noch bevor Dudley etwas erwidern konnte, harkte er sich aber bei Larissa ein und meinte mit einem charmanten Lächeln:

„Nun, da du mich unbedingt dabei haben willst, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Wir müssen noch Big D's Schoßhund abholen."

Harry führte die Gruppe, die aus einer plappernden Jessica, einem sauer dreinblickenden Dudley und einer leicht amüsierten Larissa bestand, Richtung Magnolienring.

Sie gingen gerade den Glyzinenweg entlang zur Abkürzung, in der Harry und Dudley von den Dementoren angegriffen wurden und Harrys Augen wanderten noch ein letztes Mal wehmütig zu der Stelle, an der er Sirius das erste mal gesehen hatte, als Larissa sich an ihn wandte.

„Du ziehst also morgen aus? Wohin denn?"

Harry sah sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. „Ich wollte zuerst zu einem Klassenkameraden von mir. Sein Bruder heiratet bald und ich bin auf die Hochzeit eingeladen. Danach geh ich in mein Haus in London."

„Du hast ein Haus in London?", meine Larissa überrascht.

„Warum bist du dort noch nicht früher hingezogen?"

Mist, was sag ich jetzt?, schalt sich Harry selbst. Beim Lügen immer so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben ist das Beste, dachte er noch und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ja, ich habe das Haus von meinem Paten geerbt. Er ist vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr gestorben. Aber ich kann das Erbe erst antreten, wenn ich siebzehn Jahre alt bin. Das war eine Bedingung. Und da ich morgen siebzehn werde, ziehe ich dorthin.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", meinte Larissa betreten und es wirkte echt.

„Aber wenn du doch einen Paten hattest, wie kommt es dann, dass du bei deinen Verwandten lebst? Sie scheinen dich nicht sehr zu mögen."

Harry bekam wieder sein bekanntes schiefes Grinsen. „Das liegt wohl daran, dass mein Pate elf Jahre im Gefängnis saß und vor vier Jahren ausgebrochen ist. Jetzt nach seinem Tod wurde seine Unschuld bewiesen."

„Was!?", schrie Larissa und blieb geschockt stehen.

„Komm, man kann es nicht ändern. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Man kann sich wünschen, dass es nie passiert wäre, aber es ist nicht möglich die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Das ist noch nicht mal mit Zauberei möglich. Das waren seine Worte. Und diese Worte haben mir auch letztendlich über seinen Tod hinüber geholfen. Es ist geschehen und Vorwürfe helfen nicht. Sie beherrschen die Menschen schon zu sehr. Leider ist es sehr schwer sich an diesen Vorsatz zu halten."

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen war noch immer präsent, auch wenn seine Augen einen traurigen Glanz angenommen hatten.

Während Harry gesprochen hatte, waren Jessica und Dudley zu ihnen aufgeschlossen und hatten Harrys Worte mitbekommen

„Also…", meinte Larissa mit trockener Stimme, „könntest du den Dursleys einfach so verzeihen, was sie dir angetan haben? Das sie dich so schlecht behandeln? Wir haben es natürlich all die Jahre mitbekommen. Das haben alle, aber warum sollten wir uns in andere Leute Angelegenheiten mischen? Du könntest ihnen also verzeihen, dass sie dich so schlecht behandelt haben, obwohl du sie doch offensichtlich hasst?"

Nun war Harrys Stimme mit einem mal bitter und auch das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Larissa, ich hasse die Dursleys nicht. All der Hass, den ich empfinde, bezieht sich auf andere Menschen. Es ist nicht mehr genug Hass für sie übrig. Die Dursleys bedeuten mir nichts, ich hasse sie nicht. Ich mag sie aber auch nicht besonders. Was sie mir angetan haben, was war das schon Großes? Sie haben keine Menschen getötet, die mir etwas bedeuteten, sie haben mich nie wirklich verletzt. Als ich noch jünger war, dachte ich, es könnte mir nicht schlechter gehen als bei ihnen, doch letztendlich gibt es immer eine Steigerung. Sie waren gut genug für den Hass eines kleinen Kindes, aber zu mehr nicht. Würde ich sie hassen wären sie schon längst tot. Mein Hass gilt dem Mörder meiner Eltern, dem Mörder Cedrics", bei diesen Worten warf er Dudley einen Blick zu, „der Mörderin von meinem Paten Sirius und letztendlich dem Mörder meines Mentors."

Lange schwiegen sie alle, selbst Jessica war ruhig bis sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Bei Merlin, was schwinge ich hier für große Reden? Vielleicht stimmt es ja, dass man Menschen, die man nicht kennt, mehr erzählt als anderen. Wir wollten doch das Schoßhündchen abholen. Komm, gehen wir weiter."

Harry hatte wieder sein schiefes Grinsen aufgesetzt und zog nun Larissa am Arm, um anzudeuten, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Doch als sie keine Anstalten machte, aus ihrer Starre, in die sie während seiner Rede gefallen war, zu erwachen, sagte er verschmitzt:

„Wenn du nicht laufen willst, selber Schuld", und hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch, sodass er sie bequem tragen konnte.

Das Mädchen quiekte überrascht auf, doch der Zauberer tat, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt und ging weiter die Straße entlang. So als sei nichts gewesen.

Harry wusste letztendlich nicht, wie er den Tag überstanden hatte, denn nachdem sie Piers abgeholt hatten, waren sie zu dem Mädchen, Catherine, gegangen. Sie war ungefähr von Jessicas Kaliber und Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass Larissa nur einen Mitleidenden wollte, und sie ihn deshalb mitgeschleppt hatte. Ein Gutes hatte die Gesellschaft der Mädchen allerdings, Dudley und seine Bande kamen nicht auf die Idee Harry verprügeln zu wollen.

So setzte sich der Zauberer in eine Ecke und hörte den Anderen zu. Nur ab und zu wechselte er ein paar Worte mit Larissa. Sie hatte ihm sogar angeboten später noch in Kontakt zu bleiben, doch Harry hatte nur lachend abgelehnt und gesagt, dass Menschen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung dazu neigten, an überraschenden Toden zu sterben.

Trotz allem war er froh als er abends endlich ins Bett fallen konnte. Morgen würde er siebzehn Jahre alt sein. Doch davor hatte er noch etwas mit einem ganz besonderen schwarzhaarigen Zauberer vor.

ooooooooooooo

(A/A Das kommt dabei heraus wenn man sich vornimmt ein lustiges Kappi zu schreiben sich dazu aber ASP aussucht. Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen)


	4. Unvorhergese vorhergesehene Wendungen

**3. Unvorhergesehene vorhergesehene Wendungen**

Harry stand vor dem Bett und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Er sah mehr als nur verlockend aus und dass er unbekleidet schlief, im Gegensatz zu sonst, wenn sie sich trafen, war mehr als nur eine Einladung. Es war mehr eine Aufforderung.

Leise glitt Harry aufs Bett über den verlockenden Körper des Mannes und küsste sich sanft über dessen Hals, bis er die Lippen des anderen zärtlich in Besitz nahm.

Ein Arm, der sich um seine Hüfte schlang, zeigte ihm, dass Seth keinesfalls mehr schlief. Sanft löste er sich von ihm und blickte in schwarz funkelnde Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wo wir waren. Mir scheint, du bist von selbst darauf gekommen."

Harry antwortete auf diese Feststellung mit einem verruchten Grinsen und begann sich Seths Oberkörper zu widmen, der verführerisch im schwachen Licht einer Kerze glänzte.

Sanft huschte seine Zunge über die feinen Konturen des Körpers unter ihm und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er ein genießerisches Stöhnen vernahm.

Geschickt fing er eine Brustwarze mit den Zähnen ein und begann an ihr zu saugen. Dabei glitten seine Hände weiter um die Haut an den Hüften des anderen zu reizen.

Seths gerötete Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Atem kam stoßweise, als Harry weiter hinunter glitt, um die weiche Haut an seinen Innenschenkeln mit Küssen zu bedecken.

„Gefällt dir das?", frage Harry unschuldig und bekam darauf nur ein abgehacktes Nicken als Antwort.

Heftig begann der Kleinere an dem zarten Fleisch zu saugen und der Körper unter ihm stemmte sich ihm begierig entgegen, verlangte nach der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit an anderer Stelle.

Nur zu gerne kam Harry dieser stummen Bitte nach und begann das nun aufgerichtete Glied mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken, ehe er kurz an der Spitze knabberte. Der Körper kam ihm noch mehr entgegen. Harry erbarmte sich, nahm das erigierte Glied ganz in seinen Mund auf.

Seine Hände platzierte er an den Hüften des anderen, während er das weiche Fleisch bearbeitete, das Glied wieder aus seinem Mund herausgleiten ließ, nur um es danach wieder fest einzusaugen. Mit der Zunge stupste er in die leichte Vertiefung der Eichel und Seth entkam ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Und mit jedem Moment, mit dem er diese Behandlung fortführte, spürte er seine eigene Erregung in ihm heranwachsen.

Harry ließ von dem prallen Glied des anderen ab, was ihm ein frustriertes Aufstöhnen einbrachte, und fragte provozierend:

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Ja…", bekam er die verklärte Antwort.

„Sag 'Bitte'", kam es nun mit einem sadistischen Grinsen seitens Harry und wurde prompt mit einer Antwort belohnt.

„Niemals."

„Bist du sicher? Ich kann auch anders."

Als der Jüngere keine Antwort bekam, ließ er sich breitbeinig auf Seth nieder, sodass dieser einen guten Blick auf seinen gesamten Körper hatte und begann mit seinen Händen lasziv über seine eigene Haut zu streichen. Vorsichtig neckte er seine Brustwarzen, bevor seine Hände provozierend langsam tiefer glitten, seinen Bauchnabel umkreisten und sich eine Hand verführerisch um sein stolz aufgerichtetes Glied legte. Während er langsam zu pumpen begann, lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte lustvoll auf.

Seth wollte schon nach dem sich windenden Jungen greifen, doch Harry drückte dessen Hände blitzschnell wieder in die Laken.

„Nicht anfassen, nur ansehen", flüsterte er und widmete sich wieder seiner vorherigen Tätigkeit.

Mit Genugtuung sah Harry, was er dem anderen damit antat, denn dieser musste sich sehr beherrschen, um bei Harrys Anblick nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Spielerisch ließ der Junge zwei seiner langen Finger in seinem Mund verschwinden und begann an ihnen zu saugen, so, wie er es vorher an Seths Glied getan hatte.

Mit Freude registrierte er, wie sich der Ältere bei diesem Anblick aufbäumte und sich haltlos stöhnend an ihm rieb.

Harry überging aber den nach Beachtung schreienden Körper unter sich und begann damit, seine Finger um seinen eigenen Muskelring kreisen zu lassen. Als er die Finger endlich in sich eindringen ließ, warf er den Kopf ekstatisch zurück und ihm entrann ein tiefes Stöhnen. Quälend langsam begann er die Finger in sich zu bewegen, ließ aber dabei Seth keinen Moment aus den Augen. Frohlockend registrierte er die aufwallende Begierde des anderen und konnte selbst kaum noch an sich halten, so sehr wollte er ihn in sich spüren.

„Wie lange willst du mich denn noch quälen?", fragte Seth mit lusttrunkener Stimme, während er beobachtete, wie Harry sich wieder mit der freien Hand über den Körper fuhr und dabei wie zufällig seine Brustwarzen reizte.

„So lange, bis du mich bittest", meinte dieser mit verruchter Stimme.

Seths Hände krallten sich nur noch fester in die Laken und Harry konnte einen harten Kampf im Gesicht des anderen sehen. Verlangen focht gegen Stolz, und Harry konnte noch keinen Sieger ausmachen.

Wachsame schwarze Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen.

Wie eine feingliedrige Hand zärtlich über das Glied strich, Harrys Finger, welche sich in seinem Inneren vergruben.

Als er seinen Lustpunkt berührte und laut aufstöhnte brachen in Seth alle Dämme.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der Ältere auf und entfernte Harrys Hände von dessen Körper. Heftig drang er mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in den nun unter ihm Liegenden ein. Harry entkam ein unterdrückter Schrei, während sich süßer Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Körper zog.

„Ich bekomme immer was ich will. Und du kannst jetzt nicht mehr auf Schonung hoffen", meinte Seth heiser.

„Dann red nicht so viel und hol dir endlich was du willst", konnte Harry nur noch heraus bringen, bevor er sich noch näher an ihn drängte. Das ließ sich der Zauberer nicht zwei Mal sagen und begann sofort rücksichtslos in den begierigen Körper zu stoßen.

Wie im Rausch bewegten sie ihre Leiber gegeneinander und Harry war sich sicher, noch nie etwas Besseres erlebt zu haben. Es tat so verflucht gut den anderen in sich zu spüren.

Immer wieder traf dieser sein Lustzentrum und Harry näherte sich immer mehr dem Ziel seiner Erregung.

Doch kurz bevor er zum Höhepunkt kam, zog sich Seth aus ihm zurück und hinterließ eine unbefriedigende Leere. Frustriert stöhnte der jüngere Zauberer auf und wollte sich wieder näher an den Leib des Anderen pressen, als er von einer teuflisch berauschenden Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

„So leicht entkommst du mir nicht, jetzt wirst du leiden."

Mit diesen Worten verschloss ihm Seth den Mund und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er setzte noch einen zärtlicheren Kuss hinterher, bevor er sich ganz von Harrys Lippen löste und spielerisch an dessen Hals zu saugen begann, bis er aus einem inneren Impuls heraus hart zubiss. Der kleinere Körper unter ihm bog sich ihm wollüstig entgegen als er den Schmerz vernahm.

„Da habe ich mir wohl einen kleinen Masochisten ins Bett geholt", frohlockte Seth mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„Los, dreh dich um!", sagte er mit befehlender Stimme. Harry dachte noch nicht mal daran, sich ihm zu widersetzen und kniete nun vor ihm, so dass er diesem den Rücken zuwandte. Seth zog ihn nun heftig zu sich und Harry musste sich am Bettgeländer festhalten um nicht umzufallen.

Er versuchte sich umzudrehen um den anderen im Blickfeld zu haben, doch Seth versetzte seiner Kehrseite nur einen schmerzvollen Schlag.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt mich anzusehen!"

Gehorsam drehte sich Harry wieder um und spürte nun etwas Feuchtes an seinem Muskelring.

Seth ließ seine Zunge um das Loch des Anderen gleiten, während sich seine Fingernägel in Harrys Oberschenkel vergruben.

Lustvoll stöhnte der Untergebene auf als sich eine geschickte Zunge in sein Rektum drängte.

„Fick mich endlich!", stöhnte Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Seth sah auf.

„Kannst es wohl nicht erwarten von mir hart rangenommen zu werden?" Dieser Tonfall brachte Harry um den Verstand

„Los, antworte!", befahl Seth und versetzte Harrys Arsch noch einen festen Schlag. „Jahh…", stöhnte der Jüngere nun hingebungsvoll. Das reichte dem Anderen wohl, denn er richtete sich auf und versenkte sich mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in dem bebenden Körper.

Heißes Feuer verbrannte Harry von innen heraus als der andere immer wieder kompromisslos in ihn stieß.

Ich kann nicht mehr lange, dachte Harry noch, als er eine Hand an seinem tropfenden Glied spürte.

Nachdem die Hand auch noch begann, ihn mit den Stößen zu reiben, war das zu viel für den Jüngeren und er ergoss sich mit einem Stöhnen.

Harry war so sehr in seinem Orgasmus gefangen, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie er den anderen mit in den Abgrund riss und sich ein heißer Strahl Flüssigkeit in sein Inneres ergoss.

Erschöpft sanken sie aufeinander und rangen nach Atem.

„Noch mal lasse ich mich von dir nicht überrumpeln", meinte Harry, nachdem sich sein Atem wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte. Seth begann zu lachen.

„Versuche nicht zu bestreiten, dass du es genossen hast", brachte er amüsiert heraus.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht. Wie könnte ich dich nicht genießen?", sagte der Junge mit einem katzenhaften Lächeln.

Lachend lehnte sich Seth an das Bettgeländer und zog den kleineren an seine Brust.

„Aber eins muss ich dir lassen", meinte er, als er Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich unser kleines Abenteuer in diese Richtung entwickelt."

(A/A Die Autorin auch nicht) (B/A Die Betaleserin schon)

„Gestört zu haben schien es dich aber auch nicht sonderlich", meinte Harry nur lüstern, während er aufreizend über Seths Oberkörper strich.

Ruckhaft beugte sich dieser runter und fing Harrys Lippen ein.

„Du solltest das unterlassen, wenn du heute noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk haben willst", meinte Seth mit einem erregten Knurren.

„Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?!", rief Harry überrascht aus.

„Klar", sagte Seth selbstgefällig und griff nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank. Mit einem Wink hielt er nun einen kleinen Pergamentzettel in der Hand, den er Harry reichte. Dieser setzte sich nun bequemer hin und lehnte sich mit dem Hinterkopf an Seths Brust.

Als er den Zettel entfaltete standen nur zwei Wörter darauf.

„Aspectare Facero", flüsterte er leise. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Das ist ein Zauberspruch, der deine Sehschwäche behebt. Ich finde, es ist eine Schande, dass dein hübsches Gesicht in Wirklichkeit von einer Brille verschandelt wird. Du tippst dir einfach nur gegen die Schläfen und sagst 'Aspectare Facero', und schon kannst du den Annihilare-Zauber, den ich dir dem letzt gezeigt habe, an deiner Brille testen."

Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun Seths Gesicht.

„Und wo ist der Haken?", fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Wenn es so einfach wäre würden das schließlich alle machen."

„Der Haken liegt daran, dass der Spruch schwarzmagisch ist, und alle schwarzmagischen Sprüche vom Ministerium verboten wurden."

„Aus welchem Grund wurde er denn als schwarzmagisch eingestuft?"

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach." Seths Stimme bekam einen bitteren Unterton.

„Der Spruch wurde von einem anderen schwarzmagischen abgeleitet, der einen für immer erblinden lässt und da die Wurzeln schwarze Magie sind, wird auch der neue Spruch in die Rubrik schwarze Magie eingeordnet. So einfach und unsinnig ist das."

Harry dachte noch kurz über das Gehörte nach ehe er Seth einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Danke."


	5. Freudig trauriger Geburtstag

An alle meine lieben Kommischreiber, vielen vielen Dank da macht es gleich mehr spaß weiter zu tippen! Ich wollte ca. alle zwei bis vier Tage Hochladen falls ich weiterhin so gut vorankomme.

Tigermieze

Du kannst es sicher auch Seelenwanderung nennen. Nur, dass Harry eben auch einen Körper hat. Das ist zwar unlogisch aber… Passt schon. (Wehe ich bekomme Widerworte)

Was Harry angeht wird er auch in den Büchern als eher fröhlicher Charakter beschrieben, mit einer starken Persönlichkeit. Deshalb hab ihn mir einfach geliehen und nur geringfügig umgeändert damit er in meine Kuchenform passt.

Israfiel

Nein, du kannst dir Seth nicht ausleihen, den brauch ich noch sonst geht mein Plot den Bach runter und ich bin fiel zu faul hinterher zu rennen um ihn wieder rauszufischen.

Aber darf ich mir was von dir leihen? Nämlich deinen Thesaurus?

**4. Freudig trauriger Geburtstag **

Harry erwachte kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und war das erste Mal richtig froh, dass er die Verletzungen seiner Geistform nicht übernahm, sonst hätte er heute ein kleines Problem mit dem Sitzen hätte haben können.

Er richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass heute sein siebzehnter Geburtstag war und er schon sein erstes Geschenk bekommen hatte.

Deshalb griffen seine Finger nun nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben der Brille lag. Vorsichtig tippte er damit gegen seine Schläfe und flüsterte: „_Aspectare Facero._"

Plötzlich begannen alle Farben vor seinen Augen zu verlaufen und er kniff sie zusammen. Ein leichtes Brennen breitete sich unter seinen Lidern aus.

Etwa eine Minute später wagte er es, seine Augen wieder ein Stück zu öffnen und war hellauf begeistert. Er sah alles hundertprozentig scharf. Ungläubig tastete er nach seinem Gesicht, doch dort saß keine Brille.

Während er nun aufstand um sich in dem kleinen Schrankspiegel zu betrachten, hörte er ein leises Pochen an der Fensterscheibe.

Schnell drehte er sich um und sah sechs Eulen vor seinem Fenster sitzen. Allen voran Hedwig, seine geliebte Schneeeule.

Kaum hatte er das Fenster geöffnet, flatterte sie auch schon auf seine Schulter und zwickte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr.

„Na meine Schöne, von wem hast du mir denn was mitgebracht?", fragte Harry, als er das Päckchen, das an Hedwigs Bein festgebunden war, bemerkte.

Die Eule schuhute leise und flatterte dann zu den anderen fünf Eulen, von denen nur Pigwidgeon unruhig umherflatterte. Die anderen vier Eulen waren Errol, der noch immer ziemlich fertig von seinem Flug aussah, die Eule, die ihm immer den Tagespropheten brachte, eine ihm völlig Unbekannte und eine Schuleule, die einen Brief mit dem altbekannten Hogwartssiegel trug. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf. Also musste die Schule doch nicht geschlossen werden. In dieser Hinsicht hatten ihm auch Ron und Hermine nicht weiterhelfen können. Genauso wie der Tagesprophet, der sich auch noch uneinig war.

Als erstes befreite er die Eule des Propheten von ihrer Last und steckte ihr ein paar Knuts in den Lederbeutel an ihrem Bein. Die Eule machte sich auch sofort wieder durchs offene Fenster auf und davon. Harry warf die Zeitung unbeachtet auf den Boden.

Als nächstes befreite Harry den armen Errol von seinem Brief. Die schon etwas altersschwache Eule flatterte zu Hedwigs Käfig und genehmigte sich ein paar Schlucke aus dem Wassernapf.

Danach erlöste er Hedwig von ihrem Paket und erkannte an der Schrift, dass es von Lupin sein musste. Der Werwolf war Anfang der Ferien zu Tonks gezogen und sie hatten, wie es schien, ihre anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten überwunden. Mrs Weasleys eindringliche Rede, gefolgt von noch vielen weiteren, von denen Lupin ihm geschrieben hatte, und letztendlich auch Harrys Zureden hatten wohl gewirkt, sodass er jetzt sich und Tonks eine Chance gab. Auch wenn er noch immer der festen Überzeugung war, dass es letztendlich nicht gut gehen konnte.

Harry war neugierig darauf, was sich in dem Paket befand, entschied sich aber erst die anderen Eulen um ihre Briefe zu erleichtern. Zu seiner Überraschung flog die Schuleule nicht sofort wieder weg, sondern setzte sich erst mal auf Hedwigs Käfig. Der Brief der unbekannten Eule trug den Absender Rufus Scrimgeour, Büro des Zaubereiministers.

Der nun volljährige Zauberer schenkte dem aber nicht mehr viel Beachtung, sondern öffnete erst mal das Paket von Lupin.

In dem Päckchen befanden sich ein Buch „Illusionen und andere Verschleierungskünste" von Erwin Gutenberg und ein Brief, den Harry sofort öffnete.

Hallo Harry,

happy Birthday!

Hedwig ist bei uns vorbei gekommen und wir haben uns gedacht, wir geben ihr gleich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk mit. Das Buch ist sehr nützlich und Tonks meint, sie hätte es selbst bei ihrer Aurorenausbildung zu Rate gezogen.

Wir hoffen, du kommst uns mal besuchen, wo du doch jetzt apparieren darfst. Wenn nicht, sehen wir uns spätestens bei der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur.

Liebe Grüße

Tonks & Remus

Mit einem Lächeln legte er den Brief beiseite und betrachtete das unauffällig wirkende Buch. In einem Laden wäre es ihm wohl nicht mal aufgefallen. Ob es auch mit einem Unauffälligkeits-Zauber belegt war? Auf jeden Fall würde es nützlich sein.

Noch immer lächelnd nahm er den Brief, den Errol ihm gebracht hatte.

Als er die Karte aus dem Umschlag zog, winkte ihm ein strahlendes Pärchen entgegen. Fleur und Bill standen vor einem Baum im Garten neben dem Fuchsbau und lächelten um die Wette. Das Foto musste vor dem Angriff von Grayback gemacht worden sein, denn Bills Gesicht zierten noch keine Verunstaltungen.

Auf der Rückseite stand in goldenen Lettern:

Lieber Harry,

aufgrund von Bills Verletzung verlegen wir unsere Hochzeit auf den ersten November dieses Jahres und hoffen, du kommst zu unserer Trauung.

Viele Grüße

Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour

PS: Wir und unsere Familie wünschen dir alles Gute zum 17. Geburtstag.

Schade, dachte Harry. Aber es war nur logisch, dass sie die Hochzeit verlegen würden. Bills Verletzungen brauchten noch mindestens ein bis zwei Monate bis sie vollständig verheilt waren und sich nicht mehr entzünden konnten.

Etwas wehmütig griff Harry nun zu Rons Brief. Als er den Umschlag aufriss, stand dort in Rons krakeliger Schrift:

Hi Harry,

happy Birthday!! Jetzt kannst du endlich frei zaubern!!! Alles Gute noch mal auch von Hermine. Du bekommst unsere Geschenke, wenn du uns mal besuchen kommst.

Bills Hochzeit wurde verlegt, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Wir wollten dich einladen uns doch übermorgen zu besuchen. (Von dir aus wäre das morgen, wie Hermine meint) Hermine ist ja, wie du weißt, zu Besuch. Jedenfalls ist bei uns volles Haus. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Hermine, ich selbst. Fleurs Familie ist auch schon angereist mit ihrer kleinen Schwester und Charlie will übermorgen aus Rumänien kommen. Er sagt, er bringt noch einen Freund mit. Übermorgen kommen Fred und Gorge für einen Tag zu Besuch und Tonks und Lupin haben wir auch eingeladen. Mum hat noch Percy geeult, ob er kommen will, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass er sich dazu herablässt.

Wir hatten vor, so eine Art Hochzeitsverlegungsfest zu veranstalten und uns mal wieder zu treffen, da wir selten alle vollzählig beisammen sind.

Hoffe, du kommst.

Ron

Das war typisch Ron, natürlich würde er kommen. Morgen, also Samstag.

Danach nahm er den Brief von Hogwarts, warf der noch immer wartenden Eule einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und brach das Siegel. Er zog drei Pergamentbögen heraus.

Auf dem ersten stand:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

Wir sind betrübt Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass nach dem Tod unseres Schulleiters (Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)) Hogwarts nicht mehr für sicher befunden wurde und die Schulräte eine Schließung veranlasst haben.

Um den Schülern Großbritanniens jedoch weiterhin eine angemessene Bildung zukommen zu lassen, werden allen Schülern einmal in der Woche Aufgaben zugesandt. Zur Korrigierung sind die Hogwartslehrer noch immer im Dienst.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Leiterin des Hogwarts Eulenexpress Unterrichts-Systems

Harry las den Brief noch zwei Mal und noch ein drittes Mal, doch die Worte veränderten sich nicht. Hogwarts existierte nicht mehr in der Form, in der er es kennen gelernt hatte. Diese großartige Schule war mit Dumbledore gestorben.

Schweren Herzens las Harry den nächsten Pergamentbogen.

HOGWARTS-EULENEXPRESS UNTERRICHTS-SYSTEM

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

da Sie nun Ihr 7. Jahr in Hogwarts besuchen würden, steht es Ihnen frei, ob Sie weiterhin an unserem Eulenexpress Unterricht teilnehmen möchten. Wenn der Wunsch nicht besteht, teilen Sie uns dies bitte rechzeitig mit.

Sollten Sie allerdings weiterhin Interesse für den fortführenden Unterricht haben, so bitten wir Sie, in der beigelegten Liste Ihre Unterrichtsfächer auszuwählen. Die erforderlichen Noten für die UTZ-Fächer werden weiterhin benötigt. Wir würden Sie bitten, uns so zeitig wie möglich, über Ihre Wahlen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie werden dann eine Bücherliste zugesandt bekommen, auf der alles Benötigte aufgelistet sein wird.

Über die Regelung Ihrer Abschlussprüfung in Ihren UTZ-Fächern werden Sie noch im Laufe des Jahres in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Leiterin des Hogwarts Eulenexpress Unterrichts-Systems.

Resigniert nahm Harry das dritte Pergamentblatt in die Hand.

Zu wählende Fächer und die dazugehörigen Noten Ihrer ZAG-Prüfungen:

Astronomie (A)

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (E)

Alte Runen

Zauberkunst (E)

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (O)

Wahrsagen (M)

Arithmantik

Kräuterkunde (E)

Geschichte der Zauberei (S)

Zaubertränke (E)

Verwandlung (E)

Muggelkunde

Da dies klassenunabhängige Kurse sind, ist es Ihnen möglich, auch vorher nicht gewählte Fächer zu belegen. Diese werden dann entsprechend länger belegt werden, so dass Ihre Ausbildung auch nach Abschluss des Jahres noch nicht vollständig abgeschlossen sein kann. Es ist Ihnen allerdings nicht möglich, Fächer zu wählen, in denen Sie bereits in Ihrer ZAG-Prüfung nicht die erforderlichen Leistungen gebracht haben.

Kreuzen Sie bitte Ihre Wahlfächer an und senden Sie uns den Bogen zurück.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Leiterin des Hogwarts Eulenexpress Unterrichts-Systems.

Harry betrachtete sich noch einige Zeit lustlos seinen Auswahlbogen bis er aus dem Chaos in seinem Zimmer ein Fass Tinte und seine Adlerfeder heraussuchte. Kurzerhand kreuzte er alle Fächer an, die er auch schon im letzten Jahr besucht hatte. Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung.

Damit hatte er fünf Fächer, die er das Jahr über studieren würde, und zusätzlich noch den Heilzauberkurs, der ihm vor drei Wochen im Tagespropheten ins Auge gefallen war und bei dem er sich gleich angemeldet hatte.

Schließlich hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie wichtig es war Heilzauber zu können. Den ersten Block mit Aufgaben hatte er auch schon zugesandt bekommen. Dieser bestand hauptsächlich aus Theorie. Er schätzte, dass am Montag der nächste Lernblock kommen würde.

Steif vom Sitzen stand er auf und band der Schuleule seine Antwort ums Bein. Wehmütig betrachtete er, wie der Vogel am strahlend blauen Himmel verschwand.

Als er nun seine Briefe zusammensammelte, fiel ihm ein kleiner Pergamentfetzen auf, der in dem Brief lag, der aus Hogwarts gekommen war. Schnell griff er danach.

Hallo Harry,

alles Gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag.

Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass der Grimmauldplatz nicht länger Hauptquartier des Phönixordens ist. Da der Fidelius-Zauber nach Professor Dumbledores Tod seine Wirkung verloren hat, ist er als Hauptquartier nicht mehr sicher genug.

In dem Raum, in dem der Wandteppich der Familie Black hängt, steht eine Truhe. In ihr sind Gegenstände, die dir Dumbledore testamentarisch vermacht hat.

Der Zettel vernichtet sich automatisch nachdem du ihn gelesen hast. Sag einfach „fertig".

„Fertig", flüsterte Harry und das Pergament verbrannte augenblicklich zu Asche.

Er würde den Grimmauldplatz also leer vorfinden sobald er dort ankam. Aber war es überhaupt noch ratsam dorthin zurück zu kehren? Auf jeden Fall, beschloss Harry, würde er erst mal die Truhe unter die Lupe nehmen, wenn er hier weg war.

Er wollte die Briefe gerade in seinem Koffer verstauen als ihm der Brief des Ministers, der noch immer ungeöffnet war, in die Augen fiel.

Tief seufzend brach er das Siegel.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Geburtstag Harry,

ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten letztens entschuldigen. Ich habe mich wohl nicht angemessen verhalten. Zudem möchte ich auch mein Beileid über den Verlust Ihres Mentors Albus Dumbledore kundtun. Sie sollen wissen, dass das Ministerium Ihnen immer gerne zur Seite stehen wird und ich lade Sie hiermit herzlich ein, mich doch bei Gelegenheit zu besuchen. Schicken Sie mir einfach eine Eule und ich werde sicher Zeit haben mich mit Ihnen zu treffen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Kaum war Dumbledore weg, schleimte sich das Ministerium wieder bei ihm ein. Hatte er sich denn letzten Winter nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?

Harry zerknüllte das Blatt und warf es mit einer geübten Bewegung in den Mülleimer am Fenster.


	6. Erbe

**5. Erbe **

Schmunzelnd saß Harry am Frühstückstisch und betrachtete die verschreckten Blicke der Dursleys.

Nun ja, schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie Harry mit Zaubererumhang zu Gesicht bekamen und auch, dass er nun keine Brille mehr trug, schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu besänftigen.

Da der junge Zauberer beschlossen hatte, nun da er volljährig war, dass er es nicht mehr nötig hatte in Dudleys abgelegten Klamotten rum zulaufen und hatte er in Ermangelung anderer Kleidung, einfach einen seiner Hogwartsumhänge angezogen, den er vorher natürlich noch etwas verändert hatte, sodass er nun wie ein ganz normaler schwarzer Zaubererumhang aussah.

So kam es, dass Harry übers ganze Gesicht grinsend sein Frühstück vertilgte.

Schließlich meinte er zu seinen verschreckten Verwandten, dass er nur noch packen wolle und dann gleich weg sei.

Sich selbst für diesen genialen Einfall auf die Schulter klopfend, stand er nun in seinem chaotischen Zimmer und wusste nicht, wo er mit dem Packen anfangen sollte. Er beschloss zuerst die Bücher zu verstauen und bückte sich ächzend nach dem nächst Besten. Doch als sein Blick auf den Titel fiel, schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Wozu war er denn ein Zauberer?!

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn mit einer ausladenden, schwebenden Bewegung über den Boden. Seine Sachen falteten sich ordentlich zusammen und flogen in den großen Schrankkoffer. Die Muggelkleidung von Dudley ließ er auf einen anderen Haufen schweben und meinte dann mit einem gehässigen Grinsen: „_Incedio._" Dudleys alte Sachen fingen sofort Feuer. Wie sehr er es sich doch gewünscht hatte, dies irgendwann zu tun. Er ließ nun einen Abschnitt seines Lebens hinter sich. Einen Abschnitt, den er sicher nicht vermissen würde.

Schon bald waren alle Sachen gepackt und Harry sperrte Hedwig nur noch in ihren Käfig, bevor er Errol aus dem Fenster ließ.

Das Zimmer roch noch etwas verkohlt von der verbrannten Kleidung, die nun nur noch ein schwarzer Haufen war, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Vielleicht sollte er sich noch von den Dursleys verabschieden, bevor er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig in die Hand und murmelte: „_Locomotor Koffer_."

Der Koffer folgte ihm als er in den Flur hinaus trat und zur Treppe ging. Von dort ging er runter ins Wohnzimmer, denn er wusste, dass die Dursleys gerade vor dem Fernseher saßen, um sich Dudleys letzten Boxkampf noch mal anzusehen, doch als Harry eintrat, wandten sich ihm alle Köpfe zu.

Der Zauberer ließ seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er den Koffer dirigiert hatte, in seinem Ärmel verschwinden und wandte sich an seine Verwandten.

„Ich geh dann. Lebt wohl. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jemals wieder das Vergnügen miteinander haben werden."

Von keinem bekam er eine Antwort. Wenigstens auf ein „Leb wohl" oder etwas in der Art, hatte er gehofft.

Etwas trübsinnig disapparierte der junge Zauberer mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

Zum Glück hatte er die Apparierprüfung Ende Juni bestanden, sonst hätte er seine Lizenz nicht bekommen, was eine weitere Reise mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zur Folge gehabt hätte. (A/A Ich habe einfach entschieden, dass er eine gemacht hat. Punktum.)

Als Harry in einer kleinen Seitengasse, die zum Grimmauldplatz führte, apparierte, war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Der Zauberer trat aus der Gasse heraus und bemerkte, dass die Wohngegend noch immer so verwahrlost war wie in der Nacht, in der er das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht war.

Dreck lag in den Hauseingängen und manche Fensterscheiben waren zerschmissen oder vernagelt.

Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg zu Nummer 12 und bevor er auch nur denken konnte, wo das Haus sich befinden sollte, war es auch schon zwischen 11 und 13 aufgetaucht.

Ein letzter Beweis, dass der Fidelius-Zauber nicht mehr wirkte.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Zauberstab und klopfte damit an die schwarz lackierte Haustür, deren Farbe langsam zu verblassen begann.

Als hätte das Haus seinen Besitzer erkannt, öffnete sich die Tür quietschend.

Harry betrat die dunkle Eingangshalle. Alles war still. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und der junge Zauberer beeilte sich, die alten Gaslaternen anzuzünden.

Die Eingangshalle hatte sich seit dem Tag, an dem er das alte Gemäuer das erste Mal betreten hatte, verändert. Die Spinnenweben waren verschwunden, die Tapete blätterte nicht mehr von den Wänden ab und auch die Portraits waren entfernt worden.

Doch noch immer zierte ein verschlissener Teppich den Boden und der Vorhang, hinter dem sich das Gemälde von Sirius' Mutter befand, war auch noch an Ort und Stelle. Alles sah anders aus, und doch war alles gleich.

Harry ging in den ersten Stock und wollte gerade in den Salon gehen, als er ein lautes Scheppern aus einem der angrenzenden Räume vernahm.

Mit einem Satz war er an der Tür und hatte sie aufgerissen, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben.

Auf den ersten Blick sah er nur, dass der Raum mit allen möglichen Kisten und Säcken voll gestellt war. Doch als er genauer hinsah, entdeckte er eine Gestalt mit rotbraunem Haarschopf, die in Lumpen gekleidet war. Harry brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil um zu erkennen wer es war. „_Petrificus Totalus!_", donnerte er, bevor sein Gegenüber auch nur den Zauberstab erheben konnte und die Gestalt fiel stocksteif zur Seite. Harry hatte ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer aufgeflucht.

„Tss tss tss. Also wirklich Mundungus, sich in dem Haus verstecken, das du bestiehlst. Und das hier", sagte Harry süffisant und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste in den Raum, „scheint wohl dein kleines Lager zu sein. Schade nur, dass du den Termin verpasst hast, an dem der Hausherr zurückkehrt."

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er noch weiter auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zuging, welcher ihn aus ängstlichen Augen ansah.

„Ich erteile dir hiermit Hausverbot!", schrie Harry auf einmal und wo vorher Sarkasmus seine Stimme geziert hatte, breitete sich nun Zorn aus.

Noch bevor er seine Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, begann sich der auf dem Boden liegende Mann, durch die Luft zu bewegen und auf das plötzlich geöffnete Fenster zuzuschießen.

Harry lief sofort zum Fenster und sah wie Mundungus unsanft auf das ungepflegte Stück Rasen in der Mitte des Platzes fiel. 'Das Haus war wohl mit einem Zauber belegt worden, welcher Hausverbote sofort in die Tat umsetzte', dachte Harry grimmig, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den noch immer reglosen Dieb zielte. „Finite Incantatem", sagte er locker, machte sich allerdings nicht mehr die Mühe zu sehen, ob der Zauber auf diese Entfernung noch wirkte.

Oh ja, er war wütend, er war es gewesen, seit er Mundungus vor den Drei Besen erwischt hatte. Seitdem brodelte er vor Zorn auf diesen Mann.

Mit einem befriedigten Grinsen warf Harry Mundungus' Zauberstab aus dem Fenster und machte sich selbstzufrieden auf den Weg zurück in den Salon. Schließlich hatte er noch etwas vor.

Frohlockend kniete sich der junge Zauberer vor die große Eichentruhe. Es war so eine wie der falsche Moody sie in seinem vierten Jahr gehabt hatte, mit mehreren Fächern. Freudig nahm Harry den Schlüsselbund, der neben der Truhe platziert war, und schloss das erste Fach auf.

Als er den Deckel öffnete, sah er Dumbledores Denkarium. Doch es war leer, keine Erinnerungen füllten die steinerne Schale.

Viele kleine Fläschchen standen daneben. Manche beschriftet, andere unbeschriftet.

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Harry ein Fläschchen auf dem „Bob Ogden. Die Gaunts" stand. Das musste wohl die Erinnerung sein, die ihm Dumbledore damals gezeigt hatte.

Sie waren alle hier, alle Erinnerungen, die der Schulleiter über Voldemort gesammelt hatte.

Plötzlich fiel Harry ein Brief auf, der zwischen zwei Fläschchen geklemmt war.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Umschlag, auf dem in smaragdgrüner Tinte „Harry Potter" stand.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief. Er war in Dumbledores Handschrift verfasst und lautete:

_Lieber Harry,_

wenn du diesen Brief zu lesen bekommst, werde ich wohl nicht mehr am Leben sein. Ich habe in meinem Testament veranlasst, dass diese Truhe und ihr Inhalt nach meinem Tod in deinen Besitz übergeht.

_Es gäbe noch vieles, was ich dir sagen müsste, doch hoffe ich, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, es selbst herausfinden. _

_In dem ersten Fach der Truhe befinden sich, wie du zweifellos bemerkt hast, mein Denkarium und alle Erinnerungen, die ich über Tom Riddle zusammensuchen konnte. Auch einige andere wichtige Erinnerungen sind dabei... Ich hoffe, dass ich dir bereits die meisten gezeigt habe, bevor ich verstorben bin._

Im zweiten, dritten und vierten Fach befinden sich Bücher, die du sehr interessant finden wirst, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Im fünften und sechsten Fach liegen ein paar sehr nützliche Gegenstände, unter anderem mein Ausschalter, mit dem du kinderleicht Muggelspielereien außer Gefecht setzen kannst.

Harry sah förmlich das Zwinkern in den Augen des Schulleiters vor sich, als er diesen Satz las.

Im letzten Fach liegt etwas, von dem ich schon immer der Überzeugung war, dass es dir gehört, bereits seitdem du es mir eines Nachts blutüberströmt auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hast.

_Godric Gryffindors Schwert. _

_Ich kann dir noch immer nicht sagen, wie stolz ich damals auf dich war, als du mir das Schwert und den zerstörten Horkrux gebracht hast._

_Ich könnte dir hier wohl noch so viel schreiben, doch es würde nichts bringen. Eines jedoch musst du noch wissen: Höre dir die Prophezeiung noch einmal an, denn es gab einen letzten Teil, den ich nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, dir zu zeigen, und wie ich mich kenne, habe ich es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht getan._

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Zukunft Harry.

_Leb wohl,_

Albus Dumbledore 

Mit zitternden Fingern ließ er den Brief sinken. Es gab einen Teil der Prophezeiung, den er nicht kannte?!

Rasch nahm Harry das Denkarium und goss die Phiole mit der Aufschrift „Prophezeiung Harry Potter Tom Riddle" hinein.

Mit noch immer zittrigen Fingern wirbelte er die Flüssigkeit mit seinem Zauberstab umher, bis sich eine drehende Gestalt erhob und zu sprechen begann. Sibyll Trelawneys raue Stimme hallte gespenstisch durch den Raum.

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…_

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_

Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…

_Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn kei- [polter, krach -ährend der Andere überlebt…_

_Und ewig seien Sie verbunden durch das freiwillige Band…_

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_

Die sich drehende Frau sank zurück in die Schale.

Was bedeutete das? Warum war die Prophezeiung auf einmal an einer Stelle unverständlich? War Snape vielleicht zurückgekehrt, um noch den Rest hören zu können und war erneut erwischt worden? So hatte es sich zumindest angehört, aber letztendlich konnte man die Worte der Prophezeiung noch halb hören.Doch was bedeutete die neue Zeile?

„**Und ewig seien Sie verbunden durch das freiwillige Band…**"

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Hatte Dumbledore gewusst, was dies zu bedeuten hatte?

Fast eine Stunde saß der junge Zauberer auf dem Boden und grübelte über die Worte nach, ohne auch nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu kommen.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen stand er letztendlich auf, verstaute das Fläschchen, in dem sich wieder die Prophezeiung befand, in der Truhe und machte sich daran das nächste Fach zu öffnen.

Hier fiel ihm gleich ein Stoß Papiere in die Hand, die mit Dumbledores Schrift fein säuberlich von oben bis unten beschrieben waren.

Es handelte sich um Aufzeichnungen über den Fidelius-Zauber.

Harry las sich die Aufzeichnungen gewissenhaft durch. Der Zauber war sehr kompliziert, aber zu schaffen. 'Ob er es wagen sollte, ihn wieder über den Grimmauldplatz zu sprechen?', fragte sich Harry, als er weiterhin die Aufzeichnungen betrachtete. Er würde wieder so sicher werden wie damals, als er noch das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war. Und wenn er jemanden beim Apparieren hierhin führen würde, könnte dieser sich zwar im Haus bewegen, es aber nicht wieder betreten, bis der Geheimniswahrer ihm den Aufenthaltsort sagte.

Es war verlockend ein sicheres Zuhause zu haben, wo ihn keiner stören könnte. Letztendlich erlag der Jungzauberer dieser Verlockung.

Ungefähr vier Stunden später, es war nun fast drei Uhr, wachte Harry wieder auf. Der Zauber hatte ihn doch mehr erschöpft als er angenommen hatte, weshalb er sich in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen gelegt hatte.

Doch der Zauber stand und das war das Wichtigste.

Hungrig machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Küche, in der Hoffnung dort noch etwas Essbares zu finden.

Dabei war er etwas unvorsichtig und stolperte die letzten Treppenstufen laut fluchend hinunter. Sofort wurde sein Fluchen von lautem Geschrei überdeckt, denn die Vorhänge vor dem Gemälde waren aufgegangen und entblößten die sabbernde und fluchende Mrs. Black.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte ein mal mitgeholfen, die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen und das war zu zweit bereits eine unzumutbare Arbeit gewesen. Alleine würde er es wohl nicht schaffen.

Resigniert ließ er sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe fallen und verfiel in Gedanken, während Mrs. Black munter weiter schimpfte.

Doch plötzlich stahl sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf Harrys Gesichtszüge. Es gab einen Weg dieses Porträt ganz einfach zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seth hatte ihm diesen Zauber gezeigt. Er sorgte dafür, dass alles sofort zu Staub zerfiel, was mit diesem Zauber in Berührung kam, solange es nichts Lebendes war.

Nun gut, der Zauber war tiefste schwarze Magie, deshalb hatte ihn wohl keiner vom Orden angewandt, doch hatte er nicht auch seine Augen schon mit schwarzer Magie geheilt und es war nichts Schreckliches geschehen? Er wollte damit ja niemandem schaden, sondern nur dieses lästige Gekreische loswerden.

Mit glänzenden Augen stand der Zauberer auf. 'Dumbledore wäre enttäuscht von dir, wenn er wüsste, was du vor hast', flüsterte eine Stimme in einem Kopf. Aber er verdrängte sie schnell.

„Sei still, du alte Sabberhexe!", meinte er drohend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, doch Sirius Mutter kreischte einfach weiter. „_Annihilare_", sagte Harry leise, wobei in seiner Stimme ein beängstigender Unterton mitschwang. Der Magier sah noch das entsetzte und überraschte Gesicht von Mrs Black, bevor ihr Portrait zu Asche zerfiel, welche man in dem nun stillen Raum zu Boden rieseln hörte.

„Geht doch!", sagte Harry mit grimmiger Genugtuung und überdeckte so seine Ängste darüber, bereits den zweiten schwarzmagischen Fluch innerhalb eines Tages gesprochen zu haben. Wie viele mochten noch folgen?

Hinter ihm ertönte ein leises _Plopp. _Das war doch…

Harry fuhr herum und sah noch wie Kreacher vor dem ehemaligen Portrait seiner Herrin zusammenbrach. Neben ihm stand Winky.

„Was machst du hier?!", donnerte Harry mit wütender Stimme.

„Habe ich dir nicht befohlen in Hogwarts zu bleiben!?" Er ging auf die beiden Hauselfen zu, von denen sich nun Winky ängstlich auf den Boden kauerte. Von Kreacher kam keine Reaktion.

Harry kniete neben dem alten Hauselfen nieder und wollte ihn schon grob an seinen Lumpen packen, als er bemerkte, dass der Hauself nicht mehr atmete.

Erschrocken griff der Zauberer nach dem Puls, doch auch dieser war nicht mehr zu fühlen. „Weißt du, was mit ihm ist, Winky?", fragte Harry die verängstigte Hauselfe.

„Ich glaube, Harry Potter, Sir, dass Kreacher einen Schock erlitten hat und daran gestorben ist. Eben waren wir noch in der Küche, da meinte er, seine Herrin sei angegriffen worden. Ich konnte ihn nur noch an der Schulter zurückreißen, als wir auch schon hier waren und er zusammenbrach", piepste Winky.

„Hm", meinte Harry nachdenklich, „wäre gut möglich. Er hing sehr an diesem Portrait, das ich eben zerstört habe." Harry dachte nach, er verspürte keine Trauer für den verstorbenen Hauself.

„Bist du sicher, dass er tot ist?", fragte er Winky.

Die Hauselfe nickte nur ängstlich, als erwartete sie jeden Moment eine Strafe.

„Was macht man mit verstorbenen Hauselfen?"

„Gar nichts, Harry Potter, Sir. Die meisten werden einfach von ihren Herren entsorgt." Harry dachte nach. Kreachers innigster Wunsch war es immer gewesen, nach seinem Tod bei den anderen Hauselfenköpfen an der Wand zu landen, doch der Orden des Phönix hatte in seiner Aufräumaktion alle Hauselfenköpfe beseitigt. Harry hatte außerdem nicht das geringste Interesse Kreacher zu köpfen.

Schließlich hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Kreachers Leiche und die Asche des Bildes. „_Evanesco_", flüsterte er und Leiche sowie Asche verschwanden.

„Tut mir Leid Kreacher, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, wie viel sie dir bedeutet haben muss", flüsterte der Zauberer zu sich selbst und empfand nun doch etwas Trauer um den Hauselfen von Mrs Black.

Harry seufzte einmal tief und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er sich an Winky wandte, die ihn noch immer aus großen, ängstlichen Augen ansah.

Sie erinnerte ihn etwas an Dobby, doch auch der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys war gestorben. Er war von einer Besorgungstour nicht wieder zurückgekehrt und ein paar Tage später hatte man seine Leiche gefunden. Sie alle vermuteten, dass er der Rache seiner alten Herren zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich hier rein gekommen? Ich habe erst vorhin einen starken Schutzzauber auf das Haus gesprochen", riss sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken los.

„Das ist ganz einfach, Harry Potter, Sir. Jeder Hauself ist mit dem Haus seines Meisters verbunden und kann es jederzeit aufsuchen. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich Kreacher in diesem Moment berührt habe, Sir."

„Ach so", meinte Harry. „Also wirst du das Haus nicht wieder betreten können, nachdem du es wieder verlassen hast?"

„So ist es, Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry geriet ins Grübeln.

„Winky, möchtest du nicht hier bleiben, um für mich zu arbeiten, anstatt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren? Dort wird jetzt sowieso nicht mehr so viel Arbeit zu tun sein, nachdem die Schule geschlossen wurde."

„Harry Potter möchte Winky Arbeit anbieten?"

„Ja, das möchte ich", meinte Harry freundlich.

„Und ich werde dich dafür auch nicht bezahlen", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Winky begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. „Harry Potter, Sir, möchte Winkys neuer Meister werden?"

„Genau. Du würdest so wie Kreacher an mich und an das Haus gebunden werden."

„Winky will gerne hier bleiben und Harry Potter, Sir, dienen", meinte die kleine Elfe aufgeregt.

„Wenn eine Hauselfe einmal Kleidung bekommen hat, bekommt sie normalerweise nie wieder einen Meister. Winky will gerne wieder einen Meister!"

„Dann ist das also abgemacht."

Harry fand das Ritual zwar etwas seltsam, das sie vollzogen, um Winky an ihn und das Haus zu binden, doch letztendlich war auch dies geschafft.

Winky wirkte unglaublich glücklich, als sie das dunkelblaue Küchentuch, das sie nun trug, an sich drückte.

„Winky wird eine gute Hauselfe sein."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich werde Professor McGonagall eine Eule schicken, dass du bei mir bleibst. Und denk daran, du darfst mit keinem darüber reden, was du in diesem Haus alles mitbekommst. Das ist sehr wichtig."

„Natürlich, Harry Potter, Sir!"

„Ich hatte vor, das Haus erst mal gründlich zu reinigen, da hier seit zirka eineinhalb Monaten keiner mehr gewohnt hat und das Haus auch vorher nur gelegentlich besucht war, doch zuerst sollten wir uns einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, was Mundungus alles ausgeräumt hat, um die Sachen ersetzen zu können."

Plötzlich begann Harrys Magen zu knurren.

„Ach ja, essen wollte ich auch noch."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mundungus sämtliches Koboldsilber mitgenommen hatte. Auch das feine Porzellan war verschwunden, was bedeutete, dass sie überhaupt kein Geschirr mehr hatten. Als Harry das bemerkte, kochte er natürlich nur noch mehr vor Wut, doch die Wut wandelte sich in Selbstgefälligkeit um, als er den Raum, in dem er den Dieb entdeckt hatte, unter die Lupe nahm.

Er war gefüllt mit dem Geschirr der Blacks und anderen Dingen, von denen Harry eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass sie entsorgt worden wären.

Während er sich nun in die Küche setzte, die Winky bereits gründlich gereinigt hatte, und mit ein bisschen Hilfe eines Buches über Familientraditionen, die Wappen der Blacks von dem Geschirr entfernte, hatte er Winky aufgetragen, erst mal die Quartiere der Hauselfen, die sich hinter einer Vertäfelung in der Küche befanden, zu reinigen. Diese hatten sie bei ihrer Grundreinigung des Hauses, vor zwei Jahren, nämlich nicht mit einbezogen.

Wenn sie damit fertig war, sollte sie sich die anderen Räume vornehmen, Besonders die kleine Bibliothek, die er entdeckt hatte, musste entstaubt werden. Falls Harry noch dazwischen etwas einfallen würde, würde er ihr natürlich Bescheid sagen, versprach er.

Als der Zauberer fertig war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Wappen, die entfernt werden mussten, wenn sie es nicht schon waren, und sah sich dabei das Haus noch einmal gründlich an.

Im obersten Stockwerk entdeckte er Sirius Zimmer.

Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass in dem Zimmer nichts verändert worden war, seit sein Pate gestorben war.

Der Raum war in dunklen Tönen gehalten, wie fast alle Zimmer in diesem Haus. Und als Harry eintrat fiel sein Blick zuerst auf einen kleinen Handspiegel. Er war quadratisch und sah sehr schmutzig aus, doch Harry erkannte ihn. Es war das Gegenstück zu dem Zweiwegespiegel, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte.

Hätte er damals nur den Spiegel benutzt, hätte er nur daran gedacht, dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben. Harry griff geistesabwesend nach dem Spiegel. Wenn… Wenn… Wenn… Doch was brachte es jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln. Es änderte nichts. Er lebte nun in Sirius' Haus und sein Pate war tot. Ob es nun seine Schuld war, Bellatrix's, Voldemorts oder Dumbledores, es änderte nichts. Sirius würde nie wieder zurückkehren.

Er hatte sich geschworen, diese Zeit der Trauer hinter sich zulassen und sich nur noch auf all die schönen Erinnerungen, die er mit seinem Paten verband, zu erinnern und er würde damit nicht aufhören, wenn er jetzt hier lebte.

Entschlossen legte Harry den Zweiwegespiegel wieder weg und öffnete ruckartig eine Tür des großen Kleiderschrankes in dem Zimmer. Er war überfüllt mit Klamotten, alles war darin, von Zaubererumhängen in allen nur denkbaren Farben bis hin zu Hosen, T-Shirts und Pullovern. In einer unteren Ecke des großen Schrankes entdeckte Harry eine Kiste. Neugierig öffnete er sie. Doch was er darin fand hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Kiste war angefüllt mit schwarzer Schminke. Nagellack, Lippenstift, Kayal, Wimperntusche und noch vieles mehr. Auch ein paar sehr ausgefallene Kleidungsstücke waren darunter. Ganz unten fand er ein paar Zaubererbilder.

Auf ihnen war Sirius abgebildet. Manchmal auch mit James.

Einmal saß er auf einem großen Motorrad mit einer schwarzen Lederjacke, wie sie die Muggel trugen, ein anderes Mal posierte er nur mit Netzhemd und schwarzer Hose bekleidet.

Als Harry sich die Bilder ansah, kugelte er sich bei manchen von ihnen vor Lachen, musste aber wieder einmal zugeben, dass sein Patenonkel, in seinen jungen Jahren, keineswegs schlecht ausgesehen hatte.

Lachend packte er die Sachen wieder ein. Nur ein Foto behielt er, er wollte es in sein Fotoalbum kleben. Sirius und James waren darauf, beide im Gothiklook und geschminkt.

Keiner hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Vater solch einen ausgefallenen Kleidungsstil gehabt hatte.

Immer noch schmunzelnd stellte er die Kiste in den Schrank zurück. Er sah sich noch einmal genauer in dem Raum um und als er eine der unzähligen Schubladen öffnete, sprang ihm ein Brief mit seinem Namen entgegen. (A/A: Ich weiß wie groß die Chance ist, dass er genau diesen Brief an ihn findet! Aber… Na und?!)

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und ein silberner Ohrring, in dem ein schwarzer Stein eingelassen war, fiel heraus. Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern öffnete schnell den beigelegten Brief.

Alles Gute zu deinem 16. Geburtstag, Harry! 

stand dort an oberster Stelle.

_Du weißt ja, dass ich in letzter Zeit so viel Freizeit hatte und dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, dass James meinte, es wäre toll, wenn man alles hören könnte. _

_Wie es dazu kam ist eine andere Geschichte, die ich dir gerne erzählen werde._

_Jedenfalls hab ich mich daran gesetzt um einen solchen Zauber zu entwickeln. Ich habe ihn auf den Ohrring gesprochen, den ich dir geschickt habe. Wenn du den Ohrring trägst, wirst du alles im Umkreis von 500 Metern hören können, ohne dich groß anstrengen zu müssen. Du musst dich nur darauf konzentrieren. _

Wenn du den Ohrring anziehen willst, tippe einfach gegen dein Ohrläppchen und sage „ Auris Cavus ", aber warte damit besser bis du wieder in der Schule bist, wir wollen ja nicht das gleiche Theater haben wie Anfang letzten Schuljahres.

_Noch einen schönen Geburtstag, ich hoffe, du kannst noch mal vorbeikommen, bevor du nach Hogwarts musst._

_Du bist wirklich wie James._

_Hoffe, wir sehen uns bald._

Unterschrieben war er nicht, aber es war unübersehbar von wem der Brief stammte.

Mrs. Weasley hatte recht gehabt, das hatte Harry sich eingestehen müssen. Sirius sah wirklich James in ihm und irgendwie schmerzte es ihn. Er war nicht sein Vater.

Schnell schüttelte Harry seine trüben Gedanken ab. Kein Mensch war halt perfekt und es war nur verständlich, dass sich Sirius seinen besten Freund zurückgewünscht hatte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Ohrring.

Praktisch war er schon und … ein schleimiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Hatte Hermine nicht einmal gemeint, dass ihm ein Ohrring sicher stehen würde?

„Winky", rief Harry seine Hauselfe und sofort machte es _Plopp. _

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich schon wieder in Beschlag nehme, aber mir ist noch eingefallen, dass ich neue Kleidung brauche. Ich kann aber nicht in die Winkelgasse. Das ist zu gefährlich für mich.

Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und geh in die Winkelgasse um etwas zu kaufen. Mir ist egal was, Hauptsache es ist tragbar. Sirius hatte guten Geschmack, nimm dir an ihm ein Beispiel. Ach und wenn meine Bücherliste ankommt, kümmere dich doch bitte auch noch darum. Bring die Sachen dann in das Zimmer, das ich mir ausgesucht habe. Du weißt schon, das neben der Bibliothek, in welches ich vorhin Möbel aus dem ganzen Haus gebracht habe."

Tatsächlich hatte Harry sich diesen Raum mit angrenzendem Bad als Zimmer ausgesucht und gleich die schönsten Möbel, die er hatte finden können, reingestellt. Auch Dumbledores Kiste stand schon am Ende des Bettes.

Es war fast nächster Morgen, als sie die wichtigsten Zimmer von dem gröbsten Dreck befreit hatten, Harry seine neuen Sachen in den Schrank einsortiert und noch ein paar andere nützliche Dinge aus den Versenkungen des Black Hauses ausgegraben hatte. Bald würde er erst mal zu den Weasleys gehen und danach stand noch viel Arbeit in seinem neuen Heim an.

Die Gästezimmer gehörten fertig möbliert und gereinigt. Der Bibliotheksraum war nach Harrys Geschmack zu klein und er wollte einen Zauber suchen, mit dem er die Wand zum Nachbarzimmer auf der anderen Seite einreißen konnte, damit noch eine Sitzecke und ein großer Schreibtisch reinpassten. Dann konnte er dort auch lernen.

Seine eigenen Sachen mussten noch fertig ausgepackt werden, sodass er am Ende nur noch die kleinen, nützlichen Gegenstände, die er überall im Haus gefunden hatte, in Vitrinen in einem separaten Raum unterbringen musste, denn das Haus wimmelte nur so von merkwürdigen Gegenständen, die alle eine andere Bedeutung und Nutzen zu haben schienen. Vor allem auf dem Dachboden, auf den er einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte, und Kreachers Höhle wimmelte es nur vor Artefakten. Zwei Jahre als Phönixordenhauptquartier hatten es wohl nicht geschafft alle zwielichtigen Dinge aus dem Haus zu vertreiben.

Das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus hang nun im Salon gleich neben dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks.

Harry hatte beschlossen, Phineas und den Stammbaum nicht aus dem Haus zu verbannen. Denn Phineas konnte noch nützlich sein, wenn er mit Hogwarts in Verbindung treten wollte. Und der Stammbaum gehörte seiner Meinung nach hier hin, denn trotz allem hatte hier mehrere Jahrhunderte lang die Familie Black gelebt.

Im ganzen Haus hingen auch keine Portraits mehr, sodass Phineas ihn nicht ausspionieren konnte, solange er sich nicht im Salon aufhielt.

oooooooooooooooooo

(A/A Ich mag das Kapitel nicht. Leider muss erst das Gerüst aufgebaut werden bevor das Haus gestrichen werden kann.)


	7. Die Weasleys

Alles entwickelt sich weiter, und irgendwie läuft die Geschichte nicht wie geplant. Sie gleitet mir sozusagen aus den Fingern. Wahrscheinlich werde ich den Titel ändern müssen, aber darüber bin ich mir noch nicht Sicher.

**6. Die Weasleys **

„Ich gehe dann zu den Weasleys, räumst schon mal weiter auf, Winky." Die kleine Hauselfe verneigte sich tief. „Wie ihr wünscht Meister."

Mit einem leisen _Plopp _disapparierte Harry.

Kurz vor dem Fuchsbau tauchte er wieder auf. Langsam schlenderte der junge Zauberer über den Hof, es war schon fast ein Uhr.

'Kein Wunder, wenn man bis spät in die Nacht hinein arbeitet', dachte er.

Und sein Schlaf hatte sich auch sehr abwechslungsreich gestaltet. Zwischen Bett und Bücherregal. Harry hatte noch ein Buch über Stummzaubern fertig lesen wollen, doch sein Geliebter hatte etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt. Worüber sich Harry auch nicht hatte beschweren wollen, genoss er es doch in vollen Zügen.

Auf einmal machte es neben ihm zweimal _Plopp. _

Der Jungzauberer fuhr blitzschnell herum und hielt seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Vor ihm stand Charlie Wesley mit lachend hochgehaltenen Händen. „Das ist aber eine tolle Begrüßung", meinte er schmunzelnd.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg, aber nicht ohne den jungen Mann neben Charlie noch einen musternden Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Das ist Thomas. Thomas, das ist Harry." Beide reichten sich die Hände und Charlies Freund konnte es nicht unterdrücken seinen Blick über Harrys Narbe wandern zu lassen.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Harry", meinte er nun.

Thomas war ungefähr so groß wie Harry und hatte kurze braune Haare, sein Gesicht war gebräunt und seine hellblauen Augen hatte einen leichten grünlichen Stich.

„Ron hatte erwähnt, dass Charlie noch jemanden mitbringt. Arbeitet du mit ihm in Rumänien?"

„Ja, dort haben wir uns kennen gelernt." Thomas warf Charlie einen warmen Blick zu. Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er in einer zärtlichen Geste die Hand des anderen berührte.

„Wir sollten weitergehen, die anderen erwarten uns bestimmt schon. Mutter wird in letzter Zeit immer hibbelig, wenn jemand nicht rechzeitig da ist."

„Ist ja auch verständlich", meinte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Sag mal Harry", grübelte Charlie und warf ihm einen musternden Blick zu, „seit wann trägst du denn einen Ohrring? Hab ich bei dir noch nie gesehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du auf einmal keine Brille mehr hast."

„Ach, den Ohrring hab ich von meinem Paten bekommen. Er hatte damals viel Zeit und hat einen kleinen nützlichen Zauber erfunden. Und die Augen hab ich mir Lasern lassen. Da es keinen Zauber für so was gibt, habe ich es bei den Muggeln machen lassen. Ist bei denen eine ganz neue Erfindung."

Das Gesicht Harrys zierte ein schleimisches Grinsen. Man sah ihm kein Stück an, dass das mit dem Lasern eine reine Lüge gewesen war, die er sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Mit Muggelsachen kenn ich mich nicht aus. Aber darf man fragen, was für einen Zauber dein Pate da drauf gesprochen hat?", mischte sich nun Thomas ein.

„Nein, eher nicht, dann brächte der Zauber nichts mehr."

„Harry mein Lieber, da bist du ja endlich!", rief Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt und erdrückte Harry fast.

„Und du auch Charlie!" Glücklicherweise ließ sie nun von Harry ab und wandte sich Charlie zu um ihn zu erdrücken.

Nachdem auch noch Thomas herzlich begrüßt wurde, gingen sie alle raus in den Garten, wo die anderen schon an der Essenstafel saßen.

Am einen Ende des Tisches saß die Familie Delacour zusammen mit Bill, danach kamen die Zwillinge, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley am anderen Ende.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Begrüßung setzten sich Thomas und Charlie gegenüber von Hermine und Ginny. Harry quetschte sich genau zwischen die Mädchen.

Nun, da alle da waren, konnte endlich gegessen werden.

Noch mal kam seine kleine Lüge mit dem Lasern zum Zuge, doch vor Hermine musste er etwas vorsichtiger sein. Sie wusste bestimmt, dass es etwas länger dauern würde, bis er danach wieder vollkommen sehen konnte. Auch wenn sie kein Wort dazu sagte.

„Moh wohlnt du jetmt eigentli, Arrh." fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. (A/A: Übersetzt ohne vollen Mund heißt das so viel wie: „Wo wohnst du jetzt eigentlich, Harry.")

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, Fidelius."

„Oh, schade", meinte er nur noch und schaufelte sich schon wieder den Mund voll.

„Was hältst du eigentlich vom neuen Schulsystem, muss dir doch ziemlich gefallen, nicht war? Jetzt kannst du alle Fächer belegen, die du willst, auch ohne Zeitumkehrer", wandte er sich an seine Freundin.

„Es ist schon eine große Möglichkeit, doch für die Minderjährigen wird das schwer. Ginny hat erzählt, dass alle Minderjährigen einen Schutzzauber bekommen, damit keiner ihrer Zauber, wenn er zu sehr daneben geht, Schaden anrichtet. Ich fände das nicht schön. Zum Glück hatte ich schon letztes Jahr Ende September meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag."

„Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, wie es mit den Minderjährigen ist. Ich war so froh endlich zaubern zu können, wann ich will, dass ich es einfach vergessen hab."

Harry und Hermine diskutierten noch eine Zeit lang über das neue Schulsystem. Ginny ließ es sich natürlich auch nicht nehmen ihren Senf dazu zu geben und so waren die drei verstrickt in die Vor- und Nachteile des Hogwarts-Eulenexpress Systems.

Plötzlich bemerke Harry, was ihm bis jetzt an dem Bild von Charlie und Thomas nicht gefiel, denn die beiden unterhielten sich schon beinahe gezwungen mit Lupin über Drachen und Harry konnte beobachten, wie Thomas' Hand unter den Tisch wanderte und sich verdächtig in die Richtung von Charlies Bein bewegte.

Der junge Zauberer musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Warum erfuhr er hier immer als letzter was Sache ist? Sie hätten ihm doch sagen können, dass Thomas und Charlie zusammen sind und er wundert sich, warum Charlie einen Freund zu Familienessen mitbringt. Er wollte gerade sein Wort an Ron richten, warum er es ihm denn nicht gesagt hatte, als Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem zweitältesten Sohn meinte: „Wann bringst du uns eigentlich endlich eine Freundin ins Haus? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du uns je eine deiner Freundinnen vorgestellt hast. Bill wird bald heiraten und du willst uns noch nicht mal deine Freundin vorstellen?" Harry schluckte. (A/A: Konstruiertes Timing ist doch immer toll) (B/A Sowieso. War aber total vorhersehbar.)

Gut, das er nicht nachgefragt hatte, aber täuschte er sich wirklich und Charlie war nicht schwul? Harry beobachtete sie genau und bemerkte, wie sie sich beide unmerklich anspannten. „Es ist doch nicht so wichtig, ob du sie kennen lernst oder nicht, Mum. Wenn ich jemanden gefunden habe, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte, verspreche ich dir, bekommst du das noch vor meiner Hochzeit mit."

So ging die Diskussion der beiden weiter und am Ende war sich Harry hundertprozentig sicher, dass Charlie und Thomas zusammen waren. Warum bemerkte das nur keiner.

„Komm schon Charlie, stell uns deine Freundin vor!", meinten die Zwillinge im Chor. „Selbst Ronnylein hat uns seine Freundin vorgestellt."

„Was?!", Harry fuhr herum.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts, Ron! Wer ist es? Hast du es endlich geschafft, Hermine zu fragen, ob sie mit dir ausgeht?!"

„Bingo!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Und neben ihm nahmen Ron und Hermine eine dunkelrote Färbung an.

„Na toll, warum erfahre ich so was nie!?"

„Hätten wir dir noch gesagt", flüsterte Hermine in sich hinein.

Harry schmollte noch eine Zeit lang in sich hinein, bis er letztendlich aufgab und sich mit den anderen amüsierte.

„Hey Charlie, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden? Ist wichtig", flüsterte Harry seinem Gegenüber zu, als sich die kleine Party bereits ihrem Ende entgegen neigte.

„Ja, klar. Lass uns ins Haus gehen, da sind wir ungestört. Wartest du hier, Thomas? Bin gleich wieder da."

Sie standen beide auf und entfernten sich vom Tisch. Es bemerkte kaum jemand, denn Mr. Weasley hatte schon vor einer Stunde die Eierflips und den Feuerwhiskey rausgeholt.

„Also, was willst du Harry?", fragte Charlie den jüngeren, als sie in der Küche standen.

„Warum erzählst du deinen Eltern nicht einfach, dass du mit Thomas zusammen bist?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie er es am besten fragen könnte, doch die beste Methode war doch auf den Punkt kommen, oder?

„Ahm…", Charlie errötete leicht,

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Das war nur zu offensichtlich, muss man nur ein bisschen drauf achten. Jedem wäre es aufgefallen, wenn sie euch neutral betrachten würden. Also warum? Aus Angst vor der Reaktion?"

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Wir kennen sonst niemanden, der schwul ist und was wenn sie etwas dagegen haben? Es ist leichter das Ganze so zu handhaben. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn mein Vater mich zum Beispiel noch mehr ignorieren würde als Percy. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja schon, aber glaubst du, es würde so schlimm werden?" Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippen. Was würden seine Freunde wohl von ihm denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass er was mit einem wildfremden Mann hatte. Er würde sie nicht verlieren wollen.

„Weißt du Harry, es ist sowieso egal. Bald werden sie es erfahren. Thomas und ich wollen heiraten. Wir sind jetzt schon seit drei Jahren zusammen. Spätestens dann werden sie es erfahren. Jetzt fühl dich bitte geehrt. Du bist der erste, der es erfährt."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Ende nächsten Jahres erst, ein genauer Termin steht noch nicht fest. Aber wir schicken dir eine Einladung, wenn du kommen willst."

„Klar will ich! Irgendwie sind in letzter Zeit alle im Heiratsfieber, kann das sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist und alle auf einmal eine Familie möchten, an die sie sich lehnen können. Einen Ort, wo sie Geborgenheit finden. Ich kenne viele Paare, denen es so geht. Oft heiraten sie, obwohl sie sich noch nicht so lange kennen. Nimm nur Bill und Fleur. Sie waren gerade mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen, bevor sie beschlossen haben zu heiraten."

„Ja, wäre möglich. Wir sollen wieder raus gehen, Thomas kommt uns schon suchen." Harry, der die ganze Zeit nach draußen gelauscht hatte, hörte Thomas flüstern, wo sie denn wären, als würde er neben ihm stehen.

„Okay, aber noch eins, Harry. Sag es niemandem, versprich es mir."

„Natürlich verspreche ich's dir, ist doch Ehrensache."

Sie wollten sich gerade umwenden, als Thomas die Tür öffnete.

„Da seid ihr ja, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo ihr denn bleibt."

Harry begann zu schmunzeln.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich tu deinem Liebsten schon nichts an."

Harry wollte sich gerade an dem Anderen nach draußen drängen als sich dieser an ihn wandte. „Du weißt es? Und es macht dir nichts aus? Also, dass wir zusammen sind?"

„Nein, warum sollte es? Schließlich hat mich Charlie auch gerade zu eurer Hochzeit eingeladen. Eher im Gegenteil, ich freue mich für euch."

„Danke", lächelte Thomas erleichtert.

Der Abend endete fröhlich und alle machten sich auf den Weg in die Betten oder nach Hause. Zum Glück hatte Harry nicht so viel getrunken, sonst hätte das mit dem Apparieren schrecklich schief gehen können.


	8. Muggelstämmige

Eigentlich war dies hier mal ein ziemlich langes Kapitel, aber weil meine Beta nicht sehr weit gekommen ist, in letzter Zeit, habe ich beschlossen es in zwei Teile zu teilen und daraus zwei kürzere Kapitel zu machen. Na dann los, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**7. Muggelstämmige **

Die nächste Zeit verlief recht ruhig. Es legte sich eine unruhige Routine über das ehemalige Haus der Blacks. Alle Aufräumarbeiten waren erledigt, die Räume fertig eingeräumt. Im ersten Stock hatte Harry die Gästezimmer eingerichtet. Und auch der Salon befand sich dort. Im zweiten Stock hielt er sich meistens auf. Dort waren auch die Bibliothek, sein Schlafzimmer und der Raum, den er sich als Zaubertranklaboratorium eingerichtet hatte. Schließlich bekam er in diesem Fach ziemlich viele Aufgaben, die auch die Praxis mit berücksichtigten. Ansonsten befand sich in diesem Stockwerk nur noch ein großes einladendes Bad, genau neben seinem Zimmer und einen Raum hatte er für die ganzen eigentümlichen Dinge, die er im Haus der Blacks gefunden und auch von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, eingerichtet. Den Raum zierten nun haufenweise Vitrinen mit seltsamen Gerätschaften. Er hatte es noch nicht geschafft alle nachzuschlagen. Über manche dieser Dinge würde er wohl nur in der Nocturngasse Auskunft bekommen.

Das letzte freie Zimmer in diesem Stockwerk war wohl das eigentümlichste im ganzen Haus. Es war recht klein und an den Wänden standen unzerbrechlich gehexte kleine Phiolen mit silbernen Flüssigkeiten.

In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch mit einer runenverzierten Schale. Hinter dem Tisch stand außer einem großen Sessel noch ein anderes Regal, vollgestellt mit geographischen Karten, Büchern über den Aufstieg und Fall der dunklen Künste, sowie jede Menge handgeschriebener Pergamentrollen. Alles in allem, sein gesamtes Wissen über Voldemort.

In einer Ecke dieses Raumes lag auch noch, in einer Glasvitrine, das rubinbesetzte Schwert Godric Gryffindors.

Natürlich hatte es sich Harry nicht nehmen lassen, alle Türen in diesem Korridor noch einmal zusätzlich durch ein Passwort zu schützen. Und da er sich Passwörter in Parsel ausgesucht hatte, war es so gut wie unmöglich, die Zimmer ohne sein Einverständnis zu betreten. Außer natürlich Voldemort persönlich würde hierher kommen, seine Passwörter rausbekommen und dann die Türen öffnen. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war höher, dass Harry Ron mit einem Avada Kedavra belegte, als das Voldemort je eines seiner Passwörter aussprechen würde.

Während Harry sich nun tagsüber, in Ermangelung anderer Beschäftigungen, in Nachforschungen über die Horkruxe, Bücher und Hausaufgaben stürzte, bewahrten ihn die Nächte davor vor Einsamkeit zu vergehen. Seth war ein guter Gesprächspartner und Liebhaber und Harry bemerkte allmählich, wie sich auch tiefere Gefühle für den Schwarzmagier in ihm anbahnten. Diese Gefühle waren heftig und versengten sein Innerstes jedes mal, wenn er ihn sah. Doch aus Angst, Seth würde sich von ihm abwenden, wenn er es bemerken würde, verschloss er diese Gefühle tief in sich. Sie teilen die körperliche Liebe, aber nicht die emotionale.

Alles verlief ruhig, bis er zu Hermines Geburtstag Ende September in den Fuchsbau kam. Es war eine lustige Runde, und desto später es wurde, umso betrunkener wurden die meisten.

„Hey, warum trinkst du denn nichts!", grölte Ron zu Harry rüber, der wirklich nicht viel von dem alkoholischen Zeug angerührt hatte.

Umso deutlicher waren seine Erinnerungen daran, wie schwer ihm das Apparieren gefallen war, als er das letzte Mal etwas tiefer ins Glas geschaut hatte.

„Na komm schon", kicherte Ginny und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Resigniert schob er sie runter. Solche Annäherungsversuche hatte er heute schon mehrmals über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Ginny war einfach nicht dieselbe, wenn sie auch nur ein halbes Glas zu viel intus hatte.

„Nein danke, ihr wisst doch, ich muss noch nach Hause apparieren."

Ginny schmollte.

„Dann gib mir doch wenigstens einen Kuss. Du kannst dich doch nicht ewig verstecken und keinen an dich ran lassen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass zwischen uns Schluss ist. Und wer behauptet eigentlich, dass ich niemanden an mich ran lasse? Können wir das Thema bitte dabei belassen?"

„Wer? Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du eine Freundin hast."

„Ich hab auch keine Freundin. Ginny, du bist betrunken. Es wäre besser, wenn du schlafen gehen würdest."

Die junge Hexe wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie von einem lauten Türenschlagen unterbrochen wurde.

„Ja, verzieh dich nur, heute Abend stehst du sowieso wieder vor der Tür. Dich will doch keiner haben!", brüllte ein betrunkener Ron Richtung Tür.

Harry, der Ron mit Hermine im Gespräch gesehen hatte, sie jetzt aber nicht mehr erblicken konnte, sprang sofort auf und folgte seiner Freundin aus dem Raum.

Er fand die junge Hexe aufgelöst auf den Treppen vor dem Fuchsbau sitzen.

„Was ist denn los, Hermine?"

„Nichts wichtiges", schluchzte sie.

„Ja ja, das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen. Du wirkst schon seit längerem so traurig. Was ist los? Und was hat Ron wieder blödes zu dir gesagt?"

Er nahm sie in den Arm, doch Hermine weinte nur noch mehr.

„Weißt du", brachte sie heraus, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, „meine Eltern wollen sich scheiden lassen. Sie wohnen schon länger getrennt. Deshalb hab ich die Ferien auch immer in Hogwarts oder bei euch verbracht. Sie geben mir die Schuld. Weil ich eine Hexe bin. Sie kamen nie damit zurecht. Jetzt haben sie mich rausgeworfen."

Hermine löste sich und wischte sich das Gesicht ab.

„Jetzt wo Hogwarts geschlossen ist, wusste ich nicht wo ich hin soll. Deshalb haben mich die Weasleys aufgenommen. Aber ich sehe noch immer diesen stillen Vorwurf, dass ich ihnen so viel Platz wegnehme. Dabei zahle ich sogar dafür. Ich habe einen Job in der Muggelwelt, weil in der Zaubererwelt keiner mehr irgendjemanden anstellt, den er nicht schon länger kennt."

Sie geriet ins Stocken.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich eine Hexe bin?! Wenn ich mich jetzt entscheiden dürfte, würde ich viel lieber mit meinen Eltern in der Muggelwelt leben und nie erfahren haben, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Dann wäre alles viel einfacher. Kein Verrückter, der alle Muggelstämmigen umbringen will, keine Probleme mit meinen Eltern, keine Fernkurse und ganz normale Freunde."

Sie begann wieder bitterlich zu weinen.

„Schon gut", flüsterte Harry. „Ich habe nie daran gedacht, wie das sein muss. Weißt du, ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne Zauberei nicht mehr vorstellen. Obwohl es so viele Probleme gibt, möchte ich diese Welt für nichts verlassen. Du musst wie ich aus deiner Welt herausgerissen worden sein, nur, dass du, im Gegenteil zu mir, auch etwas zurückgelassen hast. Geht es denn vielen Muggelstämmigen so?"

Hermine nickte zaghaft.

„Ich habe viele Brieffreunde, die auch muggelstämmig sind. Vielen geht es so. Wir haben noch nicht mal die Chance bekommen uns aus allem raus zu halten. Und jetzt macht mir Ron auch noch Vorwürfe, ich würde ihn ausnutzen, um ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben."

„So ein Idiot. Hör nur nicht auf ihn. Und so was schimpft sich dein Freund! Wenn du willst kannst du zu mir. In dem Haus, in dem ich wohne, sind noch viele leere Zimmer."

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht, dann bekommst du doch sicher Ärger mit dem Orden, wenn du mich ins Versteck mitnimmst."

„Mit dem Orden?" Harry lachte trocken auf. „Der Orden hat sich noch nicht mal bei mir gemeldet. Ich musste selbst dafür sorgen, dass ich irgendwo unterkomme. Wie du sicher weißt, befindet sich das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens jetzt in Hogwarts. Ich habe über das Haus, in dem ich lebe, selbst einen Fideliuszauber gesprochen und alles eingeräumt. Sie haben mir kein bisschen geholfen. Ich schätze, sie sind sauer auf mich, weil ich ihnen nicht sagen wollte, was Dumbledore mir erzählt hat."

„Wirklich? Das hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Und wo wohnst du nun?"

„Das kann ich dir nur sagen, wenn du mitkommst, da ich der Geheimniswahrer bin und nicht möchte, dass es jeder erfährt."

„Natürlich komme ich mit! Wenn ich mir dann die Vorwürfe nicht mehr anhören muss! Aber ich werde bezahlen, was ich esse, das ist das Mindeste. Und ich suche mir so schnell wie möglich eine eigene Wohnung. Das tue ich jetzt auch schon, aber ich finde noch nichts. Ich will dir nicht so lange zur Last fallen, okay?"

„Wie du willst", lachte Harry. „Na dann komm, holen wir deine Sachen. Mir ist irgendwie die Lust aufs Feiern vergangen."

„Darf ich dich noch was fragen, Harry?"

„Natürlich, was denn?"

„Wer ist denn nun deine Freundin?"

„Du hast wohl meine Antwort nicht mitbekommen. Ich hab keine Freundin, den Rest erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, okay."

Als sie vor der Tür standen, hinter der sich die Feiernden befanden, wischte sich Hermine noch einmal übers Gesicht und öffnete die Tür.

Ron wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Hermine fuhr ihm wütend dazwischen. „Ich hole nur meine Sachen."

Schon rauschte sie durchs Zimmer und sammelte ihre Bücher ein und stopfte sie in ihre, noch nicht mal ausgepackte, Tasche mit Kleidung. Den schlafenden Krummbein sperrte sie in seine Transportbox.

„Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse", meinte sie hochnäsig, bevor sie zu Harry, der an der Tür gewartet hatte, zurückkehrte. „Ich muss mir die Beleidigungen von dir nicht bieten lassen. Es ist schade, dass es auf diese Weise mit uns zu Ende geht. Ich mache Schluss."

(A/A Irgendwie hatte Ron ja Recht. Sie hätte ihn nicht verlassen, wenn sie noch bei ihm gewohnt hätte. So ist das Leben.)

Mit einem leisen _Plopp _apparierten sie im Grimmauldplatz.

„Also Hermine, wir befinden uns hier bei mir zu Hause im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Ab jetzt wirst du hier auch jederzeit alleine hin apparieren können. Aber nur in die Eingangshalle, nur von ihr habe ich den Apparierschutz genommen. Über alle anderen Räumlichkeiten ist er noch immer verhängt."

„Hier wohnst du also. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, was mit dem Haus passiert ist. Ist Kreacher auch hier?"

„Nein, Kreacher ist tot."

„Oh, der Arme. Wie ist das denn passiert? Haben ihn auch ein paar Todesser erwischt?"

„Nein, es war meine Schuld. Ich habe das Bild von Sirius' Mutter zerstört und er musste irgendeine Verbindung zu diesem Bild gehabt haben. Jedenfalls ist er sofort hierher gekommen und als er das zerstörte Bild gesehen hat, ist er an einem Schock gestorben. War halt auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Hermines Gesicht, das erst traurig ausgesehen hatte, wurde auf einmal neugierig.

„Du hast das Bild zerstört? Das hat noch nicht mal einer aus dem Orden geschafft. Wie hast du es angestellt?"

„Frag nicht und ich muss dich nicht anlügen, okay? Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht erzählen kann oder möchte. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal hoch und du suchst dir ein Zimmer aus. Nimm am besten eins mit direkter Tür zum Badezimmer, hab ich auch." Hermine machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und folgte Harry die Treppe rauf.

„Es kam nie vor, dass du mir etwas verheimlicht hast. Woher auf einmal diese Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Alles verändert sich. Du hast doch auch Geheimnisse, die du nicht erzählen willst oder irre ich mich da?"

„Doch, schon..."

„So, da sind wir."

Sie standen oben an den Treppen vom ersten Stock.

„Alle Zimmer hier sind ungefähr gleich eingerichtet. Bett, Sofa, Tisch, Stühle, Schrank. Im Salon hängt das Bild von Phineas. Er ist die Verbindung nach Hogwarts. Aber sie wollen sowieso nichts von mir. Also such dir eins aus."

„Wo hast du denn dein Zimmer?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Meine Zimmer sind im zweiten Stock. Ich habe alle Zimmer im zweiten belegt. Und der dritte ist kaum ausmöbliert. Der einzige Raum dort, in dem sich noch etwas befindet, ist Sirius altes Zimmer. Ich konnte es einfach nicht auflösen. Sonst sind dort nur noch ein paar große Zimmer, unter anderem das ehemalige Schlafzimmer von Sirius' Mutter, in dem er Seidenschnabel gehalten hat und der Aufstieg zum Dachboden. Den Dachboden hab ich bis jetzt erst einmal kurz durchgesehen und interessantes rausgesucht, zum Beispiel die Möbel in dem Zimmer dort vorne, habe ich oben gefunden. Ich bin sicher, das Zimmer wird dir am besten gefallen, da es das einzige Zimmer mit Möbeln aus heller Eiche ist. Ich lass dich jetzt allein. Such dir irgendeins aus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Frühstück in der Küche. Gute Nacht."

„Ja, gute Nacht, Harry."


	9. Das freiwillige Band

Erstmal wieder vielen dank für die lieben Kommis und dann ein ganz großes Entschuldigung!

Das Kappi hat jetzt ewig gedauert… tut mir furchtbar leid, aber meine Beta hat leider keine Zeit gefunden zu korrigieren obwohl es schon ewig Fertig war (alles auf die böse böse unendlichliebe und geduldige Beta schieb)

Aber das nächste Kappi ist auch schon fertig und ich lade es so schnell wie möglich hoch. Da die Ferien bald beginnen und jetzt viel Zeit ist wird es wohl nicht so lange dauern wie letztes Mal.

Sal

**8. Das freiwillige Band **

Selbst in der Nacht ließ ihn das Thema des letzten Tages nicht in Ruhe, denn er führte eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit Seth, die gegen Ende etwas von Thema abwich.

Harry lag dicht an Seths samtweichen Körper geschmiegt auf dem Sofa.

„Ra…"

(A/A Also wer sich nicht mehr daran erinnert… Ra ist Harrys Pseudonym. So wie auch Seth ein Pseudonym ist.)

„Ja, was ist?"

„Würdest du mich gerne treffen? Also ich meine, nicht nur in deiner Seelenform, sondern im realen Leben."

Harry hob den Kopf ein Stück und sah seinem Geliebten in die Augen.

„Würdest du mich denn treffen wollen?"

„Ja, schon gerne… irgendwie ist die Situation absurd. Ich frage dich, ob du mich treffen willst, dabei liegst du hier in meinen Armen."

Seth zog ihn näher an sich, beugte sich vor und sie verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich würde dich gerne treffen, dann könnte ich vielleicht endlich aufhören zu denken, dies hier sei nur ein schöner Traum, den ich jede Nacht weiter träume. Aber wo wollen wir uns treffen? In der Zaubererwelt gibt es kaum noch einen Platz, wo die Menschen noch hingehen. Alle sind in Angst."

„Ich würde auch eine Muggelgegend vorschlagen. Kennst du den Regent's Park in London? Er ist sehr weitläufig. Dort könnten wir uns treffen. Dort sind zwar Muggel, aber dagegen kann man nicht viel machen."

„Hast du was gegen Muggel?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht direkt. Solange sie mir nicht in die Quere kommen, sind sie mir egal."

„Dann bist du ganz anders als viele andere Schwarzmagier. Die meisten hassen die Muggel."

„Die meisten Schwarzmagier kommen aus den alten Familien, da es viele als schwarzmagisch angesehene Familienzauber gibt. Und die meisten denken, wenn sie schon etwas von dieser praktischen Kunst lernen, warum dann nicht auch mehr. Sie haben etwas gegen Halbblüter, Muggelstämmige und Muggel, weil sie es von Kind an lernen. Ich weiß nicht, worauf dieser Hass zurückzuführen ist, aber eigentlich bringt er doch gar nichts. Ein muggelstämmiger Zauberer kann genauso mächtig wie ein Reinblütiger sein." Seufzend lehnte sich Harry zurück.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass es besser wäre, wenn muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer nie in die Zaubererwelt eingeführt werden würden."

„Warum das denn? Solch rassistische Gedanken hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

„Das hat auch nichts mit Rassismus zu tun. Weißt du, ich habe eine sehr gute muggelstämmige Freundin. Aber dadurch, dass sie eine Hexe ist, haben sich ihre Eltern getrennt, weil sie beide nicht mit der Magie umgehen konnten und die Schuld dafür aufeinander geschoben haben. Ihre Tochter haben sie zu Hause rausgeworfen. Sie lebt jetzt bei mir im Haus. Und so wie ihr geht es vielen Muggelstämmigen hat sie gesagt. Oftmals bekommt man es nur einfach nicht mit. Die Eltern bekommen Angst vor den Fähigkeiten ihrer Kinder, denn alle fürchten sich vor dem, was sie nicht kennen und letztendlich wenden sich die Eltern von ihren Kindern ab.

Natürlich gibt es auch andere Fälle, aber das kann man zu Beginn nie sagen. Deshalb wäre es meiner Meinung nach besser, alle muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberer, die noch nicht in die magische Welt eingeführt wurden, aufzusuchen und ihnen ihre Magie zu entziehen, damit sie keinen Schaden anrichten können. Danach einfach die Gedächtnisse mit einem Amnesia-Zauber verändern und sie in Ruhe ihr normales Leben leben lassen."

„An so was habe ich gar nicht gedacht, stimmt. Die Muggel haben Angst vor uns. Aber, dass sich selbst Eltern wegen so etwas, von ihren Kindern differenzieren?"

„Dann sieh es doch mal andersherum. Zauberereltern, die einen Squib als Kind haben, differenzieren sich doch auch oft von ihm oder?"

„Doch, das schon. Aber es ist doch ein Privileg zaubern zu können."

„Wirklich? Überleg es dir noch mal. Wir sind nicht besser als die Muggel, wir haben nur andere Fähigkeiten. Manche Muggel sehen es als Fluch an, wenn jemand zaubern kann. Meine Verwandten zum Beispiel, sie sind Muggel, sahen mich als Missgeburt an. Wenn ihr Sohn zaubern könnte, ich weiß nicht, was stärker wäre. Ihre Liebe zu ihm oder ihr Hass gegen Zauberei und allem was unnatürlich ist."

„Na gut, selbst wenn es besser wäre, würde es das Ministerium niemals tun. Der Fluch zum Entziehen magischer Fähigkeiten ist schwarzmagisch. Und alles was schwarzmagisch ist, ist verboten. Deshalb müssten die Muggelstämmigen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten behalten und jeder mit magischen Fähigkeiten muss sie kontrollieren lernen. So sind wir wieder am Anfang des Problems. Sie lernen ihre Magie zu kontrollieren und die Eltern bekommen Angst."

Harry seufzte tief.

„Also liegt das Problem beim Verbot der dunklen Künste. Würde man sie legalisieren wäre es möglich. Aber schwarze Magie ist gefährlich und zerstörerisch, weshalb sie erst verboten wurde. Mit ihr kann man Menschen töten."

Harry bemerkte wie Seth hinter ihm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die dunklen Künste sind nicht gefährlicher als andere Magiearten. Nehmen wir doch einen Verwandlungszauber. Du kannst jemanden in einen Gegenstand verwandeln und diesen dann einfach mit den Händen zerstören. Und schon hast du jemanden getötet ohne dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden zu können, denn keiner wird dir nachweisen können, dass dieser Gegenstand mal ein Mensch war. Es kommt immer auf die Absicht an, die hinter dem Zauber steckt. Nehmen wir den Todesfluch Avada Kedavra. Er wird als schlimmster schwarzmagischer Fluch angesehen. Wenn jemand im Sterben liegt und schmerzhaft verenden wird, wäre es dann nicht eine Gnade, ihm einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod zu bereiten, wenn er es wünscht?"

„Das mag sich jetzt sicherlich logisch und gut anhören. Aber schwarze Magie wurde sicher nicht ohne Grund verboten."

Seth hinter ihm seufzte resigniert auf.

„Und das der Dunkle Lord dafür kämpft, schwarze Magie zu legalisieren ist deiner Sympathie für diese Künste nicht gerade förderlich, habe ich Recht?"

„Dieser Vergleich hinkt. Voldemort kämpft auch dafür alle Muggel und Halbblüter aus der magischen Welt zu verbannen, dabei ist er selbst ein Halbblut."

„Du nennst ihn beim Namen?"

„Ja, denn Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst. Und Voldemort ist der Name den er sich selbst gab. Sein richtiger Name ist Tom Riddle."

Seths Stimme klang nachdenklich als er sprach.

„Du scheinst viel über den Dunklen Lord zu wissen. Nur wenige wissen, dass er ein Halbblut ist und noch weniger kennen seinen richtigen Namen. Wie kommt es, dass du so viel weißt?"

Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Hatte er sich nun womöglich verraten?

„Ich habe mich dafür interessiert, wer er war, bevor er als Voldemort zurückkehrte. Leider habe ich nicht sehr viel herausgefunden. Warum nennst du ihn den Dunklen Lord? Nur seine Todesser nennen ihn so."

„Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass ich kein Todesser bin, denn erstens haben wir darüber schon einmal gesprochen und zweitens: Hast du irgendwo ein dunkles Mal gesehen?" Seth hielt ihm seinen linken Unterarm hin. „Siehst du hier ein dunkles Mal?"

„Das dunkle Mal ist, soweit ich weiß, nicht immer sichtbar. Nur ein paar Stunden nachdem Voldemort seine Todesser zusammengerufen hat."

„Okay, da magst du Recht haben, aber wie viele Nächte haben wir bereits zusammen verbracht? Wie viele Nächte haben wir zusammen im Bett gelegen? Hast du irgendwann ein dunkles Mal auf meinen Unterarm gesehen?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Kein aber. Irgendwann wäre sicher ein Treffen gewesen. Und ein leichter Schatten wäre, wenn ich ein Mal besitzen würde, immer zu sehen. Aber hier ist nichts."

„Woher weißt du so viel über das Mal?", frage Harry misstrauisch.

„Das ist ganz einfach, ich habe ein Buch in dem drin steht, wie es geschaffen wird."

„Wirklich? Kann ich es sehen?"

Harry war noch immer leicht misstrauisch gegenüber seinem Liebsten. Aber auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Zeit sie lebten.

„Ja, ich such es dir raus. Dann kannst du nächstes Mal reinschauen. Aber was ist jetzt mit dem Treffen?", wechselte er das Thema und fuhr dem Mann in seinen Armen zärtlich über die Oberschenkel und spielte mit dessen Hodensack. Harry entkam ein erschrockenes Keuchen und sein Glied begann sich unter Seths Liebkosungen zu versteifen. Lustvoll begann er sich an dem nackten Mann zu reiben und spürte wie auch dessen Glied anschwoll. Harry vernahm leise geflüsterte Worte und nahm nur hintergründig die dazugehörige Zauberstabbewegung wahr.

Er hatte Seth den Rücken zugedreht, so konnte er nicht sehen was dieser tat. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass sein Liebhaber aufgehört hatte ihn zu berühren, missfiel ihm. Er wollte schon aufstehen um sich umzudrehen, als er Hände an seinen Hüften spürte, die sich langsam vortasteten, um diesen ihnen schon so bekannten Körper noch einmal zu erkunden, um vielleicht noch etwas Neues zu finden. Doch schon bald wurde eine Hand wieder weggezogen und er spürte stattdessen etwas Feuchtes an seinem Eingang.

„Warte", flüsterte Harry leise.

Er musste sich überwinden es auszusprechen.

„Was ist, willst du nicht?", fragte eine raue tiefe Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Ich will dich ansehen. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du mich nimmst", flüsterte er und errötete leicht.

Er tat sich noch immer schwer mit solchen Wünschen. Für ihn war es intimer, wenn er ihm in die Augen sehen durfte. Er hatte es nie gemocht, jemandem in die Augen zu blicken, wenn er mit ihm schlief. Bei Ginny hatte er es nie getan. Nur bei Seth mochte er es. Er wollte mit ihm diese Intimität teilen. Und zwar nur mit ihm.

„Dann dreh dich um", wurde ihm zärtlich ins Ohr geflüstert.

Schnell sprang er auf um sich danach wieder auf den verlockenden Körper gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Lippen vereinten sich zu einem sanften Kuss und Seths feingliedrige Hände streichelten seinen Rücken. Eine eigentümliche Magie baute sich um sie herum auf, doch keiner von ihnen bekam es mit.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkten, drückten sie sich enger aneinander und ihr Kuss wurde drängender. Ihre Erregungen rieben sich aneinander, während sich Seths feuchte Finger einfühlsam in Harrys Körper versenkten. Doch Harry ließ ihm nicht lange Zeit ihn zu weiten. Bald schon machte er sich los und sah tief in die schwarzen Obsidiane seines Partners, während er ihn in sich aufnahm. Es schmerzte, doch der junge Zauberer hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Fasziniert beobachtete er die Gefühle in den Augen seines Gegenübers.

Diese Augen, die ihn in manchen Momenten hier in diesem Raum undurchdringlich und kalt angesehen hatten, waren nun verschleiert vor Lust und hinter ihnen lag noch so viel mehr. Zärtlichkeit und manchmal glaubte Harry auch etwas tieferes zu sehen oder wünschte es sich. Wer wollte denn nicht geliebt werden?

Ihre Körper bewegten sich aufeinander zu, bauten einen quälend langsamen Rhythmus auf. Wieder verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem tiefen Kuss. Das Verlangen, dem Anderen heftiger entgegen zu kommen, keimte in dem jungen Zauberer auf, doch er versagte es sich. Er wollte den Moment, an dem sie sich wieder lösen mussten, so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Vorsichtig huschte seine Zunge über den makellos weißen Hals seines Geliebten und aus einem inneren Drang heraus, begann er in das verführerische Fleisch zu beißen. Er biss fest zu, bis kleine Blutstropfen in seinen Mund quollen. Er nahm kaum noch wahr wie Seth plötzlich heftiger in ihn zu stoßen begann, nahm kaum noch wahr wie sich sein eigener Orgasmus anbahnte, alles was für ihn in diesem Moment zählte, und dem er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war das metallische Blut, das aus dem Anderen heraus floss und welches er gierig in sich aufsog. Dieser wundervolle Moment wurde unterbrochen, als ihn plötzlich sein Orgasmus überrollte und das nächste, was er danach wahrnahm, war, dass er schwer atmend in der gleichen Position an seinen Geliebten geschmiegt die Augen aufschlug.

„Was wahr das?", hörte er Seths zittrige Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich war weg."

Seine Stimme hörte sich nicht minder zittrig an.

„Da war irgendwas anderes etwas…", fuhr er fort und Seth sprach seinen Satz zu Ende. „…etwas magisches."

„Ja, so was hab ich noch nie erlebt, ich hab keine Ahnung, woher das kam."

Sie verfielen in langes Schweigen.

„Ich hab eine Ahnung", vernahm er Seths schwache Stimme.

Harry richtete sich auf, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen zu können. Er sah ihn fragend an.

„Es war der Anfang."

„Der Anfang von was?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Der Anfang von einem Ritual. Es hat uns gerufen, hast du es nicht gespürt? Du hast gerade mein Blut getrunken. Ekelt es dich denn gar nicht an? Würdest du es nicht abstoßend finden, das Blut eines anderen zu trinken, so wie es nur Vampire tun?"

Harry dachte nach, er hatte noch immer den metallischen Geschmack von Seths Blut im Mund und es kam ihm keineswegs abstoßend vor. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Geschmack berauschte ihn nur noch mehr. Seth, der Harrys Gedanken in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, fuhr fort.

„Der Anfang, ich gebe dir meinen Samen und mein Blut. Danach müssten wir beide ein paar magische Formeln sprechen, und das wäre es schon. Aber da wir beide Männer sind, glaube ich, dass auch du mir deinen Samen und dein Blut geben müsstest, damit das Band geknüpft wird. Ich habe davon gelesen, das Band ruft danach, und die meisten bemerken erst, dass sie das Band geknüpft haben, wenn es zu spät ist. Das freiwillige Band würde normalerweise als schwarze Magie gehandhabt werden, da es Blutmagie ist. Doch es entsteht aus Liebe, und Liebe kann noch nicht einmal das Ministerium zu den dunklen Künsten zählen."

Sie beide verfielen erneut in langes Schweigen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Freiwilliges Band, irgendwo hatte Harry diese Worte schon mal gehört, wenn ihm doch nur einfallen würde. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf.

„Seth…", sagte er leise und wartete das der andere ihn ansah.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er leise und errötete.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nur fassungslos an, bis er leise zu lachen begann.

Harry war verwirrt, machte sich der andere über ihn lustig? Doch dann begann Seth zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal sagen würde, oder dieses Wort einmal in einem emotionalen Zusammenhang nennen würde, aber… Ja… Ja, ich liebe dich."

Er zog Harry an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem strubbeligen, fast schulterlangen Haar.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich innerlich verbrennt, wenn ich dich sehe. Ich wollte dich haben, besitzen, lieben, küssen, streicheln. Ich wollte… Du hast es mir angetan, seit dem Moment, an dem wir uns gegenüber gesessen haben und du mich so unverhohlen gemustert hast. Ich…"

Doch Harry erfuhr nie was noch mit ihm war, denn in diesem Moment presste Seth fest seine Lippen auf die seinen und erstickte jedes weitere Wort. Gierig küssten sie sich, und ließen erst wieder voneinander ab, als sie völlig außer Atem waren.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Harry und errötete.

„Aber ich hatte Angst, dass du nichts für mich empfindest und dass du mich nicht mehr willst, wenn du es weißt."

Er drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schmiegte sich sanft an ihn. Nach einiger Zeit brach Seth das Schweigen.

„Möchtest du das Band mit mir schließen? Also ich meine, nicht jetzt in deiner Seelenform, denn so wirkt es nicht, sondern in Wirklichkeit, mit deinem richtigen Körper... Dich für immer an mich binden?"

Harry überlegte lange. Wollte er es überhaupt? Was wusste er über dieses Band? Und was bedeutete es? Was wusste er überhaupt über Seth?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Würdest du es wollen?"

„Darauf kann auch ich dir keine Antwort geben."

Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen.

„Dann habe ich einen Vorschlag", meinte Harry.

„Treffen wir uns in drei Tagen um drei Uhr im Regent's Park und jeder von uns macht sich bis dahin seine Gedanken. Ich selbst weiß zum Beispiel gar nicht, was es bedeutet, was es für Konsequenzen hätte."

Seth wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Nicht jetzt, ich hab keine Zeit mehr. Sag nur, ob das für dich in Ordnung ist oder nicht." Harrys Gestalt begann schon zu verblassen.

„Okay. In drei Tagen, um drei Uhr."

„Ich liebe dich." Harry hauchte noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten, bevor er sich völlig aufgelöst hatte.

Sobald er aufgewacht war, sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich nur schnell einen Bademantel über und hastete in die angrenzende Bibliothek. Hier musste er doch irgendwas finden. Er war sich sicher, die Worte 'freiwilliges Band' schon einmal irgendwo gehört zu haben.

Knapp vierzig Minuten später wurde er fündig. Der Absatz stand in einem dicken alten Buch, von dem er sicher war, dass er es von Dumbledore hatte.

Das freiwillige Band

Das freiwillige Band ist die stärkste bekannte Blutmagie, welche bekannter weise zu den Blutzaubern gehört und somit unter die Bezeichnung „Schwarze Magie" fällt. Doch kann dieses Band nur entstehen, wenn beide Ritualpartner in starker Liebe verbunden sind, was kein Merkmal eines schwarzmagischen, sondern eher starker weißmagischer Zaubers ist.

Dieses Ritual wurde weder erfunden noch entdeckt, es entsteht aus den Ritualpartnern selbst. Dementsprechend verschieden sind die rituellen Worte, die die Partner verbinden. Doch immer gleich bleibend ist die Vereinigung, bei der der männliche Partner seinen Samen und sein Blut mit seiner Partnerin teilt.

Ist das Band einmal geschlossen, sind beide Ritualteilnehmer für immer in einer emotionalen Ebene verbunden. Doch was das kennzeichnenste des freiwilligen Bandes ist, ist die sterbliche Abhängigkeit. Keiner der beiden Partner kann getötet werden, solange der Andere noch lebt. Wunden bleiben zwar und müssen auch behandelt werden, aber keiner der beiden Partner kann in den Tod übergehen, solange der andere nicht auch aus dem Leben scheidet.

Das bekannteste Paar, das durch dieses Band verbunden wurde, waren Nicolas Flamel und seine Frau Perenelle Flamel.

Damit endete der Absatz, doch darunter war noch etwas in Dumbledores Handschrift geschrieben.

Obwohl nur Nicolas das Elixier des Lebens trank, welches aus dem Stein der Weisen gewonnen wurde, starb auch seine Frau Perenelle nicht. Sie war, solange wie er das Elixier zu sich nahm, genau wie er unsterblich.

Harry wunderte sich nicht sehr über den Absatz, schließlich hatte Dumbledore die Flamels gekannt.

Doch etwas anderes nahm schnell Harrys Gedanken gefangen. Wenn er das Band mit Seth schließen würde, würde Seth auch zu einer Zielscheibe Voldemorts werden. Aber er könnte nicht sterben. Voldemort glaubte nicht an die Macht der Liebe, deshalb würde er so etwas wie diesem Band wohl weniger Beachtung schenken. Und wenn er selbst nicht sterben könnte, solange sein Partner nicht starb, hätte er vielleicht eine Chance auf den Sieg gegen den Mörder seiner Eltern. Konnte er es verantworten, einen Unbeteiligten in diesen Krieg hineinzuziehen?

Aber er kannte ja noch nicht mal Seths richtigen Namen, oder irgendetwas persönliches. Sie hatten immer nur über Dinge gesprochen, bei denen sie nicht zu viel von ihrem Leben preisgeben mussten.

Er kannte diesen Mann nicht. Er wusste nichts über ihn, nur, dass er ihn mit einer nie gekannten Inbrunst liebte.

Harry saß noch lange so da, mit dem aufgeschlagenen Buch in der Hand und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis ihn eine piepsige Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.

„Verzeiht, dass ich störe, Meister. Aber Miss Granger fragt, wo Sie bleiben und hat mich geschickt Sie zu holen, nachdem sie durch die Passwörter keinen Zugang zu Ihnen bekam. Miss Granger wartet in der Küche auf Sie."

Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nur noch die letzten Worte mitbekam.

„Oh Mist, Hermine!", rief er aus.

Und mit einem „Danke Winky!" war er auch schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, um sich anzuziehen und sich eine Katzenwäsche später schnurstracks auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.

Dort begegnete er einer wütenden Hermine.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei so lange zu schlafen? Es ist schon fast halb eins! Und was hast du mit der armen Winky gemacht!! Versklavt hast du sie, dabei sollte doch vor allem dir klar sein, dass es das Beste war, was ihr hätte passieren können, endlich frei zu sein! Wie…"

Harry unterbrach die aufgebrachte Hermine, indem er sich einfach demonstrativ an den Tisch setzte und zu essen anfing, was Winky aufgetragen hatte.

Als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ruhig war, wandte er sich an sie.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Hermine. Nur zu deiner Information, ich habe nicht geschlafen, sondern schon gelesen. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du da bist und bin wieder in meine Routine gerutscht. Und was Winky angeht, sie war überglücklich, dass sie wieder einen Meister hat. Außerdem ist sie eine unentbehrliche Hilfe."

Harry hatte kalt und förmlich gesprochen und seine Freundin sah ihn nur überrascht an. Langsam setzte sie sich auch wieder an den Tisch.

„Was ist mit dir los? So kenne ich dich gar nicht." Ihre Stimme war unsicher und das entlockte Harry ein kleines Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich muss gerade über etwas Wichtiges nachdenken und da kann ich deine Standpauken nicht gebrauchen."

Harry seufzte resigniert.

„Über was musst du denn nachdenken? Hat es was mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Nein."

„Mit mir?"

„Nein."

„Mit Ron?"

„Nein."

„Mit deiner Freundin, die gar keine ist, aber was du mir noch erklären wolltest?"

Harry stockte einen Moment.

„Ja."

„Dann wäre jetzt doch der passende Moment mir zu erklären was mit ihr los ist, oder?" Harry seufzte noch einmal.

„Nicht ihr… sondern ihm. Es heißt, was mit ihm los ist."

Wenn Harry nicht so sehr in Gedanken versunken wäre, hätte er sich selbst beglückwünscht. Er hatte es geschafft, Hermine zwei mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten sprachlos zu machen.

„Du… Du bist schwul? Aber ich dachte, Ginny…"

„Nicht schwul, sondern bisexuell. Auch wenn das bald wahrscheinlich sowieso unwichtig ist."

„Warum das denn?"

„Sagt dir das freiwillige Band etwas?"

„Hm… Ich glaube, ich habe mal etwas davon gelesen. Kommt sehr selten vor. Aber was…? Oh…"

Hermine bekam große Augen.

„Du meinst, ihr könntet? Oder habt ihr das Ritual schon vollzogen?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht, noch nicht. Wir haben, ohne dass es uns bewusst war, die ersten Schritte vollzogen, aber noch rechtzeitig abgebrochen. Jetzt sind wir am überlegen, ob wir es noch mal bis zum Ende ausführen sollen oder es lassen sollen und immer dem Drang widerstehen, es doch zu tun."

„Das ist eine schwere Entscheidung. Wie ist er denn so? Und wer ist er? Kenn ich ihn?"

Harry musste nun wirklich anfangen zu lachen.

„Er ist unglaublich. Aber du könntest wahrscheinlich mit keiner seiner Beschreibungen etwas anfangen, weil er unglaublich vielseitig ist. Im einen Moment ernst, dann verspielt, in einem Moment sieht sein Gesicht aus, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben Emotionen besessen, im anderen Moment kannst du all seine Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht ablesen… Ich weiß nicht, er ist schwer zu beschreiben. Auf jeden Fall sieht er unglaublich gut aus."

Harry versank in Gedanken an all die Feinheiten, die er in Seths Charakterzügen und an seinem Körper entdeckt hatte.

„Wie heißt er denn? Ist er denn älter oder jünger als du?", riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Er ist älter als ich. Wie alt genau weiß ich gar nicht. Und na ja… ich hab keine Ahnung wie er heißt. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht und er kennt den meinen nicht. Wir reden nie über persönliches oder etwas was verraten könnte, wer wir sind."

„Was?! Und mit so jemandem lässt du dich ein?! Wie kam es dazu, dass du… dass du..." Harrys beste Freundin war einfach nur schockiert und Harry konnte sich bei ihrem Gesicht das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und Hermines mahnend geschockter Blick ihm langsam auf die Nerven ging, meinte er:

„Ich werd dir alles zu gegebener Zeit erklären, okay? Jetzt muss ich erst mal eine Entscheidung wegen dem Ritual treffen. Die Konsequenzen sind beachtlich. Ich sehe ihn in drei Tagen. Bis dahin muss ich mich entschieden haben."

Und ab diesem Moment wechselte Harry immer abrupt das Thema, wenn sie auf ihn und Seth zu sprechen kamen.

Für Harrys Geschmack vergingen die Tage etwas zu schnell. Des nachts hatte er es unterlassen Seth zu wecken, und sich stattdessen wieder in den Büchern vergraben. Trotz allem stand sein Entschluss fest, als er drei Tage später, um kurz vor drei, das Haus Richtung Regent's Park verließ.


	10. Lobe den Tag nicht vor dem Abend

Vielan dank für die lieben Kommis.

Es werden mit an 99 Wahrscheinlichkeit 20 Kapitel werden. Falls ich nicht noch mehr Pittelchen auseinander pflücke, weil sie zu lang werden.

Ich bin jetzt erstmal eine Woche in London, deshalb wird das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lassen ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse ''

So zu diesem Kapitel.. meiner Meinung nach ist es furchtbar kitschig geworden... schüttel aber seht selbst.

Schon fast von der Fähre zurückwink,

Sal

**9. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben **

Es war zwei Uhr und Harry saß am Küchentisch um zu essen. Aber so richtig wollte das nicht hinhauen, denn er hatte kein bisschen Hunger. Hermine amüsierte sich über ihn, sie meinte, er sei so aufgeregt wie vor einem ersten Date. Was es ja auch eigentlich war, so rein formal gesehen.

„Was wirst du jetzt eigentlich machen? Wirst du das Ritual durchziehen?", fragte sie, um ihn etwas abzulenken.

„Ich… Ich würde es schon machen, aber erst muss er erfahren, wer ich bin und muss sich der Konsequenzen, die daraus entstehen, klar werden. Dann werde ich es machen, wenn er immer noch will, was ich allerdings stark bezweifle."

Harry war aufgestanden und lief wie ein eingesperrter Tiger in der Küche rum. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Hermine… Ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich…"

Harry biss sich betreten auf die Unterlippe.

„Würde es dir eigentlich etwas ausmachen, wenn ich einen Mann als Partner hätte…? Also, du bist meine beste Freundin und ich Egoist hab dich nicht mal gefragt, was du von allem hältst."

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Ach, kein Problem. Du hattest bei Merlin genug, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrochen hast. Aber nein, es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und ich freue mich, wenn er dich glücklich macht. Das ist alles was zählt."

Mit zwei großen Schritten war Harry bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Danke Hermine, vielen Dank. Glaubst du, dass Ron es auch so gut aufnehmen würde? Er war schon immer etwas verklemmt, wenn es um solche Angelegenheiten ging."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird, falls du es ihm sagst. Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen. Er meinte ja, wir beide hätten was."

„Wie kommt er denn darauf? Das ist doch lächerlich."

„Ja schon, aber er hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Da hat er so etwas gesagt."

Hermine schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Wann musst du heute arbeiten gehen?"

„Ich hab die Abendschicht von sechs bis zwölf. Da wird man besser bezahlt als tagsüber."

„Okay, es ist halb drei, ich gehe dann. Sieht man die Narbe oder ist der Illusionszauber intakt? Schließlich will ich Voldemort nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, man sieht nichts. Und bevor du fragst, du siehst gut aus. Und jetzt los mit dir. Weißt du, wo du im Park ungesehen apparieren kannst?"

„Ja. Tschau."

Harry drückte seiner Freundin noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte in die Eingangshalle. Hoffentlich lief alles gut und Voldemort flöhte ihm nicht dazwischen.

Nervös lief Harry durch den Park. Sie wollten sich am Nordzipfel des Sees treffen. Rasch beschleunigte er seine Schritte und sein schwarzer Zaubererumhang bauschte sich im Wind auf.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Vor ihm, von ihm abgewandt, stand Seth. Die goldenen Lichtstrahlen brachen sich in seinem Haar und verliehen ihnen ein sanftes Strahlen. Wie er dort stand, schien er etwas Übernatürliches zu sein. Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er wusste, dass ihn der andere schon bemerkt hatte, doch dieser drehte sich nicht um.

„Hallo", flüsterte Harry und umschlag Seth an den Hüften.

Harry war etwas kleiner, so verbarg er sein Gesicht an der Schulter und atmete den angenehmen Geruch des anderen ein.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt", meinte Seth vorwurfsvoll, während er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt und ich wusste nicht, ob du heute kommst. Oder ob du überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben willst."

Seths Stimme klang erstickt und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys seidigem Haar.

„Ich hatte Angst... Angst, dass ich zu viel von dir erwartet habe. Ich möchte das Ritual machen, aber wenn du nicht willst oder es zu früh ist, dann verstehe ich das."

Er presste Harry nur noch mehr an sich. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung und flüsterte erstickt: „Das wollte ich nicht, ich war nur so durcheinander. Diese Möglichkeit kam so plötzlich. Es gibt so viele mögliche Konsequenzen, besonders in diesen unsicheren Zeiten. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich dir überhaupt vertrauen kann. Ich weiß nur, was mir mein Gefühl sagt. Und auch du weißt nicht, wer ich bin. Aber…"

Harry löste sich ein Stück von Seth, so dass er diesem in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wenn du noch immer willst, gehe ich das freiwillige Band mit dir ein."

Seth sah ihn einen Moment mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, doch dann zog er den Kleineren in einen stürmischen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, rief er aus: „Natürlich will ich!"

Etwas unsicherer fügte er hinzu: „Und du bist sicher, dass du das Band mit mir eingehen willst?"

Sie sahen sich unverwandt in die Augen.

„Ja, das bin ich. Aber das Ritual könnte für dich ungeahnte Konsequenzen haben, deshalb solltest du besser erfahren, wer ich bin. Mein Nam-"

„Es ist nicht wichtig, wer du bist. Oder wie du heißt. Meinetwegen kannst du auch der Zaubereiminister sein und es wäre mir egal", wurde er rüde unterbrochen. „Ich liebe dich! Das reicht vollkommen."

Heftig zog Seth ihn wieder an sich.

„Es reicht mir!"

„I-„

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wieder zwei Clowns mit Umhang. Ihr müsst ja wirklich 'ne Geschmacksverirrung haben oder ist das Sektenstyle?"

Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher kam auf die beiden Zauberer zugeschlendert. Und der eine, der gerade gesprochen hatte, stand in der Mitte und heischte bei den anderen um Anerkennung. Als er diese dann auch bekam, fügte er hinzu:

„Das hier ist unser Platz. Verzieh dich mit deiner Kleinen woanders hin, Schönling."

Der Jugendliche hatte zu Seth gesprochen und Harry, der deutlich bemerkte, wie sich sein Geliebter versteifte, drehte sich in dessen Umarmung um, um die Clique anzusehen.

„Ui!", meinte der bullige Junge nun. „Das Mädel ist ja ein Kerl. Treibt es doch bitte woanders, wir können hier keine von Euch gebrauchen."

Dabei betonte er das „Euch" so abfällig, dass es Malfoy alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Ach", seufzte Harry theatralisch. „Und wenn wir nicht vorhaben wegzugehen? Wirst du dann zu deiner Mama rennen und petzen, dass die bösen Leute vor deiner Nase unartige Sachen gemacht haben und du nicht mitmachen durftest?", entgegnete Harry angriffslustig.

„Als ob ich mitmachen wollte! Ich will bestimmt nicht so wie du in den Arsch gefickt werden!"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich werde gerne „in den Arsch gefickt", wie du es so geistreich artikulierst. Aber wenigstens habe ich es nicht nötig, meine kleinen Geschwister mit Spielzeug zu bestechen, damit sie für mich die Beine breit machen und noch nicht mal richtig wissen was abgeht."

Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und meinte dann wütend:

„Pah, so was mache ich nicht. Was hast du denn für perverse Gedanken?"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass sich meine Bemerkung auf dich bezogen hat? Schön, dass du es so vehement bestreitest, da fühlt man sich doch sofort bestätigt", sagte Harry listig, drehte sich dann zu Seth um, der das Wortgefecht amüsiert verfolgt hatte, und zog ihn in einen kurzen, demonstrativen Kuss.

„Wir sollten gehen. Ich glaube, der muss erst mal sein Spatzenhirn zusammenkramen um mitzubekommen, dass er sich gerade selbst reingelegt hat", meinte Harry gut vernehmlich, bevor er, seinen Geliebten hinter sich herziehend, den Kiesweg hinunter stolzierte.

„Deine letzten Bemerkungen waren deutlich unter der Gürtellinie", sagte Seth, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so wütend geworden bin. Vielleicht, weil ich an die Worte eines Bekannten denken musste."

Gedankenverloren erinnerte sich Harry an Charlies Angst vor Ablehnung. Wenn er wirklich mit Seth zusammen sein wollte, musste er sich wohl auf noch mehrere dumme Sprüche gefasst machen.

Sie standen nun an einem verlassenen Fleck, von wo aus sie apparieren konnten.

„Wohin jetzt?"

Harry holte tief Luft. „Wollen wir das Ritual heute schon ausführen? Es braucht, soweit ich weiß, keine Vorbereitungen."

Seth sah ihn überrascht an. „Du meinst jetzt gleich?"

„Ja. Jetzt ist so gut wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt. Und ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich warten würde, würde ich nur Panik bekommen, dass etwas schief geht. Aber wenn du nicht willst, können wir auch warten."

„Nein! Natürlich können wir es jetzt durchführen."

Seth strahlte ihn geradezu an.

„Wohin gehen wir? Wir könn-", bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde er schon von Harry unterbrochen. „Lass dich von mir führen, ich weiß, wo wir hin apparieren können." Seth zog ihn näher an sich.

„Dann los, Süßer."

Sie apparierten in einen großen, düsteren Raum. Die Eingangshalle des Black Hauses.

„Wir müssen die Treppe hoch. Außer der Einganshalle ist das ganze Haus mit einem Anti-Apparierzauber belegt."

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch, beide in Gedanken versunken, als ihnen Hermine entgegenkam.

„Hallo. So früh hatte ich dich nicht zurückerwartet. Du musst Seth sein", begrüßte sie die beiden und hatte sich auch schon vorbeigedrängt.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit, bin schon spät."

Als sie unten in der Eingangshalle ankam, hörte man nur noch ein leises _Plopp _und sie war verschwunden.

Beide Zauberer sahen ihr hinterher.

„Das war Hermine. Ich hatte dir von ihr erzählt."

„Hat sie es immer so eilig?"

„Ich bin sicher, sie hat mal wieder über ihren Büchern die Zeit vergessen. Passiert ihr öfters", lachte Harry, während sie zu seinem Zimmer hochgingen.

Vor der Tür zischte er das Passwort und sie traten ein.

„Zuflucht, wie passend. Sind alle Türen hier mit einem Passwort gesichert?"

„Nein, nur die in diesem Korridor. Ist mein Privatbereich."

„Du vertraust wohl keinem? Nicht mal deiner Freundin, Hermine hieß sie, oder?"

„Doch, ich vertraue ihr. Aber so fühle ich mich sicherer. Und was Vertrauen angeht, wäre ich so paranoid, wärst du nicht hier."

„Da hast du recht", meinte der Zauberer und zog ihn an sich.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten heute noch was vor, oder?"

„Ja", schnurrte Harry, als Seth ihm den Umhang abstreifte. Provozierend langsam begannen sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, während sie sich dabei in die Augen sahen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht zu sehen was man tat, doch lange hielten sie dies nicht aus. Noch bevor Seths Hemd zu Boden gefallen war, umschlangen sie sich gierig und rissen sich die Kleider vom Leib. Dabei fielen sie auf Harrys großes Bett.

Seth drückte ihn bedingungslos in die Kissen und begann dann seine geschwungenen Lippen über den ganzen Körper seines Partners wandern zu lassen, entdeckte jede Narbe und jeden Flecken der salzigen Haut von neuem. Genießerisch schloss Harry die Augen, um die Liebkosungen nur noch mehr zu verinnerlichen. Seth reizte ihn, verwehrte es ihm aber selbst zu handeln.

„Was ist das für ein Amulett?", fragte er auf einmal rau.

Als Harry wieder die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er mit dem gefälschten Medaillon Slytherins spielte.

„Nichts wichtiges. Erzähl ich dir irgendwann", brachte er heraus.

Doch Seth betrachtete es nur weiter.

„Wenn du nicht sofort weitermachst, werde ich mir noch überlegen, ob ich es dir überhaupt irgendwann erzähle."

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Amulett und warf es neben ihre Kleidung auf den Boden.

Seth achtete auch nicht weiter darauf, denn ihn schienen die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen des anderen viel mehr zu interessieren, sodass er sie auch gleich mit seinen Lippen umschloss, während seine Hände Harrys Innenschenkel zu streicheln begannen. Der junge Körper wölbte sich ihm entgegen, doch Seth nahm eine seiner Hände zu Hilfe um ihn festzuhalten.

Harry begann bei dieser Behandlung nur noch mehr zu wimmern, denn sein Glied pochte nun schon schmerzhaft.

„Nimm mich!", brachte er unter einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen zustande, als Seth gerade mit seinen Zähnen über die seidige Haut fuhr. Dieser ließ nun von dem Körper ab, um die Lippen des anderen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Als sie sich wieder lösten, hörte Harry eine raue Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Sofort?"

Harry richtete sich daraufhin auf und begann etwas aus der Nachtischschublade herauszukramen.

Großzügig verteilte er das Gleitmittel auf der aufragenden Erektion des anderen, bevor er sich wieder zurücklegte. „Sofort", antwortete er, bevor er Seth in einen gierigen Kuss zog.

Hart stieß Seth in den unvorbereiteten Körper unter ihm. Harry schrie auf vor Schmerz, doch drängte er sich seinem Geliebten nur weiter entgegen. Während ihn neue Wellen von Lust und Schmerz überrollten, tastete er nach dem Dolch, den er auch hervorgeholt hatte, und ritzte damit die Haut an Seths Schulter.

Er ließ der Wunde nicht genug Zeit, heftiger zu bluten, als er auch schon seine Lippen begierig auf das Blut senkte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, doch lange konnte es nicht gewesen sein, als er auch schon spürte, wie sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte. Ein letzter heftiger Stoß riss sie beide mit weg, doch konnte selbst dies ihre Lust nicht mildern.

Schwer atmend glitt Seth aus dem anderen heraus, nur um sich Sekundenbruchteile später in die Kissen gedrückt wieder zu finden. Er spürte feuchte Finger seinen Muskelring massieren und eine gierige Zunge plünderte seinen Mund. Stöhnend bäumte er sich auf und bemerkte, wie ein Finger in ihn eindrang.

Harry hatte nie das Verlangen gespürt Seth zu dominieren, doch in diesem Moment beherrschte es ihn in solch einem Ausmaß, dass er sich stark zurückhalten musste. Er konnte nicht lange warten, zu sehr durchflutete ihn noch immer das Verlangen und dem anderen schien es nicht besser zu gehen, denn dieser krallte sich in seine Schultern, während Harry die Eichel mit seiner Zunge umspielte und sich langsam wieder bis zu Seths Gesicht hoch küsste. Er weitete ihn ganz vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ihm nicht unnötig wehzutun.

„Bitte", wisperte Seth leise und drängte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen. Als Harry dies hörte, stöhnte er gequält, entfernte die Finger und platzierte die Spitze seiner Erektion an Seths Eingang.

Langsam ließ er sich in ihn gleiten und es kostete ihn seine ganze Beherrschung, nicht sofort heftig zuzustoßen. Schwer atmend verharrte er und ließ seinem Geliebten die Möglichkeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, doch diesen schien dies nicht zu interessieren, denn er wies ihn mit ein paar lustgetränkten Worten an weiter zu machen.

Vorsichtig begann er sich zu bewegen, doch lange hielt dies nicht, da Seth ihm immer gieriger entgegen kam, sodass sie in einen heftigen, unkontrollierbaren Rhythmus verfielen. Auf einmal spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Haut, der schnell von weichen Lippen abgelöst wurde. Der kurze Schmerz, gepaart mit seiner eigenen Lust, ließ ihn nur noch schwerer atmen. Er spürte Seth, wie dieser immer mehr seines Blutes zu trinken begann, und die heiße Enge um ihn herum, die ihn zu versengen drohte. Er spürte das unkontrollierte Zucken und hörte sich selbst stöhnen. Es war, als würde er sich immer weiter in die Ekstase reinsteigern, ohne etwas dazu beizutragen, bis zur Explosion, als sich seiner Kehle ein paar unverständliche Worte entrangen, bevor er in die Bewusstlosigkeit entschwand.

Schwer atmend und eng umschlungen kamen die beiden Männer wieder zu sich. Harry glitt von dem anderen herunter und schmiegte sich an seinen Liebhaber. Er konnte die Bindung fast körperlich spüren. Er wusste, es hatte funktioniert. Die Gefühle, die er vorher schon für diesen Mann empfunden hatte, waren jetzt nur noch übermächtiger geworden. Zufrieden streichelte er über die Brust seines Partners. Nein, er bereute es nicht. Dieser Mann war das Beste, was ihm bis jetzt passiert war.

Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete er Seths Gesicht, welches nun nachdenklich war. Die Finger des anderen strichen über eine fransige Narbe an Harrys Arm.

„Woher hast du die?", erkundigte er sich.

Harry sah erst gar nicht hin, er wusste, wovon er sie zurückbehalten hatte.

„Von einem Drachen. Er war nicht sehr erfreut mich zu sehen und fand es wohl amüsant, mir sein Feuer auf den Hals zu jagen. Nach der Heilung ist eben die Narbe zurück geblieben."

„Du hast dich mit einem Drachen angelegt? Entweder bist du unheimlich mutig oder einfach nur dumm. Aber… da fällt einem wieder auf, wie wenig wir übereinander wissen."

Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen. Und was er sah, hatte er nicht erwartet. Angst.

„Was hast du, Seth?"

Der andere setzte sich leicht auf und zog Harry wieder an seine Brust.

„Vielleicht wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, dass du erfährst, wer ich bin… Bitte, was immer du über mich weißt, gib mir eine Chance."

„Wa-", wollte Harry fragen, doch wurde er von einem Finger, der sich auf seine Lippen legte, unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich könnte dir auch einfach nur sagen, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mir dann bis zum Ende zuhörst. Ich bin nur zur Hälfte ein Zauberer, meine Mutter war eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel. Ihr Name war, soweit ich herausgefunden habe, Merope Gaunt. Sie-"

„Was!", rief Harry aus und wich ein Stück von dem anderen zurück.

„Das kann nicht sein, Gaunt!?"

Doch Seth nickte nur.

Harrys Stimme begann zu zittern, als er sich auf einmal der Bedeutung bewusst wurde.

„Und dein Vater hieß Tom. Tom Riddle. Das ist unmöglich!"

Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur an. Doch Seth sah nicht so aus, als würde er etwas verneinen, sodass Harry einmal tief Luft holte und wie in Trance Worte runter zu rattern begann, als hätten sie sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Tom Riddle. Du hast ihn getötet... Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nach deinem Vater und deinem Großvater benannt. Wie es der letzte Wunsch von Merope war… bevor sie verstarb und du in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen bist."

Tränen liefen dem jungen Zauberer über die Wangen. Stumme Tränen. Erstickt sprach er weiter. In einem hoffnungslos zitternden Ton.

„Wie konnte ich nur nicht darauf kommen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen bist. Dass du kein Todesser bist, aber doch so in die schwarze Magie versunken. Deine Verwunderung, dass ich so viel über ihn wusste… und du, du wusstest noch mehr. Das Dunkle Mal, und wie es arbeitet. Und…", fiel es Harry auf einmal ein, „…du verstehst Parsel. Mein Passwort, Zuflucht, in Parsel. Warum ist mir das nicht aufgefallen? Es gab noch so viel mehr Anzeichen."

Harry schluckte und sah auf, direkt in die roten Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen. Die Augen des Dunklen Lords.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich bin Tom Marvolo Riddle. Der Dunkle Lord. Lord Voldemort. Es sind nur Namen… Ich liebe dich."

Tom wollte den aufgelösten Zauberer an seine Brust ziehen, doch dieser schüttelte ihn ab. „Das ist unmöglich!", rief dieser aus.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das darf nicht sein!" Seine Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter.

„Es ist aber so. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich wegstößt, wenn du es vor dem Ritual erfährst. Ich will dich behalten. Ich habe nie etwas wie das empfunden, was uns verbindet. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich es auch nie wieder empfinden würde. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bereut habe, Lord Voldemort geworden zu sein!", seine Stimme wurde immer lauter bis er verstummte und dann flüsterte: „Ich brauche dich."

Eine wilde Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Mit einem hast du Recht. Ich hätte diesem Ritual niemals zugestimmt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer du bist. Aber das hier", Harry wies auf sie beide, „kann nicht gut gehen."

Der Unglaube hatte den jungen Zauberer verlassen. Er glaubte, dass dieser Mann vor ihm Voldemort war. Diese exotischen roten Augen hatte er bis jetzt nur bei einer Person gesehen. Das erste Mal war vor ein paar Jahren gewesen, als er auf einem alten Friedhof gewesen war. Diese roten Augen, die ihn hatten töten wollen, die ihn monatelang in Alpträumen verfolgt hatten.

Diese vielen kleinen, unbedachten Äußerungen, die alleine keinen Sinn gaben. Dass er Parsel verstand. In sich hatte er wohl die ganze Zeit gewusst, wer sein Gegenüber war, nur hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Er war fasziniert von diesem Mann gewesen, wie er es auch von Voldemort gewesen war. Diesem jungen Mann, der mit Geschick und Schmeichelei alles bekam, was er wollte, bis er letztendlich zu einem Monster wurde. Er hatte es gewusst. Das einzige Wesen, zu dem er eine magische Verbindung hatte, Lord Voldemort. Der Mann, den er mehr als alles andere hasste, der Mann, der sein Leben bestimmt hatte. Der Mann, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung warf sich Harry an den nackten Mann vor ihm und weinte. Es war kein Zorn und kein Hass in ihm, auch keine Wut, nur Trauer, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Trauer, dass er diesen Zauberer, den er so sehr liebte, eigentlich nicht lieben durfte.

Sie küssten sich, unglaublich schön und schmerzhaft. Er wollte vergessen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er küsste den Mörder seiner Eltern, den Mann, der so viele Leben zerstört hatte. Auch seines. Umso mehr ihn die Erinnerungen zu überrollen drohten, umso tiefer flüchtete er sich in ihre Verbindung.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander. Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Er saß da, im Schoß des Dunklen Lords und hatte die Arme um dessen Hals gelegt.

„Es kann nicht gut gehen", flüsterte er leise, wie in einem Mantra, die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

Tom schlang seine Arme noch fester um ihn.

„Warum kann es nicht gut gehen? Keiner wird je etwas von unserer Verbindung erfahren. Wenn der Krieg gewonnen ist… Wir haben ewig Zeit. Ich bin unsterblich. Wir sind unsterblich. Eine Ewigkeit…"

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah seinen Geliebten an.

„Du verstehst nicht… Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter. Der Junge, der lebt, der Auserwählte. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt."

Harry sah Tom unverwandt an. In den Augen seines Gegenübers zeichnete sich nur Unglaube ab, sodass Harry sich konzentrierte und die Illusion, die er über seine Narbe gelegt hatte, nachließ. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den blutroten Augen, als sie die Narbe erblickten.

Zärtlich hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen des erstarrten Zauberers, bevor er sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Lange verharrten sie so und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bewegungslos.

Ein Muggelsprichwort ging Harry durch den Kopf. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Der Morgen graute.


	11. Die unüberwindbare Unsterblichkeit

**10. Die unüberwindbare Unsterblichkeit **

„Was wird jetzt?", sprach Harry seine Gedanken aus.

„Du kannst mich nicht mehr töten. Ich kann dich nicht mehr töten. In einer Nacht wurde mein ganzes Lebensziel zerstört. Alles, wofür ich bis jetzt gelebt habe."

Er hatte für ihn gelebt. Um ihn zu töten. Aber warum eigentlich? Er hatte ihn töten wollen, weil… Weil es seine Aufgabe war? Weil Dumbledore gesagt hatte, es wäre seine Aufgabe? In letzter Zeit hatte er nur daran gedacht. Aber er hatte doch schon früher versucht, ihn immer wieder aufzuhalten. Weil es sich immer ergab? Weil er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie andere starben? Nein, er hatte ihn aufhalten wollte, weil er Rache wollte! Rache für seine Eltern. Aber vor allem Rache für sein eigenes verkorkstes Leben!

„Du hast mein Leben zerstört", seine Stimme klang neutral, es war eine Feststellung.

Tom zog ihn näher an sich.

„Du hast meine Eltern getötet. Nicht aus Rachsucht wie deinen Vater. Nicht aus Gier wie Hepzibah Smith. Sondern einfach, weil sie da waren. Weil sie wollten, dass ich lebe. Grundlos! Und du hast gelacht, als du sie getötet hast!"

Wo Harrys Stimme am Anfang noch neutral geklungen hatte, war nun unbändige Wut zu vernehmen. Er wich immer weiter zurück.

„Wie sollte ich dich lieben können! Du hast alles zerstört, was ich je hatte!"

„Du hast mich getötet." Die Stimme des Lords war ruhig und unterbrach den wütenden Redeschwall des Anderen. „Du hast mich getötet", wiederholte er, „hast mich gedemütigt. Mich zum Narren gehalten. Bist in meinen Geist eingedrungen. Hast meine Pläne vereitelt. Du bist Nacht um Nacht zu mir gekommen. Du hast letztendlich alles aus mir gemacht, was ich nie werden wollte. Einen schwachen, liebenden Menschen."

Hart packte er seinen Widersacher am Arm.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter. Und dafür muss ich dich hassen. Letztendlich hast du gewonnen. Letztendlich hast du über mich gesiegt. Mit deiner vermaledeiten Liebe."

Ungestüm riss er den Jüngeren das Stück, das dieser zurückgewichen war, wieder zu sich und presste ihn schmerzhaft an sich.

„Du magst den Dunklen Lord zwar besiegt haben. Aber jetzt gehörst du mir."

Harry war geschockt. Diese Worte hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte erwartet, verflucht zu werden. Er hatte erwartet, angeschrieen zu werden, doch diese Reaktion kam unerwartet. Und trotz dessen, das sich sein Geist sträubte, und sein Körper schmerzte, schmiegte er sich noch weiter an den warmen Körper seines Feindes.

Noch ein weiteres Rätsel hatte sich ihm diese Nacht offenbart. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Die Prophezeiung. Sie hatte sich erfüllt. Alles hatte sich erfüllt.

Vorsichtig küsste Harry die Stelle, an der er letzte Nacht das Messer angesetzt hatte. Wohlwollend bemerkte er, wie der Griff um ihn sanfter wurde.

„Ich müsste dich auch hassen. Für alles was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Aber letztendlich kann ich nicht anders als dich lieben. Es war schon immer vorausgesehen, dass ich hier mit dir liege. Die Prophezeiung ist wahr geworden."

„Was?"

Tom drückte ihn ein Stück von sich um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ja. Eine Zeile. **Und Ewig seien sie verbunden durch das freiwillige Band…** Ich wusste nicht, was damit gemeint war. Bis eben, da habe ich mich an sie erinnert. Bis du sagtest, ich hätte dich besiegt. Unsere Liebe wurde prophezeit, noch bevor ich geboren wurde. Willst du sie hören? Unsere ganze Prophezeiung?"

„Du kennst sie?"

„Ja, jede einzelne Zeile. Auswendig. So oft habe ich sie mir angehört."

Harry schloss die Augen und wiederholte ganz langsam jedes Wort der Prophezeiung. Und fügte dann hinzu:

„Du hast mich als dir ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet und die Macht, die du nicht kanntest, war die Liebe. Doch die nächste Zeile war teilweise unverständlich, so dass Dumbledore sie interpretiert hat. Er sagte, es würde lauten: **…denn keiner kann leben, solange der andere überlebt…** Doch was auf unsere momentane Situation eher hindeutet wäre eher: **…denn keiner kann sterben, solange der andere überlebt…** Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass sie so lautet. Und die vorletzte Zeile, die Dumbledore mir verheimlicht hat, sie passt nicht in den Redeschwall, eher wie eine Zusammenfassung, oder die Anleitung, was getan werden muss. Ich wusste es, aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Wie dumm von mir… das freiwillige Band."

Tom strich ihm versonnen durch die Haare, bis er meinte:

„Die Prophezeiung hat mit noch einer Sache Recht."

Harry sah zu ihm auf.

„Sie sprach von ewig. Nun sind wir wirklich unsterblich. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr für uns zu sterben."

„Doch, wenn deine Horkruxe vernichtet werden und wir beide sterben."

„Du weißt von meinen Horkruxen?", schmunzelte Tom, worauf er nur einen verwirrten Blick von Harry kassierte. Schließlich war es doch gefährlich, wenn zu viele von den Horkruxen wussten. Und der amüsierte sich darüber? „Meine Horkruxe sind nun eigentlich wertlos. Ich brauche nur noch einen Horkrux um unsterblich zu sein. Und zwar unsterblicher als ich es mit all meinen Horkruxen je war. Du bist mein wertvollster Horkrux."

Harry war nur noch verwirrt.

„Aber ich bin doch gar kein…", wollte er protestieren, als er auch schon unterbrochen wurde.

„Kein was? Kein Horkrux? Doch, das bist du. Du wurdest zu einem Horkrux, geschaffen mit meinem Tod. Damals vor fast sechzehn Jahren. Ein Unfall, wohl wahr, aber dennoch…", er ließ den Rest des Satzes offen im Raum stehen.

„Aber wenn ich doch deine Unsterblichkeit sichere, warum wolltest du mich dann nach deiner Rückkehr umbringen?! Das entbehrt doch jeder Logik!", brauste der Jüngere auf. Doch Tom schmunzelte nur darüber.

„Das ist doch die einfachste Sache der Welt. Du würdest irgendwann sterben, so wie jeder Mensch stirbt, der nicht gewisse Vorkehrungen trifft. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekommen. Deshalb war es einfacher, sich deiner zu entledigen und einfach einen neuen Horkrux zu erschaffen."

„Und nur, weil du es nicht bemerken könntest, würdest du einen Teil deiner Seele vernichten?"

Tom sah ihn unverständig an.

„Vernichten? Nicht ganz. Der Teil meiner Seele kehrt doch zu mir zurück. Das ist das Grundprinzip der Horkruxe."

Als er Harrys noch verwirrteren Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann er zu lachen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal was frühstücken? Was hältst du davon? Und ich erklär dir alles bei einem schönen starken Kaffee."

Harry seufzte einmal ergeben auf.

„Ich geh duschen", murmelte er, bevor er sich Richtung Bad verzog, dicht gefolgt von einem Dunklen Lord, der nicht so aussah, als würde er es zulassen, vor der Tür stehen gelassen zu werden.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in der großen Bibliothek auf einem gemütlichen Sofa und Winky brachte ihnen gerade ein ausgiebiges Frühstück.

Bevor sie verschwand, wies Harry sie noch an, Hermine bescheid zu geben, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll, wenn sie aufgewacht sei.

„Also..." Harry schlürfte an seinem Kaffee. „Wie ist das nun mit den Horkruxen?"

„Ganz einfach. Deine Seele wird zerrissen und in Gegenständen eingeschlossen, damit du nicht sterben kannst, denn nur eine ganze Seele kann vernichtet werden. Also, wenn sie vollständig ist. Deshalb müssen erst alle Horkruxteile wieder zusammengesucht und vernichtet werden, damit meine eigene Seele wieder komplett ist. Ich bekomme zwar nicht mit, wenn eines der Teile zu mir zurückkehrt, aber ich habe Überwachungszauber, die mir sagen, ob ein Horkrux zerstört ist. Wenn dann wieder alle Teile beisammen sind, kann ich getötet werden. So einfach ist das."

„Also haben wir nie einen Teil deiner Seele zerstört, sondern sie nur wieder zu dir zurückgeschickt?"

„Genau."

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Dumbledore hat gesagt, du könntest nicht mehr lieben, da deine Seele zu zerrissen ist. Aber du hast ein paar Teile zurückbekommen, sodass du wieder lieben konntest. Also haben wir dir deine Menschlichkeit zurückgegeben, mit der du danach Unsterblichkeit erlangen konntest. Welch eine Ironie."

„Ja, wirklich ironisch. Du selbst bist mein Pfand zur Unsterblichkeit."

„Aber einen Fehler hast du begangen, Tom."

Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn fragend an.

„Wenn ich alle Horkruxe vernichte und danach mich selbst umbringe, stirbst du mit mir." Doch anders als Harry erwartet hatte, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers aus.

„Tss, tss... Selbst wenn du wolltest, du kannst gar nicht mehr sterben. Und auch wenn ich wollte, könntest du es nicht. Selbst ich könnte nicht mehr sterben. Sieh Harry, du musst sterben, damit mein Seelenteil zu mir zurückkehren kann und ich sterben kann, aber unsere neu geknüpfte Verbindung verhindert, dass du vor mir stirbst. Was ganz einfach bedeutet, dass du nicht sterben kannst und mein Seelenteil nicht zu mir zurückkehren kann und auch ich folglich nicht sterben kann. Ein Kreislauf, der sich bis in die Unendlichkeit wiederholen kann. Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt: Ewig."

Mit einem befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck sank Voldemort in die Sofakissen zurück und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee, während Harry ihn nur entsetzt anstarrte. Lange schwiegen sie und Harry schien mit sich zu ringen, welches seiner Gefühle er zuerst verarbeiten sollte. Entsetzen, Angst, Trauer, Wut oder vielleicht doch eher Bewunderung? Bewunderung dafür, dass er sein, sich selbst hochgestecktes, Ziel erreicht hatte?

Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Tom abermals die Stille.

„Ich kann dir nun endlich eine Frage beantworten, nach dessen Lösung wir ziemlich lange gesucht hatten. Warum deine Seelenform überhaupt bei mir erschienen ist."

Harry sah ihn nur an. Er hatte das Gefühl, noch einen Schock könnte er heute nicht mehr ertragen. Dabei hatte der Tag doch gerade erst begonnen.

„Im Schlaf ist die Konzentration am geringsten. Also wurden meine Horkruxe im Schlaf zu mir gerufen. Zum größten Teil meiner Seele, schließlich waren sie einmal eins und es ist widernatürlich, dass sie zerrissen sind. Eins meiner Seelenteile wäre nicht stark genug gewesen, diesem Ruf zu folgen, zwei aber schon. Sag mir doch mal, wo hast du die schöne goldene Kette her, die ich vorhin beim Ankleiden an dir gesehen habe?"

Harry seufzte und zog Slytherins gefälschtes Amulett hervor. Er warf es Voldemort zu.

„Das sollte eigentlich einer deiner Horkruxe sein. Das Medaillon deiner Mutter, aber jemand hatte es schon ausgetauscht, bevor wir es geholt haben."

Harry klang erschöpft, so fiel ihm das wissende Glitzern in den exotischen roten Augen nicht auf.

Schnell zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihn angreifen, bis er sich selbst darüber klar wurde, dass dies unsinnig war.

Sacht tippte der Dunkle Lord das Medaillon an und wisperte gut vernehmlich: „_Reparo._"

Als Harry es kurz darauf wieder in Händen hielt, musste er sich über die Veränderung wundern, die vor sich gegangen war.

Das Medaillon war nun größer und ein reich verziertes S schmückte die Vorderseite. Es sah aus wie das Medaillon, welches er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Es war Slytherins Amulett.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Was wäre ein besseres Versteck für einen Horkrux als der Horkrux selbst? Jeder würde wissen, nach was er sucht, wenn er so tief in meine Höhlen eindringt. Deshalb habe ich einfach ein paar kleine Änderungen am Amulett selbst vorgenommen. Wer denkt schon dran, dass Lord Voldemort auf Muggelschleifkunst zurückgreift? Ein einfacher Reparo-Zauber und das Medaillon repariert sich wieder von selbst. Ein Teil meiner Seele. Du hast es die ganze Zeit besessen, ohne es zu wissen. Dieses und dein Seelenteil haben dich zu mir geführt, wenn deine eigene Konzentration im Schlaf nachließ und die meine ebenso, sodass meine starken Horkruxe zu mir kamen. Alles beginnt und endet mit ihnen. So viele Zufälle und Missverständnisse haben zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung beigetragen. Dass sie sich anderweitig erfüllt hätte, die Chance wäre gleich Null."

Harry seufzte erneut.

„Dadurch, dass du nur die halbe Prophezeiung kanntest, hast du mich gejagt.

Dadurch, dass du mich gejagt hast, wurde der Fidelius-Zauber über mich gelegt.

Dadurch, dass der Zauber über mich gelegt wurde, kam später Sirius ins Gefängnis.

Dadurch, dass du meine Eltern getötet hast, habe ich einen Schutz bekommen.

Dadurch, dass ich einen Schutz bekommen habe, konntest du mich nicht töten.

Dadurch, dass du mich nicht töten konntest, hast du mir einen Teil deiner Seele gegeben.

Dadurch, dass du mir einen Teil deiner Seele gegeben hast, bekam ich einen Teil deiner Macht.

Dadurch, dass ich einen Teil deiner Macht bekam, konnte ich kein normales Leben führen.

Dadurch, dass ich kein normales Leben führen konnte, habe ich nie an meiner Aufgabe, dich vernichten zu müssen, gezweifelt.

Dadurch, dass ich nie an meiner Aufgabe, dich vernichten zu müssen, gezweifelt habe, bin ich mitgegangen als wir das Medaillon holten.

Dadurch, dass ich mitgegangen bin als wir das Medaillon holten, sah ich wie Dumbledore starb.

Dadurch, dass ich sah, wie Dumbledore starb, fiel mir das Medaillon in die Hände.

Dadurch, dass mir das Medaillon in die Hände fiel, lernten wir uns erneut ohne Vorurteile kennen.

Dadurch, dass wir und erneut ohne Vorurteile kennen lernten, lernten wir uns lieben.

Dadurch, dass wir uns lieben lernten, bist du nun unsterblich."

Während er sprach, stand er auf, stellte die Tasse ab und glitt nun auf den Schoß des Schwarzmagiers.

„Wie sehr ich dich doch hasse, du Monster", flüsterte er, bevor er ihn begierig küsste.

„Ich könnte deiner Liste noch so viele Dinge hinzufügen, aber dies bringt nichts. Es ist nun so. Damit hat man sich abzufinden. Es geht nicht, dass wir uns weiterhin bekriegen."

„Und warum geht das nicht?" Harry sah ihn nun aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Weil es ein ewiger, nie enden wollender Krieg werden würde, der über die Jahrhunderte Tausende von Opfern fordern würde, ohne, dass einer von uns sein Ziel erreichen würde. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es dir egal ist, wie viele Menschen sterben. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit diesen Krieg zu beenden."

„Ja, das hättest du wohl gerne. Ich kenne diesen Weg. Ich helfe dir an die Macht zu kommen. Du tötest alle Muggelstämmigen und wirst der Diktator der Zaubererwelt. Und wie du so schon gesagt hast: Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Ja, so ähnlich war auch mein Vorschlag. Das mit den Muggelstämmigen ist mir ziemlich egal, aber meine Todesser werden darauf bestehen. Ich will lediglich die Legalisierung der schwarzen Magie und ein bisschen mehr Macht kann keinem schaden."

„Wenn dir die Muggelstämmigen egal sind, warum jagst du sie dann?"

„Ganz einfach: Die anderen brauchen einen Grund mir zu folgen. Nur wegen der Legalisierung der dunklen Künste würden sie es niemals tun. Und da die meisten, die aus der Legalisierung einen Vorteil zögen, eben Reinblütige sind, habe ich eben noch ein zweites, für sie wichtiges, Ziel hinzugefügt, damit sie mir folgen. Wie du sehen kannst, funktioniert es wunderbar. Sie sind mir ergeben."

Harry schnaubte ungläubig auf.

„Das heißt, du tötest Muggelgeborene, nur damit die Todesser dir folgen?! Das ist doch größenwahnsinnig!"

„Danke für das Kompliment. Ich wusste auch so, dass ich genial bin. Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel?"

„Ist dieses Mittel nicht ein bisschen drastisch?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Aber was wirst du nun tun? Mich unterstützen? Oder mich bekriegen? Ich kann nicht mehr auf deine Seite zurückkehren, aber du kannst noch auf meine Seite kommen."

„Ich will nicht, dass Menschen sterben, wie du richtig festgestellt hast. Es sind schon zu viele gestorben."

„Daran kann man nichts ändern. Es werden immer Menschen sterben."

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass ich dich nicht länger bekämpfen werde. Aber ob ich dir helfe? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dies mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."

„Gut, mehr kann ich nicht erwarten. Noch eins, willst du dein Brötchen mit Erdbeer- oder Aprikosenmarmelade?"

Tom hatte sich vorgebeugt und betrachtete nun die beiden Marmeladengläser kritisch. Während Harry ein genervten Seufzen ausstieß und seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter sinken ließ.

oooooooooooooooooooo

(A/A Und hat euch die Reaktion überrascht? Voldemort darf sich ja eigentlich nicht beschweren, schließlich hat er erreicht was er wollte. Stellt sich noch die frage, wann hat er das Medaillon erkannt?)


	12. Das Leben geht immer weiter

Nach einer langen Pause geht es nun endlich weiter und ich entschuldige mich das es so lange gedauert hat und hoffe inständig nachdem ich meine Probleme in Thema beta gelöst habe das es nun wieder flüssiger vorangeht… hab schlicßlich noch Kapitel in Reserve.. war schließlich nicht faul

Und jetzt muss ich mich noch mal bei allen diesen hilfreichen Wesen bedanken die mir angeboten haben für mich Beta zu lesen ich war ziemlich überrascht wie viele es waren. Ihr habt mich fast zu tränen gerührt schluchz übertreib Vielen vielen dank an alle die mir ihre Hilfe angeboten haben!!

**11. Das Leben geht immer weiter **

Als Tom gegen Mittag ging, weil er meinte, er hätte heute noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, sank Harry sofort wieder ins Bett, um alles zu überschlafen. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass Slytherins Medaillon in einem anderen Raum lag.

Am nächsten Tag verkroch er sich in seine Aufgaben. Hermine trat er nicht unter die Augen. Nach sieben weiteren Tagen, die so wie dieser vergingen, hielt er die Einsamkeit nicht länger aus. Er vermisste Tom. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, doch als er einschlief, hatte er das goldene Schmuckstück fest umklammert.

„Da bist du ja endlich", flüsterte Tom und zog Harry schlaftrunken an sich.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nie mehr."

Harry spürte, wie er noch näher an den anderen Körper gedrückt wurde und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Ist er halt der Dunkle Lord… Auch egal, dachte er, als sich ein seliges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage", begann Harry nachdenklich und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die er in Form eines leisen Brummens bekam. „Warum siehst du eigentlich so anders aus? Ich meine, du siehst nicht mal dem Tom Riddle ähnlich, der bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet hat."

Tom rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und sah ihn mit wachen Augen nachdenklich an.

„Das ist eine Nebenwirkung des Zaubertranks, der mir einen Körper gegeben hat. Ich habe keine wirkliche Gestalt mehr und auch keine Stimme. Bis auf meine Augen, die immer die gleichen bleiben, wenn ich sie nicht mit einer Illusion belege, kann ich mein Aussehen und meine Stimme beliebig verändern. Mit nur einem Gedanken."

„Das heißt, du könntest, wenn du wolltest, wieder so aussehen wie in der Nacht, in der du zurückgekehrt bist, oder als du noch jung warst und gerade die Schule abgeschlossen hast?"

„Natürlich. Ich könnte sogar so aussehen wie du, wenn ich mir dein Aussehen gut genug in Erinnerung rufen könnte. Gefalle ich dir denn nicht, wie ich jetzt aussehe?", wurde Harry die Frage mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen gestellt.

„Doch, schon." Harry errötete leicht.

„Aber ich fand, als du zwanzig warst, sahst du auch sehr gut aus."

„Ach ja!", meinte Tom und einen Moment später sah Harry sich dem zwanzigjährigen Voldemort gegenüber, wie er ihn aus dem Denkarium kannte.

Nur die Augen hatten noch immer diesen stechend roten Ton und die Pupillen waren noch immer dünne Schlitze.

„Das ist unheimlich", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die hohlen Wangen.

Vorsichtig berührte er die Lippen mit den seinen.

„Das ist unheimlich", wiederholte er.

Voldemort lächelte.

(A/A: Die Hälfte der magischen Bevölkerung würde bei dem Satz wahrscheinlich einen Herzkasper bekommen.)

„Es gibt ein einfaches Ritual, natürlich schwarzmagisch, mit diesem könntest du das auch."

Harry seufzte darauf nur gequält.

„Du verführst mich zur schwarzen Magie, Tom."

„Wozu ist denn sonst ein dunkler Lord da? Und bis jetzt hast du dich noch nicht sonderlich gewehrt." Mit diesen Worten fiel er über ihn her.

„Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen, Harry?"

Angesprochener saß auf dem bequemen Sofasessel und schmökerte in einem Buch.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber bevor ich jetzt gehe, solltest du noch etwas wissen."

Harry schlenderte zu Tom hin, der auf dem großen Sofa saß und ihn betrachtete.

„Du findest mich im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Denke dran. Fidelius und Hermine sollten nicht gleich wissen, dass du der Dunkle Lord bist, Seth."

Damit setzte er sich auf den Schoß Voldemorts und zog ihn in einen begehrlichen Kuss. Nur um Momente später in seinem eigenen Zimmer aufzuwachen.

Heute verließ er nach sieben Tagen das erste mal wieder den zweiten Stock und traf Hermine in ihrem Zimmer an, wo sie sich mit Winky unterhielt.

„Wiegle mir nur nicht meine Hauselfe auf", meine er enthusiastisch und ließ sich Hermine gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich so verkrochen hast! Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte sie sofort besorgt.

„Nein, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich war nur so versunken in meine Arbeiten, das ich nichts um mich herum wahrgenommen habe. Ich habe schon meine ganzen Aufgaben für die nächste Woche fertig", log Harry ohne rot zu werden.

Na ja, ganz gelogen war es ja nicht. Die Aufgaben hatte er wirklich.

„Hättest du solchen Ehrgeiz schon in der Schule gezeigt, wäre mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart geblieben", meckerte Hermine lachend.

„Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal, wann wollt ihr das mit der Bindung machen? Oder macht ihr es überhaupt? Ich habe nachgeschlagen, was das für Auswirkungen hat, war ziemlich schwer etwas darüber zu finden."

„Wir haben das Band bereits geschlossen. Vor sieben Tagen."

„WAS!"

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment perplex an.

„War das nicht etwas überstürzt?"

„Doch war es sicher", seufzte Harry. „Aber dagegen kann man nichts mehr machen."

„Und…", fragte sie neugierig.

„Hat er dir gesagt, wie er heißt?"

„Ja, hat er. Ich kann jetzt gut verstehen, warum er es keinem erzählen wollte. Würde viel zu viel Aufregung erzielen. Und bevor du fragst, wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, es unter uns zu lassen, da wir Trubel nicht gebrauchen können. Und ich werde es auch dir nicht sagen."

„Schade", schmollte Hermine.

„Wenn es so einen Trubel geben würde, wie du erzählst, muss er sehr berühmt sein."

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen", lachte Harry.

„Jedenfalls, eins muss ich dir lassen. Geschmack hast du", sagte Hermine mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Aber, er ist viel älter als du oder? Er ist mindestens dreiundzwanzig, wenn nicht älter."

Harry lachte nur weiter als er dies hörte. Tom war wirklich älter als er. Mehr als fünfzig Jahre älter.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Das wird unsere Beziehung sicher als letztes belasten."

„Wenn du meinst", bedachte Hermine ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Ach, komm schon. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute was in einem Restaurant in der Muggelwelt essen gehen? Ich lade dich ein."

Hermine sah den vergnügten Zauberer nur entgeistert an.

„Aber Vol…"

„Keine Widerrede! Los komm."

Ein paar Tage später, Harry hatte Hermine gerade verabschiedet, die zur Arbeit ging, und war dabei wieder hinauf zu gehen, als er aus der Eingangshalle ein lautes Rumpeln vernahm.

Mit einem Satz war Harry wieder auf dem Weg nach unten. Diesmal mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Doch was er sah, ließ ihn an der Wirklichkeit zweifeln. Dort saß Tom mitten in einem großen Wirrwarr von Büchern, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässern, Kleidungsstücken und noch vielen anderen Dingen, die wohl aus dem riesigen Koffer gefallen waren, der offen daneben lag.

Mit ein paar unfeinen Schimpfwörtern auf den Lippen erhob sich der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt und ließ sein gesamtes Gepäck wieder in dem großen Koffer verschwinden. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Harry um, der am Treppenansatz stand und nicht wusste, ob er erstaunt sein sollte, oder sich schief lachen.

„Hallo, schön dich zu sehen, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", meinte der dunkle Lord verschmitzt.

Daraufhin fand Harry seine Sprache wieder.

„Was… Was machst du hier? Und vor allem mit den ganzen Klamotten?"

„Ach, weißt du…", meinte Tom mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Das riesige Haus ist doch viel zu groß für zwei Personen, da dachte ich mir, ich leiste euch ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Ach so, und der Einfall kommt so ganz von alleine?", kam die misstrauische Erwiderung seitens Harry.

„Na ja…", meinte Tom schuldbewusst, als er auf ihn zuging. „Vielleicht hat es etwas damit zu tun, das mein Versteck gerade vor Todessern überquillt, die sich ebenfalls verbergen müssen und es deshalb etwas laut ist. Besonders mit den Langstrange Brüdern Rodolphus und Rabastan, die sich ständig streiten."

„Das heißt, eigentlich fliehst du vor deinen eigenen Leuten, und das ausgerechnet zu mir, deinem eigentlich größten Widersacher. Richtig?"

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", schnurrte der Dunkle Lord als er Harry in einen Kuss zog.

„Es kann ja nicht schaden, dich hier zu haben", meine Harry lasziv als sie sich wieder lösten.

„Aber das mir keines von deinen Schoßhündchen ins Haus kommt."

„Natürlich nicht. Und du wirst gar nicht bemerken, dass ich da bin."

„Das wäre aber zu schade", meinte Harry, bevor er dem Koffer mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs anwies, hinter ihm die Treppe hoch zu schweben.

„Du schläfst bei mir im Zimmer, ansonsten musst du dir aussuchen, wo du deine Sachen stapelst", beschloss Harry.

„Wenn es dich interessiert, ich habe auch meine Büchersammlung mitgebracht. Und die ist nicht so mickrig, wie die in meinem Schlafzimmer", sagte Voldemort Interesse heischend. Harry blieb stehen.

„Die in deinem Zimmer war schon riesig. Wo willst du das denn alles unterbringen! Meine Bibliothek ist schon voll gestopft bis obenhin."

„Ich dachte daran, dass man deiner Bibliothek einfach noch ein paar Zimmer hinzufügen könnte."

„Dann können wir auch gleich im ganzen dritten Stock die Wände ausreißen und sie dorthin verlagern", meine Harry gequält und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Gute Idee! Mit einem schönen großen Kamin. Würde richtig gemütlich werden. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei, ich bin gut im Räume gestalten", meinte Tom enthusiastisch.

„Tom, das war ein Scherz."

„Ach, komm. So schlecht war die Idee wirklich nicht."

„Okay, unter einer Bedingung", in Harrys Augen funkelte es.

„Du räumst alles um und richtest ein, während ich mir mal deine Büchersammlung ansehe. Und wenn mir etwas nicht gefällt, wird es sofort verändert."

„Faulpelz."

„Hey, sag so was nicht. Ich habe mir erst soviel Mühe gegeben, alles einzurichten, und jetzt kommst du und machst alles zunichte."

„Soll ich wieder gehen? Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen. Aber da wir eh irgendwann zusammenleben werden… ich vermisse dich tagsüber."

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Du hast mich einfach überrumpelt."

Harry strich seinem Partner eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und berührte flüchtig dessen Lippen. „Komm, lass uns unsere Umräumaktion in Angriff nehmen."

Harry ließ den Koffer in sein Zimmer schweben und führte Tom ins oberste Stockwerk.

„Alle Wände können raus. Außer denen, die an dieses Zimmer grenzen."

Harry klopfte an die Tür von Sirius Zimmer. „Das gehörte meinem Paten und ich möchte es so behalten wie es war. Ich hänge noch zu sehr an ihm."

„Sirius Black, oder?"

„Ja. Er ist durch den Umhang in der Todeskammer gefallen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit ihn zurückzuholen. Oder doch?"

Hoffnung stahl sich in Harrys Blick als er Tom ansah.

„Nein, es gibt keine Möglichkeit. Nicht mal mit den dunklen Künsten. Es gibt Wege in diese Welt, die allen verschlossen bleiben."

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Na gut, dann werde ich mich mal daran machen, die Wände zu beseitigen", meine Tom geschäftig.

„Ach ja und denk dran, erst mal Decke stabilisieren, sonst fällt uns das Haus auf den Kopf. Bei der letzten Wand, die ich ausgerissen habe, hätte ich es fast vergessen", meinte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Fünf Stunden später bestand der dritte Stock aus einem großen dunkelbraun vertäfelten Raum, in dem Bücherregale, aus dem ganzen Haus zusammengeklaubt, standen. Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, drei große Sitzecken mit einzubauen und altmodische, magisch veränderte Gaslampen reinzustellen.

Der junge Magier wollte gerade damit anfangen, die ganzen Bücher, die Tom aus einer seiner Taschen mit einem Engorgio-Zauber wieder in ihre normale Größe gebracht hatte, einzusortieren, als dieser mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, und einer ausladenden Bewegung, jedes Buch an einen Platz hexte.

Doch erst nachdem Harry darauf bestanden hatte, hatte sich der dunkle Lord dazu überreden lassen, sie auch in weiße und schwarze Magie zu unterteilen. Schließlich hatte Harry nicht vor, bei seinen Recherchen über Verwandlungstheorie, plötzlich in die verbotene Zone abzurutschen.

Und eins musste man Tom lassen. Er hatte zwar viele schwarzmagische Bücher, aber es gab auch interessante Abhandlungen über weiße Magie.

„Ich bin fix und fertig", stöhnte Harry, als er sich in einen der großen Sofasessel sinken ließ.

„So schlimm? Dann solltest du mal einen Tag mit den Lestranges verbringen. Danach bist du fix und fertig."

„Nein danke, ich verzichte. Ich ziehe doch lieber die Gesellschaft ihres Lords vor. Ach ja, Hermine kommt in einer Stunde. Bis dahin solltest du dir überlegt haben, was du ihr erzählst, warum du bei mir einziehst. Und denk dran. Nicht dein Aussehen verändern. Sie ist eine ziemlich schlaue Hexe."

„Na dann werde ich wohl vorsichtig sein müssen."

Tom lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Aber jetzt, wo deine ehemalige Bibliothek leer steht, dachte ich, dass ich mich dort einquartieren könnte. Wir ziehen einfach die Wand, die du weggehext hast, von neuem und ich richte mir deine eine Hälfte als Zimmer ein. Und keine Panik, diesmal mache ich es alleine", meinte Tom mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", schnurrte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Liebsten.

„Dann hat jeder von uns auch ab und zu seine Privatsphäre. Aber du wirst ja sowieso oft weg sein um deinen Kindergarten zu behüten. Sonst sprengen dir die Lestrange Brüder ja vielleicht noch dein Versteck in die Luft."

Tom schmunzelte über diesen Kommentar, bevor er hinzufügte:

„Das würde Lucius niemals zulassen. Ich habe ihm die Aufsicht über die Räumlichkeiten gegeben und er ist sehr penibel."

Tom hatte gerade die alte Wand wieder in die ehemalige Bibliothek gehext, als sie jemanden die Treppe hochkommen hörten.

„Das ist wohl Hermine. Ich hoffe, du hast dir ausgedacht, was du ihr erzählst. Wie gesagt, sie glaubt, du seiest jemand Berühmtes, der kein Aufsehen erregen will. Als sie das gesagt hat, musste ich mir wahrlich das Lachen verkneifen. Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wie recht sie hatte, und dabei total andere Vorstellungen."

„Ach, ich bin also auch eine Berühmtheit für sie?", lachte Tom.

„Ja, bist du, und wie ich sie kenne, ist sie schon dabei Zeitungsberichte zu wälzen, um herauszufinden, wer. Lass uns gleich runter gehen. Nach der Arbeit essen wir oft zusammen zu Abend."

„Na, haben sie dich nicht gefordert, so dass du der armen Winky auch noch die Hausarbeit abnehmen musst?", fragte Harry, als er und Tom die Küche betraten.

Hermine war gerade dabei Winky zu helfen den Tisch zu decken, was die kleine Hauselfe fast zur Verzweiflung trieb.

„Was soll ein Job als Kellnerin auch schon groß fordern. Aber ich bekomm demnächst eine bessere Stelle, und dann kann ich mir eine Wohnung mieten."

„Du brauchst dir keine Wohnung zu mieten, du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen. Außerdem haben wir jetzt noch einen dritten Mitbewohner."

(A/A: Mist, das wird ja ne richtige WG!!! Wozu das ehemalige Hauptquartier des Phönixordens nur herabgesunken ist)

Hermine, die bis jetzt gar nicht auf Harry geachtet hatte, drehte sich nun um, und erblickte ihn, mit Tom in der Tür stehend.

„Oh… Hallo Seth", brachte die junge Hexe überrascht heraus.

„Seid gegrüßt, Mademoiselle Hermine."

Seth deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Warum schuftest du denn, als seiest du eine Hauselfe? Lass das doch Winky machen."

„Jetzt bist du bei ihr unten durch, Seth", meine Harry lachend.

„Du gehörst also auch zu denen, die, die armen Hauselfen versklaven! Das ist unmenschlich und entwürdigend", regte sich Hermine auf, bevor sie resignierend seufzte und an den Küchentisch sank.

„Aber es interessiert sich sowieso keiner dafür. Nicht mal die Hauselfen selber wollen für ihre Freiheit eintreten."

„Vielleicht weil sie nichts anderes kennen? Neues ist immer unbekannt und gefährlich. Nur die wenigsten wagen sich dorthin", merkte Tom an, bevor er sich neben sie an den Tisch setzte.

„Aber da mische ich mich nicht ein. Ich bin froh, dass sie so fleißig sind. Ersparen einem eine Menge Arbeit."

„Nein! Jetzt nicht über Hauselfen diskutieren! Vertragt euch, schließlich lebt ihr nun unter einem Dach", rief Harry lachend, bevor auch er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und eine Schüssel mit Essen zu sich zog, die Winky auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Du ziehst hier ein?"

„Ja, ich bin sozusagen vor meiner Familie geflohen und Harry hat mich großzügigerweise aufgenommen."

„Nicht das du nicht plötzlich einfach in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht bist, um zu sagen, dass du nun hier wohnen wirst."

„Ist er?"

„Ist er."

„Willst du mich etwa wieder rauswerfen?"

„Nein, aber du darfst aber die Muggelwasserrechnung bezahlen. Das Haus ist an das Muggelkanalisationsnetz gekoppelt."

Tom zog eine Grimasse.

„Apropos, Hermine, wir haben Harrys Bibliothek abgerissen, da sie mit meiner eigenen Büchersammlung zusammen zu klein geworden wäre. Wir haben heute den ganzen Tag geschuftet, um sie in den dritten Stock zu verlegen. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen, damit du nicht plötzlich bei Harry vor der Tür stehst und fragst, wo die Bücher hin sind", meinte Tom, als er sah, wie Hermine ein Buch über die Möglichkeiten der Anwendungen von Alraunen hervorzog.

„Harry hatte eine Bibliothek?!", rief Hermine erstaunt aus.

„Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts."

„Hab ich das nie erwähnt?", frage Harry irritiert.

„Nein, hast du nie! Sonst hätte ich sie mir bestimmt schon lange mal angesehen."

„Entschuldigung." Harry duckte sich gespielt unter Hermines aufgebrachtem Blick.

„Aber wenn man fast zwei Monate alleine lebt, vergisst man solche Kleinigkeiten schon mal zu erwähnen."

Hermine spielte noch eine Zeit lang beleidigt, konnte es dann aber doch nicht länger aushalten und überredete Harry und Tom, mit ihr nach dem Essen unbedingt hochzugehen und ihr alles zu zeigen.

Hermine war begeistert. Auch wenn, wie sie selbst sagte, sie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts noch immer tausendmal lieber hatte, könnte ihr diese sicher bei ihren Studien helfen. „Harry, was sind das da hinten für Bücher?"

Sie deutete in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, in der sie Toms schwarzmagische Bücher untergebracht hatten.

„Sieh diese Ecke als eine Art verbotene Abteilung an, wenn du willst."

„Verbotene Abteilung?"

Bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte, war sie schon hinüber gegangen und hatte einen der Wälzer aus dem Regal gezogen.

„Harry! Woher hast du solche Bücher?!"

Das Buch, das sie herausgezogen hatte, sah alles andere als vertrauenserweckend aus, besonders wenn man den Titel betrachtete. „Blasphemische Künste" prangte in abgegriffenen Lettern auf dem Ledereinband.

„Die Bücher gehören nicht mir."

Harry bekräftigte seine Aussage noch dadurch, dass er Tom einen Arm um die Schulter legte, so das dieser ganz rein zufällig mitten in Hermines Blickfeld geriet.

'Ein Glück, das wir die wirklich mächtigen, dunklen Bücher mit einem Celares-Spruch versehen haben, so dass sie harmlos wirken. Wenn sie schon wegen dem bisschen einen Aufstand macht', dachte Harry bei sich.

„Wo hast du so was her, Seth! Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass das illegal ist oder? Das ist schwarze Magie! Schwarze Magie ist verboten und gefährlich", meinte die junge Hexe entsetzt. (A/A: Bedenke wem sie es sagt)

„Keine Panik, ich weiß sehr wohl, wie das Ministerium zu Schwarzmagiern steht. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum du das hier niemandem erzählen wirst."

„Ach ja, und was sollte mich davon abhalten, dich beim Ministerium anzuzeigen? Wegen Besitzes illegaler Bücher und wahrscheinlich auch noch wegen Anwendung schwarzer Magie?"

Hermine funkelte Harrys Liebsten mit wutentbranntem Blick an.

„Schwarze Magie ist kein Spielzeug!", donnerte sie.

„Diese Tatsache, Miss Granger, ist mir durchaus bekannt." Bei diesen ruhigen Worten ging Voldemort ein paar Schritte in Richtung des jungen Mädchens und nahm ihr mit einer graziösen Bewegung das alte Buch aus der Hand.

„Ich glaube, diese Tatsache ist mir weitaus besser bewusst als Ihnen. Und was Sie davon abhalten sollte mich anzuzeigen, nun ja, dieser Grund steht zufällig hinter mir. Sollten Sie mich anzeigen, würde Harry da durchaus mit rein gezogen werden. Oder glauben Sie, er hätte niemals einen Blick in diese Werke geworfen?"

Hermine fuhr zu ihrem Freund herum.

„Harry, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Du hast doch nicht… Du wirst doch nicht… Du hast niemals schwarze Magie benutzt oder?! Er lügt doch!"

„Hermine", sprach Harry traurig, als er vor ging und Voldemort ihm einen Arm umlegte.

„Glaubst du wirklich das, was ich erzählt habe? Das ich meine Augen hab Lasern lassen? Natürlich war es verbotene Magie. Und hast du geglaubt, dass ich, wo es doch kein anderer geschafft hat, das Porträt hätte beseitigen können, wenn ich nur die gleichen Mittel benutzt hätte wie sie? Hermine… bitte…"

Harrys Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter, als er bemerkte, wie Hermine Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Nein, Harry… das stimmt nicht, das hast du nicht getan… Du sollst uns doch alle vor der schwarzen Magie beschützen, du bist doch…", sie begann zu schluchzen, und Harry beendete den Satz.

„…auch nur ein Mensch."

Hermines Hand zitterte, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob. Neben sich bemerkte Harry, wie Tom sich versteifte.

„Das ist alles seine Schuld. Dieser verdammte Todesser. Er hat dich zur schwarzen Magie verführt."

„Nein, Hermine."

Harry stellte sich direkt vor ihren Zauberstab.

„Ja, er hat mir gesagt, wie ich es machen kann, aber er hat mir immer die Wahl gelassen. Es war meine Entscheidung, mein Wissen einzusetzen."

„Harry, sei nicht blind. Er ist ein Todesser, ein Spion Voldemorts. Und er wird dich an ihn verkaufen! Alles was er dir sagt, ist nur eine Lüge."

„Nein, er ist kein Todesser, so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass du meine beste Freundin bist. Und er wird mich auch ganz sicher nicht an Voldemort verraten." Denn er ist Voldemort, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

„Vieles hat mir gesagt, er lügt. Auch mein Verstand. Zu oft sogar, hat er mir gesagt, er würde mich verraten und töten. Aber mein Herz sagt etwas anderes. Und hat nicht Dumbledore immer gesagt, ich soll meinem Herzen vertrauen? War das nicht immer meine größte Stärke?"

Hermine versuchte noch einen Moment ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch dann begann sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen und warf sich ihrem besten Freund in die Arme.

„Ich vertraue dir, Harry. Egal was du tust, ich werde dir immer vertrauen", schluchzte sie, während Harry beobachtete, wie Lord Voldemort das Buch wieder ins Regal stellte.

Er kam sich wie ein Verräter vor.


	13. Hochzeitsglanz

**12. Hochzeitsglanz **

„Harry, Seth, wo seid ihr?", rief Hermine, während sie die Treppe zur Bibliothek hinauf rannte.

„Was ist denn?", sagte Harry und blickte von seinem Zauberkunstaufsatz auf.

„Ich habe was für euch", strahlte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry und Tom an den großen Tisch.

„Du hast was für uns?", wandte sich nun auch der Dunkle Lord an Hermine.

„Ja, wisst ihr, da das freiwillige Band ja eigentlich so etwas wie eine Hochzeit ist, wollte ich als erstes eine Feier organisieren, aber dann habe ich gedacht, das ihr so was schon selbst entscheiden solltet. Also habe ich sozusagen ein Hochzeitsgeschenk gekauft. Es war schon schwer, das Richtige zu finden."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er hatte sich ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und auch Tom sah erstaunt aus, als Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zwei kleine Kästchen hervorholte, und jedem von ihnen eines zuschob.

„Los, macht schon auf", drängelte sie, als die beiden nur weiterhin überrascht ihre Kästchen anstarrten.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seines, und zum Vorschein kam ein schlichter Silberring. Er warf einen Blick zu Tom und stellte fest, dass in seinem dasselbe war. Tom wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Hermine auch schon lossprudelte.

„Ich fand Ringe eine schöne Idee, da ihr ja doch irgendwie verheiratet seid. Und es hat mich eine Ewigkeit gekostet, bis ich endlich einen Apparierzauber gefunden hatte, der die beiden Ringe miteinander verbindet. Denn wenn ihr euch genug darauf konzentriert, könnt ihr jederzeit zum Träger des anderen Ringes apparieren. Selbst wenn ihr nicht wisst, wo er ist. Natürlich nur, wenn sich keiner von euch beiden in einer apparationsgeschützten Zone befindet, aber das versteht sich von selbst. Ich hätte noch eure Namen eingraviert, aber ich wusste nicht, wie Seth heißt. Also, wie findet ihr mein Geschenk?"

„Irgendwie sind wir wirklich verheiratet, oder?", stellte Harry gedankenverloren fest, als er mit Tom abends zusammen im Bett lag.

„Hm hm."

Harry spürte, wie Tom neben ihm leicht nickte.

„Wir sind mehr als verheiratet, Harry."

Der Dunkle Lord griff nach der Hand seines Geliebten und betrachtete ihre verschlungenen Finger. An jeder Hand funkelte ein silberner Ring.

„Werden wir für immer zusammen bleiben?"

„Ja."

„Und was wird passieren, wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden würden, nicht mehr zusammen sein zu wollen?"

Tom seufzte und zog Harry näher zu sich.

„Das würde nicht gehen. Denn unsere Wege sind nun untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Untrennbarer als sie es schon vorher waren. Wir würden uns immer und immer wieder begegnen. Ob wir es bewusst wollen oder nicht. Unser Weg wird uns immer wieder zusammen führen."

Eine Weile schwieg er, dann fügte er hinzu.

„Bereust du es sehr, dich an mich gebunden zu haben?"

„Ich sollte es", sagte der junge Zauberer nach einer Weile. „Aber wenn ich in mich sehe, fühle ich keine Reue darüber. Vielleicht Reue darüber, wer du für die magische Welt geworden bist. Aber nicht an dem, was uns verbindet."

Tom hob seine Hand und fuhr über Harrys feine blitzförmige Narbe.

„Was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage, was wäre passiert, wenn ich vorher erfahren hätte, wer du bist? Bevor wir verbunden waren. Das Schlimmste ist, ich weiß es nicht."

Harry griff nach der Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, um sie sanft zu küssen.

„Was wäre stärker gewesen? Die Liebe, der Hass, oder vielleicht die Wut? Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich dir verfallen bin. Wut auf dich, weil du es schon wieder geschafft hast mich reinzulegen. Wut auf… ja was eigentlich? Das Schicksal?"

„Es gibt so etwas wie Schicksal nicht."

Harry hielt noch immer die Hand seinen Liebsten gefangen, als er sprach.

„Wir schaffen uns unser Schicksal mit jeder unserer Handlungen."

Er sah Tom nun in die rot funkelnden Augen, als er weiter sprach:

„Hätte es diese Prophezeiung nicht gegeben, wären wir jetzt nicht hier. Oder wärst du ihr nicht gefolgt, wären wir jetzt nicht hier. Oder wäre mir dein Horkrux nie in die Hände gefallen, wären wir jetzt nicht hier. Oder… oder… oder… Der Punkt, an dem wir uns jetzt befinden, resultiert aus unseren Handlungen. Wir bekommen lediglich einen Anstoß in eine Richtung. Ob wir diesem Anstoß auch folgen ist unsere Sache. So viel habe ich gelernt."

„Also ist es richtig, dass wir hier sind?"

„Diese Frage kann wohl keiner beantworten. Keiner kann wohl sagen, ob es der richtige Anstoß war, dem wir gefolgt sind. Oder ob es überhaupt einen Richtigen gibt."

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einem Finger Toms Gesichtskonturen nach.

„Es ist mir auch egal, was uns hierher gebracht hat. Jetzt bin ich hier. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich es unter diesen Bedingungen will. Es ist jetzt egal."

Sanft küsste er den dunklen Lord.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, dir zu sagen, wer ich bin, bevor wir das Band eingehen. Aber daraus wurde nichts. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich es dir nie wirklich sagen wollte."

Harry betrachtete gedankenverloren Toms rote Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen, die so unwirklich schienen.

„Ich war ziemlich egoistisch. Ich wollte nicht mehr alleine kämpfen. Unsere Verbindung hätte mir Kraft gegeben und mich sogar am Leben erhalten, so lange du nicht auch in Gefahr gewesen wärst. Ich hätte für meinen Egoismus dein Leben geopfert. Doch jetzt ist alles anders."

„Ich habe auch daran gedacht, dass ich mit dir, der Unsterblichkeit wieder ein Stück näher komme. Wer von uns beiden hat das nicht? Wir sind halt Menschen, und Menschen sind von Natur aus Egoisten."

„Muss ich wirklich mit zu dieser Hochzeit? Ich kenne die beiden doch noch nicht mal", beschwerte sich Tom.

„Da bist du ein bisschen spät dran. Wir apparieren in zwei Stunden und ich habe schon zugesagt, dass ich noch eine Person mitbringe", grinste Harry und suchte in seinen Sachen etwas Passendes für die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur heraus.

Winky hatte es mit dem Kleidungseinkauf fast zu gut mit ihm gemeint und so hatte er jetzt eine gewaltige Auswahl.

Doch Tom lag noch immer im Bett und quengelte vor sich hin. Nun gut, zugegeben, Tom war in letzter Zeit so wenig im Grimmauldplatz gewesen, dass Harry ihn erst gestern Abend informiert hatte, dass er mitkommen musste. Aber dies kümmerte den jungen Zauberer wenig, und so zog er nun den quengelnden Dunklen Lord unter die Dusche.

Eine gute Stunde später saßen die beiden Zauberer in der Küche und warteten auf Hermine. Es war zwar schon zwölf Uhr, aber gestern, oder besser heute, hatten sie noch bis vier Uhr zu dritt im dritten Stock gesessen, um sich zu unterhalten. Hermine hatte eine ganze Stunde vergebens versucht, aus Tom herauszulocken, als was er denn arbeitete. Nur um letztendlich scheitern zu müssen.

Als Hermine dann endlich in die Küche kam, traf sie einen schlecht gelaunten dunklen Lord an, der gerade einen extra starken Kaffee schlürfte, und einen vergnügten Helden der Zaubererwelt, der ein Lied summte.

„Morgen, ihr beide. Seth nimmt es dir wohl noch immer übel, dass er mitkommen muss."

„Er hat sich damit abgefunden. Er hatte sowieso nie eine Wahl."

„Pech, nicht wahr, Seth?"

Hermine zwinkerte dem Dunklen Lord zu, als sie sich neben Harry setzte, und dabei darauf achtete, ihr schönes rotes Kleid nicht zu zerknittern.

„Wo feiern wir eigentlich? Auf der Einladung stand Fuchsbau. Aber ist dort überhaupt genug Platz?"

„Ginny meinte, sie hätten einen Wärmezauber über den gesamten Garten gelegt, sodass wir einfach draußen feiern können."

„Na hoffentlich gibt es keinen Angriff. Schließlich ist der ganze Phönixorden eingeladen, und wir wären das perfekte Ziel."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort angreift."

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Nennen wir es ein Gefühl."

Eigentlich war es viel eher die Gewissheit als ein Gefühl. Schließlich hatte sich Harry selbst dafür eingesetzt, das Tom die Finger von der Hochzeitsgesellschaft ließ. Es hatte ihn ziemlich viel Zeit und eine Menge Überredungskunst gekostet.

„Wer ist Ginny?", klinkte sich nun auch Tom in ihre Unterhaltung mit ein.

„Hat Harry sie nie erwähnt? Das ist die jüngste und einzige Schwester von Bill. Sie war Harrys Freundin. Seid wann hast du eigentlich wieder Kontakt zu ihr?"

„Eigentlich die ganze Zeit. Mit ihr ist gut auszukommen, wenn sie nicht gerade betrunken ist."

„Deine Exfreundin also? Ich habe doch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu werden oder?"

„Nein, keinen Grund. Wir haben uns schon getrennt, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Hast du dich eigentlich wieder mit Ron vertragen, Hermine?"

„Na ja… Ich wollte mich wieder vertragen, er war ja auch nur betrunken… Aber bis jetzt hat er sich noch nicht zurückgemeldet. Außerdem habe ich eingesehen, dass wir bessere Freunde sind als ein Liebespaar. Ich hoffe, das regelt sich heute."

„Wir sollten übrigens los. Bill und Fleur kommen um eins aus dem Ministerium, und bis dahin sollten alle Gäste anwesend sein."

Harry stand in der Nähe des großen Buffettisches und betrachtete die Hochzeitsgäste. Die Hochzeitsreden wurden schon gehalten, Charlie war Bills Trauzeuge gewesen, Fleur trug das Diadem von Großtantchen Muriel und strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Percy war nicht gekommen, was Mrs. Weasleys Freude wohl etwas gedämpft hatte. Doch die lachende Hochzeitsgesellschaft ließ keinem die Möglichkeit in Trauer zu versinken.

Ginny tanzte wild mit Fleurs Cousin Julian, Tom unterhielt sich angeregt mit Tonks über Tarnzauber und ihre Risiken, und irgendwo am anderen Ende des Gartens hatte er Hermine mit Ron stehen sehen. Die beiden hatten sich offenbar wieder einigermaßen vertragen.

Harry seufzte und wollte gerade rüber zu Lupin gehen, der neben seiner Freundin stand und sich irgendwie fehl am Platz zu fühlen schien, als er von der Seite angesprochen wurde.

„Hallo Harry, wir haben dir was zu trinken mitgebracht."

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Charlie, der ihm ein Glas reichte. Neben ihm stand Thomas.

„Danke. Habt ihr es schon hinter euch gebracht?"

Harry sprach davon, dass die beiden vor gehabt hatten, ihre Verlobung bekannt zu machen. Denn sie hatten noch immer nichts gegenüber den anderen erwähnt.

„Nein, wir wollten warten bis nicht mehr so viele Gäste da sind. Wir wollen nicht die Feier verderben, wenn wir jetzt schon damit rausrücken", meinte Thomas.

„Ich überleb das nicht", jammerte Charlie und sah sich unbehaglich nach seinen Eltern um.

„Ist das eigentlich dein Freund?", fragte er nun und deutete hinter sich auf Tom, der sie gerade eingehend musterte.

„Seth? Ja, ist er. Ich musste ihn überreden mitzukommen, denn ich habe mir vorgenommen, es auch endlich aufzuklären."

„Ist er nicht etwas alt für dich? Ist aber deine Sache. Jedenfalls hat er ein sehr einnehmendes Wesen. Er ist sofort beliebt, egal mit wem er spricht. Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?"

Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, standen Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody neben ihm und baten ihn zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch dringend ins Haus.

Widerwillig verabschiedete Harry sich von dem Paar, und folgte den beiden hochrangigen Ordensmitgliedern ins Haus.

„Entschuldigung, dass wir dich so einfach aus deinem Gespräch reißen, aber es ist äußert wichtig", verkündete die Professorin mit gewichtiger Miene, als sie in einem der oberen Zimmer des Fuchsbaus standen.

Harry macht nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Was ist nun so wichtig?"

„Dir wird aufgefallen sein, dass wir dich bis jetzt aus den Ordensangelegenheiten raus gehalten haben. Das haben wir deshalb getan, weil wir unter Dumbledores Nachlass einen Brief an den Orden gefunden haben, der uns nach seinem Ableben über die Horkruxe informieren soll. Und da du es uns nicht anvertrauen wolltest, wollten wir erst die Horkruxe suchen gehen, bevor wir uns für den letzten Kampf mit dir in Verbindung setzen."

„Also habt ihr alle Horkruxe gefunden und vernichtet?"

Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", griff nun Moody in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Wir wissen nur mit Bestimmtheit, dass das Tagebuch zerstört ist, schließlich hast du es selbst getan. Genauso wie der Ring. Den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff haben wir auch schon gefunden und zerstört. Und wir glauben zu wissen, dass noch ein Horkrux, der Spiegel von Rowena Ravenclaw ist und wo er zu finden ist. Über das Medaillon haben wir nichts weiter herausgefunden. So würden am Ende nur noch Voldemort selbst und seine Schlange Nagini - die Albus verdächtigt hat, ein Horkrux zu sein - fehlen."

„Was das Medaillon angeht, kann ich euch weiterhelfen", meine Harry mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen.

„Es ist zerstört. Ich habe einen Brief mit dem zerstörten Medaillon gefunden, auf meiner Suche nach den Horkruxen. So dass nur noch der Spiegel, Nagini und Voldemort fehlen."

Natürlich hatte Harry das Medaillon noch und es war nicht zerstört. Er wusste auch, dass Nagini kein Horkrux war, sondern einfach eine gewöhnliche Schlange, die in Tom vernarrt war. Aber was sollte er tun. Es war ihm schon immer klar gewesen, das er irgendwann Partei ergreifen musste. Auch wenn er Tom nicht warnen würde, dass Rowenas Spiegel gefunden worden war, hatte doch der Orden keine Chance, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.

„Das hilft uns weiter. Danke Harry. Wir würden in Zukunft eine engere Zusammenarbeit mit dir vorziehen. Wir wären sicher schneller gewesen, wenn wir dich nicht ausgegrenzt hätten", meine McGonagall.

Harry sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er würde wohl früher Partei ergreifen als er es geplant hatte.

„Was siehst du da draußen mein Junge?", fragte Moody und humpelte zu ihm ans Fenster.

„Es gibt keine Wachen. Obwohl der gesamte Orden anwesend ist und noch viele andere, hinter denen Voldemort her ist. So wie Lupin, seit er aufgeflogen ist. Trotzdem wurden keine Leute dazu abgestellt, Wache zu halten."

„Gut beobachtet. Wir haben einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, der uns gesagt hat, dass der Angriff aus unbekannten Gründen abgesagt wurde. Die Planungen waren schon in vollem Gange, als Voldemort alles abgeblasen hat. Wir haben uns gefragt, ob unser Spion aufgeflogen ist, aber das ist so gut wie unmöglich. Er ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben."

„Wer ist denn dieser Spion? Ich dachte, kein Todesser ist über jeden Verdacht erhaben."

Harry drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah Professor McGonagall an. Diese wand sich eine Zeit lang unter diesen undurchdringlichen Blick, bevor sie leise zu sprechen begann:

„Snape."

Harry wollte schon zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als McGonagall, diesmal verständlicher, weiter sprach:

„Du musst verstehen, in Dumbledores Nachlass stand eine Erklärung, warum er ihn getötet hat. Nicht nur wegen dem jungen Malfoy. Der Grund war ein Unbrechbarer Schwur, den er…"

„Natürlich, ein Unbrechbarer Schwur. Den Schwur Draco zu beschützen. Narzissa hat ihn darum gebeten."

Harry wollte noch weiter reden, als er von McGonagall unterbrochen wurde.

„…den er deinen Eltern geleistet hat, Harry."

Harry sah seine ehemalige Lehrerin ungläubig an.

„Du weißt doch sicher, dass dein Vater Snape das Leben gerettet hat. Und sobald deine Eltern davon erfuhren, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter dir her war, haben sie von Snape verlangt, dass er dich, sollte ihnen selbst etwas passieren, beschützen soll. Er hat all die Jahre unter diesem Schwur gestanden. Und dieser Schwur gilt auch noch jetzt. Bis an sein Lebensende. Deshalb hat Dumbledore ihm vertraut. Und der Grund, warum er ihn getötet hat.

Dumbledore wäre bald an den Nachwirkungen des Zaubers, den er gebraucht hat, um den einen Horkrux zu zerstören, gestorben. Deshalb hat er Snapes Tarnung und Dracos Leben dem seinen den Vorrang gegeben. Glaub uns, Snape wollte immer nur das Beste für dich."

Harry ließ sich ungläubig auf einen der Stühle in dem Zimmer gleiten.

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Er klang nicht wirklich als wolle er eine Antwort auf diese Frage, doch er bekam sie.

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Und Snape ist auch jetzt wieder als Spion in unseren Diensten. Um dich zu beschützen. Sobald wir alle Horkruxe zerstört haben, werden wir Du-weißt-schon-wen endgültig vernichten. Und wir hoffen, dass du, wenn es so weit ist, an unserer Seite kämpfen wirst."

Harry nickte nur schwach. Er hatte kaum wahrgenommen was McGonagall gesagt hatte.

„Was er uns übrigens auch noch gesagt hat Harry, ist, das Du-weißt-schon-wer die Suche nach dir abgebrochen hat. Seine Todesser haben den Auftrag bekommen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Und das schon vor ein paar Monaten."

Harry musste das alles erst mal verdauen. Das die Suche eingestellt wurde, das war klar gewesen... aber Snape, Dumbledores Mörder.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wollten wir dich auch noch um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Hm?"

Harry war so durcheinander, dass er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Es gibt jemanden, der anscheinend wichtige Informationen hat. Doch er möchte nur mit dir reden, uns sagt er nichts. Wirst du dich mit ihm treffen, und die Informationen für unseren Kampf holen?"

Der junge Zauberer sah seine Professorin undeutlich an.

„Wenn es so wichtig ist, ja."

„Sehr gut. Wir werden dich dann darüber informieren. Schöne Feierlichkeiten noch."

Sie waren nur zu ihm gekommen, weil sie wollten, dass er diese Informationen besorgte. Aber was hatte er anderes erwartet?

Harry saß noch länger in dem kleinen Zimmer und ließ sich das Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich ging er wieder die Treppe runter zu den Festlichkeiten. Die beiden Ordensmitglieder waren schon lange weg.

Kaum war er aus dem Haus getreten, als ihn auch schon Tom zur Seite zog.

„Was wollten die beiden denn von dir?"

„_Ach, nur das du aufgehört hast, mich suchen zu lassen und so_", zischte Harry geistesabwesend.

Sie hatten sich angewöhnt in Parsel zu reden, wenn sie alleine waren.

„_Na dann_", zischelte Tom zurück und führte sie noch ein Stückchen weiter von den Festlichkeiten weg.

„_Kenne ich diesen Freund von der Aurorin Tonks nicht irgendwoher? Ich bin mir sicher._"

„_Lupin?_", fragte Harry leicht desinteressiert.

„_Der heißt Lupin? Okay, dann weiß ich woher. Ist er nicht ein Werwolf?_"

„_Ja, ist er. Er hatte dich ausspioniert_", zischelte Harry belustigt.

„_Aber du solltest dringend mal etwas gegen dein schlechtes Gesichtergedächtnis machen. Ich bin der beste Beweis, wo das hinführen kann._"

„_Ich habe mir Harry Potter eben nie genau angesehen. Ich habe mir eben gemerkt, der Junge mit der Narbe auf der Stirn. Und da du dich schon etwas verändert hast in der Zeit, in der ich dich nicht gesehen hatte, und ich dein Bild nicht gerade in der Mitte meiner Dartscheibe hängen habe, kann ich doch auch nichts für. Viele hätten dich nicht erkannt._"

„_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Dart spielst_", zischelte Harry noch immer amüsiert.

„_Nimm nicht alles immer so wörtlich_", zischte Voldemort schmollend zurück.

„_Auf jeden Fall zu deiner Frage. Ja, du kennst ihn. Und du lässt die Finger von ihm. Er ist mein Freund, und ich will nicht in nächster Zeit zu seiner Beerdigung gehen müssen._"

„_Ich glaube, wir hatten das Thema schon oft genug, Harry. Wenn mir deine Freunde nicht in die Quere kommen, tue ich ihnen nichts. Ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren._"

„_Ja_", zischte Harry resigniert.

Als sie beide wieder zum Fest zurückkehrten, war Snape schon aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden und sollte ihn auch vor dem nächsten Morgen nicht mehr mit seiner gedanklichen Anwesenheit belästigen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du allen erzählen willst, dass du mit mir ein freiwilliges Band eingegangen bist?"

„Ja. Irgendwann müssen sie es sowieso erfahren. Wenn wir das Band erwähnen, werden sie dir eher vertrauen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„_Damit sie Lord Voldemort vertrauen_", fügte er in Parsel hinzu.

„Es ist wirklich seltsam. Du bist wie eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Welten. Ich bin gerade auf einer Hochzeit, auf der fast alle Gäste schwarze Magie verabscheuen."

„Sag das nicht zu laut, sonst hört dich noch einer."

„Ja, ja", winkte Tom ab. Und fuhr in leisem Parsel fort:

„_Übrigens, Tonks ist doch ein Metamorphmagus oder?_"

„_Ja, ist sie. Warum fragst du?_"

„_Glaubst du, sie würde sich meiner Seite anschließen? Sie hat ein paar pfiffige Ideen, was Tarnzauber angeht._"

„_Nein, ich bezweifle, dass sie das tun würde_", lachte Harry.

„_Ihre Mutter war eine Black und wurde aus der Familie geworfen, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Selbst wenn, sie wäre in deinem Club sicher nicht willkommen._"

„_Schade. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Wäre eine super Spionin geworden._"

„_Du bist nicht hier um Leute zu rekrutieren! Du bist auf der Hochzeit des Bruders meines besten Freundes. Und um dich herum wimmelt es nur so von Ordensmitgliedern. Du bist wie der Wolf im Schafspelz. Und eines der Schäfchen hat dich auch noch eingeladen_", meinte Harry resigniert.

„_Du und ein Schäfchen? Das bist du ganz sicher nicht mehr. Was wohl deine Freunde dazu sagen würden, wenn sie erführen, dass du als Bettlektüre Bücher wie „Die hundert beliebtesten dunklen Flüche" und ähnliches verschlingst. Ich habe dich wohl wirklich nachhaltig verdorben._"

„_Dann eben das schwarze Schaf der Gesellschaft. Ich würde die Zauber aber niemals einsetzen. Es ist nur interessant._"

„_Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du sie nie einsetzen wirst, oder? Jeder, der die dunklen Künste so fasziniert studiert wie du, wird sie irgendwann einsetzen._"

„_Vielleicht würde ich sie einsetzen, aber ich würde niemals absichtlich einen Menschen töten._"

„_Ja, das kann ich dir glauben. Das würdest du nicht tun. Jedenfalls noch nicht._"

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, als sie von Ginny unterbrochen wurden, die mit Neville in Schlepptau auf sie zukam.

„Hallo Harry, was redest du da in Parsel? Das versteht doch keiner."

„_Hallo Ginny_", zischelte Harry provokativ und der dunkle Lord musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Harry will mich nur ärgern und beschimpft mich auf Parsel, damit ich nichts erwidern kann", log Tom mit einem seidigen Lächeln.

„Oh… Hallo. Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley. Und das ist Neville Longbottom."

„Ich bin Seth." Tom schüttelte den beiden Jugendlichen die Hand.

„Sind Sie ein Freund von Harry?"

„Sagen wir es so, wir wohnen zusammen, also kann man mich sicher als solchen bezeichnen."

„Was ich eigentlich wollte. Charlie hat gesagt, dass er heute noch was wichtiges zu sagen hat und bittet dich, noch etwas länger zu bleiben."

„Ja, ich weiß, Ginny. Hat er mir auch schon gesagt."

„Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, was er will, oder?"

„Das lass dir besser von ihm sagen."

„Also weißt du es?"

„Kommst du mit zum Buffet, Seth? Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger", meinte Harry und zog den Dunklen Lord hinter sich her. Dicht gefolgt von einer fluchenden Ginny und einem widerstrebenden Neville.

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht erweichen, und nach einiger Zeit waren die vier in ein Gespräch über Drachen vertieft. Später gesellten sich auch Hermine und Ron zu ihnen. Es war eine recht lustige Stimmung. Besonders als Tonks zu ihnen stieß, und von da an vieles mit ein paar Verwandlungen unterstrich.

„Sag mal, Seth", meinte Ginny nach einiger Zeit nachdenklich.

„Kennen wir uns nicht irgendwoher? Mir kommt deine Ausdrucksweise so bekannt vor."

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Vielleicht kennst du jemand anderen, der mir ähnlich ist. Oder wir haben uns zufällig einmal irgendwo getroffen."

„_Ich habe dir doch von der Kammer des Schreckens und den Ereignissen um deinen Horkrux erzählt. Ginny war damals diejenige, die das Tagebuch gelesen und geführt hat. Wahrscheinlich kommst du ihr deshalb so bekannt vor_", sagte Harry erschrocken auf Parsel.

„Hör auf ständig in Parsel zu reden. Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, dich nicht verstehen zu können", meine Tom gespielt erbost.

Doch Harry sah in seinen Augen, dass er verstanden hatte, und von nun an auf der Hut sein würde.

Es war schon recht spät und fast alle Gäste waren bereits gegangen. Die Übrigen saßen an der großen Hochzeitstafel, als Charlie beschloss, endlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.

Harry lachte gerade mit den Weasley Zwillingen über einen ihrer Kunden, der, aus Versehen natürlich, einen ihrer Scherzartikel aktiviert hatte, als Charlie aufstand und um Ruhe bat.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch gebeten habe, noch etwas zu bleiben. Ich wollte die Hochzeit meines Bruders als Anlass nehmen, meine eigene Hochzeit anzukündigen."

Leises Gemurmel machte die Runde. Alle schienen sich zu fragen, wen Charlie denn heiraten wolle, und Harry hörte Ron fragen, warum er denn seine Verlobte nicht mitgebracht hatte.

„Und wen heiratest du, Schatz?", hörte man Mrs. Weasley nach einiger Zeit fragen.

Charlie schluckte hart und schloss die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es ihm ging.

„Thomas", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich heirate Thomas. Wir haben die Hochzeit schon länger geplant."

Harry bemerkte, wie Thomas die Hand seines Freundes in die seine nahm.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Hermine und ihren Glückwünschen schlossen sich noch viele weitere an. Von den Zwillingen, Bill und der freudig lächelnden Fleur. Auch Ginny hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als sie Thomas und Charlie gratulierte. Tonks war aus allen Wolken gefallen, und beschwerte sich darüber, nichts gewusst zu haben Dabei bekam sie nicht mit, dass diese Verbindung für die Anderen nicht minder neu war.

Nur ein paar sagten nichts. Unter ihnen Ron, der ganz blass um die Nase geworden war, und Mrs. Weasley, die von ihrem Mann gestützt wurde, da sie sonst umgekippt wäre.

„Warum hast du denn nichts erzählt? Und platzt jetzt so kurzfristig mit so was raus. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du einsam bist", schluchzte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest", flüsterte Charlie kaum verständlich.

„Du dummer Junge", rief Mrs. Weasley und lief auf ihren Sohn zu um ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

„Und wehe, du passt mir nicht auf ihn auf", schluchzte sie noch immer und zog auch Thomas in eine Umarmung.

„Siehst du, läuft doch alles wunderbar. Du hättest dir gar nicht so große Sorgen machen müssen", flüsterte Tom Harry zu, der sich die Gesichter am Tisch besah.

„Sieh dir Ron an", flüsterte dieser nur und besah sich seinen besten Freund, der ganz blass war, und auf dessen Gesicht sich eine Mischung aus Ekel und Verachtung gebildet hatte.

„Er nimmt es wohl weniger gut auf", meinte der Dunkle Lord besorgt.

„Willst du doch lieber warten, bevor du ihnen von unserer Verbindung erzählst?"

„Du kennst mich doch, wenn ich es jetzt nicht mache, werde ich es nie tun und immer vor mir her schieben. Diese Menschen hier sind wie meine Familie, aber ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du das verstehst."

„Dann ist es gut. Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Du bist die einzige Person, die mir je etwas bedeutet hat."

Tom beugte sich vor und hauchte seinem Liebsten einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. So kurz, dass es keiner mitbekam. Denn alle achteten nur auf Charlie und seine Mutter.

„Wie könnt ihr das alle nur so einfach akzeptieren! Das ist doch widerlich!", fuhr Ron plötzlich auf.

Die Gesichter wandten sich nun zu ihm. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.

„Schwule sind widernatürlich! Harry, sag doch du auch mal was dazu", wandte er sich nun an seinen besten Freund.

„Ich…", Harry atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu wappnen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir in den Rücken fallen muss."

„Was!? Du bist auf deren Seite." Abfällig deutete der Weasleyspross auf seinen Bruder und dessen Freund.

„Eigentlich wollte ich heute auch noch eine Ankündigung machen, Ron." Harry sah seinem besten Freund fest in die Augen; griff aber gleichzeitig nach hinten zu Toms Hand, um etwas Beistand zu erbitten. Leicht wurden seine Finger gedrückt.

„Ich habe einen magischen Bund geschlossen. Um genau zu sein, das freiwillige Band." Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hörte er Charlie nach Luft schnappen, aber er achtete nur auf Ron, in dessen Gesicht sich Verwirrung abzeichnete.

„Mit wem denn? Und was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Es hat alles damit zu tun", meldete sich nun Toms samtweiche Stimme zu Wort. Er schlang einen Arm um seinen Partner.

„Er hat es mit mir geschlossen."

Harry konnte sehen, wie in Ron langsam die Erkenntnis durchsickerte. Die Verwirrung wurde zu Unglauben, und der Unglaube entwickelte sich zu unbändiger Wut.

„Das glaub ich nicht, du auch noch?!"

Ron sprang auf und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen, und schwang ihn Richtung Harry. Worauf es einen lauten Knall gab und Ron gegen die nahe gelegene Hauswand schlug.

Harry drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Tom mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Keiner von ihnen hatte mitbekommen, wie er aufgesprungen war. Und als Ron den wutentbrannten Mann vor sich musterte, hatte er einen Moment den Eindruck in rote Augen zu blicken, die ihn aus schlitzförmigen Pupillen wütend anfunkelten.

„_Beruhige dich, Tom_", zischelte Harry ihm ganz leise in Parsel ins Ohr. Für sie beide war es persönlicher in Parsel zueinander zu sprechen als in ihrer Muttersprache, so das sich Tom auch langsam zu beruhigen schien.

Die beiden Zauberer standen dicht zusammen gedrängt, als Ron sich wieder aufrichtete. Noch immer war es totenstill, und keiner hatte es gewagt sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit stillstehen lassen. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Tom seinen Zauberstab sinken und als er mit kalter Stimme zu sprechen begann, zuckte jeder, einschließlich Harry zusammen.

„Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lektion. Und du wirst für die nächsten drei Tage dein Schandmaul halten, oder ich stopfe es dir für immer."

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete, kam kein Ton daraus hervor. Panisch griff er sich an den Hals und versuchte es weiter.

„Was haben Sie mit meinem Jungen gemacht", schrie Mrs. Weasley aufgebracht und rannte zu ihrem Sorgenkind.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe ihn nur für drei Tage mit einem Stummheits-Zauber belegt. Und versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht, Sie können meine Magie nicht durchbrechen", meinte Tom kalt. Er warf dem verzweifelten Ron noch einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

„War das nicht ein bisschen hart?", fragte dieser.

„Du weißt, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du es mir nie verziehen hättest."

„Ja."

„Ich sollte mich wohl entschuldigen, das ich die Feier verdorben habe", meine Tom lässig in die Runde und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich habe wohl für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren."

„_Das ist gelogen_", zischelte Harry verärgert. Doch Tom beachtete seinen Einwand nicht weiter.

„Ich finde, es war angebracht. So was ist einfach unerhört", sagte Fleur nun aufgebracht.

„Es war schon lange Zeit, dass dem mal einer das Maul stopft. Schade, das der Zauber nur drei Tage anhält", bekräftigte Fred.

„Das ist ein cooler Zauber, du kannst den uns nicht zufällig beibringen?", fragte Gorge.

„Lass das mal lieber, solche Zauber bringen nur Schwierigkeiten", knurrte Moody, als er auf sie zuhumpelte.

„Sie sind also Schwarzmagier, Mister. Wie sagten Sie doch gleich, sei Ihr Name?"

„Ich habe mich mit Seth vorgestellt. Und ja, ich bin Schwarzmagier. Aber wie Sie zweifellos wissen, ist der Zauber, den ich gerade angewandt habe, durchaus noch im legalen Bereich."

„Ach ja, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Sie auch nichts anderes können", knurrte der alte Auror.

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicher daran, dass es laut den Zauberergesetzen für schwarze Magie erlaubt ist, schwarzmagische Flüche der Kategorie eins, wozu dieser Zauber zweifellos gehört, einzusetzen, sollte die Wirkung nicht länger andauern als eine Zeitspanne von genau drei Tagen", Voldemort funkelte den alten Mann gefährlich an.

Harry legte seinem Geliebten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er hat nichts Ungesetzliches getan, also brauchen Sie keinen Aufstand zu machen."

„Keinen Aufstand?! Er ist ein verdammter Schwarzmagier! Wahrscheinlich auch noch ein Todesser!", sagte Moody aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wozu mein Lebenspartner in der Lage ist, danke der Warnung. Doch was Ihre Beleidigung angeht, sollten Sie diese besser zurück nehmen. Nicht alle Schwarzmagier sind automatisch Todesser", erwiderte Harry kalt und machte damit Toms Tonfall erhebliche Konkurrenz.

Harry und Moody funkelten sich noch eine Zeit lang an, bevor der Ex-Auror sich umdrehte und ging.

„Eigentlich wollte ich keinen solchen Aufstand verursachen", seufzte Tom und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken.

„Na ja, Schwarzmagier hin oder her", sagte Tonks. „Eins muss man dir lassen, du bist ein genialer Zauberer. Selbst ein voll ausgebildeter Auror wäre zu diesem Zauberkunststück nicht in der Lage gewesen. In einer Zeitspanne, die ein normaler Zauberer braucht, um überhaupt die Situation zu erfassen, hast du einen mächtigen Schildzauber gesprochen und deinen Angreifer verflucht."

Tom lächelte sie müde an.

„Stimmt", meinte Hermine.

Harry sah sich um und las in den Blicken der Anwesenden Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht. In diesem Moment begriff er eines, und auch in ihm keimte Bewunderung für seinen Liebsten auf. Aber nicht, weil Tom so gut reagiert hatte, sondern, weil er sie alle für sich vereinnahmte. Sie alle sahen bewundernd und ehrfürchtig zu ihm auf. Obwohl er schwarze Magie angewandt hatte, und dafür eigentlich ihre Missbilligung verdient hätte, bewunderten sie ihn. Er hatte sie gewonnen mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Zurückhaltung, Eigensinn, Höflichkeit und Charisma.

Nun konnte sich Harry das erste Mal vorstellen, wie Tom es geschafft hatte, Lord Voldemort zu werden.


	14. Sehen ist anders als Wissen

Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt habe ich in letzter Zeit einen Hang zur Theatralik entwickelt und zu meinem eigenen Entsetzten scheint sich das nicht ändern zu wollen. Nur so, als kleine Vorwarnung. ''

Noch mit einer letzten Kleinigkeit will ich euch nerven, ich wurde dem letzt gefragt ob ich beim Posten, eines neuen Kapitels, benachrichtigen kann und da hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich das hier auch anbiete, müsst mir einfach ne Mail schicken oder ein Kommi hinterlassen.

Und noch als wirklich allerletztes und am allerwichtigstes: Danke für eure Kommis!!! Ich freu mich immer so!

Ich könnte euch knuddeln würde ich damit nicht in eure Privatsphäre eindringen gg

**13. Sehen ist anders als Wissen**

Harry hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass der Orden sich nicht mehr bei ihm melden würde, jetzt da sie wussten, dass sein gewählter Lebensgefährte mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte. Leider musste er eines besseren belehrt werden.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Und nochmals danke, dass du mich aufgenommen hast."

„Wiedersehen, Hermine. Und ich kann dich nicht überreden, hier zu bleiben oder?", fragte Harry bedauernd.

„Nein, keine Chance. Ich habe einen besseren Job und kann mir endlich eine Wohnung leisten. Ich hasse es abhängig zu sein. Aber, dass ich ausziehe, heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Harry Potter", lächelte die junge Hexe.

Sie standen in der großen Eingangshalle des Black Hauses, neben ihnen zwei schwere Koffer, in denen der gesamte Besitz von Hermine verstaut war und Krummbeins Transportbox.

„Wie du meinst, sollen wir dich noch bis zu deiner neuen Wohnung begleiten?"

„Lass mal. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du etwas brauchst."

„Ja, und meld dich mal wieder."

Er umarmte seine beste Freundin noch ein letztes Mal, und einen Moment später war sie mit all ihrem Gepäck disappariert.

Harry stand alleine in der großen Eingangshalle. Wie sehr er es doch verabscheute alleine zu sein. Zum Glück würde Tom bald nach Hause kommen.

Es war Mitte Dezember, Hermine war schon fast seit drei Wochen ausgezogen, als sich der Orden bei Harry meldete. Er sollte nach Hogwarts kommen, dort würden sie alles Weitere besprechen.

Er erwähnte Tom gegenüber nur kurz, dass er heute weg wäre und nicht wüsste, wann er wieder zurück sein würde, aber explizit, wohin er ging, erwähnte er nicht.

Dick eingemummt stapfte Harry den verschneiten Weg hinauf, hoch zum Schloss. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Denselben Weg zu gehen, den er schon so viele Male ins Dorf Hogsmeade gegangen war. Und doch wirkte auf ihn dieser Weg anders als vor weniger als einem Jahr, als er ihn das letzte Mal gegangen war.

Damals waren Ron und Hermine bei ihm gewesen. Ron hatte noch mit ihm gesprochen, und war nicht, wie Ginny erwähnte, jedes mal bei der Nennung seines Namens ausgerastet. Wie er es jetzt tat. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass Hermine am liebsten ein Muggel geblieben wäre und er hatte Tom noch nicht gehabt.

Langsam stapfte er durch den hohen Schnee. Der Weg war fast unberührt, und das Schloss wirkte verlassen.

Am Tor wartete Lupin auf ihn. Er sah müde aus, Vollmond war gerade vergangen. Der Werwolf begrüßte Harry herzlich und ließ ihn eintreten in das alte Schloss.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die langen Korridore. Sie waren wie ausgestorben. Die ganze Schule wirkte wie ausgestorben, und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sich wo anders, nicht in Hogwarts, zu befinden. Das war nicht das Schloss, das er sechs Jahre lang als Heimat bezeichnet hatte. Dieses Schloss war tot. Und als er Lupin durch die kalten Gänge folgte, wusste er auch warum ihm das Schoss so anders vorkam.

Er hatte Hogwarts immer als einen lebendigen Ort gesehen. Voller Leben. Einen Ort, an dem er nicht alleine war. Dieses Hogwarts, welches er nun betreten hatte, lebte nicht mehr.

Keine Schüler waren mehr in den Gängen und beschwerten sich über die langen Aufsätze der Lehrer. Keine Slytherins lauerten ein paar unschuldigen Hufflepuffs auf um sie zu verhexen. Keine Ravenclaws stritten sich über die Richtigkeit einer These aus der letzten Unterrichtsstunde und auch keine Gryffindors versuchten die Hufflepuffs vor den Angriffen der Slytherins zu beschützen. Hogwarts war leblos geworden, es war gestorben, so wie Dumbledore gestorben war.

Traurig folgte Harry Remus zu Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro. Es gab kein Passwort mehr.

Schweigend standen sie nun vor der Tür. Harry öffnete sie und Remus folgte ihm hinein. Drinnen waren nicht viele Leute.

Tonks war da und McGonagall, Flitwick, Moody und Kingsley. Die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter stellten sich schlafend. Dumbledore war einer von ihnen.

Das Büro sah dem Dumbledores nicht mehr ansatzweise ähnlich. Nur der Grundriss war noch immer derselbe. Karten, Bücher und Antiobskuranten türmten sich nun in dem kleinen Büro.

„Da sind Sie ja, Harry. Setzen Sie sich doch", meinte McGonagall, als sie ihn erblickte und wies auf einen Sessel zwischen Tonks und Kingsley. Remus setzte sich auf Tonks andere Seite.

„Tee?"

„Nein, danke."

„Nun, Sie wissen sicherlich, das Alastor sehr besorgt über Ihren Freund ist."

„Ich glaube, wir sind nicht hier, um über mein Liebesleben zu reden? Es tut hier nichts zur Sache."

„Es tut sehr viel zur Sache", knurrte Moody

„Du musst es so sehen, Harry, dass er nun mal schwarze Magie praktiziert und dies nicht mal abstreitet", mischte sich nun Kingsley ein.

Harry seufzte genervt.

„Sehen Sie es so. Seth ist sehr egoistisch und immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Vielleicht nicht eine seiner charmantesten Seiten, aber durchaus eine Seite, die dazu beiträgt, dass er mir hundertprozentig loyal ist. Unser Leben ist verbunden, unwiderruflich. Und ich glaube, ich muss Sie nicht daran erinnern, was die Konsequenz eines freiwilligen Bandes ist, oder?" Harry sah in die Runde. Als er nirgends einen Einwand entdeckte, fuhr er fort:

„Ein Vorteil für ihn wäre es schon mal zu leben und glaubt ihr nicht, dass er, wenn das seine von dem meinen Leben abhängt, er alles dafür tun würde, dass ich überlebe?" Harry blickte noch einmal in jedes Gesicht um darin zu erkennen, ob es noch weitere Fragen gab. Nur Moody schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ein Blick aus grün funkelnden Augen ließ ihn schweigen.

„Dann sehe ich das Thema hiermit als erledigt an", sagte Harry zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Ich habe euch doch gleich gesagt, wir können ihm vertrauen", flüsterte Tonks.

McGonagall überging Tonks geflissentlich.

„Nun, wir haben den Spiegel von Rowena Ravenclaw. Und er ist wirklich ein Horkrux. Unsere Leute sind gerade dabei ihn zu zerstören. Wir müssen uns als nächstes darauf konzentrieren, Nagini und Du-weißt-schon-wen zu vernichten. Wir wissen zwar noch nicht, wo ihr Hauptquartier ist, aber das werden wir bald erfahren. Sobald Snape den Zauber gebrochen hat, der auf ihm liegt und verhindert, dass er den Standort preisgibt."

Die ehemalige vertretende Schulleiterin sprach noch ein bisschen weiter, was sie tun könnten, und dass erst Nagini getötet werden musste, aber im Grunde sagte sie nichts. Nichts, was von Bedeutung wäre.

Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Harry sie erbost:

„Müssen wir das hier machen? Ich sehe doch schon, wie Tonks fast einschläft. Sie müssen dieses Theater nicht für mich spielen."

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht, Harry?", fragte McGonagall unschuldig.

„Bitte, für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich. Sie wollen mir nur das Gefühl geben, mit einbezogen zu werden, damit Sie für den Kampf meine Unterstützung haben. Sie haben hier fast eine halbe Stunde geredet und das einzig Wissenswerte, was ich mir auch schon selbst gedacht hatte, haben Sie im ersten Satz gesagt. Besuchen wir nun diesen Informanten, der Ihnen Informationen geben soll, und lassen Sie mich zufrieden. Ich bin falsche Freundlichkeit leid."

McGonagall hatte wenigstens den Anstand betreten dreinzuschauen, als sie mit Harry und den anderen den Raum verließ.

„Danke, Harry. Ich habe die Wette gewonnen", lächelte Tonks fröhlich.

„Was für eine Wette?", fragte der junge Zauberer interessiert.

„Ich habe mit Remus gewettet, dass du alles durchschauen, und die gute Professorin darauf hinweisen wirst. Und Remus hat gemeint, du hättest zu viel Anstand dazu."

„Dann ist die Wette wohl nicht zu meinen Gunsten ausgefallen", lachte Harry.

„Wer möchte mich eigentlich sehen?", fragte Harry nun an niemand Bestimmtes gerichtet.

„Horace Slughorn", antwortete Kingsley, der schräg neben ihm lief.

„Er hat darauf bestanden, dass er nur mit dir reden wird und meinte, er hätte wichtige Informationen."

Sie apparierten in ein kleines Dorf. Es war recht beschaulich, doch etwas anderes erregte sofort Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Scheiße", zischte Harry automatisch in Parsel.

„Was ist?", fragte nun Tonks, die sein Fauchen vernommen hatte. Doch anstatt zu antworten, zeigte Harry in den Himmel. Dort, direkt über einen kleinen Haus, zeichnete sich das Dunkle Mal vom bewölkten Himmel ab.

Moody neben ihm verengte die Augen.

„Gar nicht gut."

So schnell wie möglich, ohne zu rennen, hasteten sie zu dem Häuschen, vor dessen Gartentor sich schon eine Menge schaulustiger Muggel angesammelt hatte. Denn jeder vernünftige Zauberer hätte sich in seinem Haus verbarrikadiert.

Schnell drängten sie sich durch die Menge, doch als sie am Gartentor ankamen, wurden sie von einem Uniformierten aufgehalten, der sie nicht durchlassen wollte.

Kingsley zog irgendetwas hervor und zeigte dann auf sie. Und nach einiger Diskussion wurden sie rein gelassen.

„Zum Glück haben wir Flitwick in Schloss gelassen, den hätte ich hier nie rein gebracht", hörte Harry den Auroren flüstern.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und als sie eintraten, erwarteten sie nicht noch weitere Polizisten.

„Es sind noch weitere von diesen Aufpassern auf dem Weg hier her. Wir müssen uns also beeilen", meinte Kingsley und deutete auf den Polizisten am Gartentor.

Leise schwang die Tür auf.

Im Inneren sah alles sehr ordentlich aus. Bis sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Auch hier war nichts zerstört. Nur drei Körper, die gekrümmt, aber ordentlich aufgereiht auf dem Boden lagen, zeugten von dem Verbrechen, das hier geschehen war.

Alle blieben im Türrahmen stehen, bis auf Moody, der zu den drei Menschen lief.

Horace Slughorn, sein ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke, Dädalus Diggel, ein Mitglied des Ordens. Und eine Frau, wahrscheinlich Mrs. Diggel, die Harry jedoch nicht kannte. Sie war hochschwanger. Ein Kopfschütteln von Moody zeigte ihnen, das sie alle tot waren.

„Das war das Handwerk vom Meister höchstpersönlich."

„Du meinst, Du-weißt-schon-wer war hier?", fragte Tonks erschrocken.

Moody nickte grimmig.

„Slughorn war sein Lehrer", sagte Harry in die Stille hinein.

„Voldemort war seiner Zeit einer seiner Lieblingsschüler gewesen."

Während Harry, Remus und McGonagall in der Tür standen, verständigte Moody das Ministerium, und Kingsley machte Zaubersignaturen, die alle Zauber aufzeichnen sollten, die hier in der letzten Stunde gesprochen worden waren. Ein paar Haushaltszauber. Und danach ein anderer, Alohomora. Gefolgt von einem Expelliarmus und einem Cruciatus-Fluch. Danach zwei Expelliarmus-Flüche und drei Cruciatus-Flüche und die drei Würgeflüche, die den Opfern das Leben gekostet hatten.

Entsetzen schlich sich in Harrys Geist. Als erstes dachte er, er wäre entsetzt über die Toten, doch dann wurde ihm etwas anderes bewusst, etwas, was er vorher kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Die Leichen lagen dort auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt. Aber in einer Reihe. Keine Schleifspuren waren auf dem Teppichboden zu sehen, und keine Schwebezauber waren gesprochen worden. Sie hatten sich freiwillig hingelegt. In dem Bewusstsein, sie würden sterben. Es hatte keine Gegenwehr gegeben. Entweder war sie im Keim erstickt worden oder… Harry erinnerte sich, wie Tom Ron verhext hatte. Oder sie hatten nie auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

Andere Auroren kamen, auch Vergissmich, die die Muggelschaulustigen und die Polizisten verhexten. Harry wurde befragt, was er gesehen hatte. Auch die anderen wurden befragt. Danach wurde er nach Hause geschickt.

Er nahm es alles nur wie durch Watte wahr.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Tom ein Mörder war. Er hatte es gewusst, aber es war doch ein Unterschied, es zu wissen und zu sehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Tom, Greyback auf kleine Kinder los ließ, um ihre Eltern zu kontrollieren. Er hatte gewusst, dass er gnadenlos tötete, aber er hatte es nie gesehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es für ihn erträglicher gewesen, wenn sie das Haus betreten hätten, und ein wüstes Durcheinander angetroffen hätten, aber diese Morde, sie zeigten nur die absolute Überlegenheit Voldemorts gegenüber allen anderen Zauberern. Morde ohne Gegenwehr. Hilflosigkeit.

Als Tom nach Hause kam lag Harry in seinem Bett. Die Tür hatte er abgesperrt. Tom versuchte einige Zeit sie zu öffnen, doch selbst alle Passworte, die er kannte, brachten nichts.

„Harry, mach die Tür auf. Ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist. Was ist denn mit dir los", rief der Dunkle Lord durch die Tür.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte Harry schluchzend.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich fühle doch wie schlecht es dir geht. Was auch immer passiert ist, es schwächt deine Okklumentik-Barrieren", zischte Tom besorgt zurück.

„Mach die Tür auf. Du weißt, dass ich sie auch so aufbekommen würde."

Tom vernahm von drinnen ein noch lauteres weinendes Zischen. Doch als er schon drauf und dran war die Tür aufzubrechen, hörte er von innen Harry, der ganz leise ein Wort flüsterte, worauf die Tür aufschwang.

Harry stand in der Tür, mit geröteten Augen, geschwollenen Lippen und zerstrubbelten Haar.

Tom hob seine Hand um seinem Liebsten eine Träne von der Wange zu wischen, doch dieser wich vor der Berührung zurück.

„Was ist passiert…", flüsterte Tom traurig.

Er verfluchte sich selbst innerlich dafür, aber seine ausgestreckte Hand begann zu zittern, sodass er sie wieder sinken ließ. Das war der Moment, in dem Harry einen Schritt vor machte und sich ihm in die Arme warf. Sie sanken gemeinsam auf den Boden, während Harry hemmungslos zu weinen begann.

„Du Monster, du elendes Monster", schluchzte er und drückte sich nur umso fester an ihn.

„Du hast sie umgebracht, einfach so, ohne ihnen eine Chance zu lassen. Du hast sie kaltblütig ermordet. Und du hast es genossen. Natürlich, es gefällt dir immer deine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Du gewissenloses Monster"

„Ich dachte, du weißt, was ich tue."

Harry löste sich ein Stück und sah in Toms rote Augen. Er hatte aufgehört zu weinen, nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

„Natürlich wusste ich, was du tust, was du getan hast. Doch solange man es nicht sieht, kann man es verdrängen."

Tom hob seine Hand und strich ihm vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Diesmal wich er nicht aus.

„Du hast Recht, du hast recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher bin ich ein Monster, ich genieße es zu töten. Ich genieße es, meine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Sie erzählen viel über meine Schandtaten und es ist wahr."

„Und was ist aus deinen edlen Absichten geworden, aus deinem Ziel? Ist das wirklich nötig um dein Ziel zu erreichen?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist ein Weg. Ein zerstörerischer und gewalttätiger Weg. Ein schrecklicher Krieg gegen die Zaubererwelt. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden. Weil ich nicht glaube, mit Worten könne etwas erreicht werden."

Harry rückte wieder näher und verbarg sein Gesicht in Toms Halsbeuge.

„Warum rechtfertigst du dich nicht. Bitte rechtfertige dich, dass es der einzige Weg ist, dass du es tun musst und nicht willst. Rechtfertige dich doch bitte und lass mich verstehen, dass du nicht anders handeln kannst", flüsterte er erstickt.

„Es gibt aber keine Rechtfertigung. Ich bin, was ich bin."

Harry sah ihn wieder an.

„Daran kann wohl noch nicht mal ich etwas ändern, oder?"

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist ungerecht", flüsterte er, bevor er sanft die Lippen des anderen berührte.

Sie schmeckten süß. Er küsste die Lippen eines gewissenlosen Mörders und sie schmeckten süß.


	15. Skandalöse Weihnachten

**14. Skandalöse Weihnachten**

Es änderte sich nichts. Der Tod von Slughorn und den Diggels änderte nichts. Schließlich hatte Harry schon immer gewusst, was Tom tat, jetzt hatte er es auch gesehen. Aber letztendlich hatte es keinen Einfluss mehr. Weder auf sein Leben, noch auf die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt.

„Ginny hat mich zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Sie meint, Ron hätte sich beruhigt, und Charlie und Thomas würden auch kommen. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, hinzugehen. Was meinst du?"

Harry lag auf dem großen Sofa im dritten Stock und betrachtete nachdenklich den Brief, den Hedwig ihm gebracht hatte. Tom saß im Sessel gegenüber und blickte nun aus seinem Buch hoch.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber dein Freund war ganz schön aufgebracht. Mit meiner kleinen Aktion habe ich ihn bestimmt nicht gerade besänftigt, oder?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht", lächelte Harry.

„Aber Ron ist immer so. Plötzliche Veränderungen regen ihn auf. Aber nach einer Weile bekommt er sich meistens wieder ein. Das einzige was mir Sorgen bereitet ist, dass wir womöglich den Termin verpassen könnten, an dem er sich beruhigt hat, da wir uns kaum noch sehen."

„Glaubst du, er hat sich schon wieder eingekriegt?"

„Nein. Ich bezweifle es."

„Ich hätte noch einen zweiten Vorschlag, was wir machen könnten."

„Ach ja?" Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir könnten Weihnachten bei mir verbringen. Meine Leute haben schon einen großen Tannenbaum mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgestellt. Du brauchst nicht mal Geschenke kaufen, da sie sich darauf geeinigt haben, nichts zu verschenken. Ist auch schwer welche zu besorgen, wenn man sich versteckt. Also, wenn du willst, nehme ich dich mit."

„Ich soll Weihnachten mit Todessern feiern?!"

„Was ist schon dabei? Du schläfst seit ein paar Monaten jeden Abend mit Lord Voldemort in einem Bett."

Harry sah ihn nur entgeistert an.

„Die werden mir an die Gurgel springen. Du hast nicht zufällig vergessen, wer ich bin? Und das nicht alle Zauberer dieser Welt unter Gedächtnisschwund leiden?"

„Das war gemein", schmollte der Lord.

„Aber du scheinst auch welchen zu haben. Wozu sind wir Zauberer, wenn nicht für solche Kleinigkeiten?"

„Du meinst das also wirklich ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich glaube noch immer nicht, dass ich mich von dir habe überreden lassen", sagte Harry ungläubig, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Er war nun etwas kleiner und schmächtiger. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr grün, sondern dunkelblau und seine Haare hatten zu seinem eigenen Missfallen einen hellbraunen Ton bekommen. Selbst sein Gesicht war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen, und Tom bastelte noch immer daran herum, seine Stimme zu verändern.

„Ich halte es noch immer für eine schlechte Idee hinzugehen."

Es war der 24. Dezember und diesen Abend hatte Tom Harry überredet, mit ihm zur Weihnachtsfeier der Todesser zu gehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ich war mit dir auch auf der Hochzeit, und morgen früh sind wir doch wieder zurück. Ich besuche sogar die Weasleys mit dir. Auch wenn es erst am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag ist. Da kannst du ruhig mitkommen."

Es war sechs Uhr, als sie vom Grimmauldplatz aus disapparierten.

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich will nicht!"

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Ich habe gesagt, du kommst mit, und das bedeutet auch, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer sitzt und versuchst, meine arme Nagini zu überzeugen, das Töten etwas Böses ist", zischte der dunkle Lord, während er einen störrischen Zauberer hinter sich her schleifte. Ihnen folgte eine amüsierte Schlange.

„Ich habe sie gar nicht zu überreden versucht. Wir haben nur über allgemeine Dinge gesprochen."

„Und ich bin kein Parselmund."

„Seit wann?"

„Dort ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, sicher sind schon alle da."

Tom öffnete die große Flügeltür und augenblicklich verstummten die Stimmen, die bis eben noch zu hören gewesen waren.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Harry wahr, wie sich alle innerhalb des großen viereckigen Raumes, an dessen gegenüberliegender Seite ein gewaltiger Christbaum aufgebaut war, vor Tom verbeugten.

Harry stand leicht hinter seinem Geliebten und Nagini schlängelte sich zu ihm hinauf, um ihm ins Ohr zu zischeln:

„_Na, aufgeregt?_"

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen spürte er Toms Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Das ist Ra, sollte einer von euch ihn auch nur schief ansehen, könnt ihr gleich vorbei kommen und euch eure Strafe abholen, verstanden?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schar der Todesser, doch nickten sie alle.

„Wenn das geklärt ist, muss ich noch was mit dir besprechen, Lucius. Greyback meinte, die Brüder hätten den Nordflügel verwüstet."

Damit verschwand Tom aus dem Raum. Ein betrübt dreinblickender Lucius folgte ihm.

Nun stand Harry ganz allein in der Flügeltür und fast alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Harry unterzog die Personen vor sich während dessen einer genauen Musterung.

An einem Tisch saßen Bellatrix Langstrange mit ihrer Schwester Narzissa, die neben dem leeren Platz ihres Mannes saß. Gleich danach kam Draco und noch ein Jugendlicher, den er als Theodore Nott identifizierte. Noch ein paar andere Leute, unter ihnen Dolohow und Rookwood, saßen an dem kreisrunden Tisch, und sie waren wohl gerade in ein Kartenspiel vertieft gewesen, als Harry und Tom reingekommen waren. Eine andere Gruppe stand um einen großen Kessel herum, und schienen etwas zu brauen. Der Farbe nach war es durch die Ablenkung unbrauchbar geworden. Ganz hinten in der Nähe eines großen Bücherregals konnte Harry einen Mann in einem Sessel erkennen. Snape.

Harry musterte ihn ausgiebig. Er war der Mann, der so viel Leid gebracht hatte. Der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Der die Prophezeiung verkündet hatte. Der ihn drangsaliert hatte. Der alles aufgegeben hatte, um ihn zu beschützen.

„_Der guckt immer so grimmig, mache dir deswegen keine Sorgen_", zischelte Nagini, die Harrys Starren wohl fehl interpretiert hatte.

Doch es half. Auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich ein unterdrücktes Grinsen, als er ihr antwortete:

„_Ich weiß. Ich dachte nur, das könnte sich geändert haben, seit er nicht mehr unterrichtet._"

„_Oh_", zischelte nun auch die Schlange belustigt.

„_Er versucht den anderen ständig beizubringen, wie sie ihre Tränke zu brauen haben, er versteht zwar was davon, aber die anderen sind auch ständig von ihm genervt. Besonders Bella, die kein Talent für Zaubertränke hat._"

Nun musste auch Harry zischelnd lachen.

„_Dabei hat er sich immer über unfähige Schüler aufgeregt. Hätte nicht gedacht, das er jetzt freiwillig unterrichtet._"

„Du bist ein Parselmund?!", hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme an ihn gerichtet. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er Draco, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„Ja" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Wunder, dass der Lord dich mag", meinte nun Bellatrix mit einem eifersüchtigen Unterton.

Nicht das auch noch, seufzte Harry innerlich. Wie fängt man Verhandlungen noch mal am besten an?

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch was klarstellen", sagte Harry.

„Ich bin kein Todesser und die Chance, dass ich jemals einer werde, ist ungefähr so groß wie die, dass Tom der schwarzen Magie abschwört. Ich spiele nicht mit bei eurem Spiel, buhlen wir um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Nur damit wir das von vorne herein geklärt haben."

Alle Gesichter im Raum sahen ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an.

„Du bist lebensmüde ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen", flüsterte Avery, als könnte Voldemort jeden Moment hinter ihm auftauchen.

„Nein, nicht lebensmüde, nur unentbehrlich", seufzte Harry resigniert.

„Ich will euch wirklich nicht den Abend verderben, aber ich hatte keine große Chance, den Abend heute wo anders zu verbringen, als hier bei euch. Ihr müsstet am besten wissen, dass Tom immer bekommt, was er will. Damit ist für mich das Thema erledigt."

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein leises Klatschen.

„Das war wirklich mal eine direkte Aussage. Nicht das, was man hier sonst immer zu hören bekommt."

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Snape, der langsam auf sie zukam.

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick in die Augen und Harry spürte sofort, wie Snape mit Legilimentik in seinen Geist einzudringen versuchte. Doch Harry ließ Snape nicht mal die Chance, auch nur einen seiner Gedanken zu sehen, bevor er ihn wieder raus warf.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich würde es trotzdem vorziehen, wenn Sie meine Gedanken, die meinen sein lassen", sagte Harry kühl.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Ra. Ein passabler Okklumentiker sind Sie schon mal."

Dolohow stieß einen zischenden Laut aus.

„Das Severus irgendwann einmal jemanden als passablen Okklumentiker bezeichnet. Jetzt kommt mir deine Theorie, er wäre menschlich, doch nicht mehr so weit hergeholt vor, Bella."

„Nur weil du eine Niete darin bist, Antonin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht auch andere, Begabtere gibt."

Harry hatte sich schon bei Snapes ersten Kommentar zusammenreißen müssen, doch nun konnte er nicht anders, und lachte kaum unterdrückt auf. Das war genau der Moment, in dem Tom zusammen mit Lucius zurück in den Raum kam.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte der Dunkle Lord verdutzt.

„_Snape meint, ich sei ein passabler Okklumentiker_", zischelte Harry lachend. „_Der, der immer gemeint hat, ich würde es in der Okklumentik nie weit bringen, meint jetzt, ich hätte Begabung._"

Nun begann auch der Lord zu lachen, und die beiden kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass die anderen sie nur verwirrt anstarrten.

„Ich wusste doch immer, dass du noch für einen guten Witz zu gebrauchen bist, Severus", meinte Voldemort, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Wir werden das nicht erklärt bekommen, oder?", fragte Rodolphus, während er eine neue Kartenrunde ausgab. Er bezog Snape, Harry und Tom wie von selbst mit ein.

„Nein, bekommt ihr nicht", sagte Tom und zauberte zwei Stühle aus dem Nichts herbei.

Irgendwann, zwischen der achten und neunten Runde, schaute Narzissa aus der Zeitung auf, die sie las.

„Hey, habt ihr schon gehört? Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, geht das freiwillige Band mit einem entlarvten Schwarzmagier ein", las sie laut die Titelüberschrift vor.

„Was!", rief Draco aus und riss seiner Mutter die Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Lies vor Draco, wir wollen alle was zum Lachen haben", forderte Rabastan.

„Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, geht das freiwillige Band mit einem entlarvten Schwarzmagier ein.

Harry Potter (17), der Junge der lebt, schockte am ersten November die Zaubererwelt. An diesem Tag gab der siebzehnjährige Teenager bekannt, dass er sich mit Seth (Nachname, Alter und Wohnort unbekannt) verbunden hätte.

„Wir waren natürlich alle geschockt. Nicht nur, das er sich mit einem Mann einlässt, dann auch noch mit einem Schwarzmagier", sagte uns Ronald Weasley, einer der besten Freunde des Auserwählten. Was ist in Harry Potter gefahren, fragen wir uns nun alle. Und das auch zu Recht. Natürlich kommt nun auch die Frage auf, ob er sich selbst der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hat. Hat sich Harry Potter wohlmöglich Sie-wissen-schon-wem angeschlossen? Bla… Bla… Bla... Jetzt kommt nichts mehr. Sie arbeiten ihre lächerliche Theorie aus, und ziehen nur noch etwas über Schwarzmagier her und das war's."

„Glaubt ihr, das stimmt?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ich kann mir das nur schwer vorstellen, das Juwel der Zaubererwelt lässt sich mit dem Feind ein."

„Wäre eine grandiose Vorstellung."

„Ach kommt, das zieht ihr doch nicht wirklich in Betracht, oder? Die Hexenwoche schreibt viel Mist. Warum liest du diesen Schrott eigentlich, Zissy?", fragte Lucius seine Frau.

Doch diese schenkte ihm nur einen geringschätzigen Blick.

„Kennt ihr einen Schwarzmagier namens Seth?", warf nun Augustus Rookwood interessiert ein.

„Nein, sagt mir nichts", schüttelte Avery den Kopf.

„Wie wär's, wir fragen unseren Neuen", wandte sich Snape nun an Harry.

„Seth ist doch auch sicher nur ein Pseudonym so wie Ra. Und das ihr beide Namen aus der ägyptischen Mythologie habt, ist doch sicher kein Zufall."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich weiß, wer Seth ist, aber da ich an meiner Gesundheit hänge, werde ich dazu bestimmt kein weiteres Wort sagen", sagte Harry und warf Tom einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„_Ich wäre wirklich dagegen, wenn du es ihnen gesagt hättest_", zischelte Voldemort.

„_Aber wusstest du von dem Artikel?_"

„_Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Hat mich genauso überrascht wie dich. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen uns Ron mal zur Brust. Ich bin sicher, diese liebevollen Zeilen haben wir ihm zu verdanken._"

„Es war schon unerträglich, wenn ihr immer mit Nagini gesprochen habt, Herr. Wie sollen wir es nur mit einem zweiten Parselmund überstehen", beschwerte sich Rabastan lachend.

„Also gibt es diesen Seth wirklich?", kehrte Augustus zum Thema zurück.

„Ja, gibt es."

„Lassen wir mal die schwarze Magie außer acht", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Hätte einer von euch gedacht, dass Potter schwul ist?"

„Kam mir nie so vor", sagte Theodore.

„Du hast doch mal erzählt, er sei mit dieser kleinen Weasley zusammen oder nicht?", wandte sich Narzissa an ihren Sohn.

„Doch, war irgendwann letztes Jahr, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Die Todesser diskutierten noch eine Zeit lang die verschiedensten Theorien über Harry Potter und diesen mysteriösen Zauberer aus, und währenddessen amüsierten sich Harry und Tom köstlich.

„Ich hab ein richtig beschissenes Gefühl", sagte Harry, während er und Tom Richtung Fuchsbau gingen.

„Mein Gefühl schreit gerade zu, ich solle besser umdrehen."

„Wenn du willst, können wir jederzeit umkehren. Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Harry warf seinem Liebsten nur einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor er die Tür zum Fuchsbau öffnete.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du bleibst", rief Mrs. Weasley und zog Harry zu sich. Auch der Dunkle Lord wurde herzlich umarmt. Harry bemerkte, wie Voldemort so überrascht von dieser Geste war, das er es einfach über sich ergehen ließ.

„Sie hat dich wohl schon in die Familie mit aufgenommen", meinte Harry nur, als Mrs. Weasley schon zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Kommt nur, kommt. Hermine ist auch schon da und hat uns gerade ihren Freund vorgestellt", rief sie.

„Hermine hat einen Freund?", fragte Tom verwundert.

„Wusste ich auch nicht."

Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon die ganze Familie versammelt war. Bis auf Ron, der schien zu fehlen.

„Hallo Harry", rief Hermine und umarmte ihn einmal, und nach kurzem Zögern auch Tom.

„Ich habe euch schrecklich vermisst. Alleine wohnen ist anstrengend", strahlte die junge Hexe die beiden an.

„Darf ich euch meinen Freund vorstellen. Blaise Zabini. Blaise, das sind... Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Hermine nun den jungen Mann, der beim Anblick von Harry und Tom erblasst war.

Harry spürte, wie sich Toms Hand um seine etwas verkrampfte.

„Hallo Blaise. Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Tom und reichte Blaise die Hand, welcher sie zitternd entgegen nahm.

„Hallo."

Hermine sah ihren Freund besorgt an. „Wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Blaise und ich kennen uns, seine Eltern und ich sind gut befreundet. Ich war lange Zeit im Ausland, und du bist wahrscheinlich überrascht, mich wieder zu sehen nicht?", lächelte Tom gutmütig. Der junge Zauberer nickte nur zögerlich.

„Apropos, ich habe dir noch etwas mitgebracht, aber da ich nicht gedacht hatte, dich hier zu treffen, habe ich es zu Hause liegen gelassen. Kommt du kurz mit?", fragte Tom den Teenager.

„Natürlich."

„Ich muss dann wohl auch mit, ohne mich kommt ihr nicht ins Haus", meinte Harry.

„Wir sind dann gleich wieder da."

Und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ waren alle drei disappariert.

„Das war echt knapp", seufzte Harry, als sie in der großen Halle des Black Hauses standen.

„Kannst du laut sagen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, einen meiner Todesser ausgerechnet bei den Weasleys zu treffen."

„Hab ich also doch richtig vermutet."

Harry musterte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden nachdenklich.

„War schon irgendwie klar, dass du ein Todesser wirst. Aber was willst du von Hermine? Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du würdest eine, wie du dich ausgedrückt hast, „Blutsverräterin" niemals anrühren, wie sieht es denn dann mit Muggelstämmigen aus?"

Blaise sah verunsichert von einem zum anderen.

„My Lord, ich verstehe nicht. Dies ist Harry Potter, und er weiß, wer Ihr seid?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Und du wirst keinem von diesem Treffen erzählen, haben wir uns da verstanden?", knurrte der Dunkle Lord bedrohlich.

„Natürlich, My Lord."

„Gut. Du wirst mich Seth nennen, wenn einer dabei ist, der nicht weiß, wer ich bin. So wie die Weasleys oder deine kleine Muggelfreundin."

„Natürlich, My Lord."

„Und du wirst sofort meine Frage beantworten!", mischte sich nun Harry aufgebracht mit ein.

„Und du wirst seine Frage beantworten", seufze Voldemort.

Blaise warf einen verunsicherten Blick von Harry zu Tom, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich wollte nur nützliche Informationen beschaffen. Sie bedeutet mir nicht das Geringste."

„_Crucio._" Tom deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den sich am Boden krümmenden Blaise.

„Lüg mich nicht an", meinte Voldemort nur geringschätzig, während er seinen schreienden Untergebenen beobachtete.

„Hör auf!", rief Harry entgeistert, während er Toms Zauberstab nach unten drückte.

Voldemort bedachte seinen Geliebten nur mit einem wütenden Blick, bevor er sich wieder an den Todesser wandte.

„Lüge niemals Lord Voldemort an. Das könnte grauenhaft für dich enden."

Von dem Zusammengekrümmten kam ein heftiges Nicken, bevor er sich aufzurichten versuchte.

Harry beugte sich vor um ihm aufzuhelfen, und nach einem Blick zu seinem Meister, der hinter Harry stand, ließ dieser es sogar zu.

„Nun Blaise, was willst du von diesem Sch…", ein wütender Blick von Harry, „…von Hermine?"

„Wir lieben uns, Herr", flüsterte der Junge kaum hörbar.

Blaise hatte wohl einen Wutausbruch erwartet, aber dieser kam nicht. Stattdessen:

„In Ordnung. Du solltest nur aufpassen, dass es dein neuer Vater nicht herausfindet. Er würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall erleiden."

„Ich… Ich werde nicht bestraft, My Lord?"

„Warum sollte ich dich bestrafen? Ich mische mich nicht in die Liebesangelegenheiten meiner Leute. Aber ich glaube, Harry hat dir noch etwas zu sagen."

„Ja, das habe ich", Harry sah Hermines Freund einmal scharf an.

„Ziehe sie nicht in diesen Krieg mit hinein. Sie steckt sowieso schon zu tief drinnen, und Tom hat mir nur für ihre Sicherheit garantiert, wenn sie sich raus hält. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich hätte es gerne, wenn sie diesen Krieg überlebt." Harry musterte sein Gegenüber einmal von oben bis unten, und fügte dann noch leicht lächelnd hinzu:

„Du solltest auf dich aufpassen. Hermine würde es das Herz brechen, würde jemandem, der ihr lieb ist, etwas geschehen."

„Wenn das jetzt also geklärt ist, sollten wir zurückkehren, bevor noch jemand Verdacht schöpft. Hast du noch irgendetwas, was wir Blaise geben könnten? Schließlich sind wir gerade ein Geschenk abholen."

„Natürlich. Kommt mit."

Während sie in den zweiten Stock gingen, fragte Harry ganz nebenbei:

„Weiß Hermine eigentlich, das du dich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigst?"

„Ja, ich war selbst überrascht, dass sie es recht schnell akzeptieren konnte, nach dem ich es ihr gesagt hatte."

Harry hatte ein leichtes Lachen in der Stimme, als er antwortete:

„Sie hat schließlich lange genug mit Tom hier gewohnt, um sich mit den dunklen Künsten abzufinden. Sie hat sogar akzeptiert, dass ich sie studiere. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefällt. Aber eins solltest du dir immer vor Augen halten. Sie ist noch immer eine sehr talentierte Hexe, die auf der Seite des Ministeriums, auf der Seite den Phönixordens, auf deiner gegnerischen Seite steht." Harry beobachtete, wie Blaise bei dieser Wortwahl kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Denke erst gar nicht daran, dich gegen Tom zu stellen. Die Gegenseite hat keine Chance. Das weiß ich besser als jeder andere", er schenkte ihm ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja."

„Warum bist du auf einmal auf unserer Seite, also der Seite des Dunklen Lords? Warum bist du ein Todesser geworden?"

Blaise klang zögerlich, so als handle er gegen besseres Wissen.

„Ich bin kein Todesser, und ich werde auch nie einer werden. Ich kämpfe auch nicht auf Toms Seite, noch nicht. Aber ich kämpfe auch nicht auf seiner Gegenseite, nicht mehr. Es ist mein Wunsch einen langen, blutigen Krieg zu vermeiden. Dies ist eben der einzige Weg. Tom wird nie von seinen Zielen abweichen, und er kann nicht besiegt werden."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Du warst doch derjenige, der ihn damals geschwächt hat. Warum glaubst du nun, er ist unbesiegbar?"

„Drücken wir es so aus, ich habe ihm seine Unsterblichkeit, nach der er sich immer sehnte, und diese Unbesiegbarkeit geschenkt. Was das deprimierende dabei ist, ich habe sie ihm freiwillig geschenkt."

Harry lächelte ironisch.

„Hier sind wir."

Er hielt vor einer Tür im zweiten Stockwerk an, und zischte leise das Passwort. Zum Vorschein kam ein Raum, der voll gestellt war mit Vitrinen und Regalen, in denen die merkwürdigsten Apparaturen lagen.

„Wo ist Ron eigentlich? Ich muss ihm noch für sein Weihnachtsgeschenk danken", fragte Harry, als er mit einem Glas Eierflipp neben Tom und Hermine im Fuchsbau saß.

„Ron hat dir was geschenkt?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er sich so schnell wieder einbekommt."

„Willst du es sehen?"

„Klar, gerne", lächelte Ginny, während Harry eine zerknickte Zeitung raus zog. Tom hatte sie der zeternden Zissy abgenommen.

„Bitte. Die Titelseite sagt schon alles. Der Rest steht auf Seite dreizehn", meinte Harry, während er Ginny Narzissas Hexenwoche zuwarf.

Harry beobachtete die junge Hexe ganz genau, und bemerkte wie ihr Gesicht immer blasser wurde, während sie den Artikel las.

„Das hat er nicht wirklich getan, oder?", flüsterte sie entsetzt.

„Du siehst doch, dass er es getan hat", sagte Tom übellaunig, und zog Harry näher zu sich.

„Was hat er getan, Ginny Liebes?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

„Hier Mum." Die blasse Ginny reichte ihrer Mutter die Zeitung, doch die Zwillinge rissen sie ihr schon aus der Hand, und Fred begann laut vorzulesen. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte eine Weile betretenes Schweigen. Bis Gorge lauthals zu lachen anfing.

„Und wirst du uns alle an Voldemort verraten, Harry?", prustete er und Fred stimmte mit ein.

„Das ist wirklich so was von lächerlich", entrüstete sich Hermine.

Auch Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, und doch spürte er einen ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Denn er kannte die Antwort. Ja.


	16. Überfall

**15. Überfall **

„Hi. Hast du auch eine Eule bekommen, dass du nach Hogwarts kommen sollst?"

„Ja, habe ich, Hermine."

„Was glaubst du steckt dahinter?"

Harry und Hermine gingen langsam stetig auf das Schlossportal zu. Es war jetzt Mitte März, und der Schnee war schon größtenteils geschmolzen.

Was die beiden verwunderte, war, dass sie noch andere Leute hatten zum Schloss gehen sehen.

Kaum waren sie eingetreten, kamen ihnen auch schon die Weasley Zwillinge entgegen.

„Habt ihr schon gehört…", fing Fred an, „…dass es einen Großangriff geben soll?", führte Gorge seinen Satz zu Ende.

„Einen Großangriff?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, während Harry ganz blass wurde.

„Einen Angriff auf Voldemort?"

„Ja. Wir wurden alle erst heute informiert. Du sollst zu Moody gehen, Harry, er will noch mal mit dir sprechen", meinte Fred noch und zog ihn schon Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

Als sie durch den Gang zum Büro gingen, sah Harry viele bekannte Gesichter. Fast dreißig Hexen und Zauberer waren gekommen. Die Zwillinge zerrten ihn durch die Menge, und sie alle schienen angespannte Gesichter zu machen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Harry?", fragte McGonagall besorgt, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Stimmt es, das es einen Angriff geben wird?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, ohne das er auf die Frage seiner ehemaligen Professorin eingegangen war.

„Ja, das stimmt durchaus. Snape ist es heute gelungen, durch seine Schutzbarriere zu brechen, und er hat uns informiert, wo sich das Versteck befindet. Alle Horkruxe bis auf Nagini, die sich im Versteck befindet, und Du-weißt-schon-wer, der heute ebenfalls da ist, sind zerstört. Heute wird sich alles entscheiden. Wir greifen in einer Stunde an. Bevor Du-weißt-schon-wer bemerkt, dass Snapes Blockade gebrochen ist."

Harry atmete einmal kurz durch. Jetzt nur die Nerven behalten. Er musste Tom warnen.

„Gut. Warum sollte ich speziell zu Ihnen kommen, Mad-Eye?", wandte er sich an den Ex-Auroren, der neben McGonagall stand.

„Sie werden mich sicher nicht extra hergebeten haben, um mir zu sagen, dass wir angreifen. Das haben die anderen auch eben erst erfahren."

„Schlauer Junge. Ich werde später noch kurz unsere Taktik erläutern. Aber wir…" Moody warf Tonks einen berechnenden Blick zu. „Oder eher ein paar Leute waren der Annahme, dass es vorteilhaft wäre, wenn du diesen Seth fragst, ob er mit uns kämpft. Ich gebe es zwar nur ungern zu, doch wir können jeden guten Zauberer gebrauchen. Und dein Freund ist ein verdammt guter Magier."

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Das er einmal hören würde, dass Moody um die Hilfe eines Schwarzmagiers bat, hätte er nie geglaubt. Nun ja, es gab genug andere Dinge, an die er nie geglaubt hatte, und die eingetreten waren.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass er mitkämpfen wird. Es ist so, dass viele dieser Leute dort mit ihm verwandt sind, seine Mutter war reinblütig und es wäre für ihn, als würde er gegen seine Familie kämpfen."

„Er ist nicht ganz reinblütig?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

„Nein, sein Vater war ein Muggel."

„Ich dachte nur, weil alle Schwarzmagier sind reinblütig."

„Vorurteile. Aber ich bezweifle trotz allem, das er an unserer Seite kämpfen wird", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Frage ihn wenigstens. Du musst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, aber frag ihn. Du hast eine halbe Stunde, danach musst du zurück sein. Dann wir ziehen los."

„Es wird sicher nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein, aber ich werde ihn fragen, wenn es Sie glücklich macht", meinte Harry resigniert.

Der junge Zauberer machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, und eilte die Treppen runter. Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte es, dass er noch mal weg kam, er konnte in aller Ruhe Tom benachrichtigen.

Er eilte durch das Schloss, und achtete nicht auf die Fragen und Begrüßungen, die an ihn gerichtet wurden.

Schon auf dem Weg zu den Appariergrenzen von Hogwarts versuchte er Tom durch seine Gefühle zu erreichen, so wie er Toms Gefühle in seinem fünften Hogwartsjahr gespürt hatte, doch es brachte nichts. Die Okklumentiksperren in Toms Geist waren zu stark, als das er sie einfach so hätte durchbrechen können.

Harry achtete nicht darauf, ob er verfolgt wurde, dennoch apparierte er erst in den Grimmauldplatz, um eventuelle Verfolger abzuhängen. Ein großes Glück, denn er hinterließ einen fluchenden Ron.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry laut. Er hatte versucht, die Illusionszauber anzuwenden, die Tom benutzt hatte, um ihm ein anderes Aussehen zu verleihen, als sie Weihnachten im Versteck gewesen waren. Doch er bekam sie nicht hin. Er war halt doch noch ein Schüler, obwohl er in seiner Zwischenprüfung Spitzennoten bekommen hatte dieses Jahr, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das Tom mit ihm gelernt hatte, aber er war halt doch noch Schüler, und bekam diesen schweren Zauber nicht hin.

„Noch zwanzig Minuten", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst. Er konnte schlecht als Harry Potter durch das Versteck der Todesser laufen, da er nicht wusste, wo genau Tom sich befand.

Wutentbrannt schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, als sein Blick von einem glitzernden Gegenstand eingefangen wurde, der an seinem Finger steckte. 'Genau, der Ring! Hermines Ring!', dachte sich Harry.

„Du bist genial, Hermine!", rief er aus, bevor er sich auf die Magie um den Ring an seinem Finger konzentrierte, die ihn direkt zu seinem Partner bringen würde.

Harry achtete gar nicht darauf, wohin er apparierte. Als er wieder etwas um sich herum wahrnahm, sah er Tom mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor sich stehen. Langsam ließ der Dunkle Lord seinen Stab wieder sinken, als Harry sich ihm auch schon in die Arme warf.

„Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, das ich es nicht mehr rechzeitig schaffe", flüsterte er leise, und küsste seinen Geliebten stürmisch.

„Ihr müsst sofort hier verschwinden. Der Orden greift euch an. Alle versammeln sich bereits zum Angriff. Ich muss in zwanzig Minuten wieder da sein, und bis dahin müssen alle aus deinem Versteck verschwunden sein."

„Harry, Harry beruhige dich erst mal. Was ist los?", redete der Dunkle Lord auf seinen hektischen Partner ein.

Harry atmete einmal kurz durch.

„Der Orden des Phönix weiß wo euer Versteck ist und greift an. In nicht mal mehr vierzig Minuten wird es hier vor Ordensmitgliedern nur so wimmeln. Ich habe es auch heute erst erfahren. Ihr seid momentan zu wenige hier, die meisten deiner Anhänger sind bei der Arbeit oder zu Hause. Wenn ihr jetzt kämpft, werdet ihr alle sterben. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von dir."

„Warum hast du das nicht schon heute morgen gesagt?", fragte Tom jetzt auch schon etwas hektischer.

„Weil ich es vor zehn Minuten erfahren habe, du Idiot! Und weil deine scheiß Okklumentik-Blockaden so stark sind, das ich nicht durchkomme, konnte ich dich auch nicht früher warnen. Du warst heute Morgen schon so früh aus dem Haus, das ich dir gar nicht habe sagen können, dass ich nach Hogwarts gerufen wurde."

„Das ändert jetzt auch nichts. Und wo sollen wir bitte schön hin? Es gibt kein zweites sicheres Versteck."

„Du hast kein zweites Versteck?"

„Nein."

Beide verfielen in Schweigen und überlegten fieberhaft, bis sie von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen wurden.

„Entschuldigt Herr, aber wer ist das?", fragte Bellatrix.

Harry drehte sich in Toms Umarmung um und nahm erst jetzt wahr, dass um einen Tisch im Raum noch weitere Personen saßen.

Als sie ihn erkannten schnappten alle nach Luft.

Dort saßen Antonin, Augustus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix, Narzissa, Lucius und noch andere. Als letztes fiel Harrys Blick auf eine Gestalt, die halb im Schatten verborgen war. Snape. In dessen Gesicht stand pures Entsetzen geschrieben.

„Ich glaube, ihr wisst alle wer ich bin. Ich bin Harry Potter, doch ihr kennt mich eher unter dem Namen Ra. Warum, weshalb und wieso tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Genauso wie die Frage, wer euch verraten hat, denn ich war es nicht, Antonin. Snape hat Recht, du bist ein katastrophaler Okklumentiker. Dazu aber später. Erst mal müsst ihr hier alle verschwinden, oder ihr lebt ab jetzt nur noch fünfunddreißig Minuten."

Rabastan wollte schon aufspringen und etwas sagen, doch der Lord hieß ihm, mit einer Handbewegung, zu schweigen.

„Wir könnten zu dir. Wir könnten sie alle bei dir unterbringen. Natürlich nur vorübergehend."

„Was! Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, die kommen mir nicht ins Haus."

„Hey, du willst sie nicht sterben lassen, bist aber nicht dazu bereit ihnen zu helfen, in dem du sie für kurze Zeit aufnimmst. Nicht lange", wäre es nicht unmöglich gewesen, hätten die Todesser geglaubt, ihr Lord bettle um etwas.

„Okay. Vorübergehend. Und du bist mir dafür verantwortlich, das sie mir das Haus nicht in Schutt und Asche legen, besonders die Lestrange Brüder. Und wenn ihr dort ankommt, werdet ihr die Eingangshalle nicht verlassen, bevor ich nicht ein paar Regeln aufgestellt habe. Das heißt, ihr werdet dort warten bis ich vom Ordenstreffen zurück bin. Ist das klar."

„Ja, ist es", flüsterte Tom und zog Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich glaube, du musst weg. Zehn Minuten noch und denk daran deine Spuren zu verwischen.

„Ja. Nur noch der Portschlüssel. _Portus_." Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch um den alle saßen.

„Der Portschlüssel aktiviert sich in genau fünfzehn Minuten. In neun Minuten muss ich zurück im Schloss sein. In circa zwei bis drei Stunden werde ich versuchen zu Hause zu sein."

Harry blickte noch einmal zu allen Todessern im Raum, bei Snape verweilte er einen Moment und als er spürte, wie der andere in seinen Geist eindringen wollte, ließ er ihn gewähren, zeigte ihm jedoch nur einen Gedanken. „Geh mit ihnen, ich weiß alles, und erkläre es dir später."

Harry hauchte Tom noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich ein Stück von ihm entfernte.

„Denk daran, ich liebe dich. Bis in ein paar Stunden."

Damit war er disappariert, und ließ einen in Erklärungsnot geratenen Lord zurück, der sich erst wieder mit einem Cruciatus Kontrolle verschaffen, und alle Todesser zusammen rufen konnte.

„Und Harry, kommt er?", fragte Tonks, die ihn in der Eingangshalle traf wo jetzt alle versammelt waren.

„Nein, ich habe es von Anfang an gesagt. Er meinte, nicht so sehr wegen seiner Familie, als viel mehr wegen mir. Durch unsere Verbindung werde ich erst sterben, wenn auch er schwer verletzt und am Sterben ist. Deshalb wollte er sich zurückhalten, damit wir bei diesem Überfall nicht umkommen."

„Stimmt, daran haben wir gar nicht gedacht. Du bist ja so gut geschützt."

„Ja", Harry lächelte müde.

„Hast du Hermine gesehen? Ich muss noch was mit ihr besprechen."

„Sieh mal dort hinten, sie steht bei Ron und Neville."

„Ron?", fragte Harry alarmiert und sah in die von Tonks gedeutete Richtung.

Dort hinten standen seine drei ehemaligen Klassenkameraden und es sah so aus, als müsse Ron gerade mal wieder eine von Hermines Strafpredigten über sich ergehen lassen.

In Verteidigungsposition schlenderte Harry zu den dreien. Ohne Ron eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Würdest du bitte kurz mitkommen? Ich muss noch was Wichtiges mit dir besprechen, bevor der Kampf losgeht."

Hermine schaute kurz von Harry zu Ron bis sie ihm schließlich folgte.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„_Oblivate._" Harry deutete mit seinem Stab auf Hermine. „Ich habe gerade aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, wo ich wohne. Solltest du also gefangen genommen werden, kannst du auch unter Veritaserum sagen, du weißt nicht wo ich bin. Es ist sicherer für dich."

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast einfach so meine Gedanken verändert, ohne mich zu fragen?!"

„Es ist sicherer für dich, glaube mir. Ich will nur das Beste für dich."

Und das Beste für dich ist, das du nicht aus Versehen in ein Haus voller Todesser apparieren kannst, dachte er bei sich.

„Bist du sehr sauer?"

„Nein", seufzte sie gutmütig. „Du willst halt nur das Beste für alle. Jetzt komm aber. Ron wollte dir noch was sagen."

Hermine zog ihren Freund wieder zurück zu den anderen beiden, und Harry hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, das dieser Tag heute vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht enden würde.

„Also ich…", druckste Ron herum und vermochte es nicht Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", flüsterte der Rotschopf kaum verständlich.

„Ein bisschen lauter, Ron. Wir verstehen dich nicht", sagte Hermine streng.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Harry. Ich habe mich wirklich idiotisch benommen. Auf der Hochzeit und auch wegen dem Artikel zu Weihnachten. Tut mir leid."

Ron sah noch immer unsicher zu Boden.

„Weißt du, wir haben so viel zusammen durch gemacht, da wäre es doch bescheuert, wenn wir wegen irgend so einem Typ nicht mehr miteinender reden würden. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen. Falls heute was passiert, und ich dann keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu habe."

„Schon okay, Ron. Ich bin froh, wenn das vorbei ist. Wieder Freunde?" Harry reichte seinem besten Freund die Hand.

Nur einen Moment später schlug ein freudestrahlender Ron ein.

„Die Besten", strahlte er. „Ich habe dich wirklich furchtbar vermisst."

„Hab ich auch. Aber ich muss mir jetzt überlegen, wie ich es Seth beibringe. Der ist noch immer schrecklich wütend auf dich", lächelte Harry milde.

„Er ist wohl ziemlich ausgerastet."

„Nein, nicht gerade ausgerastet, glaub mir, wenn er ausgerastet wäre, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr hier stehen."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?", fragte ein blasser Neville.

„Also, er würde doch nicht, ich denke... also er…" Die drei Freunde brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das war ein Scherz, Neville", informierte Hermine den Zauberer.

Sie haben es als Scherz verstanden, doch ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es nicht die Wahrheit war, dachte Harry leicht wehmütig.

„Ich hasse Wahrheitsserum", stöhnte Harry genervt, als er in die große Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes apparierte.

„Wie kommst du auf Wahrheitsserum?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, der auf einem großen Tisch mitten in der Halle saß. Harry ging zu ihm hin, und achtete dabei gar nicht auf die Todesser, die überall in der Halle saßen oder standen.

„Nachdem sie euer Versteck leer vorgefunden haben, ihre wart übrigens sehr schnell fertig mit packen, wir haben nicht mal eine lächerliche Socke gefunden, haben sie jedem Wahrheitsserum verabreicht um den Verräter zu finden. Zum Glück kein Verita, sondern ein schwächeres, das die Möglichkeit für Auslegungen ließ. Es ist ja nicht gelogen, das ich nur Seth informiert habe oder?"

„Nein, es ist nicht gelogen, sie wissen ja nicht, wer ich wirklich bin. Die Aktion heute war aber wirklich ziemlich knapp. Verdächtigen sie dich auch nicht?", fragte Tom besorgt.

„Die und mich verdächtigen?" Harry lachte trocken auf.

„Du hast wohl vergessen, wer ich bin. Ich bin der Junge der lebt, der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Sie haben mir sogar nur Wahrheitsserum gegeben und mich befragt, weil sonst Moody gemeckert hätte. Er vertraut mir nicht, und das hat wohl größtenteils mit dir zu tun. Zum Glück ist der Rest des Ordens anderer Meinung."

„Beruhigend zu wissen", seufzte Tom und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Ach ja", sagte Harry und ein sadistisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Hast du deine Leute eigentlich aufgeklärt, was es mit uns auf sich hat? Genug Zeit hattest du doch."

Tom stöhnte genervt.

„Er hat uns nur gesagt, das du auf unserer Seite bist, aber keine Gründe genannt", mischte sich nun Narzissa ein.

„Die Gründe sind doch ziemlich simpel", wandte sich Harry nun an Mrs. Malfoy.

Doch in der großen Halle herrschte auf einmal solch eine Ruhe, das man seine Stimme deutlich überall hören konnte.

„Ihr habt euch doch noch an Weihnachten über den Artikel in der Hexenwoche lustig gemacht. Dieser Artikel war, sagen wir, eine kleine Racheaktion von einem Freund, der sich kindisch benehmen musste. Es war in gewisser Weise alles wahr. Und da ich nicht vor habe zu sterben, was ich tun müsste, wollte ich Tom töten, und da ich nicht vor habe, einen Krieg zu kämpfen, den ich nicht gewinnen kann, und Tom nicht bereit ist seine Pläne aufzugeben, ist das Einzige was ich tun kann, euch zu unterstützen."

„Und das sollen wir dir glauben!", rief Bellatrix wutentbrannt.

„Es ist mir egal, was ihr glaubt. An dem Tag, als ich akzeptiert habe, wer Tom wirklich ist, habe ich mir vorgenommen, euch allen ohne Vorurteil, und mit dem vergessen an die Vergangenheit gegenüber zu treten, und ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir oft nur schwer gelingen wird. Ich habe genug Gründe euch zu hassen, wie auch anders herum. Dich zum Beispiel Bella, weil du Sirius auf dem Gewissen hast. Wurmschwanz, aus Gründen, die ihr alle kennen solltet; Snape, für all die Schikanen und dem Mord an meinem Mentor, und nicht zuletzt sollte ich auch Tom hassen. Dafür das er mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat.

Bei Muggeln aufzuwachsen, die die Zauberei verabscheuen, ist nicht gerade förderlich für das eigene Wohlbefinden. Ihr habt, genauso wie ich, eure Gründe. Dadurch, dass Tom vor 16 Jahren verschwunden ist, saßen viele von euch in Askaban. Dadurch, dass ich euch vor fast zwei Jahren im Ministerium durch die Lappen gegangen bin, habt ihr von eurem Lord bestimmt nicht gerade Lobeshymnen erhalten, wenn ihr nicht sogar in Askaban gelandet seid. Aber Schluss jetzt mit meinen Reden, ihr werdet wohl alle anders darüber denken. Aber ihr solltet nicht mal daran denken, mir an den Kragen zu wollen, nur als Sicherheitsinformation. Es könnte euch ziemlich schnell das Leben kosten."

„Ach ja, du glaubst also, es mit uns aufnehmen zu können?", fragte Rabastan verwegen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür schon gut genug bin, lassen wir mal die Tatsache außer Acht, dass ihr mich sowieso nicht töten könnt. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Tom auch nur ein heiles Haar an euch lassen wird, solltet ihr es versuchen."

Rabastan schluckte, und warf seinem Lord einen ängstlichen Blick zu.

„Dürfen wir wenigstens erfahren, wo wir sind?", fragte nun Augustus Rookwood.

„Natürlich werdet ihr das erfahren, doch wenn ihr wieder geht, muss ich euer Gedächtnis oblivaten. Aber ich dachte, wenigstens Bella oder Narzissa hätten euch gesagt, wo wir uns befinden."

„Woher sollte Mutter das wissen?", schnarrte Draco.

„Wir befinden uns im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, oder dem Haus der Familie Black."

„Was!", schrie Bellatrix und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Es hat Ähnlichkeit, ist aber niemals das unser Haus, ich war hier oft zu Besuch. Schon alleine das Bild meiner Tante fehlt, das hier immer in der Eingangshalle hing. Geschweige denn alle anderen Porträts, und es sind ganz andere Teppiche und Tapezierungen und…"

„Es ist sonst alles das gleiche. Hast du wirklich gedacht, wir würden alles so lassen, wie es war? Der Phönixorden hat hier einmal gründlich aufgeräumt als sie kamen. Obwohl sie nicht alle Erinnerungen an die Vorbesitzer beseitigen konnten."

„Das Bild hättest du niemals abbekommen, sie hat es mit schwarzer Magie an die Wand gehext. Keine Magie, die du beherrscht, bekommt es dort wieder weg."

„Aber es ist weg. Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich lebe sieben Monate mit dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt unter einem Dach, ohne mich noch nicht mal mit der Materie der dunklen Künste auseinander zu setzen? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Bella."

Die Hexe schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, noch ein paar Hausregeln für das Leben in meinem Haus.

Der zweite Stock ist für euch tabu. Das sind meine und Toms Zimmer. Versucht erst gar nicht die Passwörter zu knacken, das bekommt ihr sowieso nicht hin. Auch der Salon im ersten Stock ist verboten. Sollte einer von euch da rein gehen, gibt es keine Entschuldigung mehr, da wir uns auch gleich vor Moody stellen könnten und ganz laut schreien: Harry Potter ist zu Voldemort übergelaufen. Ich hoffe, euch ist das klar. Ich werde den Raum noch heute mit einem Passwort sichern.

Des Weiteren befindet sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, der gleichermaßen die Bibliothek ist, im dritten und obersten Stockwerk. Auch dort befindet sich ein Zimmer, dessen Betreten verboten ist. Die Tür ist auch gesichert. Die Küche ist dort die Treppe runter und Winky", die kleine Hauselfe apparierte neben ihrem Meister. „Ich erinnere dich an deinen Befehl, nichts was hier in diesem Haus geschieht irgendwo zu erwähnen, oder zu erzählen. Doch du musst nur den Anweisungen von mir folgen. Wenn du zum Beispiel keine Lust hast, die Wäsche der Todesser zu waschen, dürfen sie diese Aufgabe selbst übernehmen."

Auf Harrys Lippen bildete sich ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Und ihr", wandte er sich nun an die Todesser, „solltet nett zu meiner Hauselfe sein, wenn ihr nicht ihre Aufgaben übernehmen wollt." Und aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund fühlte sich Harry unbeschreiblich gut, als er die entsetzten Gesichter von Voldemorts Anhängern sah.

„Sucht euch Zimmer im ersten Stock aus. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich etwas zusammen rücken müssen."

Harry war schon dabei nach seiner Ansprache nach oben zu verschwinden, als er sich noch mal umdrehte, und sich an Tom wandte.

„Ich habe Hermine übrigens das Gedächtnis überarbeitet, sodass sie nicht zufällig hier auftauchen kann. Und ich hoffe, du hast deinen Leuten gesagt, das sie keine anderen Personen mit hierhin nehmen können, da ich der Geheimniswahrer bin."


	17. Dumbledores Plan

**16. Dumbledores Plan **

Harry saß oben in der Bibliothek. Tom war damit beschäftigt mit den Todessern die Zimmerverteilung aus zu diskutieren, und da Harry sich langweilte, hatte er kurzerhand beschlossen, sich an seine wöchentlichen Schulaufgaben zu machen.

„Was bezwecken Sie hiermit, Mister Potter", hörte Harry hinter sich eine Stimme, und sah von seinem Buch auf, in dem er gerade etwas nachgeschlagen hatte.

„Ich bezwecke damit diesen Krieg zu beenden, Severus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt hätte, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, Potter."

„Ich nenne alle Todesser beim Vornamen, da machst du keine Ausnahme. Und nur falls es dich interessiert, Tom weiß nicht, wer der Verräter war."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry. Was ist passiert? Noch vor einem Jahr hättest du dein Leben dafür gegeben, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Und nun… Nun lebst du mit ihm zusammen, unterstützt ihn. Nicht das mir diese Tatsache missfallen würde. Manche seiner Ziele gefallen zugegebenermaßen auch mir. Aber was würde Dumbledore sagen?"

„Dich interessiert die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste, nicht wahr? Du liebst sie. Das habe ich bemerkt, und langsam kann ich auch verstehen warum."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, diese Worte einmal aus deinem Mund zu hören."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Augenblick tief in die Augen, bevor Harry wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was Dumbledore bezweckt hat. Er kannte die ganze Prophezeiung. Und diese Situation, in der wir uns nun befinden, wurde prophezeit."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Doch, es ist aber so. Das freiwillige Band, das Tom und ich geschlossen haben, war Teil der Prophezeiung, die du belauscht hast. Ich habe mir viele Gedanken gemacht, und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Dumbledore diese Situation ausnutzen wollte. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie unmenschlich Tom ist, nicht nur jetzt ist, sondern auch schon als Kind war. Er wollte, dass ich ihn töte. Das ich ihn und danach mich so schwer verletze, damit wir beide sterben würden. Wäre unser Band zuerst geschlossen worden, wäre ich nah genug an ihn heran gekommen. Ich hätte es sogar getan. Doch es gab einen klitzekleinen Teil, den er nicht mitbedacht hat. Einen Teil, der in seinem genialen Plan daneben ging."

„Ich glaube nicht, das Dumbledore so verschwenderisch mit deinem Leben umgesprungen wäre. Du warst für ihn wie ein Sohn."

„Doch, das wäre er. Auch wenn es ihn zerfressen haben mag, das Leben aller Hexen und Zauberer auf dieser Welt, ist doch um einiges mehr wert als das Meinige. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Nacht in der Voldemort zurückkehrte. Damals, als ich Dumbledore erzählte, Tom könne mich ohne Schmerzen berühren. Damals habe ich seinen Triumph gesehen. Denn Berührungen sind, um unser Band zu schließen, wohl unumgänglich. Die Art, wie Tom zurück ins Leben gekommen ist, hat nur weiter dazu beigetragen, unser Band zu knüpfen. Dumbledore hat mich gelehrt, eher sterben zu wollen, als Voldemort leben zu sehen. Und er hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich hätte es getan. Wäre da nicht dieser kleine Punkt, der in seinem Plan schief ging."

„Du deutest schon wieder an, dass der Plan nicht funktioniert hat, dabei sagst du selbst, du würdest dich zusammen mit dem Dunklen Lord in den Tod begeben."

„Die Ironie an der Situation ist: Durch unser Band kann er nicht mehr sterben. Und auch ich nicht. Die Kleinigkeit, die Dumbledore nicht wusste war, wer Toms letzter Horkrux ist."

„Was hat dies mit den Horkruxen zu tun? Sie sind bereits alle zerstört, bis auf Nagini."

„Nein, Nagini ist kein Horkrux. Der letzte Horkrux bin ich. Ich wurde dazu in der Nacht, als er mich zu töten versuchte. Ich muss erst sterben, damit er sterben kann. Aber ich kann nur sterben, wenn er stirbt. Siehst du auch den Fehler in Dumbledores genialen Plan?"

Snape erbleichte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht umbringen, selbst wenn du es wolltest."

„Genau, das ist der springende Punkt. Dumbledore hat es nicht gewusst, ist gestorben in der Annahme, alles würde ablaufen wie geplant, ich würde handeln, wie er mich geformt hat. Ich hätte es getan, aber es ging nicht."

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie beide, bis Snape zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Und was wird jetzt mit mir geschehen? Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, denn der Lord wird mich töten. Niemand verrät ihn. Ich kann auch nicht zum Orden gehen, denn sobald bekannt wird, auf welcher Seite du wirklich stehst… Du weißt wahrscheinlich von dem Schwur, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß davon. McGonagall hat mir den Brief sogar zugeschickt, damit ich ihn auf seine Echtheit überprüfen kann. Ich verstehe endlich, warum du mich so sehr hasst. Nicht wegen meinem Vater, der dich schikaniert und dir das Leben gerettet hat, sondern wegen dem Schwur, der dich kontrolliert. Du bist Tom in dem Sinne ähnlich, dass du gerne die Fäden in der Hand hältst. Und du kannst es nicht ertragen, sie nicht zu besitzen. So wie jetzt. In diesen Situationen kann ich wohl doch noch normal mit dir reden. Nichts ist mehr da, von deiner ausgesprochen widerwärtigen Arroganz."

Snape schnaubte.

„Ich bin schon am Boden, musst du dann noch auf mir rum treten?"

„Du hasst mich, weil ich lebe. Weil ich dir nie eine Wahl gelassen habe, deine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Dabei habe ich nicht mal selbst etwas dazu beizutragen."

„Ich muss auf dich aufpassen, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nett zu dir sein muss."

„Ja", lächelte Harry traurig.

„Und nun musst du schon wieder alles verändern, weil das Schicksal beschlossen hat, dass ich auf der dunklen Seite zu stehen habe. Weil ich mich selbst in diesen Käfig gesperrt habe, und erst bemerkte, wo ich war als ich den Schlüssel bereits weggeworfen hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen."

Snape nickte leicht als Zeichen, dass er die Entschuldigung anerkannt hatte, als das was sie war. Eine Bitte, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.

„Es löst aber noch nicht mein Problem, was nun aus mir wird."

„Du unterschätzt meinen Einfluss auf Tom. Er wird dir nichts tun."

Snape sah ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Denk dran, Severus, er liebt mich, und würde mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Und wenn ich möchte, das er dich nicht bestraft, wird er es nicht tun."

Snape lachte kalt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er dich liebt, oder?"

Doch Harry blickte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ohne Zweifel an.

„Doch, das tut er. Schließlich ist dies eine der Vorrausetzungen dafür, das wir verbunden sind. Gegenseitige Liebe."

Snapes höhnisches Lachen endete abrupt, und er sah den Teenager ungläubig an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir", fragte der Dunkle Lord seinen Gefährten. Harry sah auf. Bis jetzt hatte er auf dem Bett gelegen und gelesen. Tom lag neben ihm.

„War es anstrengend? Ich habe den Streit von Antonin, Augustus und Severus bis hier oben gehört. Sie sind wohl nicht sehr erfreut, sich ein Zimmer teilen zu müssen, oder?"

„Sie sind alles andere als erfreut", gluckste Tom.

„Wenigstens habe ich nicht durchsetzen müssen, dass Rabastan und Rodolphus in einem Zimmer schlafen. Ich bezweifle, dass es mir gelungen wäre."

„Es wäre dir gelungen, und das weißt du ganz genau."

„Vielleicht. Es hat dich sehr aufgewühlt, dass Bella und Severus hier sind, oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe es gesehen. Deine Okklumentikkünste haben sich zwar verbessert, aber ich kann deine Gefühle bereits in deinen Augen ablesen. Du erträgst es nicht, mit ihnen unter einem Dach zu sein, egal was du vorhin verkündet hast, habe ich recht?"

Harry drehte Tom den Rücken zu.

„Ach Quatsch."

„Etwas hat dich erschüttert. Seit wir an Weihnachten im Versteck waren. Ich weiß nicht was. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest von alleine zu mir kommen, doch du bist nicht gekommen. Heute habe ich es wieder gesehen, dieses Gefühl, das ich bei dir nicht zu deuten vermag. Was hat dich so erschüttert?"

Nachdenklich kringelte Tom eine von Harrys Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Sie sind so normal." Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinem Geliebten um, und Tom konnte nun die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Sie sind normal. Sie lachen, machen Scherze, spielen Karten, haben Angst gefasst zu werden. Sie sind normale Menschen", schluchzte Harry.

„Natürlich sind sie das", flüsterte Tom beruhigend, und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Nein. Das ist nicht natürlich. Sie haben gemordet, Menschen gefoltert bis diese verrückt wurden, ihre Mitmenschen betrogen und sie ausgeliefert. Sie haben die Zauberergesellschaft verraten. Sie haben nicht das Recht um einen Tisch zu sitzen, und über einen Witz zu lachen, der in der Hexenwoche steht."

„Und ich habe nicht das Recht zu lieben. Dich zu lieben, und trotzdem tue ich es."

„Ja", schluchzte Harry, und sog Toms Geruch tief in sich ein.

„Es ist alles so irreal. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich hier bin. Alles ist anders, ich werde meine Freunde verraten müssen, ich werde es tun, und dafür werden sie mich hassen. Mehr noch als sie dich hassen. Sie werden glauben, ich habe sie die ganze Zeit belogen. Und es stimmt. Ich habe auch nicht mehr das Recht zu lachen, oder zu lieben."

„Sage so etwas nicht. Du bist für mich der Inbegriff der Unschuld. Du faszinierst mich noch immer mit deiner Art zu fühlen. Du versuchst ihnen zu vergeben, was sie getan haben, versuchst mir zu vergeben, was ich getan habe, anstatt es einfach zu akzeptieren. Du würdest uns am liebsten die Absolution erteilen. Aber ich brauche deine Absolution gar nicht. Es reicht mir, wenn du bei mir sein kannst. Nur für dich will ich nicht besonders sein, nur für dich würde ich normal sein wollen."

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nur ertragen kann, wenn ich dir Absolution erteilen kann? Ich will dich nicht so böse sehen."

„Ich kann es nicht ändern."

„Du willst es nicht ändern."

„Vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht ändern. Aber Harry, siehst du das nicht? Wir werden in die Geschichte eingehen, wir haben den Tod besiegt, und wir werden die Zaubererwelt unterwerfen, bedeutet es dir denn nichts?"

„Ich verabscheue es."

„Niemals wird man uns vergessen."

„Mir wäre es lieber, ich könnte die gesamte Welt mit einem Oblivate-Zauber belegen, sodass sie mich vergisst"

„Warum? Warum würdest du das wollen? Wir werden unvergesslich sein, ist das nicht das Größte, was man erlangen kann?"

„Ich wollte es nie, ich wollte nie berühmt sein. Aber du hast mich berühmt gemacht. Ich wollte nie etwas Besonderes sein. Aber du hast mich besonders gemacht. Ich wollte immer nur normal sein, normal wie alle anderen. Aber du hast nicht zugelassen, dass ich diese Möglichkeit bekam. Sag mir Tom, warum hast du mich gewählt. Von den zwei Jungen, die geboren wurden, und auf die jene Prophezeiung hätte deuten können, warum hast du mich gewählt?"

Tom blickte in grüne Augen. Grün, die Farbe der Hoffnung.

„Weil ich in dir mein Verderben sah. Frage mich nicht warum. Als ich damals zu eurem Haus kam… Ich weiß es nicht. Es war mehr ein Gefühl. Und ich hatte Recht, du bist mein Verderben. Meine Schwäche", flüsterte er und verstrickte Harry in einen verzweifelten Kuss.

„Warum wolltest du immer etwas Besonderes sein? Ich habe es nie verstanden, wie kann man etwas Besonderes sein wollen?"

„Es ist genauso schwer zu verstehen, wie du es nie sein wolltest. Ich habe es dir vorhin gesagt, nur für dich will ich nicht besonders sein müssen. Deshalb bist du der Einzige, der mich Tom nennen darf. Weil du mich nicht so sehen sollst, wie die anderen. Für dich werde ich nur Tom sein. Denn du hasst Lord Voldemort."

Sie küssten sich wieder, doch nach einiger Zeit wurden ihre Küsse fordernder, begieriger. Begehrlich strich Harry über die samtene Haut von Toms Oberkörper, und neckte dessen Brustwarzen, als es klopfte.

„My Lord?"

„Was!?", brüllte Tom Richtung Tür.

„Es ist wichtig, My Lord."

Mit ein paar wütenden Bewegungen stand Tom an der Tür, und riss sie auf. Vor ihm stand die erschrockene Bellatrix.

„Was?!", spie er sie an.

„Ähm… Rodolphus und Rabastan streiten sich schon wieder, wir bekommen sie nicht auseinander."

„Und deswegen stört ihr mich?"

„Aber ihr sagtet doch, nicht das Haus… und ja wir…", Bellatrix Stimme wurde unter dem wütenden Blick ihres Lords immer leiser, bis sie schließlich im schallenden Gelächter unterging, welches aus dem Zimmer drang.

Beide sahen hinein, und entdeckten Harry, welcher sich auf dem Bett kringelte vor Lachen. Nach einiger Zeit schien er sich jedoch zu fassen, und griff nach Toms Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank.

„Hier, geh deine Kinder hüten, aber beeil dich, oder ich werde demonstrativ schlafen, wenn du zurück bist", rief er, als er ihm den Zauberstab zuwarf.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen wieder in der Bibliothek saß, bemerkte er nach einiger Zeit eine Person, die um die Regale in der Nähe herum schlich, und ihn zu beobachten schien.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen, Draco", fragte Harry ohne aufzusehen.

Als Harry dann nun doch aufsah, erblickte er Draco, ihm gegenüber sitzend.

„Ich interessiere mich für das freiwillige Band, hast du zufällig ein Buch darüber? Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich suchen sollte."

Harry sah Draco berechnend an. Er bat ihn um etwas, war das der erste Schritt zum Friedensangebot?

„_Accio Buch_." Ein Buch kam auf Harry zugeflogen, dieser nahm es und reichte es Draco.

„Bitte. Ich weiß nicht mehr welche Seite."

Harry beobachtete, wie sein ehemaliger Widersacher die Seiten durchblätterte, bis er letztendlich den Absatz fand.

Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

„Und, wer von euch beiden hat oben gelegen", wurde Harry von Dracos süffisanter Stimme unterbrochen.

„Was glaubst du denn", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Der Dunkle Lord würde sich dir niemals unterordnen."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein dreckiges Grinsen.

Draco sah ihn fassungslos an, als Harry sein Hemd etwas öffnete, und ihm eine dünne Narbe auf seiner Schulter zeigte, an der wohl ein Messer angesetzt worden war. Genüsslich betrachtete Harry Dracos Gesichtsaudruck, und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu.

„Tom hat die gleiche. Da wir beide Männer sind, lief das Ritual etwas anders ab, als im Buch beschrieben", sagte Harry in großzügigen Ton, bevor er in haltloses Lachen ausbrach. Dracos Miene war auch einfach zu köstlich.

„Was amüsiert dich so", fragte Rabastan, der aus einer anderen Ecke der Bibliothek zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Nicht so wichtig, aber ich wollte noch fragen, was ihr gestern demoliert habt, damit ich Tom zur Sau machen kann."

„Gar nichts, alles ist wieder in Ordnung", sagte der Todesser etwas zu hastig.

Harry warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Jedenfalls bitte ich euch morgens, mittags oder meinetwegen auch nachmittags zu streiten. Aber ich werde ungemütlich, wenn ihr mir Tom ab jetzt jeden Abend aus dem Bett holt."

„Keine Sorge", lachte Rabastan.

„Wir werden es nicht mehr wagen euch zu belästigen. Der Lord war gestern Abend noch ungnädiger als sonst. Er schien ziemlich schlechte Laune gehabt zu haben."

„Ich wäre auch angepisst, wenn mich jemand aus dem Bett zerren würde", gluckste Bella, als sie sich an den Tisch lehnte.

„Glaub mir, er hätte dich an Ort und Stelle verhext, wenn er seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte."

„Jaaah…", lachte Balla.

„Was machst du da eigentlich", fragte sie, und zog einen von Harrys Aufsätzen zu sich hin.

„Für die Prüfung lernen. Ich mache in ein paar Monaten meine UTZ."

„Wozu machst du das eigentlich? Wenn der Dunkle Lord an der Macht ist, zählt es doch sowieso nicht mehr", schnarrte Draco abfällig.

„Vielleicht weil es mich interessiert? Außerdem würde es ziemlich auffällig sein, wenn ich plötzlich nicht mehr an den Prüfungen teilnehmen würde."

Harry musterte den jungen Mann sich gegenüber einmal genau.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Aufgaben des siebten Jahrgangs geben. Ich bin sicher, Narzissa wäre erfreut zu sehen, wie du lernst."

„Nein danke. Ich kann jetzt schon bessere Zaubertränke brauen als Tante Bella."

„Der Vergleich hinkt gewaltig", schnaubte Harry.

„Selbst Nagini meint, Bella würde sich schrecklich in Zaubertränke anstellen, und Nagini ist eine Schlange, die keinerlei Ahnung von Zaubertränken hat."

„Hey, das war aber nicht nett", beschwerte sich die Hexe gespielt aufgebracht.

Was sie alle zum lachen brachte.


	18. Lernen a la Voldemort Zwischenkapitel

Das ist ein Zwischenkapitel dessen Inhalt unwichtig ist und welches ich nur so aus Langeweile geschrieben habe. Also tut es euch an oder nicht. Morgen habe ich vor das Richtige Kapitel zu posten.

**1****7. Lernen a la Voldemort**

„Ich werde mir diese komische Trankzutatenliste nie merken können. Es muss doch reichen, wenn ich sie mit Rezept brauen kann."

„Tut es aber eben nicht. Soll ich dir etwas beim Lernen helfen?"

Harry lag in seinem Bett, und vor sich ein Haufen Pergamentrollen mit Trankzutaten. Tom, der neben ihm lag und ihn beim Lernen beobachtete, setze sich nun auf und wischte den Stapel Pergamente achtlos zu Boden.

„Hey, was soll das, ich muss das wirklich lernen", beschwerte sich der junge Zauberer.

„Ich weiß", schnurrte Tom und schnappte sich auch noch die letzte Pergamentrolle aus Harrys Händen.

Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen lag Harry nun auf dem Bauch und spürte, wie sich dünne Seile aus Toms Zauberstab um seine Handgelenke banden. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, bis er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Nur noch hören und fühlen.

„Dann können wir ja mit Lektion eins beginnen. Das Veritaserum."

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen wurde. Plötzlich nahm er ein Reißen von Stoff wahr und spürte, wie sein Hemd von irgend was Scharfen zertrennt wurde.

„Nun, die erste Zutat ist…?"

Harry spürte einen kalten harten Gegenstand an seiner Haut. Und als er nicht antwortete, erfuhr er durch den kleinen Schmerz auf seiner Haut, dass es sich um ein Messer handeln musste. Ein angenehmes Ziehen breitete sich über sein rechtes Schulterblatt aus.

„Schade", meinte Tom theatralisch.

„Erinnerst du dich vielleicht noch an die zweite?

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", schnurrte Harry und nahm wohlwollend wahr, wie er sogleich seiner Hose, sowie sämtlichen anderen Kleidungsstücken entledigt wurde.

„Aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass eine Zutat des Vielsafttrankes Baumschlangenhaut ist."

„Sehr gut." Harrys Kopf wurde brutal nach hinten gerissen.

„Und das weißt du, weil?"

Harry spürte Toms Atem nur Millimeter von seinem Mund entfernt.

„Weil ich sie mal geklaut habe", sagte er und presste seine Lippen auf die seines Peinigers.

„Und ich dachte immer, du seiest Dumbledores Vorzeigejunge." Harry nahm mit Wohlwollen wahr, wie auch Tom schwerer atmete als zuvor.

„Als ob du noch nie etwas geklaut hättest. Du warst schon mit elf eine diebische Elster."

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzog ihn, der in der Nähe seines Steißbeines begann, und sich fast bis zu seinem Nacken hochzog. Harry konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie Toms heiße Zunge über den Schnitt leckte.

„Ging es nicht darum, deine Trankzutatenliste zu lernen? Wo waren wir? Ach ja, die dritte Zutat des Verita."

„Willst du nicht zugeben, dass du wild aufs Klauen bist?", provozierte Harry.

Einen Moment später spürte er drei Finger, die brutal seinen Muskelring durchstießen und ein schmerzendes Ziehen durch seine Nervenbahnen brannte.

Gepeinigt schrie er auf, doch die Finger waren schon wieder aus seinem Inneren verschwunden, und trotz der Schmerzen, die sie verursacht hatten, hatte Harry sie doch sehr begrüßt.

„Falsche Antwort. Probieren wir es noch mal?" Toms Stimme straften seine Worte Lügen. Sie war rau und angestrengt ruhig. Doch konnte man noch immer die Lust darin hören.

„Ich glaube, nein. Um meine Konzentration steht es leider nicht sehr gut."

„Ach und was kann ich dagegen tun", fragte Tom lasziv.

Und Harry spürte seine feuchte Erregung an seinem Eingang.

„Vielleicht mich mal so richtig durchvögeln", schlug der Junge großzügig vor.

„Guter Vorschlag", lobte Tom und stieß tiefer in den jungen Körper.

Mit einem harten Ruck, spürte er den viel zu großen Penis in sich eindringen und bäumte sich auf.


	19. Hermines Fehler

all

Danke für alle euren lieben Kommis ich freu mich immer riesig

Ich hoffe der Geschichte so viel Realismus wie möglich eingehaucht zu haben( wie es bei einer FF mit Hervorgezerrter und hinnegierter Handlung eben geht) und für alle Punkte eine einigermaßen akzeptable Erklärung gefunden zu haben falls ihr jetzt aber denkt Akzeptabel die hat da nur unlogischen Schrott geschrieben oder euch was auffällt was ich absichtlich oder auch unabsichtlich übersehen habe Schreit mal ganz laut was es ist ich werd mir drüber Gedanken machen und es gegebenenfalls anpassen.

mad-cat

Ich hoffe die Weißheitszähne sind Problemlos raus gekommen musste das auch schon über mich ergehen lassen

Secreta

Draco brodelt sein eigenes Süppchen doch dies ist in dieser Geschichte sehr nebenrangig und wird auch nie offen ausgesprochen was da abläuft. Doch ich muss dich enttäuschen, es gibt keine Ausspreche zwischen Bella und Harry. Bella denkt nicht oft genug an Sirius für sie war er nur ein Verräter der es verdient hat zu sterben und Harry hat sich selbst einen Neuanfang vorgenommen, da passt eine Ausspreche nicht rein denn sie würde wie ein Vorwurf seitens Harry enden.

Reditus Mortis

Wie ich oben schon geschrieben habe versucht meine Harry-Karikatur allen noch mal eine Chance zu geben auch Snape und Bellatrix.

LindenRathan

Wie du gesehen hast hat es doch kein Donnerwetter gegeben als Harry Ron getroffen hat. Harry hängt an seinen Freunden und auch während des Triemagischen Turniers hätte Harry Ron jederzeit verzogen wenn Ron sich nur entschuldigt hätte. Diese Geschichte basiert auf Harrys Verwandlung und am Anfang oder auch noch Teilweise gegen Ende ist Harry der Inbegriff des Guten. Er versucht mit den Veränderungen klar zu kommen ohne sich all zu sehr zu verändern.

sana23

Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen Blaise und Hermine zusammen zu bringen schließlich sagt die Gute schon im Buch das er gar nicht so furchtbar ist für einen Slytherin smile

**18. Hermines Fehler **

In nächster Zeit wurde Harry geringfügig in die Aktivitäten des Phönixordens mit eingeschlossen. So erfuhr er, dass Snape für tot erklärt worden war.

Der Orden suchte verzweifelt nach der neuen Operationsbasis der Todesser. Doch sie blieb unauffindbar. Was jedoch den Angriffen auf ihre Gegner kein Ende bescherte.

Es nagte an Harry, Tom und die anderen disapparieren zu sehen und dann im Orden von ihren Schandtaten zu erfahren. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Doch was er viel erschreckender fand, war die Tatsache, dass er sich damit abgefunden hatte. Das es ihm immer weniger ausmachte.

In der Zeit, die Harry im Grimmauldplatz verbrachte, begann er die Todesser immer besser kennen zu lernen.

Rodolphus, Rabastan und Bellatrix Langstrange, die alle die Eigenschaft hatten, unüberlegt zu handeln. Sie waren übereilt, impulsiv und kein bisschen nachtragend.

Augustus Rookwood, ein wahres Genie, was die Verwandlung anbelangte. Auch wenn er schrecklich humorlos und ein eiskalter Logikfanatiker war, bot er Harry bei seinen Aufgaben doch oft seine Hilfe an.

Antonin Dolohow, wenn Harry nicht genau gewusst hätte, was dieser Mann tun konnte, hätte er ihn für harmlos gehalten. Antonin war immer einer der ersten, wenn es darum ging, einen Witz zu reißen.

Draco, der ihn noch immer mit Vorsicht betrachtete, aber dennoch konnte man sagen, es entwickelte sich eine gewisse Art der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Harry hatte ihn sogar überreden können, die Aufgaben vom siebten Schuljahr zu wiederholen.

Dann waren da noch Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy.

So sehr Narzissa auch die reiche, überhebliche, tratschversessene Reinblüterin zum Vorschein gab, war sie doch stets da, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Und Lucius nannten alle liebevoll ihren Ordnungsfanatiker.

Snape grenzte sich natürlich wie immer ab, aber Harry hatte ihn in sein Zaubertranklabor gelassen, und seit dem war er um einiges umgänglicher. Wobei Harry einmal fast schon bereut hatte, ihm das Labor gezeigt zu haben, da er der Mittagssuppe eine seiner neusten Trankkreationen beigemischt hatte. Es war seltsam, aber Harry mochte Snapes schwarzen Humor.

Mit den anderen unterhielt Harry sich seltener.

Fenrir Greyback ging er meistens aus dem Weg. Da dieser aber auch nur äußert selten im Grimmauldplatz war, und meistens bei seinen Artgenossen lebte, hatte Harry ihn auch noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt.

Avery, Nott, Mulciber und Macnair waren, wie Harry festgestellt hatte, immer die ersten, wenn es darum ging, Wurmschwanz mal wieder eine reinzuwürgen.

Während Wurmschwanz die ungemütliche Eigenschaft entwickelt hatte, immer andere belauschen zu müssen. Harry hatte ihn einmal erwischt, wie er versucht hatte, in eines seiner Zimmer im zweiten Stock zu gelangen, und hatte ihn zu drei Monaten Küchendienst verdonnert.

Was die anderen natürlich furchtbar freute, mussten sie jetzt nicht mehr alleine kochen. Denn Winky hatte sich geweigert, für die Schwarzmagier etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten.

Jugson, Travers, Amycus, Crabbe und Goyle kamen Harry wie die Schläger vom Dienst vor.

Er sah sie nie oben im dritten Stock und traf sie deshalb auch kaum. Es hatte ihn gewundert, als er eines Nachts in die Küche gekommen war, um dort auf die fünf zu treffen, wie sie Karten spielten, und Harrys Elfenweinvorrat um etliche Flaschen erleichterten.

Anfang Juni wurde Harry so hibbelig, dass er sogar den ruhigen Augustus zur Weißglut trieb.

Die UTZ Prüfungen standen an und obwohl Harry der einzige im gesamten Haus war, der diese Prüfung machen würde, wollten alle ihn unterstützen. So hatte die Hektik auch auf sie abgefärbt.

Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr würde Harry seine alten Klassenkameraden wieder sehen. Zwar hatte er Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville noch ab und zu gesehen, doch weder Luna, noch sonst einer seiner alten Freunde aus der Schule war ihm sonst begegnet.

Harry wusste, dass Blaise mit Hermine zu den Prüfungen kommen würde. Ron hatte eine Szene abgezogen, als er von dem Paar erfahren hatte, doch mit dem Verweis auf sich selbst, hatte Harry Ron schnell zur Vernunft gebracht.

Zum Glück hatte Ron sich schon seit Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit damit abgefunden, dass Hermine und er kein passendes Paar abgaben.

„Morgen Leute." Harry schlenderte gähnend in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz neben Bella fallen.

Alle im Raum sahen ihn staunend an, während er seelenruhig Rühreier auf seinen Teller schaufelte.

„Was denn", fragte der Zauberer erstaunt mit der Gabel auf halben Weg zum Mund.

„Was los ist", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Ja", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht, dass du die letzten zwei Wochen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durchs Haus gerannt bist, und nirgends ohne deine Bücher zu sehen warst, und nun am ersten Tag deiner Prüfung hier so ruhig sitzt, als würdest du das Wort aufgeregt nicht mal kennen", klärte ihn Rabastan auf.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Entweder kann ich, was ich gelernt habe, oder ich kann es nicht. Jedenfalls werde ich in letzter Minute bestimmt nicht noch was dazu lernen", meinte er unbekümmert und schaufelte weiter Rührei in sich hinein.

Harry apparierte in einen abgelegenen Winkel von London. Von dort aus sollte er einen Portschlüssel zu den Prüfungen nehmen. Es schien so, als wäre das Zaubereiministerium - oder war es der Orden - sehr darauf bedacht, die Sicherheit der Prüflinge zu garantieren.

Der Portschlüssel brachte ihn in einen großen Raum, in dem schon viele Schüler saßen und noch einmal schnell ihre Unterlagen durchblätterten.

Harry entdeckte Hermine sofort, sie saß in einem Sessel an der Wand und blätterte hastig in einem Buch. Neben ihr ging Ron auf und ab, und Blaise stand an die Wand gelehnt daneben und blickte durch die Gegend. Als er Harry sah, hob er die Hand zum Gruß. Schnell ging der Zauberer auf die Gruppe zu und entdeckte auch Pansy Parkinson in einem Sessel neben Blaise.

„Hallo", sagte Harry zu der Gruppe und stellte Ron ein Bein, was diesen stolpern ließ.

„Danke, dass du stehen bleibst", meinte er mit einem Grinsen, was Rons wütende Erwiderung zu einem verdrucksten Lachen werden ließ.

Noch bevor eine Unterhaltung entstehen konnte, wurden sie auch schon in einen anderen Raum gebeten, in dem viele Einzeltische standen.

Die Prüfungen begannen.

Verwandlung fiel Harry ziemlich leicht, was ihn selbst überraschte, doch nach den vielen Übungsstunden mit Rookwood war es eigentlich kein Wunder.

In Zaubertränke hatte er etwas Probleme in der Theorie, aber dafür glaubte er den Trank, den er hatte herstellen sollen, mit Sicherheit gemeistert zu haben. Schließlich hatte er ihn erst vor drei Tagen unter Severus Anleitung gebraut.

In Kräuterkunde glaubte er zwei Pflanzen verwechselt zu haben, aber in der praktischen Prüfung lief es doch recht gut.

Zauberkunst ging ihm auch recht leicht von der Hand, doch am besten von allen Prüfungen lief noch immer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und als er die Prüfung ablegte, genauso wie seine Prüfung vor zwei Jahren bei Professor Tofty, hatte er einen Moment den Gedanken, dass es sicher auch interessant wäre, eine Prüfung für die dunklen Künste zu absolvieren.

Die ganze Woche über dauerten die Prüfungen, und Harry kam spät in den Grimmauldplatz zurück. Sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten, dazu kam er gar nicht. Sie bekamen gesagt, die Prüfungsergebnisse würden in mindestens drei Wochen bei ihnen ankommen, und Harry hatte aufgeschnappt, dass die Patil Zwillinge für alle, die an den Prüfungen teilgenommen hatten, eine Feier organisieren wollten.

Sie sollte das Wochenende nach Prüfungsschluss stattfinden und die Einladungen wurden am letzten Prüfungstag verteilt. Sie sollte auch hier in den Prüfungssälen stattfinden.

Die Feier war in vollem Gange. Auf der Tanzfläche drängten sich die Paare, und laute Musik dröhnte durch den Saal.

Harry schlenderte gerade von der Tanzfläche zurück zu seinen Freunden. Hermine und Blaise standen bei Neville, der Ginny mitgenommen hatte.

Als erstes war Harry verwundert gewesen, bis ihm von einer freudestrahlenden Ginny und einem missmutigen Ron erklärt wurde, das die beiden zusammen waren. Sie waren beide sehr unterschiedlich. Seiner Meinung nach zu unterschiedlich für eine Beziehung, aber vielleicht machte ja gerade dies den Reiz aus. Harry sah, wie sich auch noch Dean zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Mit Seamus im Schlepptau.

„Ihr seid ziemlich spät, Hermine", sagte Harry, als er bei der Gruppe ankam.

„Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht kommen, aber Blaise wollte unbedingt her." Hermine warf ihrem Freund ein Lächeln zu.

„Na, wenn dem so ist, wirst du mich beim Getränke holen begleiten, Blaise. Was kann ich mitbringen", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Konntest du nicht Ron mitschleppen", meckerte Blaise, als sie sich zu zweit durch die Menge drängten.

„Bist du dir zu fein? Sieh es doch so, so kannst du deinen Auftrag besser erfüllen."

„Welchen Auftrag", fragte Blaise scheinheilig.

„Den, den Seth dir gegeben hat. Glaube nicht, ich wüsste nicht, warum du unbedingt her wolltest. Er wollte mich am Anfang selbst begleiten, aber es gibt zu viele, die mit seinem Gesicht mehr als nur Seth verbinden."

„Deshalb darf ich Kindermädchen spielen."

„Wohl eher Anstandsdame. Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Schließlich bin ich in der Lage auf mich aufzupassen. Aber ich habe was für dich zu erledigen", meinte Harry, während er einen Bogen um eine Gruppe ehemaliger Hufflepuffs schlug.

„Ich bin kein Laufbursche."

„Ich weiß gut genug, was du bist. Gib das Theodore Nott", sagte Harry, und schob Blaise einen versiegelten Brief zu.

„Was soll das", fragte Blaise, während er den Umschlag kritisch beäugte.

„Sagen wir, es ist von einem gemeinsamen Freund, der den Brief nicht persönlich überbringen kann."

Blaise wendete den Umschlag und entdeckte Theodors Namen in bekannter, fein geschwungener Schrift.

„Der ist von Dra…" Harry erstickte seine Worte, in dem er ihm die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Posaune es doch gleich rum. Gib ihn ihm und verlier kein Wort darüber. Auch nicht zu Hermine. Er hat mich um diesen Gefallen gebeten, und ich selbst kann schlecht zu einem Slytherin gehen. Keine Sorge, es wurde überprüft was drin steht. Nichts für uns relevantes, also lohnt es sich auch nicht das Siegel zu brechen."

Blaise nickte nur stumm, während er den Umschlag vorsichtig verstaute.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich wo Luna ist? Macht sie ihre UTZ nicht? Ich habe sie weder hier noch bei einer der Prüfungen gesehen."

„Oh, wusstest du das nicht", fragte Seamus betreten.

„Stand doch in der Zeitung. Die Lovegoods sind vor einem Monat überfallen worden. Keiner hat überlebt. Es hieß, sie hätten irgendeine blödsinnige Theorie in ihrem Magazin gebracht, und so mussten sie sterben", erzählte Dean.

„Das würde es erklären", sagte Harry und dachte darüber nach, ob er so was in der Art gehört hatte.

„Das ist ja furchtbar", hörte er Ginny neben sich sagen, der jungen Hexe standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Das stimmt… Umgebracht wegen einer ihrer Zeitungsartikel. Dabei habe ich ihr Blatt immer so runter gemacht", sagte Hermine betreten und auch Ron sah ziemlich traurig aus.

Einen Moment wunderte Harry sich über seine Freunde, seit wann machten sie wegen Kleinigkeiten einen solchen Aufstand? Bis ihm etwas bewusst wurde. Nicht sie machten einen Aufstand, es machte ihm einfach nichts aus.

Luna war seine Freundin gewesen, sie waren zusammen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen, und es machte ihm nichts aus, von ihren Tod zu erfahren. Dass eine seiner Freundinnen gestorben war, berührte ihn nicht mal mehr.

Jetzt, wenn er so an Luna dachte, verspürte er gerade mal einen kleinen Stich, aber nur weil er sie gekannt hatte.

Seit vielen Wochen hörte er Berichte über Menschen, die starben. Seit er mehr mit dem Orden zu tun hatte, war er auch an manchen Tatorten. Aber diese Tode berührten ihn nicht. Am Anfang hatte er vielleicht noch Entsetzen empfunden über sie. Aber für die vielen gesichtslosen Menschen empfand er nichts, nichts mehr. Wurde er schon genauso kalt wie Tom?

„Es ist ein Schock, nicht wahr, Harry", sagte Hermine einfühlsam, da sie Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck fehl interpretiert hatte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf um seine Gedanken los zu werden, griff nach einem Glas Feuerwhisky und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Hey, das war mein…", beschwerte sich Ron. Doch Harry achtete nicht darauf, sondern lief zur Bar um sich ein weiteres Glas zu holen. Vielleicht würde ihn das etwas ablenken.

„Wie lange wird es eigentlich noch dauern, bis du die zweite Phase deines Plans einleiten kannst? Wie viele müssen noch sterben?"

„So viele wie sterben müssen."

„Das hast du schon so oft gesagt. Aber irgendwann wird doch eine Grenze erreicht sein."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst. Aber ich muss alle, die bei meiner Machtübernahme einen Widerstand aufbauen könnten, vernichten. Ich will nicht die Zauberergemeinschaft auslöschen. Sondern nur eventuelle Gegner vernichten. Erst danach kann ich mich daran machen, den Phönixorden und das Ministerium in zwei Nacht und Nebel Aktionen zu übernehmen."

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Du hast es schon oft genug gesagt. Erst besiegst du die kleinen, die sich nicht wehren können, damit sie sich später nicht zu etwas Großem zusammenschließen können, das sich wehren kann."

„Warum fragst du mich dann immer?

Harry seufzte tief.

„Ja, ich weiß warum. Weil du willst, dass es endlich endet", flüsterte Tom sachte und zog Harry an sich.

„Glaube mir, nicht mehr lange, und die erste Schlacht wird beginnen. Wahrscheinlich früher als uns lieb ist."

Es war tief in der Nacht, als ein lautes Krachen die Operationsbasis der Todesser erschütterte.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Harry, der kerzengerade im Bett saß.

„Wenn das wieder einer von den Lestranges war, drehe ich ihnen den Hals um", fluchte Tom, als er sich aus dem Bett bequemte.

„Seit wann bist du denn so rabiat", fragte Harry lächelnd und zog sich einen Morgenmantel an, um Tom zu folgen.

„Seit du mir gedroht hast, du würdest mich eine Woche nicht ansehen, sollte ich sie noch einmal mit dem Cruciatus belegen."

„Und du hast sie trotzdem mit ihm belegt."

„Ja", grinste Tom und eilte die Treppen runter.

„Was ist hier los", donnerte Voldemort, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten und dort einem Todesserauflauf begegneten.

„Wir haben nichts getan, Herr. Als wir hoch gehen wollten, sind wir ihr begegnet, sie hat rumgeschnüffelt", stammelte Jugson panisch, angesichts Voldemorts früherer Strafen für nächtliche oder abendliche Störungen.

„Wer hat rumgeschnüffelt", fragte Tom streng, doch Harry hatte sie schon entdeckt.

In der Mitte des Auflaufs saß eine Hexe. Gefesselt und mit einem Anti-Disapparier-Fluch belegt.

In ihrem Gesicht stand das pure Entsetzen geschrieben, als sie Harry erblickte. Den Retter der Zaubererwelt umringt von Todessern.

„Tom." Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht, und nun erkannte auch der Dunkle Lord die junge Frau.

„Hermine…", keuchte er atemlos.

In der ganzen Halle herrschte eine drückende Stille.

„Was sollen wir mit ihr tun, Herr", durchbrach Goyle die Ruhe mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme.

„Bringt sie in den zweiten Stock in das freie Zimmer", befahl Harry dem Todesser.

Ohne Harrys Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, schnappte Crabbe sich die Hexe und trug sie, gefolgt von Harry und Tom, nach oben.

Harry öffnete die Tür, und Hermine wurde unsanft auf den Boden geworfen.

„Los, geht schlafen", fauchte der Dunkle Lord übellaunig, als noch immer alle Todesser hinter ihnen standen.

Als alle weg waren, schloss Tom die Tür hinter sich und Harry.

Lange standen sie so da. Harry und Tom an der Tür, die gefesselte Hermine am Boden liegend vor ihnen.

Nach einiger Zeit hob der Dunkle Lord Hermines eigenen Zauberstab, und befreite sie von allen Fesseln. Der Hexe liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Harry, wie konntest du nur. Wie konntest du uns nur verraten. Dich mit den Todessern verbünden."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er sah seine beste Freundin nur schweigend an.

„Ron hatte Recht. Ron hatte die ganze Zeit Recht. Er hat gesagt, Seth sei ein Todesser, doch ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Obwohl ich von den Büchern wusste… ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Du hast uns für einen Todesser verraten", schluchzte sie und rappelte sich auf.

„Das stimmt nicht", meinte Harry leise, leise und ruhig.

„Das stimmt nicht", kreischte Hermine plötzlich, „Natürlich stimmt es! Da steht er doch, neben dir, dieser verfluchte Todesser. Für den du uns hintergangen hast! Bedeutet er dir so viel mehr als wir?"

„Er ist kein Todesser", sagte Harry noch immer ruhig.

„Ach, von wegen kein Todesser", schrie sie ihn an, während ihr die Tränen die Wange runter liefen.

„Er ist kein Todesser. Er ist Lord Voldemort", unterbrach Harry sie ruhig.

Gespenstige Stille breitete sich über den Raum aus, als Hermine fassungslos von Harry zu Tom blickte. Harry konnte sehen, wie sie zusammenzuckte, während sie Toms rote Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen musterte. Man konnte an ihrem Gesicht erkennen, wie langsam die Erkenntnis einsickerte, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stand, und noch mehr, mehrere Monate mit ihm unter einem Dach gelebt, mit ihm gelacht hatte.

„Das stimmt nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Das kann nicht stimmen", flehte sie verzweifelt.

„Warum sollte ich lügen, hier in einem Haus voller Todesser", sagte Harry mit ruhiger, ungnädiger Stimme.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Und trat zusammen mit Tom nach draußen. Das Zimmer wurde versiegelt und schalldicht abgeschirmt.

Wortlos gingen sie zwei Türen weiter in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, und Harry begann zu schluchzen. Er brach zusammen, doch Tom war da und fing ihn auf. Der Dunkle Lord spürte den Kummer seines Geliebten durch die zerbrochenen Okklumentikbarrieren. Er hielt ihn fest.


	20. Beängstigend

**19. Beängstigend **

„Guten Morgen, Hermine."

Die Hexe wandte sich um. An der Tür stand Harry, ihr bester Freund. Harry, der sie alle verraten hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry."

Hermines Gesicht war aufgequollen vom Weinen. Sie sah zerzaust aus, und es schien nicht so, als hätte sie die letzte Nacht geschlafen. Harry dagegen sah ausgeschlafen, aber ernst aus.

„Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?"

„Nein. Ich bin gekommen um dir zu erzählen, wie es zu dieser Situation kam."

„Du bist hier um dich zu rechtfertigen?", fragte Hermine verächtlich.

„Ja, wenn du es so nennen willst."

Der Zauberer zog seinen Stab und ließ einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Hermine saß auf dem einzigen anderen Gegenstand im Zimmer, einem alten Sessel.

„Ich sollte wohl da beginnen, wo alles seinen Anfang nahm, in einer Nacht an Halloween im Jahre 1981. Aber du fragst dich sicher, warum damals? Weil es damals wirklich begann."

„Ich kenne deine Geschichte, Harry Potter. Du brauchst mir nicht noch einmal von deinem Heldentum erzählen", spie sie ihm hasserfüllt entgegen.

„Eigentlich geschah damals gar nichts, was mich zum Helden machte. Meine Mutter war die Heldin, denn sie schützte mich. Doch etwas anderes, ein zweiter Zauber, der gewebt wurde, durchdrang diesen Schutz. Es sollte ein Horkrux geschaffen werden, damals. Mit meinem Tod. Doch tötete der Zauber, welcher das Opfer einfordern sollte, die falsche Person, und so wurde auch nicht der geplante Gegenstand, sondern jemand anderes zum Horkrux. Ich wurde ein Horkrux."

Und so begann Harry zu erzählen, mit ruhiger ungebrochener Stimme. Er erzählte, wie er Tom kennen lernte, und auch von den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er erzählte, und Hermine unterbrach ihn auch nicht. Irgendwann war alles gesagt worden, und Harry verfiel in Schweigen.

„Das kann nicht funktionieren, wie du es erzählst. Du hättest bemerken müssen, wer er war", sagte Hermine leise.

„Woran hätte ich es merken sollen?"

„Du hättest… Du kanntest ihn… Irgendeine Angewohnheit...", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich kannte Tom nicht. Ich mag gegen ihn gekämpft haben, ich mag Erinnerungen an ihn im Denkarium gesehen haben, aber die Person, die ich kennen gelernt habe, ist dieser Person, die ich als Voldemort kannte, kein bisschen ähnlich", sagte er ruhig.

„Dann deine Narbe. Du hättest spüren müssen, wer er ist. Wenn nicht in deiner Seelenform, dann als du ihn getroffen hast."

„Okklumentik sollte mich genau davor schützen. Ich habe Okklumentik gelernt, weil ich nicht mehr Toms Zimmer aufsuchen wollte. Und letztendlich hat mich die Okklumentik davor geschützt zu spüren, wer er war. Unsere beiden Barrieren müssen stark genug gewesen sein, als dass sie selbst die Schmerzen bei Berührungen unterdrückt haben, wenn sie jetzt nach der Bindung überhaupt noch da sind, was ich bezweifle. Denn nun sind wir wirklich eins."

Hermine sah ihm starr an.

„Er wird mich umbringen, Harry. Er wird alle Muggelstämmigen umbringen."

„Nein, das wird er nicht", lächelte Harry müde.

„Und woher bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach."

** o o Flashback o o **

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alle Muggelstämmigen umbringst!"

„Ach ja und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Es werden einfach keine neuen Muggelstämmigen mehr in die Zauberwelt integriert. Das würde doch reichen. Nach einigen Jahrzehnten gäbe es dann keine Muggelstämmigen mehr, und es müsste keiner ermordet werden."

„Darauf wird sich keiner einlassen. Die Muggelstämmigen müssen sterben."

„Du willst ja, dass sie sterben. Du glaubst schon an deine eigenen falschen Parolen, dabei bist du selbst ein Halbblut. Du Heuchler."

„Ach, ich bin ein Heuchler, und was bist dann du? Als Auserwählten feiern sie dich, als Retter, aber vom Dunklen Lord lässt du dich durchvögeln." (A/A Die Wahrheit tut weh…)

Krach!

Plötzlich gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, und Tom wurde aus dem dritten Stock, wo er sich bis eben noch mit Harry gestritten hatte, bis in die Eingangshalle geschleudert.

(A/A …und das wortwörtlich.)

Einige Todesser sahen sich verschreckt um, was denn geschehen sei.

Langsam stieg Harry die Treppe herunter. Als er schon fast in der Eingangshalle war, und Tom scheinbar schon ein paar seiner Verletzungen geheilt hatte, begann er drohend zu sprechen:

„Überlege dir gut, was du sagst, Voldemort." Er spuckte den Namen geradezu aus, als sei er etwas Widerwärtiges.

„Ich bin der Einzige, der dir je Paroli wird bieten können. Ich bin der Einzige, der dir den Phönixorden wird ausliefern können, und ich bin derjenige, der einen ewigen Krieg gegen dich führen könnte. Mich wirst du nie besiegen können, nicht mehr, als du es schon getan hast. Und ich verlange für meine Hilfe nur eine einzige Gegenleistung. Und zwar, dass du alle muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberer leben lässt, sollten sie sich dir nicht in den Weg stellen."

Alle sahen zu dem jungen Zauberer. Man konnte die Magie um ihn herum fast greifen.

„Du wirst es mir schwören. Du wirst mir schwören, dass du meinen Plan, wie mit den Muggelstämmigen zu verfahren ist, zustimmst, und zwar jetzt."

„Aber Harry…", flüsterte Tom resigniert.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Was sind Muggelstämmige schon wert?", sagte Bellatrix empört.

Einen Gedanken später schlug sie gegen die nächste Wand, bewusstlos. Keiner regte sich.

„Schwöre mir, das du dich dafür einsetzt, dass alle Muggelstämmigen, die in der magischen Welt leben, auch am Leben bleiben, und die gleichen Rechte wie alle anderen bekommen. Schwöre mir, dass dasselbe auch für Halbblüter gilt. Lege einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ab."

Harry hielt Tom, der noch immer auf dem Boden saß, eine Hand hin. Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen, und nach einiger Zeit war es Tom, der als erstes den Blick senkte.

„Lucius, komm her, du wirst den Schwur besiegeln", sagte der Dunkle Lord leise, und ergriff Harrys Hand.

Lucius sah sich erst einmal nach allen Seiten um, alle Gesichter waren auf das Spektakel vor ihnen gerichtet. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend ging er langsam vor, und legte seinen Zauberstab auf die verbundenen Hände.

„Wirst du, Tom Marvolo Riddle, die muggelstämmige Bevölkerung nach meinen Vorstellungen hin behandeln?", fragte Harry angriffslustig.

„Ja, das werde ich", antwortete Voldemort resigniert.

Eine erste Flamme schlang sich um ihre beiden Hände.

„Wirst du alle Halbblüter als den Reinblütigen ebenbürtig behandeln?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

Eine zweite Flammenzunge schloss sich der Ersten an.

„Wirst du dafür sorgen, dass sich auch deine Gefolgsleute an diese Regelungen halten?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

Die dritte Flamme verschloss beide Hände mit einem dicken Band und hüllte den Raum in schwaches goldenes Licht.

„Solltest du diesen Schwur brechen, wirst du nicht sterben, sondern für die nächsten 777 Jahre deine gesamte Magie verlieren."

Tom sah Harry entsetzt an, der nun einen geradezu befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug.

„Du kannst richtig beängstigend sein, Harry", sagte Rookwood leise in die Stille hinein.

** o o Flashback Ende o o**

„Du vertraust ihm zu sehr. Er ist Voldemort, Harry."

„Ich weiß, wer er ist. Und ich vertraue ihm nicht. Er würde mich belügen, wenn es ihm Nutzen bringen würde. Unsere Beziehung liegt auf einem dünnen Band zwischen Liebe und Misstrauen. Mal überwiegt das eine, dann das andere. Wenn ich eine Chance sehen würde, der Zaubererwelt Frieden zu bringen, ohne das Voldemort an die Macht kommt, hätte ich diesen Weg schon eingeschlagen. Aber es gibt keinen. Denn er ist unsterblich. Ein Unsterblicher, der nicht eher aufgeben wird, bevor er nicht hat, was er will. Alles beginnt und endet bei unserer Liebe, und doch spielt sie keine Rolle in meinen Entscheidungen."

Hermine sah ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Er bringt meine schlechtesten Seiten zum Vorschein. Er weckt den Slytherin in mir."

„Dir ist doch sicher schon der Gedanke gekommen, das Voldemort wusste, wer du bist, bevor er das freiwillige Band mit dir eingegangen ist oder?"

„Natürlich ist mir der Gedanke schon gekommen. Aber im nachhinein spielt es doch sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Es ist geschlossen und dies ist unabänderlich. Um es zu brechen, müsste ich aufhören ihn zu lieben. Und dies ist etwas, was ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Was keiner kontrollieren kann."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, in dem man bei Hermine noch immer tiefe Zweifel erkennen konnte.

„Wechseln wir aber das Thema. Ich muss noch wissen, wie du hier überhaupt hingekommen bist. Das du meinen Oblivate-Zauber gebrochen hast ist klar. Aber das dauert Wochen und muss geplant sein. Und selbst wenn er zu schwach gewesen und nachgegeben hätte, erklärt das nicht, warum du mitten in der Nacht hier aufgetaucht bist."

„Du wärest der Letzte, dem ich so was erzählen würde."

„Hermine. Ich möchte, dass du es mir sagst. Ich bitte dich darum. Du wirst wissen, dass ich auch andere Methoden habe, dich dazu zu überreden, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will, und davon ist Legilimentik die harmloseste. Du bist meine Freundin, und ich möchte dir nicht wehtun."

„Und deshalb drohst du mir? Hältst mich hier fest?"

„Ich halte dich hier fest, weil du dir unrechtmäßig Zugang zu meinem Haus verschafft hast, und das mitten in der Nacht. Dabei hast du Sachen gesehen, mit dessen Wissen ich dich nicht zurück lassen kann. Und selbst wenn ich dein Gedächtnis lösche, oder dich unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen würde, hieße es nicht, dass du die Zauber nicht brechen könntest. Du bist eine äußerst begabte Hexe. Außerdem will ich dich gar nicht verhexen. Also sag mir jetzt, wie du hier her gekommen bist. Damit ich nicht dazu gezwungen bin."

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment wutentbrannt an, bis sie letztendlich den Kopf senkte.

„Ron hat mich dazu überredet. Er war die ganze Zeit gegenüber Seth misstrauisch, und wie ich jetzt weiß, zu Recht. Ich wollte ihm kein Gehör schenken, bis wir in das leere Versteck gekommen sind, und du danach meine Erinnerungen an den Grimmauldplatz nicht wieder zurückgeholt hast. Da haben wir beide angefangen deinen Zauber zu brechen. Ich wollte Ron nur beweisen, dass er sich irrt. Aber er hat sich nicht geirrt. Nur ist die Wahrheit noch viel schlimmer als seine Vermutungen. Er meinte, Seth würde dich belügen und benutzen, und du seiest in Gefahr. Er hat immer nur das Beste in dir gesehen. Dabei… Dabei…" Tränen liefen über ihr bereits gerötetes Gesicht, doch sie holte einmal tief Luft und sprach weiter:

„Wir haben fast vier Monate gebraucht um den Zauber zu brechen, und haben es letztendlich geschafft, wie du siehst."

„Also muss ich mich vor Ron in Acht nehmen."

„Und Blaise wird nach mir suchen. Ich wollte heute Abend sofort nach Hause. Sie werden mich finden."

„Oh, gut das du nicht zu Ron zurück wolltest", grinste Harry überlegen, und öffnete schon die Tür.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Hermine panisch.

„Na ja, ich werde Blaise einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, und ihn darum bitten, mir ein Alibi zu geben."

„Er wird es dir nie geben."

„Dann befehle ich es ihm eben. Die Todesser folgen seid neustem auch meinen Befehlen."

Damit war Harry aus der Tür gerauscht. Hermine starrte ihm entsetzt hinterher. (A/A Harry ist extrem grausam geworden…mist…)

„Hey, Blaise! Aufstehen!" Harry war direkt vor das Bett in Hermines Wohnung appariert, die sie sich mit Blaise teilte.

Der Schlafende grummelte nur leise und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„_Aguamenti_", sagte Harry, und ein Strahl kalten Wassers aus seinem Zauberstab traf den schlafenden Todesser.

„Was zum Teufel", schrie Blaise und saß mit Zauberstab in der Hand kerzengerade im Bett.

„Ach so, du bist es", grummelte er und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, die er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs getrocknet hatte.

„Warum musst ausgerechnet du mich wecken? Hermine macht das viel liebevoller."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, doch leider hat deine süße Hermine gerade ein ziemliches Problem."

Blaise saß kurzerhand wieder aufrecht, und musterte Harry aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Dafür sorgen, dass Hermine nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichtet, als sie schon getan hat", seufzte Harry. „Wenn dich jemand fragt, ist Hermine heute nach Hause gekommen. Und hat danach was weiß ich gemacht. Jedenfalls hast du sie heute Morgen noch gesehen."

„Warum?"

„Wie wär's, wenn du dich anziehst, und ich dir alles bei einem schönen Kaffee in der Küche erkläre", meinte der Magier und war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Es ist ziemlich unhöflich mitten ins Schlafzimmer zu apparieren", maulte Blaise, als er in die Küche kam. „Ich könnte dich dafür wegen Hausfriedensbruch anzeigen."

„Ja, könntest du. Aber sagen wir einfach, ich wurde eingeladen."

„Wer hat dich eingeladen?"

„Ich selbst", grinste Harry.

Blaise sah ihn nur missmutig an und setzte sich zu ihm an den kleinen Küchentisch. „Also?"

„Hermine ist gestern in der Operationsbasis aufgetaucht. Mitten in der Nacht. Wir können sie jetzt natürlich nicht mehr gehen lassen, und weil Ron Tom verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein, wird er sich sicher wundern, wenn sie von ihrer Aufklärungsmission nicht zurückkommt. Er wird auch mich verdächtigen."

„Also hat Ron sie überredet, nachts bei dir rumzuschnüffeln?"

„Ja, hat er. Sie hat nicht viel herausgefunden. Ich schätze, sie ist sofort Jugson, Travers, Amycus, Crabbe und Goyle in die Arme appariert, die von ihrem nächtlichen Saufgelage zurück kamen. Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht verletzt. Sie wissen, dass niemand in das Haus apparieren kann, dem ich es nicht gestattet habe. Sie haben sie gefesselt, und das auch nur, weil sie Hermine als muggelstämmige Hexe kannten, sonst wäre sie womöglich entkommen", berichtete Harry.

Blaise seufzte gequält auf. „Das war wirklich eine bescheuerte Idee von diesem Kindskopf Ron."

„Ich glaube, er wollte selbst nicht wahr haben, was er da erzählt hat, sonst hätte er auf bessere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bestanden."

Harry und Blaise sprachen gerade darüber, wie weiter mit Hermine zu verfahren sei, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

„Hi, Ron. Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Blaise, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Ist Hermine da? Ich habe was Wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen."

„Nein, sie ist Brötchen holen. Sie hat gestern Nacht Harry aus dem Bett geworfen, und ihn als Entschuldigung zum Frühstück eingeladen. Sie müsste gleich wieder zurück kommen. Komm doch rein."

„Hallo Harry", flüsterte Ron betreten als er in die Küche kam.

„Hi, ich hoffe, du glaubst mir jetzt, das Seth wirklich kein Todesser ist."

Sie saßen am gedeckten Tisch und warteten. Harry und Blaise wussten, das sie umsonst warteten, doch Ron wurde immer besorgter.

Irgendwann gegen Mittag verständigten sie den Orden und berichteten von Hermines Verschwinden, da sie nie beim Bäcker angekommen war. Es wurde eine riesige Suchaktion gestartet, und auch Harry und Blaise halfen bei der sinnlosen Suche mit. Doch fanden sie keine Spur von der jungen Hexe. Am nächsten Morgen stand fest, sie war den Todessern in die Hände gefallen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Hermine traurig. Sie war nun schon seit vielen Tagen eingesperrt.

„Ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass Blaise dich besuchen kommt", meinte Harry.

„Dieser Verräter kann mir gestohlen bleiben", brauste sie auf.

„Was auch immer du über ihn denkst, er liebt dich."

„Pah", schnaubte Hermine nur.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch gefangen halten, Harry?"

„So lange wie nötig."

„Und du willst mich die ganze Zeit in diesem Zimmer lassen? Ich kann doch sowieso nicht abhauen, wegen eurem Fluch."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass du abhaust, Hermine. Hier drinnen bist du sicher. Du befindest dich in einem Haus, in dem Todesser leben, die alle Muggelstämmigen verabscheuen."

„Du lebst doch auch unter ihnen und bist nicht reinblütig."

„Das ist etwas anderes. Tom steht auf meiner Seite, und ich habe ihnen schon ab und zu bewiesen, dass man sich mit mir nicht anlegt. Sie akzeptieren mich, was auch damit zusammenhängt, dass auch manche von ihnen Halbblüter sind. Sie mussten lernen mich zu akzeptieren, wenn auch am Anfang etwas widerwillig. Aber dich würden sie nie akzeptieren. Würdest du dieses Zimmer verlassen, wärst du tot. Sie mögen zwar nicht die Monster sein, die wir uns vorgestellt haben, aber Engel sind sie deswegen noch lange nicht."

oooooooooooooooooooo

(A/A Warum Harry Hermine nicht einfach noch mal das Gedächtnis löscht, diese Frage ist ziemlich simpel zu erklären. Wie würde es aussehen wenn sie da zum spionieren hingeht und sich danach an nichts mehr erinnert?)


	21. Verräter

So das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel, nurnoch eins und diese FF ist zuende. Ich hoffe sie hat euch bis jetzt allen gut gefallen.

So und hier nochmal danke für eure lieben Kommis und zu den Fragen:

Wie Tom mit der Sache umgeht ist eurer Fantasie überlassen aber ich Schätze mal es ist ihm einfach egal. Schließlich bedeutet ihm Hermine nur soweit was, wie sie Harrys Gemütszustand beeinflusst.

Und was sie mit Hermine machen werden sehr ihr im letzten Kapitel es wird nurnoch eins geben, also geduldet auch noch ein bisschen

Warum der Horkrux in der Halskette nicht zu sehen war, wenn Harry (am Anfang der FF) erschienen ist habe ich freundlicherweise mit dem Argument wegnegiert, das eine Halskette keine Seelenform hat und das das Bruchstück selbst durchsichtig ist und die Frage wann Tom bewusst geworden ist was es mit der Halskette auf sich hat, ob vor oder nach dem Ritual das dürft ihr euch selbst überlegen, ich werde darauf keine Antwort geben. Ich weiß noch nicht mal ob der Harry meiner FF Tom fragen würde.

Es wurde die Frage gestellt warum Harry so grausam zu Hermine ist, vielleicht Selbstschutz? Er sieht nun, wie Hermine seine Entscheidung ablehnt und indem er sich einredet das er sie jetzt nicht mehr mögen darf oder ihr keine Schwäche zeigen darf, ganz einfach Distanz herstellt, ist es auch leichter für ihn diese Ablehnung zu ertragen. (Sagt es mir wenn ich unlogisch werde gg)

**20. Verräter**

„Moody", keuchte Harry, als er in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts stehen blieb.

„Wir haben deinen Patronus bekommen, Junge. Was ist los?", fragte der alte Auror mürrisch. Harry musste ihn mitten aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben, denn er trug einen ziemlich ausgewaschenen Schlafanzug unter seinem Umhang.

„Ein Angriff", keuchte Harry noch immer.

„Hogwarts soll angegriffen werden. Ich bin gleich los, als ich es erfahren habe.

„Was! Wann?"

„Heute Nacht. Kurz vor zwölf Uhr."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Moody misstrauisch.

„Ist das denn nicht egal?", rief Harry aus, doch Moody schien das anders zu sehen.

„Ich war mit Seth bei Freunden von ihm. Die sind Todesser und ich habe mitbekommen, dass sie zu dem Angriff beordert wurden. Sie erinnern sich doch an das Geschenk von Sirius, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe. Mit dem ich viel mithören kann."

Moody wurde blass.

„Und du bist sicher, das der Angriff heute stattfindet?", fragte der Ex-Auror, während er schon los lief.

„Ganz sicher. In nicht mal mehr einer Stunde."

„Gut, dann bleib du hier. Ich verständige die anderen. Heute Nacht gibt es eine Schlacht."

„Stimmt es wirklich, dass es einen Angriff gibt?", fragte Tonks.

„Ja." Harry fühlte sich ermattet. Seit er die Benachrichtigung von dem Angriff weitergeleitet hatte, trafen haufenweise Menschen ein. Es war jetzt fast zwölf, und es befanden sich über zwanzig Mitglieder des Ordens hier. Es wurden noch mehr erwartet. An die fünfzig sollten sie sein, doch von den anderen, die benachrichtigt wurden, war seit dem Moment, da sie nach Hogsmeade appariert waren, nichts mehr gehört worden.

„Die sind bescheuert. Sie kommen sowieso nicht durch unseren Schutzschild."

„Ich werde mich dafür rächen, was sie Hermine angetan haben. Wenn sie erst vernichtet sind, werden wir Hermine finden."

„Dafür das sie uns alles genommen haben."

Stimmengewirr wehte von überall her. Aufgeregtes Murmeln und Flüstern. Aufgebrachte Rufe. Das Signal kam. Die Todesser standen am Rande des Schutzschildes. Doch sie kamen nicht weiter.

Alle gingen raus, auf die Ländereien. Und dort standen sie. Hinter einer unsichtbaren Linie. Todesser, Dementoren, Riesen, Vampire, Wehrwölfe und noch viele andere grauenvolle Kreaturen. Ganz vorne stand eine Person. Wie die Todesser in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Doch obwohl sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war, wusste jeder, wer er war. Voldemort.

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Zwei Parteien, nur von einem unsichtbaren Schild getrennt.

Wie dumm der Orden doch ist. Stellen sich freiwillig in Reih und Glied auf. 

Da hast du Recht. Selbst ich weiß, dass es besser gewesen wäre, sich im Schloss zu verschanzen. 

Sie bilden sich zu viel auf ihren Schild ein. Glauben, er sei unzerstörbar. 

Der Schild ist auch eine magische Meisterleistung. Dumbledores letztes Geschenk an den Orden. 

Doch der Schild hat auch Dumbledores Schwäche. 

Vertrauen. 

** o o Flashback o o **

Es war Mittag. Harry saß im dritten Stock. Snape und Rookwood spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Rodolphus und Rabastan stritten sich lauthals, bis Harry sie mit einem Silenco-Zauber belegte. Nun saßen sie nur noch schweigend in zwei Sesseln nebeneinander und funkelten sich böse an. Bella und Lucius unterhielten sich flüsternd mit Draco. Harry spöttelte mit Zissy über den neusten Artikel im Tagespropheten.

Tom kam die Treppe hoch, er war bester Laune.

Zufrieden ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Zissy fallen.

„Dürfen wir auch erfahren, was dich so freut, Liebling", flötete Harry zuckersüß. Worauf Tom nur eine Grimasse zog.

„Yaxley hat endlich seine Beförderung bekommen, und kann uns nun die Türen zum Ministerium öffnen. Carrows hat mich informiert, das nächsten Montagmorgen sehr früh eine Versammlung des ganzen Zaubergamot stattfindet, um neue Gesetze zu verabschieden."

„Das heißt, die nächste Phase deines Plans kann anlaufen", seufzte Harry. Er wusste, wie diese aussah.

„Der Angriff auf Hogwarts", bestätigte Voldemort.

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen, um die Riesen zu eskortieren?", fragte Tom an Rabastan gewandt.

Dieser gestikulierte nur hilflos mit den Händen.

„Was soll das heißen?", knurrte der Dunkle Lord angriffslustig.

„Ach, ja!", erinnerte sich Harry. Lässig wandte er sich um und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die beiden Brüder.

„_Finite Incantatem_."

Rabastan räusperte sich einmal und begann zu sprechen:

„Wenn wir sofort den Aufruf weiterleiten, sollte es zu schaffen sein, sie alle bis Sonnenuntergang in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen."

Tom nickte. „Und die Dementoren?"

„Sie sind sehr schnell abrufbereit, genauso wie die Vampire. Allerdings ist kein Vollmond, und wir können nicht auf die Unterstützung der Werwölfe hoffen, vielleicht kommen ein paar", erläuterte Rodolphus.

„Aber wie sollen wir durch den starken Schild kommen, der Hogwarts umgibt? Er kann nur von innen deaktiviert werden. Wenn wir ihn nicht brechen können, haben wir keine Chance. Nur Ordensmitglieder, welche registriert sind, können ihn durchdringen. Ich wurde für tot erklärt und zähle nicht mehr dazu", sagte Snape.

„Da greife ich ein. Ich werde den Orden warnen und auf ihrer Seite stehen. Wenn der Angriff beginnt, werde ich den Schild deaktivieren. Ihr müsst verhindern, das irgend jemand entkommt, sonst bin ich in der Zauberergemeinschaft unten durch, und wir brauchen meinen Ruhm noch", erklärte Harry.

„Ich werde den Orden alarmieren, und sie werden alle Mitglieder zusammenrufen. Ihr solltet schon außerhalb von Hogwarts so viele abfangen wie möglich, da ihr Schild mit dem Anti-Apparierfeld verbunden ist, müssen sie außerhalb des Schutzes apparieren, was euch die Chance gibt, ihre Anzahl zu verringern, bevor die Schlacht beginnt. Sicher werden auch viele mit dem Portschlüssel kommen, doch die werden leicht zu besiegen sein, wenn die Schlacht erst angefangen hat", fügte er hinzu.

„Es wird kein fairer Kampf. Aber das hat auch niemand behauptet. Heute um Mitternacht zerschlagen wir den Orden des Phönix und drei Tage später übernehmen wir das Ministerium", sagte Lord Voldemort selbstgefällig. Harry lächelte seinem Liebsten zu.

** o o Flashback Ende o o **

„Und was nun?", höhnte Moody. „Jetzt hast du deine Armee aufgestellt und kannst uns doch nicht vernichten."

Voldemort lachte kalt auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre hier, wenn euer lächerlicher Schild mir Probleme machen würde?"

Moody stockte, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Wer bist du?", rief er misstrauisch.

„Ich bin Lord Voldemort." Die Kapuze wurde zurück geschoben und entblößte das Gesicht eines circa fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mannes. Mit langem schwarzen Haar, feinen Gesichtszügen und blasser Haut. Seine Augen glühten rot.

„Seth!", hörte man Tonks entsetzt rufen. Alle drehten sich zu Harry um. Sie sahen nur noch sein trauriges Lächeln, dann überzog ein goldenes Leuchten Hogwarts Ländereien. Der Schild löste sich auf und die Schlacht begann.

Ein eisiges Band umschloss die Kämpfenden, die Dementoren rückten an.

Tobendes Gebrüll durchhallte die Nacht, die Riesen stürmten auf die Ordensmitglieder zu. Flüche flogen über das Schlachtfeld. Doch der meiste Schaden kam aus dem Inneren der Ordensgruppe.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie kämpften. Er schoss Flüche ab, wich aus und erschuf Schilde. Schon lange hatten sich beide Kontrahenten untereinander vermischt. Harry sah Remus, er stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Ein grüner Blitz jagte auf ihn zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stieß er den Werwolf zur Seite. Und der Blitz traf ihn selbst. Einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben, alles schien unwirklich, doch schon einen Herzschlag später nahm er alles wieder wahr.

Harry sah sich um. Er stand noch immer, auf dem Boden lag Remus und sah ihn entsetzt an. Harry lächelte nur. _„Stupor."_Der rote Blitz traf den Werwolf mitten in die Brust und ließ ihn besinnungslos zusammensacken.

Harry kämpfte sich zu Tom durch, erschuf einen Schild, um Bella vor einem Zauber zu beschützen, und schaffte es, Fred von hinten ohnmächtig zu hexen.

Plötzlich hörte er jemand in seiner Nähe Crucio schreien. Er blickte sich um, und sah den Zauber auf Tom zurasen.

„_Avada Kedavra_", stieß Harry aus, und die Person, die Tom hatte verfluchen wollen, brach tot zusammen.

Doch der Zauberer dachte nicht an die erste Person, die er umgebracht hatte. Schnell lief er weiter. Er sah Moody zu Boden gehen, blutüberströmt. Viele folgten ihm.

Die Schlacht war gewonnen.

Es war leise, beängstigend leise.

Die Dementoren und Riesen, die Vampire und anderen Kreaturen waren gleich nach der Schlacht gegangen. Die Todesser sammelten die Verwundeten ein und machten Gefangene.

Harry suchte nach seinen Freunden. Remus und Tonks waren schon weggebracht worden, in ein Versteck, das sie für Gefangene vorbereitet hatten. Remus war genauso wie Fred unverletzt, an Tonks hatte er schwere Verletzungen gesehen, aber nichts lebensgefährliches. Mrs. Weasley war tot, genauso wie ihr Mann. Kingsley wurde gerade abgeführt, zusammen mit Bill.

Rodolphus hatte er unter den Toten entdeckt, doch Bella ging es gut. Draco war schwer verletzt, nicht zu sagen, ob er es überleben würde. Doch Zissy war die Leiterin der Medi-Hexen, die die Verwundeten verarzteten, sie würde ihren Sohn nicht sterben lassen. Severus ging es gut, er ging neben ihm, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Charlie lebte, wenn er auch verletzt war und Neville, Neville war leicht verletzt, und wahrscheinlich schon in Gefangenschaft. Tom hatte nicht einen Kratzer davon getragen, aber Harry vermutete, er hatte sich sofort geheilt, so wie er selbst. Denn er hatte nur ein paar tiefe Schnittwunden ertragen müssen, die er selbst heilen konnte.

Harry sucht weiter, er suchte nach Ron. Er hatte seinen Freund bis jetzt nicht finden können.

Tom koordinierte alles, schickte Leute hin und her, überprüfte ob jemand von der Liste, die sie gemacht hatten, fehlte.

Alle gingen mit Listen über das Schlachtfeld, um zu überprüfen, ob jemand entkommen war. Hinter Rons Name war noch kein Haken.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Harry runter zu einer Gestalt, sie hatte rötliche Haare. Aber es war nicht Ron.

Mundungus Fletcher, den Namen strich er von der Liste und suchte weiter. Dann sah er ihn, es war Ron. Seine Augen waren blicklos geöffnet, und sein Gesicht war zu einer hassverzerrten Maske erstarrt. Vorsichtig strich Harry etwas Schmutz von der Wange seines besten Freundes. Er war von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden. Der Zauberer blickte sich um. Vielleicht hätte er es verhindern können, wenn er in der Nähe gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn vielleicht retten können. Doch dann wurde ihm gewahr, wo er lag.

Fassungslos sackte er zusammen. Der Stift, den er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, glitt zu Boden.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus, und kniete sich neben Harry. Als er einen Blick auf den toten Körper erhaschte, legte er dem jüngeren Magier eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hättest nichts machen können."

„Ich habe ihn getötet."

„Es war Krieg. Er wäre vielleicht auch gestorben, wenn du auf der anderen Seite gekämpft hättest."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe ihn umgebracht." Harry sah seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Augen.

„Die erste Person, die ich getötet habe, war mein bester Freund." Lange sahen sie sich an. Bis Harry irgendwann aufstand, und mit ruhiger Hand einen Haken hinter den Namen Ronald Weasley machte. Als er weiter ging spürte er nichts. Nicht mal Leere.


	22. Das Ende vom Anfang

So hier ist das letzte Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen sodass ihr mir ein kurzes Feedback hinterlasst.

Meiner erste FF ist fertig ich kann's kaum glauben….

(Hab an den Anfang noch eine Kapitelübersicht gestellt damit ihr euch nicht wundert warum es plötzlich zwei Kapitel mehr sind.)

Ich weiß das ich viele Dinge offen gelassen habe und das mit Absicht. Denkt euch euren Teil dazu und wie gut Harry die ganzen Erlebnisse wirklich verarbeitet hat.

Ich habe nicht vor einen zweiten Teil zu schreiben weil es einfach nicht mehr zu erzählen gibt und wenn müsste der zweite Teil wohl in ein paar Jahrhunderten spielen und das wäre zu abgehoben.

Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch bei einer anderen FF wieder, ich schriebe gerade an Wandel der Zeit, einer weiterer Harry / Voldemort FF.

Sal

PS: Vielen Dank an Heike, die sich hingesetzt hat und noch mal meine ganze FF rechtschreibtechnisch überarbeitet hat, ich schulde dir was.

**21. Das Ende vom Anfang **

„Wir haben neun Gefangene, davon sieben verletzt. Der Rest hat es nicht überlebt. Entkommen ist keiner. Auf unserer Seite sind sechs Todesser gefallen. Draco schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr. Es wurden auch ein Riese, einige Vampire und andere Kreaturen verwundet. Die Dementoren haben natürlich wie immer nichts abbekommen", gab Lucius seinen Bericht ab.

„Das Ministerium ist vor ein paar Minuten in Hogwarts angekommen. Aber unsere Arbeiten dort waren schon beendet. Sie haben nur noch die Toten vom ehemaligen Orden gefunden", fügte Carrows, ein Spion, hinzu.

„Gut. Wir treffen uns heute Abend im Hauptquartier. Dann möchte ich von allen einen ausführlichen Bericht."

Die Todesser verließen den Raum in dem unterirdischen Verließen, um wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Zurück blieben nur der Herr der Todesser und Harry.

„Dir geht es nicht gut. Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen", sagte Voldemort beunruhigt.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich jetzt schlafen könnte. Alle sind in Aufruhr."

„Das ist nicht der Grund."

„Ja", seufzte Harry.

„Ich habe meinen besten Freund umgebracht um Lord Voldemort zu beschützen. Wie klingt das? Lustig oder?" Er lächelte wehmütig.

„Du bist alles, was ich noch habe." Tom nahm ihn in die Arme, und als Harry die Wärme des anderen Körpers spürte, setzte auch endlich die Trauer ein. Die Trauer um seinen Freund und die Schuldgefühle, von denen er gewusst hatte, dass sie kommen würden. Harry begann zu zittern, und klammerte sich an seinem Geliebten fest.

„Ich habe Ron getötet, ich habe ihn getötet", begann der junge Zauberer zu schluchzen.

„Ich habe alles aufgegeben. Meine Freunde, sie hassen mich. Sie hassen mich mehr als dich. Ron hat mich gehasst."

„Ron hat dich nicht gehasst", sagte Tom einfühlsam.

„Überlege, wen er angreifen wollte. Nicht dich, sondern mich. Er hat mich gehasst und nur das Beste in dir gesehen."

„Und ich habe ihn umgebracht, weil er dich angreifen wollte."

„Es war eine Kampfreaktion. Du wusstest nicht, wer es war."

„Aber wäre es denn besser, wenn es nicht Ron gewesen wäre? Ich bin vorhin an den Zellen der Gefangenen vorbei gekommen. Und ich habe sie gesehen, wie sie leiden. Sie haben ihre liebsten Menschen verloren. Nur wegen einem sinnlosen Krieg. Und auch Rodolphus ist tot. Das hat Bella ziemlich zugesetzt. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade eine harmonische Beziehung geführt hatten, haben sie einander doch etwas bedeutet."

„Ein Krieg fordert halt Opfer. Du leidest zu viel mit den Menschen."

„Ich kann nicht so sein wie du."

„Das verlangt auch keiner."

Sanft küsste der Dunkle Lord eine Träne von Harrys Gesicht, und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Du bist stark. Du warst es schon immer. Das weiß ich."

Sanft wiegte Tom Harry in seinen Armen.

„Du warst schon immer stark."

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille in dem unterirdischen Raum. Bis Harry sich leise löste und wieder zu sprechen begann:

„Danke, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

Ein noch immer trauriges Lächeln zierte seine ebenmäßigen Züge. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte Tom einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du hattest übrigens Recht." Tom sah ihn fragend an.

„Jeder, der die dunklen Künste so fasziniert studiert wie ich, wird sie irgendwann einsetzen", lächelte Harry wehmütig.

„Jeder", bestätigte Tom.

„Ich gehe nachschauen, wie es Draco geht. Und vielleicht kann ich mich nützlich machen."

„Musst du immer zu was nütze sein?"

„Ja", lächelte Harry bitter.

Voldemort seufzte tief.

„Dann muss ich wohl darauf achten, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst."

„Theodore…"

„Hallo Harry."

Harry hatte gerade die Krankenstation in den unteren Kerkern betreten, als er Theodore an Dracos Bett sitzen sah. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und hexte sich einen Stuhl neben ihn.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Narzissa meint, es steht kritisch um ihn. Sie ertränkt sich in Arbeit."

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich."

Harry sah, wie Theodore nach der Hand seines Freundes griff und sie festhielt.

„Er hat dich nie vergessen. Auch wenn er sich verstecken musste."

„Ich dachte es, als er sich nach Weihnachten nicht mehr gemeldet hat, dass er mich nicht mehr will."

„Du bist ein Kindskopf."

„Ja", lächelte Theodore traurig.

Harry blieb nicht lange an dem Bett seines Freundes sitzen. Nach einiger Zeit beschloss er, dass die Gefangenen auch eine Behandlung brauchten, denn zuerst waren ihre eigenen Leute geheilt worden.

„Crabbe", nickte Harry dem Todesser zu, der vor der Zelle Wache hielt.

Crabbe nickte zurück und öffnete die Zellentür, sodass Harry eintreten konnte. Es war dunkel, und nur eine Fackel erhellte die acht Insassen. Tonks, Fred, Neville, Charlie, Bill, Kingsley, Remus und McDougal.

„Da kommt ja der Verräter", spie Kingsley aus.

„Ja. Würdest du jetzt bitte zur Seite gehen? Ich muss Tonks Wunden behandeln, sonst entzünden sie sich noch."

„Und was kümmert es dich?", sagte Fred drohend.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber es kümmert mich. Geht jetzt zur Seite oder sie wird sterben."

Widerwillig trat der Auror zur Seite, und ließ Harry zu der am Boden liegenden Hexe.

„Denke erst gar nicht daran mich von hinten anzugreifen, Bill. Du wärest eher in Schwierigkeiten, als das du überhaupt nur ausholen kannst", sagte Harry, während er die Verletzungen begutachtete und mit dem Zauberstab darüber fuhr.

„Geht's?", fragte Harry, als er sich wieder erhob und Tonks zu ihm aufsah.

„Wie konntest du uns nur verraten?"

„Ich hätte auch lieber einen anderen Weg gewählt."

„Du hast uns verraten. Du warst der Auserwählte. Die Prophezeiung hat gesagt, du würdest ihn besiegen. Du würdest Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen", brüllte Neville plötzlich.

„Die Prophezeiung hat sich auch erfüllt."

„Ach ja, das sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob du ihn besiegt hättest", meinte Fred.

„Es hieß, ich würde ihn besiegen, aber nicht, ich würde ihn töten. Ist der Feind nicht besiegt, sobald er mein Freund ist?", fragte Harry wehmütig.

„Das ist nicht dein Erst oder?", fuhr Tonks auf.

„Doch das ist mein Ernst. Dies alles hier ist nur eine Konsequenz der Prophezeiung. Sie sprach von einer Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Diese Macht, und das hat selbst Dumbledore gesagt, ist die Liebe. Dadurch, dass wir uns lieben, war er nicht mehr mein Feind. Dumbledore meinte, Tom würde die Liebe verachten, und als schwach bezeichnen. Er würde alle, die lieben, als schwach bezeichnen. Nun ist er seiner eigenen Vorstellung nach auch schwach."

„Das sind doch alles nur Ausflüchte!", grollte Neville.

„Die Ironie an uns beiden ist, Neville, dass auch du jetzt hier stehen könntest. Die Prophezeiung hätte damals auf zwei zutreffen können. Auf dich und auf mich. Aber Tom hat mich gewählt. Vielleicht wäre alles anders verlaufen, hätte er dich gewählt. Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, das dies, was geschehen ist, nicht mehr zu ändern ist."

„Ich… Die Prophezeiung hätte auch auf mich zutreffen können?", fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry betreten.

„Darf ich mich jetzt um deine Verletzungen kümmern, Kingsley?"

„Nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Verräter." Harry atmete einmal tief durch.

„Na gut, wie du meinst. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich bringe euch gleich Hermine vorbei, damit sie euch alles erklären kann."

„Hermine lebt?", fragte Fred erstaunt.

„Natürlich lebt sie. Sie hatte nur etwas zu viel rumgeschnüffelt, deshalb musste ich sie aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Ihr geht es blendend."

Harry schickte sich an die Zelle zu verlassen, als ihn eine leise Stimme aufhielt. „Warum?"

Harry drehte sich um. Remus hatte gesprochen, obwohl er bis jetzt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

„Warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet, Harry. Warum hast du dich vor den Todesfluch geworfen? Und warum bist du nicht tot?"

„Ich bin nicht tot, weil ich nur sterben kann, wenn Tom auch stirbt. Die einzige Verteidigung gegen diesen Fluch ist die Liebe. Die Liebe von meiner Mutter zu mir, die Liebe zwischen Tom und mir. Deshalb bin ich nicht gestorben."

„Aber warum hast du mich gerettet?", fragte der Werwolf leise.

„Weil du noch immer mein Freund bist, und sich daran auch nie etwas ändern wird. Es sind schon so viele Freunde gestorben", sein wehmütiger Blick glitt über die verwunderten Gefangenen, bevor er den Kerker verließ.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es so einfach funktionieren wird?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Ja, sehr sicher. Wir haben das halbe Ministerium unterwandert, viele sind bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts gestorben, und der Rest sind Feiglinge, die sich uns unterordnen werden. Wir werden zwar nicht darum herum kommen, Rufus verschwinden zu lassen, aber die meisten Aufrührer sind bereits beseitigt. Wir müssen uns nicht mal ins Ministerium kämpfen, sondern werden eingelassen", sagte Tom beruhigend.

„Na gut, dann habe ich jetzt einen Termin mit dem Zaubereiminister."

„Selbst eingeladen hat er dich auch noch, der Idiot. Eine perfekte Tarnung, damit nicht raus kommt, auf wessen Seite du stehst."

„Eigentlich hat er mich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt eingeladen, aber eine Einladung kann man auslegen. Er wird denken, jetzt wo auch der Orden vernichtet ist, werde ich vor ihm im Staub kriechen."

„Zum Glück hast du das nicht nötig. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du vor ihm knien müsstest. Wahrscheinlich würde er diesen Triumph nicht überleben."

„Er überlebt den Tag doch sowieso nicht", seufzte Harry theatralisch.

„Stimmt. Denk daran uns zu verständigen, damit wir zum passenden Zeitpunkt rein platzen."

„Du musst immer einen großen Auftritt hinlegen. Es ist doch egal, wann ihr kommt."

„Das schon, aber wozu habe ich dir sonst dieses kleine Spielzeug geschenkt", fragte Tom beleidigt und griff nach einem silbernen Medaillon, welches Harry trug.

„Du hast es mir geschenkt, weil ich gut in meinen UTZ abgeschnitten habe, und Zissy gemeint hat, du müsstest mir was schenken. Nicht das du vorher schon daran rumexperimentiert hast."

„Es ist wenigstens praktisch. Und da es uns ermöglicht über weite Distanzen, durch mein Seelenteil zu kommunizieren, für dieses Vorhaben beinahe perfekt."

„Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komm ich noch zu spät, zu spät zum Fall des Ministeriums", lachte Harry und disapparierte.

„Hallo Dolores", flötete Harry, als er in Begleitung eines Auroren in die Versammlung des Zaubergamots kam, und sich neben die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers nieder ließ.

Die krötenartige Frau warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu.

Getuschel waberte fast greifbar durch den Raum als alle Harry sahen, doch Scrimgeour verschaffte sich Ruhe.

„Sehr geehrte Zauberer und Hexen den Zaubergamots. Harry Potter und ich haben uns in einer langen Unterhaltung beraten, wie es nun weitergehen soll, im Kampf gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen. Nach reichlichen Überlegungen und dem Austausch an Wissen, haben wir einen Plan erarbeitet, den wir Ihnen nun unterbreiten wollen. Wenn ich Sie nun ans Rednerpult bitten dürfte, Mister Potter", verkündete der Zaubereiminister stolz.

Harry erhob sich und stellte sich an das Pult genau gegenüber des Ausgangs.

Jetzt wäre der richtige Augenblick zum Angreifen, Tom. Ich soll irgend so einen komischen Plan erläutern, den wir beredet haben, und bei dessen Ausarbeitung ich mich fast schiefgelacht habe. 

War er so lustig? 

Das eigentlich nicht. Er war genial, nur leider weiß das Ministerium nichts. Sie wissen noch nicht mal von deinen Horkruxen. 

Und da wollen sie mich besiegen? 

Ja, aber kommst du nun endlich? 

Sind ja schon unterwegs. Ich würde dich nur so gerne eine Rede sprechen hören. 

Das ist kein Spiel! Beeil dich. 

Harry wollte gerade zu sprechen ansetzen, als die Flügeltüren des großen kreisrunden Raumes aufgestoßen wurden.

Ein Fesselzauber traf ihn.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen beobachtete Harry, wie Todesser in das Innere des Saales stürmten, Hexen und Zauberer fesselten und außer Gefecht setzten. Es war eine ruckzuck Aktion und kaum einer hatte eine Chance sich zu wehren. Die vier Auroren, die zur Bewachung anwesend waren, lagen schon nach Sekunden tot oder bewusstlos am Boden.

Der Zauberminister lag nicht weit von Harry entfernt, tot, es war ein zufälliger Zauber gewesen, der ihn getötet hatte, nicht von Bedeutung.

Nach nicht mal einer Minute, nach dem die ersten schwarzen Gestalten den Raum betreten hatten, war es mucksmäuschenstill. Nur Toms Schritte, als er neben Harry ans Rednerpult trat, waren zu hören. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste strich er sich die Kapuze vom Gesicht, und Harry erkannte das Antlitz des jungen Tom Riddle wieder.

Warum hast du denn dein Aussehen verändert? 

Ach weißt du, ich dachte, es sei nicht gut, wenn mich irgend jemand als Seth wieder erkennt. 

Gut mit gedacht, dann würde unser ganzer Plan in sich zusammen fallen. 

Dir dürfte es ja nicht viel ausmachen, dass ich mein Aussehen verändert habe, oder? 

Du siehst auch so richtig heiß aus, aber ich glaube, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt. 

Ja, das hast du. 

„Meine lieben Abgeordneten des Zaubergamots, ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, das ich, Lord Voldemort, gerade die Macht an mich gerissen habe, und von nun an über die magische Bevölkerung Großbritanniens herrschen werde", sprach Tom hoheitsvoll in den Raum.

Theatralischer ging es nicht mehr oder? , fragte Harry bissig in Gedanken.

Nicht viel , bekam er prompt als Antwort.

Alle fuhren herum, als Harry und Tom die Kerker betraten, in denen die letzten Ordensmitglieder gefangen gehalten wurden.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, alle starrten nur auf den Dunklen Lord, der eine Hand auf die Schulter seinen Geliebten gelegt hatte.

„Ihr könnte gehen", durchbrach Harry nach einiger Zeit das Schweigen.

„Was?!", rief Tonks unwillkürlich aus.

„Doch bestimmt nicht einfach so konsequenzenlos", sagte Fred misstrauisch.

„Nein, das nicht. Ihr werdet einem Zauber unterworfen, damit ihr nicht allen herum erzählen könnt, wer Tom wirklich ist und was meine Hintergründe sind. Ansonsten könnt ihr gehen und euer altes Leben weiterführen, soweit ihr noch dazu in der Lage seid", antwortete Harry.

„Ha, und das sollen wir dir glauben? Und was, wenn wir uns mit dem Ministerium verbünden und gegen euch kämpfen?", fragte Kingsley aufgebracht.

„Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Es gibt niemanden mehr, auf dessen Seite ihr euch schlagen könntet", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Das ist eine Lüge", fuhr Tonks hoch.

„Nein. Du kannst es ja nachprüfen, wenn du frei bist", meinte er trocken.

„Ihr wollt also, dass wir uns schön brav in die Reihen eurer Untertanen einreihen und uns nicht widersetzen. Ich sterbe lieber aufrecht als auf Knien zu leben", meine Kingsley verächtlich.

„Bist du dir sicher? Möchtest du lieber sterben als unter diesen Bedingungen frei zu sein?", fragte Harry monoton.

„Ja!", sagte der Auror bestimmt.

Langsam zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„_Avada Kedavra_", sagte er leise, seine Stimme war bar jeder Emotion, und hallte gespenstisch in dem kleinen Verlies wieder. Einen Moment später fiel der leblose Körper des Mannes zu Boden. Sein Gesicht war vor Überraschung verzerrt.

„Möchte noch jemand sterben? Mein Angebot ist der einzige Weg ins Leben", fragte Harry emotionslos.

„Was ist aus dir geworden?", fragte Hermine erstickt.

„Erst Ron, jetzt Kingsley… Was ist aus dir geworden, Harry…"

„Kennst du das Sprichwort: Wer mit den Haien schwimmt ist selbst ein Hai?", fragte Harry leise. Seine Lippen waren zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln verzogen, doch in seinen Augen konnte man salzige Tränen erahnen.

Nervös lief Harry hinter den Vorhängen hin und her. Von dieser Rede würde es abhängen, ob es eine ruhige oder rebellische Herrschaft werden würde.

Auf der anderen Seite dieser Vorhänge standen die Reporter aller Zaubererzeitungen Englands, zusammen mit über fünfhundert Hexen und Zauberer aus der Bevölkerung.

„Du musst das nicht machen, Harry. Du bist schon jetzt völlig am Ende mit den Nerven. Ich spüre, wie du unter allem zusammenbrichst. Nach außen hin, kannst du dich zwar stark zeigen, aber ich weiß, was wirklich dahinter steckt. Übernimm dich nicht. Ich will nicht, das du einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidest", sagte Tom besorgt.

„Du kümmerst dich darum, ob ich eventuell eine zu starke nervliche Belastung ertragen muss, aber es kümmert dich nicht, ob dreihundert Hexen und Zauberer für eine blöde Ideologie sterben. Verstehe einer die Schwarzmagier."

„Spiel es nicht so herab. Du bist das Wichtigste, was es gibt. Soll doch die Welt krepieren. Hauptsache, es geht dir gut."

„Mach nicht so ein Theater. Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen, nicht nur ich. Blaise kämpft um seine Hermine und ihre Liebe. Theodore hat seinen Vater verloren, und Draco liegt noch immer im Koma. Auch Lucius und Narzissa sind deshalb völlig am Ende. Rabastan betrinkt sich seit Rodolphus Tod, und Bella schmeißt sich Severus in die Arme, weil sie mit dem Tod ihres Mannes nicht zurecht kommt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde klar kommen", lächelte Harry und hauchte einen Kuss auf Toms Lippen, bevor er vor die Menge trat.

Als er vor dem Pult stand, wurde es plötzlich still in der ganzen Eingangshalle des Ministeriums.

„Ich wurde dazu aufgefordert, Sie, die magische Bevölkerung Englands über die Änderungen in Ihrer Politik zu unterrichten", setzte Harry mit fester Stimme an, und sah, wie in der Menge hunderte von Federn in der Luft auf fliegenden Pergamentbögen zu schreiben begannen.

„Gestern ist das Ministerium gefallen, der Dunkle Lord ist nun an der Macht. Der Zaubereiminister ist tot. Der Zaubergamot in Gefangenschaft. Auch ich wurde gefangen genommen und habe nun die Aufgabe, zu euch zu sprechen. Doch bevor ich das sagen kann, was ich muss, will ich auch noch eine Frage stellen, eine Frage, die ihr euch alle zu Herzen nehmen solltet."

Leises Gemurmel ging durch den Saal.

„Was wollt ihr tun? Wollt ihr kämpfen? Für den Rest eures Lebens? Eure Liebsten sterben sehen, in einem Kampf, von dem ihr nicht wisst, ob es überhaupt die Möglichkeit gibt ihn zu gewinnen? Es ist eure Entscheidung, denn ihr seid das Volk. Doch wählt ihr den Weg des Krieges, so können wir nicht mehr auf Schonung hoffen.

Er, der dunkle Lord, bietet uns einen Vertrag an. Einen Vertrag, der besagt, dass keiner, der jetzt dort unten steht, weder eure Familien noch eure Freunde oder Verwandten sterben werden. Weder Muggelstämmige, noch Reinblütige noch Halbblütige. Es ist unsere Chance diesen Krieg zu beenden, der so viele Leben gekostet hat. Wir müssen nur verzichten, verzichten auf unsere Rache, unsere Vergeltung. Ich weiß, wie schwer es euch fallen würde, wie schwer es mir fällt. Aber für den Frieden, für all die Menschen, die noch sterben würden, will ich es versuchen! Und ihr? Was wollt ihr? Leben oder sterben?", rief er in die Menge hinaus.

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter, von irgendwoher hörte er eine Frau rufen:

„Ich will leben!" Zustimmende Rufe, andere, die sich ihr anschlossen, die Zustimmungswelle rauschte durch den ganzen Saal.

Harry wartete einen Moment und bat dann wieder um Schweigen.

„Wenn ihr auch so entschieden habt, entschieden habt zu leben, dann habe ich nun die Aufgabe, euch einen Überblick über einige Gesetzesänderungen zu geben. Die erste ist, dass von nun an die dunklen Künste legalisiert werden. Eine Übersicht über die genaue Gesetzeslage kann frei eingesehen werden, und wird auch von Mister Malfoy erörtert werden. Des weiteren: Allen muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern, die noch nicht in die magische Welt eingeführt wurden, werden ihrer Magie beraubt, damit sie ein normales Leben in der Muggelwelt leben können. Dies war alles, was ich für sie aushandeln konnte. Ich selbst, bleibe in der Gewalt des Dunklen Lords als Geisel, und um zu kontrollieren, ob er sich an seine Versprechen hält.

Ich will ehrlich mit euch sein, ich weiß nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird, aber schlimmer als die Vergangenheit kann sie nicht werden. Es beginnt eine neue Zeit, wie es sie vorher nie gegeben hat. Lasst uns mutig diesen Weg beschreiten und sehen, wohin er uns führt!"

Lauter Jubel brach aus und Harry verbeugte sich einmal, bevor er die Bühne für einen anderen Redner freigab.

„_Sie lieben dich_", flüsterte Tom in Parsel, als Harry zu ihm hinter die Bühne trat.

„_Sie lieben dich so sehr, wie sie mich hassen. Du bist ihr Held._"

Harry lachte trocken auf. „_Ein toller Held nicht wahr?_"

Es dauerte fast den ganzen Tag bis die Versammlung aufgelöst wurde, und alle das Ministerium verließen. Es mochte nicht die glorreichste Stunde der Zauberwelt sein, aber es war auch nicht die furchtbarste.

„Und, welches Land unterwerfen wir als nächstes?", fragte Tom schmunzelnd an Harry gewandt, als sie Hand in Hand durch die große Vorhalle des Zaubereiministeriums spazierten.

„Was hältst du von Frankreich? Ich mochte die Franzosen nie, sie sind immer so eingebildet", lächelte Harry seinen Lebensgefährten an.

**Ende**


End file.
